Lethe
by Balderouge
Summary: Kirby está listo para la batalla final contra Zero Two (Traducción autorizada por usuario Doceo Percepto, su trabajo original está disponible en esta misma plataforma)
1. Chapter 1

"Hay algo en el radar"

 _No, por favor aléjate…_ Estrujo sus ojos con más fuerza. Con sus rodillas unidas a su pecho y su espalda contra el frío muro de metal, era imposible dormir. Esto no lo detenía de intentar.

"Kirby, _dije_ , hay algo en el radar." Peligro en cada sílaba.

"¿Es un asteroide?" Kirby se forzó a hablar.

"Planeta," Marx respondió emocionado, nuevamente sus ánimos era tan maleables como el agua y podría, en un arrebato, transformarse desde mares calmados a catastróficas tormentas y en sentido opuesto. Cómo si no hubiese habido suficiente prueba en el pasado.

Lentamente, "¿Está tomado por Dark Matter?"

Con un tono escalado, Marx respondió, "¡No Kay, es civilizado!"

La cabeza de Kirby se alzó abruptamente, de manera repentina ya estaba medio despierto. Nunca había un planeta civilizado y no hostil. Por meses, ninguno. Aunque necesitaban uno: Todo se les estaba agotando. Se apresuró al lado de Marx, quién se recargaba fijamente sobre los controles, palmas llanas sobre los diales, y sus ojos púrpuras escaneaban de manera entusiasta el radar del Halberd. Había cierto goce natural en su comportamiento, el cual Kirby no había atestiguado por un tiempo, y él estaba inmediatamente anhelando compartirlo.

"¿Cuál es el planeta?" Respiró. "¿Cómo se han mantenido por tanto tiempo?"

"Muchos planetas se han mantenido todo este tiempo; de lo contrario, no habría resistencia" Marx chasqueó, "Solo no los hemos encontrado. Deben tener mejores defensas. Incluso puede ser una base para la ASG". Marx reflexivamente navegaba en el tablero de control con sus delgados dedos, buscando la información necesitada.

"¿Una base de ASG? Crei que estaban evitando alianzas en la guerra. ¿Y si somos atacados?"

"Psh, entonces los aniquilamos. ¿Has visto la nave en la que estamos? Aunque…" Marx frunció el entrecejo y se redujo.

Mudo, el previamente inspirador humor se volvió ácido de manera aguda. Un bucle de tensión se asentó en el estómago de Kirby, y aún no se atrevía a contestar. Solo el golpeteo de los botones y el incesante zumbido de cinco máquinas penetraban en la habitación.

"…Nashira", Marx afirmó finalmente. "Ese es el nombre del planeta… Hm, la ciudad principal… gobernada por un conde" Algo estaba desconectado; Marx lucía incómodo.

"¿A qué distancia?" Kirby susurró.

"Está… Yo no…" Perplejo, volvió a juguetear con los controles de nuevo. Sus ojos, estrechados en confusión, golpeo entre el radar y el parabrisas. "Hay algo mal".

Cuidadosamente Kirby alzó sus dedos de los pies y observo sobre los hombros de Marx. Él no entendía tanto sobre la nave como Marx lo hacía, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en la plataforma con él, había obtenido un conocimiento básico sobre los controles. Él, al menos, comprendió lo que los dos radares suponían estar haciendo, y la apariencia de varios artículos de ellos. Uno era el radar más débil, el cual daba impresiones de dónde se encontraban las cosas, pero también percibía objetos a distancias mucho más grandes y de una masa mucho mayor – como planetas. El otro era para distancias más cortas pero ofrecía coordenadas precisas, y era usado con mayor frecuencia cuando detectaban otras naves cercanas o navegaban sobre la superficie de un planeta.

Kirby pronto localizó el planeta del que Marx debía estar hablando, apareció como una enorme masa amarilla contra el fondo verde, posicionado a la derecha superior del radar general.

Entonces, aun cuando miraba, parpadeaba. Sorprendido, Kirby avistaba en el monitor. El punto reapareció, esta vez, en el fondo del lado izquierdo de la pantalla. En semejanza con Marx, Kirby miraba el limpiaparabrisas. Eterno espacio negro, como era usual… Aunque había un lugar más luminoso, directamente en su camino.

Kirby se tambaleo reflexivamente, con los ojos alzándose – y viendo nada en el espacio. Si ellos estaban a punto de colisionar con el planeta, entonces era completamente invisible. Y en ausencia de atmósfera y gravedad, el movimiento del Halberd no cambió.

"Bueno", Marx dijo llanamente. El punto en el radar se trasladó hacia el extremo izquierdo de nuevo. "Aparentemente… Tenemos un planeta migrador."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Una rígida voz femenina, proyectándose en el intercomunicador, interrumpió a Marx antes de que pudiera proveer una respuesta sarcástica.

"Han entrado en territorio neutral. Naves de guerra alienígenas serán derribadas sin vacilación a menos de que provean una certificación. Tienen un minuto."

Las miradas de Kirby y Marx se encontraron con competitivas expresiones de shock.

"¿Un minuto?" Kirby mencionó con voz ronca.

"¡No es una base de la ASG!" Marx declaró, oxímoronicamente feliz considerando la situación.

"¡Pero van a matarnos!"

La mano de Marx se insolentó y atrajo el pequeño intercomunicador cerca de sus labios. Sus ojos se estrecharon, su completa concentración se dirigió repentinamente a la tarea reciente. Dijo en la máquina, "Sugiero que reconsidere su decisión".

La aparente malicia y superioridad, incluso dirigida hacia alguien más, envió un calosfrío por la columna de Kirby. No se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que Marx estaba haciendo, aunque estaba seguro que resistirse a las políticas del "Territorio neutral" era un acto suicida.

Una pausa. La sonrisa asegurada de Marx permaneció.

La voz femenina sonaba menos mecánica cuando el intercomunicador crujió de vuelta a la vida. "Identifíquense"

"Soy solo un mensajero – hay información importante para el conde."

Instantáneamente, la voz contraatacó, "Los mensajeros no vienen con amenazas, o naves de guerra. Veintiséis segundos para retroceder".

Marx rió bruscamente. "Se me indicó que usara cualquier medio posible para llegar a este planeta. Noticia, no tuve opción más que tomar la nave de guerra de un aliado. Esta es información muy importante."

"¿A quién consideras tú aliado?" El tono aún no cambiaba, y si Kirby no hubiera estado tan aterrado, debía respetar a la operadora por su incapacidad para convencerse.

Sin prisa por respuesta – además del suave llanto de Kirby a su lado – Marx reposo contra el tablero de control casualmente. "El minuto se acabó. Nos dejan pasar o nos derriban – si escogen la última, ¡Entonces no culpen mi cuerpo sin vida por la destrucción de su planeta!"

"Detén el avance y podemos hablar," la operadora cedió, no obstante con un furioso tono de fondo.

"No creo que estén en posición para negociar."

"Marx," Kirby siseó bajo su aliento. "¡Solo para! Estoy seguro de que nos dejaran ir cuando –nnfffrhhg." Kirby miró fieramente cuando Marx plantó su mano libro a través de su boca.

"Hay cinco naves K-31 con cañones apuntándoles. Reconsideren su posición," la operadora contestó llanamente.

"Ohh," los ojos de Marx se extendieron. "¿No hice clara mi posición? _Estoy al mando"._

Una grieta rasgó el aire, más alto que un relámpago, y perfectamente audible a través de la coraza del Halberd. La nave entera se tambaleaba violentamente hacia la derecha. Marx rápidamente dejó ir a Kirby y tomó el panel de control; Kirby; mientras tanto, se estrellaba en el piso y tenía que levantarse de nuevo.

"¡Idiota!" Kirby dijo la palabra antes de pensar sobre ello, y decidió que bajo las circunstancias, prefería recibir la ira de Marx antes que ser volado en pedazos en el espacio.

"Tiro de advertencia", Marx se precipitó, su pulgar merodeaba sobre el botón para hablar con la operadora de nuevo.

"¿Tiro de advertencia? ¡Van a matarnos!" Tomó el intercomunicador.

Marx gruñó hacia él. "¡Oye! No puedo hacer nada por su terrible sentido del humor, tu solo –¡Eso es mío!" El intercomunicador casi se separó de los dedos de Marx cuando el bufón tomo su garganta y la giro para que Kirby estuviese sujetado contra el panel – estrechamente evitando el botón que lanzaba los misiles.

"¡Detengan el avance!" vocifero la operadora. "¡No dudaremos en derribarlos!"

Temblando, Kirby dijo sofocado "Por favor, p-para… Nos mataran."

Marx lo observó con malicia. Con una mano aun sometiendo a Kirby, contestó, "Repetiré una sola vez más. Tengo información crítica para el conde. No hay tiempo que esperar. Debe ser inmediatamente. Si me detienen, el planeta será destruido."

Aunque habló a la operadora, sus ojos permanecían asombrosamente fijados en Kirby a lo largo de todo el mensaje.

Había un tenso silencio. Kirby aún no se atrevía a moverse, salvajemente imaginando que la última cosa que sentiría sería la mano de Marx a rededor de su garganta.

Entonces, al final; "Sigan el marcador en su radar. Es su camino más rápido hacia el conde. Los soldados estarán esperando."

La conexión ceso, y había silencio en el Halberd.

"¿Te creyó?" Kirby graznó.

"Y tu dudaste en mí. ¿Qué más es nuevo?" Marx lo empujo lejos de lo controles para que pudiese estudiar el radar. Nashira había reaparecido, junto con numerosas mucho más pequeñas de numerosas naves a su alrededor. La computadora del Halberd también mostraba una pequeña sección del planeta, con un punto negro que marcado donde debían aterrizar.

Kirby exhaló lentamente. La amenaza de una muerte inminente había pasado, había dejado de temblar. "Ahora tienes que hablarle a este rey…"

"Conde. ¿Aún estás dudando sobre mis poderes de persuasión?"

No proporcionando una respuesta inmediata, Kirby consideró sí quería preguntar la diferencia entre un conde y un rey, o si debería preguntar lo que exactamente planeaba decir a este conde.

Marx no esperó una respuesta. "Hm, supongo que esto significa que tendrás que conseguir la comida tú mismo", comentó, andando a zancadas al asiento del capitán y sacando su lengua pensativamente cuando pellizcó la dirección del Halberd. Cuando se acercaron, el planeta amarillo-azul redondo también vino más cerca en la vista a través del parabrisas.

El último comentario de Marx, sin embargo, completamente distrajo a Kirby. "¿No voy contigo? ¿A hablar con el conde?" preguntó ansiosamente.

"Oh no", Marx rió, "podrías arruinarlo".

"No lo arruinaría", protestó Kirby, bien consciente de cuán infantil sonó, pero indiferente de ese hecho. Para el momento, al menos. Marx no lo podía dejar caer en medio de un planeta completamente diferente. No tenía absolutamente experiencia con nada fuera de Dreamland, además del Halberd y el espacio vacío. Sólo hace menos de un año, su mundo entero había consistido totalmente en el pueblo y campos de Dreamland. Ya que Marx le había dicho la verdad sobre la inmensidad del universo, había obtenido cierto nivel de comodidad con el concepto de ello - pero no estaba cerca de estar cómodo con su realidad.

Por la ausencia de una respuesta de Marx, pareció que ha desatendido este hecho completamente. "Considérelo un honor. Eres Kirby, el Gran Héroe de la Comida. Proveedor de refrigerios. Sin tí, pasaríamos hambre seguramente".

"Podríamos ir a hablar con el conde, luego conseguimos la comida", sugirió Kirby.

"Excepto que lo arruinarías y entonces no conseguiríamos la comida".

"¿Arruinarlo cómo?"

Marx agitó una mano desdeñosamente. "¡Sólo mira la asunto del intercomunicador! Tenía esta excusa asombrosa para la mujer y casi me interrumpiste. Si no hubiera conseguido que te callaras, seríamos polvo flotando en el espacio en este momento."

"¡Esto no habría pasado si me hubieras dicho que planeabas actuar como un mensajero!"

"Porqué 'tiene un minuto antes de que los derribemos y mueran' definitivamente me pone en el humor para explicar mi idea", replicó Marx sarcásticamente. "¿Mientras estoy en ello, te gustaría la historia de toda mi vida?"

Kirby vaciló. Es verdad que Marx tenía un punto allí. Pero. . . "Me podrías decir ahora para que no lo arruine con el conde".

"O podría no hacerlo". Por suerte, pareció que encontró el argumento más divertido, Kirby, concibiendo más confianza y apaciguando el peligro inminente de empujar a Marx demasiado lejos. Desgraciadamente, significó que Marx no le tomaba en serio en absoluto.

"¡Si me dijeras lo que hacías, no habría problema!" Kirby replicó.

"¡Si supieras lo que hacías, no habría problema!"

"¿Qué-? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"¡Compras de comida!" Marx lanzó ambas manos felizmente y se rió tontamente.

"¡No, Marx, en serio!" No había modo en que fuese serio. Tenía que estar bromeando. Pero este era Marx, y Kirby no era un idiota. "¡No sé qué hacer!" gimió "¿Y si intentan echarme por ser de un planeta diferente? O… o… No sé" Buscaba palabras, seguro había un millón de maneras diferentes en que podía salir mal.

"¿O no aceptan nuestro dinero o no hablan nuestro lenguaje? Meh, Estoy seguro de que puedes arreglártelas". Marx sonrió luminosamente y su atención regresaba al Halberd.

"Espera, ¿Dinero? Y… Marx, no hay… otros lenguajes, ¿Cierto? ¡Marx, escúchame!" El miedo a lo desconocido promovía la valentía de Kirby con Marx, tomó la manga del otro furioso.

"¡Por supuesto que los hay!" Marx volvió atrás, empujando a Kirby lejos. Con una mirada deslumbrante, breve y enojada, añadió, "Che; eres tan irritante. ¿Ignorante o no, puedes arreglártelas por ti mismo, verdad? Ahora calla. Estoy ocupado". Sin esperar una respuesta, regresó a los mandos. Dentro de unos segundos, comenzó a tararear una melodía alegre a sí mismo, pareciendo haber olvidado completamente su irritación.

Kirby mordía su labio del fondo ligeramente para retener algunas preguntas. La confirmación de que otras lenguas existían no era ningún consuelo. . . Y sólo podría imaginar andar a través de puertas (que, en su mente, se modelaron en base a las puertas de Dreamland) y llegado un enfrentamiento con un ciudadano que le farfulló con palabras mezcladas y frases que no entendió. ¿Qué podría hacer si esto pasaba? ¿Encontrar a alguien que hablara su lengua?

¿De repente pensó que el conde podría hablar hasta otra lengua - seguramente Marx no conocía otra?. . . ¿O lo hacía?

Kirby gimió silenciosamente a sí mismo.

Sometido, miró como la superficie del planeta se volvía más cercana. Incluso sus preocupaciones constantes no podían prevenir la curiosidad que crecía en su pecho. Andando ligeramente para no interrumpir, se acercó al parabrisas, deteniéndose al lado de su compañero - aunque a una distancia segura. A su temor silencioso, las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma en la piel amarilla del planeta: los fangosos verdes y grises se filtraron en la existencia en piezas. El Halberd iba cada vez más abajo, bajado en las nubes y luego bajo ellos, se elevó como un depredador gigantesco sobre los paisajes que se ajetrearon tan pronto como tomaron forma. Arbustos, cepillos marrón oscuro y gris, desaliñados árboles, pequeños lagos de agua incolora, soltando vapor.

Kirby había visto este proceso sólo una vez antes, al revés: 5 meses tras haber dejado Dreamland, cuando había mirado la hierba verde exuberante y las chozas de madera desapareciendo a través de sus ojos enturbiados y borrosos. Las experiencias se sintieron drásticamente diferentes. No parecía que el Halberd se movía - mejor dicho, era Dreamland que había desaparecido, abandonándole desconcertado y separado de la realidad y el tiempo.

Ahora, sintió el efecto contrario. Nashira era sólido, inmovible: era él quién se acercó, quien procuró aterrizar en la tierra estable. La vista de la arena horneada por el sol le proveyó otra vez de un sentido del tiempo, le mostró que era de día, y que Nashira no era atemporal, como el espacio. Casi había olvidado el ciclo de día y noche. En Halberd, allí sólo dormía y despertaba.

Era como si las manecillas del reloj habían comenzado a moverse otra vez.

El Halberd desaceleró. En la distancia, una ciudad amurallada surgió del horizonte amarillo y brumoso. Las paredes eran gris oscuro, hechas de piedra. Fuera de la ciudad se aparcaban varias naves, aunque ninguna tan grande como el Halberd. Todos ellas eran de ocupación, diseñadas para llevar carga, antes que para la lucha. Una cercana herida en el camino por las naves y directo a la puerta.

La ansiedad de Kirby recobró la fuerza. Este no iba sólo más allá de las fronteras de Dreamland. Esto era un planeta completamente diferente, y lo debía afrontar virtualmente solo. Silenciosamente, permitió que sus puntas del dedo descansaran en el dorso de la mano de Marx; un gesto que por suerte se ignoró.

Cuando el Halberd alcanzó una velocidad casi lenta en el aire, sólo una milla y tanto de la ciudad en crecimiento. Kirby podía ver a los soldados de los cuales la operadora había hablado, guardando las distancias del camino y al lado de un punto vacío entre dos naves.

Marx sacó su lengua en la concentración. "Todo bien - aterrizaje. Sobre eso. . ." Sus ojos hurgaron sobre los mandos, sus manos de vez en cuando vacilaban sobre un botón o un dial sólo para retirarse. Su confusión por fin incitó a Kirby a hablar;

"¿Sabes cómo aterrizar, verdad?"

"Solo sale en reversa".

No era la respuesta más tranquilizadora. Kirby dijo con otras palabras, "¿Lo has hecho antes?"

"¡Claro!"

Tras otro momento de pensar, Kirby corrigió, "¿Has _aterrizado_ una nave antes?"

Marx alzo una mirada fulminante. "He hecho eso también. Unas cuantas veces. ¡Me estrellé la vez pasada!" Pareció demasiado encantado sobre este hecho.

"Oh". Genial. Kirby echó un vistazo alrededor apresuradamente para algo para sujetar, lo que Marx logró notar.

"¡Oye!" clamó hoscamente. "No soy tan malo. Mira, nos conseguí sobre un buen lugar. . . Esto está probablemente bien. El verdadero problema", siguió, jugueteando con las palancas, "Es que Meta Knight diseñó esta nave mal. Oh, es genial para explosiones y destrucción, sí - ¿Pero aterrizaje? Pfft. ¿Quiero decir, cómo se supone que vea a dónde voy? Podría aterrizar en la ciudad y no lo notaría".

"¿Podríamos estarlo?" Kirby dijo preocupadamente.

"Mm, tal vez no. Será mejor que esos soldados salgan del camino. Esta conversación con el conde no irá bien si la primera cosa que digo es 'ah oye, aplasté -'"

Un golpe chirriante de metal cortó las palabras de Marx. El bufón se agachó y detuvo el Halberd.

Kirby tomó un aliento. "¿Quefueeso?"

Marx se rió. "¡Oops!. Um. Yo solo… Me sobrepasé sólo un poquito. . . "

"¡¿Golpeamos otra nave?!"

El Halberd se cernió y se movió un poco. "Una cosa que Meta Knight hizo bien fue hacer el casco tan fuerte", Marx asintió, "probablemente no tenemos ni una abolladura".

 _De modo que sí, golpeamos otra nave._

El Halberd comenzó a bajar otra vez. Por segunda vez, había un golpe apagado y la nave impactada en un alto, sacando un cacareo fuerte de Marx. "¡Ahah - no puedo conducir! ¡Esto parece naves choconas!"

"¡Marx!" Kirby gimió, ahora agarrando su cara. "¡Esto es propiedad de otras personas! ¡Sólo porque no tenemos abolladuras significa que ellos no las tendrán!"

"Actúas como si lo hiciera a propósito", contestó Marx, pareciendo herido.

"¡¿Lo haces?!"

"Por supuesto que no. Es su culpa para aparcar así de cerca uno del otro. Ahora tendrán más cuidado en el futuro, y me tienen a mí para agradecer".

"¿Podemos por favor aterrizar ahora?" Kirby dijo con una pequeña voz. 'Ojala que sin dañar cualquier otra nave', añadió en privado a sí mismo.

"¿Qué, no te gusta cuando hago esto?" Marx sacudió el timón, y el Halberd dio tumbos a los lados. El metal resonó a través de la cubierta. Kirby tuvo que sujetarse de la espalda de la silla de Marx para evitar caerse.

Kirby palideció. "¡No, no lo hago! ¡En serio, detente!"

"¡Ay!" El timón giró hacia la otra dirección.

"¡Marx!"

"¿OH POR DIOS POR QUÉ SIGUE ESTO PASANDO?" Con una mano, Marx tiró su pelo en agonía; con la otra, dirigió el Halberd para chocar contra la nave mercante otra vez.

"Van a arrestar-"

"¡No puedo controlarlo!"

¡CHOQUE!

Kirby se zambulló en el timón. Sus manos se cerraron de golpe junto a las de Marx y cuando el bufón trató de sacudir el timón, resistió al movimiento. "Van a creer que eres un lunático", dijo severamente, mirando hacia atrás, sobre su hombro para mirar a Marx.

Bufó como respuesta. "Entonces puedo abogar locura si nos acusan por destruir propiedad".

"Eso puede que no esté tan lejos de la verdad".

"Por tanto me creerán", dijo Marx, pareciendo contento consigo mismo. "Ahora. . . Dame mi timón de vuelta".

"No golpees más naves".

Sonriendo con satisfacción, Marx se reclinó en la silla. "Técnicamente, sólo golpeé dos. Muchas veces".

"Sabes lo que quiero decir".

Algo de la chispa maliciosa en sus ojos morados de repente se suprimió. No suprimido completamente, pero mejor dicho oscurecido a través de una ventana translúcida. "Oh, siento", se burló, una sonrisa se enroscó a través de su cara, "¿Era serio? ¿Estabas... Dándome órdenes?"

Aun si Kirby no estuviera en sintonía con los signos que evidencian el sadismo de Marx, fácilmente habría sabido que esto no era algo que debería argumentar. . . no con ese tono.

Dejó ir el timón como si le estuviese quemando." Lo siento. "

Marx pareció ligeramente decepcionado, pero no curioseo más.

Las pocas yardas restantes que el Halberd tuvo que bajar fueron suaves. Marx entonces apagó la nave, lo que calló el zumbido arrullador de las 5 máquinas.

Durante unos segundos era terriblemente silencioso, entonces el bufón sonrió suavemente, estando de pie de su silla. "Entonces. Estos soldados no saben nada sobre tí, y preferiría mantenerlo así. Es sólo más trabajo tener que explicarte también. Iré con ellos, espera aquí hasta que nos vayamos. Probablemente no buscarán la nave, por tanto no tienes que preocuparte por ser encontrado. Si es así. . . bien, haz una mentira buena o algo".

Anduvo a zancadas hacia la salida, conversación claramente finalizada.

"Espera", Kirby se apresuró detrás de él, "¿No me puedes ayudar en absoluto?"

"Ve a la ciudad", Marx hizo rodar sus ojos. "Puedes arreglártelas desde aquí. No estás sin esperanza. Creo". Como si estuviese contemplando esta declaración, estudió a Kirby con cuidado antes de encogerse de hombros y marcar el código para abrir la escotilla para irse.

"Espera, pero -"

Le empujó atrás. "Ah ah - no puedes dejar que te vean". Cavó por monedas en su bolsillo y las dejó caer en el suelo. "Allí. Hay dinero. Recuerda - espera hasta que esté fuera de vista". Señaló a Kirby significativamente. "Eres mi arma súper secreta".

Kirby hizo una pausa. "¿Soy un arma?"

"Eres lo que sea que yo quiera que seas. Pero, no podía pensar en una mejor palabra. Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas". Con este afectuoso comentario final, Marx apartó a Kirby otra vez y abrió la escotilla antes de irse. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kirby oyó que él decía algo sobre estar acostumbrado a naves de mensajería, no acorazados y lamentar cuán horribles eran de aterrizar. Kirby no sabía sí las naves de mensajería en verdad existían. Suspirando, recolectó las monedas del suelo.

Entonces, del parabrisas, miró como Marx y los soldados se marcharon. Era una vista extraña: seis o siete soldados vestidos de armaduras grises y con espadas de plata a sus lados. Incluso sus cascos cubrieron cualquier variación en el color del pelo que podrían tener. Marx, mientras tanto, era un arco iris de color comparado con ellos. El negro de su pelo era generalmente escondido por su sombrero de bufón azul y rojo, por tanto sólo las puntas moradas y trozos negros salían en ángulos raros. Además, su atuendo multicolor se destacó como una bandera.

Era con un sentido profundo de inquietud que le miró alejarse. No dudó que Marx pudiese arreglárselas él mismo de cualquier situación en la que pudiera meterse él mismo - pero realmente dudó de su propia capacidad de hacer esto solo. Generalmente porque moralmente odiaba recurrir a los trucos y engaños de Marx – no es que tuviese cualquier habilidad en ese departamento de todos modos. Como Marx amaba decirle, era un terrible mentiroso. Esto era algo que Kirby interpretaba como un elogio o un insulto según la situación (no es que lo admitiría a sí mismo después si se encontraba deseando ser un mejor mentiroso). Trató de estar orgulloso de su inhabilidad de mentir u omitir la verdad, pero esto era una situación donde podría ser provechoso. No sabía que preguntas podrían hacerle por ser foráneo, ¿Y si la verdad no resultaba ser favorable?

El silencio le molestó - sólo para proporcionar sonido anduvo alrededor del Halberd y escuchó sus propios pasos mientras esperó: de la sala de control, el vestíbulo, la cocina, el dormitorio, almacenes. . .

Cuando completó varias caminatas, miró detenidamente el parabrisas otra vez.

Marx y los soldados habían desaparecido dentro de las puertas de la ciudad, probablemente hace varios minutos. Si algún tiempo fuera ideal, sería ahora. Apretando las monedas en su bolsillo ansiosamente, Kirby abrió la puerta y salió.

Sin Marx a su lado, la sensación de ser extraordinariamente pequeño y solitario le venció y le ató firmemente al mismo lugar dónde se había bajado de la rampa. Durante cinco meses no había visto, ni había hablado a otra alma. Incluso sus sueños, infrecuentes y obscuros como eran, habían comenzado a limitarse dentro de las paredes metálicas del Halberd.

La siguiente reacción de Kirby, entonces, era mirar simplemente. Observó al cielo azul claro; una vista olvidada, luego bajó su mirada fija y estudió la ciudad. Estaba encerrada en grandes paredes de piedra, bloqueando su vista. La puerta de madera, sin embargo, no era lejana, bordeada de dos enormes torres de piedra y vigiladas por dos guardias en armadura y relucientes espadas de plata. Un amplio camino de suciedad, estropeado por dos surcos de los cruces de carros, se tejía a través de las dunas antes de encontrarse con la puerta.

El espacio abierto intimidaba después de tanto tiempo en una nave. La ciudad sería mejor, Kirby pensaba para sí mismo; estar dentro de las paredes de piedra, donde el cielo no sería tan visible y el horizonte no era nada más que piedra blanca.

Con esto en mente, se apresuró en el camino y siguió un grupo de comerciantes viajeros hacia la puerta. Los comerciantes cargados con pesados sacos sobre sus espaldas, que golpeteaban con sus artículos. Pareció que cada uno vendía algo diferente, de potes de hierro fundido, a la ropa de lana pesada, a varias especias. Hablaron alegremente entre sí y Kirby se encontró cayéndose silenciosamente al paso detrás de ellos, contento de seguir su ejemplo, pero poco dispuesto a tomar parte en su bulliciosa conversación. No pareció que lo notaron. Sin embargo, notó cómo dramáticamente destacó.

Los comerciantes todos tenían piel castaña clara y amistosos ojos oscuros. Usaban simples - posiblemente cuero - atuendos con capas múltiples, a pesar del calor. Mientras tanto, Kirby tenía ojos azules brillantes, piel pálida privada del sol y pelo rubio. Sin mencionar su camiseta rojo vivo y jeans.

Como tal, se escabullía casi en sus sombras cuando alcanzaron la puerta. 'Sobresalir' era la peor cosa que alguien podía hacer en Dreamland. . . No tenía razón para creer que cualquier otro lugar sería diferente.

Pareció que los comerciantes reconocieron a los dos guardias, y el grupo comenzó una conversación jovial. Después de mucho intercambio de bromas alegres, los guardias finalmente abrieron las puertas e hicieron gestos a los comerciantes mientras acariciaban sus espaldas

Kirby vislumbró posiblemente una de las vistas más espantosas mientras los comerciantes se adentraban - la enorme ciudad con una muchedumbre de gente tan gruesa no podía imaginar cómo los comerciantes habían logrado meterse en ese espacio reducido. No era que la ciudad era pequeña - pero habían tantas personas. Oyó el estruendo de cientos de voces que hablan a la vez, mezclando chirridos, chillidos, el ladrido de los animales, y la agitación de carros, y quizás otros cien sonidos que no se podían distinguir con la cacofonía total del ruido.

Entonces las puertas de madera gruesas se cerraron delante de sus atontados ojos. El sonido cesó. Las guardias le contemplaron de una manera rara.

"¿Qué buscas en esta ciudad?" uno preguntó, no descortésmente.

De todos modos, Kirby se encogió un poco. Seguramente pensaban ahora cuán extraño se veía – Qué inusual - ya que tenían la misma piel parecida a una castaña que los comerciantes, y Kirby era completa y claramente diferente a ellos. ¿Había un castigo por ser de un planeta diferente? "Lo siento", mencionó, aunque no sabía por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas.

"¿Estás perdido?"

"Yo s-sólo. . . Necesito comida. Quiero decir, provisiones y cosas".

"¿Esa nave es tuya?" el segundo guardia preguntó repentinamente. Kirby echó un vistazo atrás a donde hacía gestos.

"Es el Halberd", Kirby asintió con la cabeza con inquietud. ¿Había algo mal con aquello?

El segundo guardia rió entre dientes. "Te veía venir. Desearía tener algo como eso". Silbó y sonrió abiertamente. "Niño suertudo, si no fueras un piloto tan horrible. Espero tengas dinero para pagar por eso". Aplaudió en el hombro de Kirby, el cual se estremeció

"C-claro", Kirby respondió.

"Bien, veo que tienes prisa. Ahí tienes".

Ambos guardias dieron vuelta y empujaron las puertas de madera. Una vez más ese mundo atestado, extranjero se abrió ante él. Y esta vez, Kirby entró en él. Las puertas de madera se cerraron detrás de él con decidida finalidad.


	2. Capítulo 2

La ciudad era inmediatamente sobrecogedora; en todos lados, fue sacudido y fue empujado. No importa cuánto trató de encogerse en sí mismo, los olores del mercado y las masas invadieron su nariz, las armas bronceadas y sudorosas lo chocaban, las bromas vociferantes y los gritos asaltaron sus oídos. Había tantas personas. Incluso con cuán grande era la ciudad amurallada - probablemente dos o tres veces más grande que Dreamland- estaba lleno de gente, animales, carros y puestos de pared a pared.

Iban todos a algún sitio, haciendo algo. Kirby se dio cuenta en un principio que tenía cosas que hacer también. ¿Pero cómo podría posiblemente pasar esta enorme muchedumbre para encontrar lo que buscaba y olvidar comprarlo? Su único consuelo era que casi todos parecían hablar la lengua correcta. Kirby sospechó que Marx había mentido cuando había afirmado que otras lenguas existían – hasta que un grupo de encapuchados viajeros pasaron por delante de él, charlando con excitación con sílabas desconocidas e inflexiones.

Sí, todo era aplastante - aterrador, incluso - pero al mismo tiempo era. . . asombroso. Dreamland nunca tendría esta cantidad de diversidad - o semejante número de personas, todas en un lugar.

Alimentos de los cuales nunca había oído se anunciaban en estantes de madera, ropa de todos los colores y tipos eran usadas por gente igualmente única - unos que ni siquiera parecían completamente humanos. Y sí - una variedad de monedas deslizándose de mano a mano, ninguna de las cuales fuesen originarias de Dreamland.

Si tan sólo no estuviese tan atestado, Kirby realmente pudo haber disfrutado de la experiencia. Como era, tuvo que vencer su claustrofobia creciente mientras era empujado de la sucia calle por la palpitante multitud

"¿S-señor?" Kirby dió un toque en el hombro a un hombre cercano. "Por favor, ¿Los vendedores aceptan-?" Pero el hombre se desvió y desapareció entre los demás sin el vistazo más leve a Kirby, como si no le hubiera oído en absoluto. Posiblemente, no lo había hecho. El nivel de ruido en la ciudad tenía que ser ilegal.

Alguien le empujó y chocó contra una alta mujer que llevaba un saco de patatas. "P-perdón", se disculpó, pero ella no lo había notado. De prisa, Kirby se esforzó por alcanzar una de las murallas, pensando quizás que sería más fácil evitar la corriente de gente con su espalda presionada contra la fría piedra. Allí, al menos, tendría una posibilidad de pensar en la situación.

Después de mucho movimiento incómodo y tropezadura, resbaló entre los estantes de dos vendedores y se acuñó en la fría sombra que proporcionaron. Suspiró. Casi subconscientemente, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó contra la pared. Bien, esto era aún más agotador de lo que esperó, y las duras experiencias no se hicieron mejores con el sol que azotaba desde encima. El sol de Dreamland nunca había sido tan caliente. No que Kirby pudiera recordar.

"¿Quieres un poco de agua?" una voz muy cercana de repente ofreció.

Los ojos de Kirby se abrieron abruptamente. Con un aullido, trató de saltar atrás sólo para chocar con el puesto de madera de otro estante. Estremeciéndose, frotó su espalda y observó a la fuente del sonido.

Una muchacha, quizás uno año y tanto más joven que él, se inclinaba del lado del estante y miraba fijamente con curiosidad en él.

Su piel era de un color avellana ligero, oscurecido ligeramente en la sombra. Su pelo negro era ligado en una trenza larga que mantenía sobre su hombro, pero algunos de sus mechones se veían sueltos. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarlo de sus preocupados ojos. "¿Agua?" sostuvo una taza de líquido claro.

"¡Cielos!. . ." Despacio, el latido de su corazón comenzó a calmarse otra vez.

Se rió. "Parecía que ibas a desmayarte. Creía que podrías querer una bebida".

"¿Quién eres tú?" exigió.

Algo en la pregunta la abrumó. Su sonrisa vaciló. Los ojos de Kirby se estrecharon, sus puños apretados subconscientemente. ¿Por qué se dirigió a él tan de repente? ¿Por qué la molestaba si quería saber a quién era?

Limpió su garganta. "Soy Khayla. No quería asustarte". En cualquier caso, parecía avergonzada, y tal vez un poco molesta. Sus ojos oscuros ganaron un tinte acerado aunque, y sus siguientes palabras fueran más tiesas. "No te molestaré, entonces".

Se retiró atrás del estante, dejando el agua y ordenando lo que parecieron ser plantas de ajo. Ahora que Kirby prestaba atención, vio que no estaba sola. Una hombre y una mujer, viejos - probablemente sus padres - estuvieron de pie en frente del estante y trataron con los clientes. La muchacha - Khayla - claramente trabajaba detrás del estante. Para ayudar a sus padres, probablemente. Un negocio de familia.

Sólo después de que se había apartado Kirby registró cuán tenso se había hecho. ¿Y para qué? Se agachó. Acababa de ser increíblemente grosero, ¿Verdad? No sorprendía que había dejado de dirigirse a él – sólo los dioses sabían cómo debió haber sido su expresión en ese momento. Ella sólo... lo sorprendió.

"¿Um, Khayla?"

Echó un vistazo. "¿Hm?"

"Lo siento. . . No quería. . . Me sorprendiste. No quería ser tan grosero".

Levantó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Agarrando la taza con agua, se la ofreció una vez más. Silenciosamente aceptó y bebió a sorbos cortésmente.

"Soy Kirby. Realmente, lo siento".

"¿Eres nuevo en la tercera galaxia, verdad?"

"¿Tercera galaxia?"

"Es esta línea de cuatro sistemas solares bajo las mismas leyes neutras. No estamos realmente en nuestra propia galaxia, pero. . ." Se encogió de hombros. "A veces se siente como tal"

"¿Err, sí… Cómo supiste?"

"Tus ojos, por supuesto". Cuando la confusión y un asco extraño cruzaron la expresión de Kirby, Khayla apresuradamente añadido, "los ojos azules son muy poco comunes. Especialmente cuando son tan claros".

"¿Lo son?" Kirby contestó con inquietud.

"Claro. Aun si los viajeros tienen la piel ligera como la tuya, casi nunca tienen ese color. ¿De dónde eres?"

De alguna manera, logró producir la palabra sin pensar mucho en ello; "Dreamland".

"¿Eso es un planeta?" Khayla estrujó su nariz.

"Oh, no - es un pueblo".

"Entonces, ¿Cuál planeta? Lo podría conocer, aun si está lejos. Conozco muchos planetas".

"Yo. . . uhh. . . es la tierra".

Se rió. "Bueno, sí, Pero ¿Cuál tierra?"

"¿Hay más de una?" preguntó. De alguna manera, sin embargo, falló en estar sorprendido. Todo ya era tan nuevo. Demasiado: en privado deseó estar de vuelta en Halberd, sólo para que pudiera pensar y procesar todo lo que había visto y oído.

"Kirby, todos se refieren a su propio planeta como tierra. Es como decir ' casa': es una idea general para cubrir el planeta natal de alguien". Parecía confundida de que no entendiera eso.

"Oh. . . "

"¿No sabes el nombre?"

"No".

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿No está programado para mostrarse en mapas o algo en naves espaciales?"

"Probablemente lo está", dijo Kirby dudosamente. "Mi amigo nos trajo hasta aquí. No prestaba mucha atención cuando nos íbamos".

"Debería haber adivinado. Creo que eres demasiado joven para volar de todos modos. . . "

"Uh, sí. . ." No había necesidad de mencionar que Marx era no más de un año mayor que él y, si Khayla estaba en lo correcto, era probablemente también demasiado joven para volar una nave. _¿Había reglas para esa clase de cosas?_ Después de un silencio torpe, suministró, "Dreamland no es tan grande en el comercio entre planetas. Nunca tuve la necesidad de saber el nombre de mi planeta". Era algo que tendría que preguntar a Marx más tarde.

"Supongo que no".

"¿Erm. . . estás ocupado ahora mismo?" Ya que no tuvo ni idea de dónde comenzar, quizás le podría dar una idea de a dónde ir y que conseguir.

Sus cejas se alzaron. "¡No! Quiero decir, sólo un minuto". Con la velocidad de un conejo que corre del Dovahkiin, apresuradamente dejó todas las plantas de ajo en un saco y dio vuelta a sus padres. "Estaré de vuelta antes del anochecer", prometió a cada uno, interrupciones intermedias de clientes. Kirby se dio cuenta en un principio que había confundido su pregunta como una invitación para venir con él.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó tras trepar la teja de madera y unirse a Kirby

Desconcertado, contestó, "Bien, tengo que comprar mucha comida, como dije antes. Pero no reconozco la mayor parte de los alimentos, y sólo tengo el dinero de Dreamland. . ." Desenterró algunas monedas de su bolsillo para mostrarle.

"Wow". Giró una moneda en sus dedos. "¡Nunca he visto dinero como este! ¿Esto no es oro puro, verdad?"

"Sí, lo es".

El asombro renovado ensanchó sus ojos cuando ella lo miró fijamente. "¡Kirby, eres rico! ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto es esto?" Entonces se estremeció y observó la muchedumbre cerca para asegurar que no hubieran oído su exclamación. Los carteristas eran bastante comunes.

"¿Cuánto?" Kirby igualmente desconcertado preguntó.

Silbó suavemente. "Tal vez debería guardar el resto de las monedas. Podemos hablar con un banquero. Vamos, conozco a uno de confianza. O al menos, generalmente de confianza".

Con esto, le arrastró de vuelta a la masa de gente. Estaba tan aturdido y perdido como antes, pero ella sabía exactamente a donde iba y había dominado el arte de atravesar muchedumbres. Después de varias aturdidoras curvas cerradas y un tiempo corriendo bajo el imponente sol, se pararon delante de un edificio sin ventanas. En vez de una puerta, la entrada del edificio se decoró con relucientes cuentas. Resbalaron dentro. Aunque el edificio pareciera mal diseñado del exterior – meramente bloques de lodo horneado por el sol - era tan genial como tranquilo en el interior.

Sólo un hombre estuvo presente en la tienda, con hombros encorvados y ojos agudos, estrechos. Todo en el cuarto se embelleció con el morado oscuro, de banderas, el alfombrado, la manta que cubría un mostrador. El hombre estuvo de pie detrás de este mostrador, inspeccionando a sus últimos clientes. Incluso llevó una capa de color morado oscuro delineada con plata. A Marx le habría gustado la tienda, Kirby pensaba con la sombra de una sonrisa.

Viendo cómo Kirby observaba las decoraciones, Khayla explicó, "El tinte morado es el más caro, y el más difícil de conseguir. Muestra riqueza y realeza". Se rió un poco. "Apuesto que podrías comprar una capa morada con una de esas monedas".

Kirby levantó una ceja. Quizás no debería decirle a Marx sobre la tienda. Si supiera que el púrpura representaba realeza. ..

"¿Una de que monedas?" el banquero exigió. Su voz correspondió a sus ojos en el acero, tanto que contradijo bruscamente con sus movimientos lentos y figura inclinada. Este era un hombre acostumbrado a la gente que trata de estafarle, y por lo tanto respondió a cada declaración con una autoritariedad sospechosa. También un hombre quien había gastado demasiadas horas inclinado sobre gemas preciosas y monedas en examinación.

"No lo espantes, Ananke", Khayla hoscamente respondió. "Tal vez conseguirías más negocio si no fueras tan grosero".

"¿Es eso así? No parece estar funcionando para tí".

Khayla enrojeció furiosamente, pero era bastante sabia para no replicar. "Es un patán, pero al menos será bastante honesto", refunfuñó a Kirby. "Continúa, muéstrale la moneda".

El hombre, claramente llamado Ananke, golpeó la moneda tan pronto como Kirby la ofreció. Aquellos ojos críticos lo examinaron con cuidado mientras sus dedos lo giraron varias veces. Ni una sola mella o mancha se perdieron bajo su mirada fija. Por fin, lo pesó pensativamente en su palma. Lo que sea que encontró claramente lo complacía - no que sonriera, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

"Te puedo ofrecer 2,500 cers. Eso es 500 más de lo que el siguiente banquero te dará".

Kirby frunció el ceño. "¿2,500 sirs?"

"Cer", Khayla corrigió de prisa. "¡Kirby, esto es asombroso! ¿Cómo conseguiste tanto dinero?"

"Es sólo dinero de Dreamland. . . ¿Cómo voy a llevar tantas monedas?"

"Notas", Ananke corrigió. "Dos mil y cinco centenares. O le puedo dar veinticinco centenares. No te daré 2,500 cers".

"Perdón, ¿Qué?" Kirby dijo. ¿Se suponía que aquellas eran las mismas cantidades? ¿Y no dijo sólo que la moneda valía tanto?

"Dinero en efectivo", Khayla explicó. "es un tipo similar al papel, pero los llaman notas".

"¿Así que. . . es la misma cantidad?"

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Dos mil y cinco centenares o veinticinco centenares?" el banquero enojado frunció el ceño.

"Uhh. . . "

"Veinticinco centenares", Khayla le dijo.

No haciendo caso de ninguna otra conversación entre los dos, Ananke rápidamente empezó a contar el dinero.

"Kirby, eres asquerosamente rico", susurró Khayla.

"No sabía que lo era", refunfuñó Kirby.

"No me extraña que tú pueblo se llame Dreamland".

"¿Cree que esto es suficiente para comprar toda la comida que necesitaré?"

"Debería ser, a menos que planees hacer una torre de tacos o algo. ¿Busca algo en específico?"

"Um, no reconocí la mayor parte de las cosas aquí, pero realmente vi un estante de pan". Y qué alivio había sido, por fin ver algo similar. Muchos de los estantes que había pasado en el camino al banquero vendían muchos artículos que nunca había visto, ni había oído antes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran comestibles hasta que vio a un cliente comprar una extraña "fruta" magenta y darle una mordedura. Marx se interesaría en los alimentos extranjeros, aunque - tal vez pudiera comprar uno de todo. Kirby se dirigió a Khayla, "¿Podría permitírmelo si compro?"

"Aquí", Ananke interrumpió. "Veinticinco centenares". Una gran pila de papel azul rectangular se sostuvo en su mano extendida. En forma sospechosa, Kirby aceptó la pila y miró fijamente. Cada pedazo de papel tenía un sello complicado con varios diseños de negro retorcido y símbolos que no reconoció. Detrás del sello había un retrato descolorido de un planeta amarillo pálido - Nashira.

"¿Así pues, qué estaba preguntando?" Khayla preguntó cuándo dejaron la tienda, de prisa añadiendo este debería guardar el dinero en su sitio.

Kirby arrancó su mirada fija y la metió en el bolsillo. "¿Será esto suficiente para comprar uno de todo?"

Sus cejas oscuras se alzaron. "¿Uno de todo? ¿Bromeas, verdad?"

"No. . . "

Se rió. "Sería muy difícil, Kirby. Este mercado es más grande de lo que piensas. Tomaría días".

"¿Lo es?" dijo silenciosamente, mirando el caos a su alrededor. Era bastante grande ya en su opinión.

Notando que todavía estaba serio, Khayla dijo, "Comenzaremos con el pan primero. Entonces podemos ir mirando los otros puestos".

Kirby no supo cómo navego por las calles tortuosas y las líneas de los puestos - era una maravilla para él. Aún de alguna manera le llevó a un vendedor que vendía pan recién horneado. La hogaza todavía estaba caliente, y olía extrañamente dulce para ser pan.

Saludó alegremente al vendedor - ¿Acaso los conocía a todos? - y respondió con una oferta de buena naturaleza respecto a su pan

"No hoy", se rió entre dientes, haciendo gestos a Kirby. "Hoy compra Kirby".

"¿Un extranjero, eh?" el vendedor gruñó, escudriñando a Kirby.

En Dreamland, ese título tenía una connotación muy negativa. . .

Algo en su semblante debía haberle regalado su inquietud, ya que Khayla colocó su mano en su muñeca.

"¿Estás bien?"

Sus dedos apretados ligeramente; tropezó con una apología, "Estoy bien. Necesito el pan".

"Estás en el lugar correcto", contestó el vendedor perplejo. "Mejor haga su elección antes de que los otros se resientan contigo"

Un vistazo precipitado sobre su hombro reveló a Kirby una línea de clientes impacientes. Apresuradamente compró una cantidad suficiente, luego permitió que Khayla lo guiara.

"Vamos a conseguir un carro", Khayla sugirió, observando su brazada de pan.

Pronto encontraron un puesto de cuatro carros de madera rodados con mangos - debía que haber un puesto para algo y todo aquí, Kirby pensaba - y lo compró usando uno de los centenares. A cambio, recibió otro puñado grande de monedas de bronce y miradas extrañas del vendedor por su cantidad copiosa de dinero

"Nunca me he sentido tan rico", confesó Kirby en un matiz. "No sé si esto me gusta".

"Te quitaría fácilmente ese problema". Khayla sostuvo una mano con esperanza.

"Claro." Kirby hizo una pausa, así podría cavar en su bolsillo, recuperar unas monedas de Dreamland y así dárselas a Khayla.

Sus ojos casi reventaron en el asombro. "No era en serio".

"¿Qué?"

Se ahogó en su aliento de tener tanto dinero en sus palmas, y apresuradamente trató de devolvérselo a Kirby. "¡No puedo tomar tu dinero, Kirby! ¡Dioses, estaba bromeando!"

"Quiero decir, puedes tenerlo. . ." se calmó. "No necesitaré todo esto de todos modos".

"Oh no, no". Sacudiendo su cabeza, le obligó a devolverlos. "No puedo aceptar tanto de tí - aun si realmente tienes mucho más".

De mala gana Kirby metió en el bolsillo las monedas. No era como si realmente lo necesitó: Khayla, claramente, tenía una mucha mayor necesidad que él. Pero no era como si la podría obligar a tomar algo. Tal vez sacaría una moneda de Dreamland en el puesto de su padre más tarde.

Un par de hora habían pasado y la piel pálida de Kirby había comenzado hace mucho a quemarse con el calor del sol cuando el carro por fin amontonó una pila de todo tipo de alimentos (en cierta ocasión, habían reajustado los artículos, ya que el pan comenzó a aplastarse en el fondo).

Kirby planeó andar con ella de vuelta al puesto de su padre, a fin de poner una moneda donde lo encontrarían para su generosidad y bondad. Khayla tenía una idea diferente.

'Ven aquí Kirby - antes de que volvamos. Hay un lugar más que quiero mostrarte. "

"Creo que esto es suficiente".

"Sólo un lugar más", Khayla prometió. "Te gustará esto".

"¿Hay sombra?" Kirby preguntó con esperanza.

"Estoy segura que podemos encontrar un asiento sombreado", le aseguró. Hizo resaltar abajo un amplio callejón que se bifurcó lejos del camino. Se apresuró, no queriendo perder la vista de ella. Encontraron un pequeño puesto al final de callejón, donde una larga cola de la gente esperó. "Lefse", le contó, pareciendo muy feliz cuando se puso detrás de la línea.

"¿Leff-seh?" repitió.

"¡Sí! Lefse. Es uno de los pocos postres buenos que realmente vienen de Nashira".

"¿Qué es?" Kirby preguntó, tratando de echar una mirada alrededor de la línea.

"Bien, no suena demasiado genial, pero es una clase de tortilla de patatas en la cual se extiende chocolate, azúcar morena y otras cosas".

Kirby visualizó una patata con chocolate y se redujo.

"Es mejor de lo que suena", Khayla rápidamente repitió.

Y después de uno, Kirby se dio cuenta de cuán en lo cierto estaba Khayla. Habían encontrado un lugar para sentarse en un banco a la sombra, y dentro de unos minutos Kirby había devorado completamente la comida.

"Wow", Khayla dijo, levantando una ceja. "¿Hambriento?"

"Más hambriento de lo que esperé", confesó, mirando hacia el puesto de lefse con una mirada esperanzada.

"Si comes otro, te enfermarás", dijo Khayla llanamente.

"Podría querer hacer esa apuesta. . . "

Resopló y estuvo tranquilo por un rato. No necesariamente muy tranquilo: aunque Khayla todavía comiera, Kirby se sintió inclinado a seguir la conversación, sólo no sabía que decir.

"Entonces". Khayla masticaba durante un momento y tragaba. "¿Te detuviste brevemente sólo por comida? ¿O te quedarás más tiempo?"

"Sólo comida. . . Viajo mucho últimamente, por tanto nos iremos pronto probablemente".

"Entonces debes haber visto muchos planetas. Desearía poder viajar así, pero. . . con la guerra que continúa, no nos permiten irnos. No es que mis padres tengan una nave espacial de todos modos: son demasiado caras. ¡Oye, debes tener una nave espacial!"

"Sí; el Halberd. Aunque realmente no es mía". Hizo una pausa. Nunca había considerado la propiedad del Halberd, viendo que realmente era de Meta Knight. Sí, sin embargo, tanto él como Marx lo hubieran robado como lo habían hecho, lo haría de su propiedad en partes iguales, ¿Aun si sólo Marx pilotara? "Bueno, supongo que soy co-propietario", corrigió dudosamente.

"Eso es tan genial".

"Si quieres, tal vez te la podría mostrar. Sólo toma una vuelta alrededor del planeta o algo". ¿Por qué dijo esto? No podría cumplir tal promesa. Marx seguramente no brincaría a la idea de mostrarle el Halberd a un civil aleatorio.

Para su gran alivio, Khayla rechazó la oferta. "No, gracias, Sé que parece un poco extraño, pero creo que me gusta más tener mis pies en la tierra. Así puedo imaginar cómo sería ser un aventurero como tú. Me preocupo demasiado sobre si realmente alguna vez volaré en una nave espacial, no fuera exactamente a lo que imagino. Lo lamento, eso probablemente sonó estúpido - desear algo, pero no realmente desear hacerlo".

"No, creo que veo lo que quieres decir".

El silencio grueso descendió. Era asombroso para Kirby que pudiera haber tal silencio cuando los sonidos del mercado zumbaban alrededor de ellos.

Deseó suministrar un comentario más pensativo, pero cavando a través de su repertorio de palabras, nada que pensaba sería realmente profundo - o al menos haría que Khayla se sintiera menos insegura – asomándose. Los pensamientos de Kirby fueron gobernados por sus propias dudas. ¿Había allí normalmente silencios tan largos? A menudo en el Halberd Kirby no hablaría durante períodos largos de tiempo, pero la tranquilidad era generalmente apreciada - Marx llenaría los huecos hablando tanto a Kirby como a sí, no requiriendo respuestas aparte de las que daba a sus propias declaraciones. Kirby sabía que esto era muy diferente. Había pasado mucho desde que tenía una conversación con cualquiera que no fuese Marx. Ir alrededor el mercado había dado al menos algo para hablar, pero ahora que se sentaron ociosamente, no sabía que decir.

"¿Así que, uhm, vives aquí?" apuntó.

"Sí. Tenemos una casa en el segundo distrito. Ya viste el puesto de mi padre también. Sus sandías son tan buenas - las conseguimos frescas de este comerciante que es realmente agradable. ¿Quieres comprar una para tú viaje?

Rápidamente, replicó, "No me gustan las sandías".

"Oh". Comió la última mordedura de su lefse, mirando lejos.

Kirby interiormente juró en sí. "Lo siento - quiero decir, todavía podemos ir si quieres".

"¡Seguro, sí!" Se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse también. Entonces frunció el ceño. "¿Hay algo mal? Pareces realmente pálido. . . "

"No es nada", dijo, demasiado rápido para ser natural. Sólo memorias.

"¿Es el calor?" Khayla dijo preocupada, "Ugh, sabía que un lefse era una idea mala; siempre pone a la gente sedienta. . . "

"No, no es eso", dijo rápidamente. "Yo. . ." Un temblor repentino recorrió su espina, cuando sintió la presencia del otro incluso antes de que sus manos se posaran en sus hombros y sus delgados dedos acariciaran su clavícula. Como si hubiese sido convocado por el mero pensamiento.

Kirby se volvió piedra. Una soga se apretó alrededor de sus pulmones, que al instante ahogaron las palabras que estuvo a punto de decir. Las palabras que ahora parecieron tontamente sin importancia.

"Oye oye oye", pronunció Marx con una blandura letal. "¿Y quién podría ser esta?"


	3. Capítulo 3

Meta Knight se deslizó a través de las casas de fachadas metálicas rotas y se lanzó entre los forasteros, manteniéndose cabizbajo en todo momento. Sabía que este lugar había visto una revolución industrial enorme, y también sabía que tenía mucho tiempo de haber pasado por su mejor momento. Durante varios días ahora, había vagado a través de la ciudad en busca de alguien que le podría proveer de o los materiales para construir una nave temporal, o quién pudiera llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiese hacerlo. Esta ciudad era su última (y única) esperanza, porque Popstar no era precisamente conocido por ser tecnológicamente avanzado. Si esta ciudad no le podía ayudar… entonces necesitaría otro año para construir otra nave desde el principio, y la indumentaria no sería del nivel adecuado en absoluto.

Dioses, si sólo tuviese al Halberd. Pero si tuviese al Halberd… no estaría en esta situación miserable en primer lugar. Sus pensamientos revolotearon de vuelta a Dreamland.

Había pasado cuantos, ¿Dos meses desde que se había ido? Cinco meses desde que Kirby los había dejado… mordisqueo su labio inferior.

Cinco meses era una cantidad de tiempo tan increíblemente corta, una vez que uno había vivido tanto tiempo como él. Aún con cada día pasando, su ansiedad se hizo más profunda dentro de él. Cada uno marcó otro día para que Kirby y Marx pudieran mezclarse con el universo infinito, desaparecer de sus vistas completamente. Ahora mismo, su tarea de descubrimiento pareció imposible - en cinco meses, uno podía tomar grandes distancias para desaparecer.

Pero 'rendirse' nunca fue una opción. Una y otra vez se había empujado contra el muro, sin alternativas, físicamente y espiritualmente derrotado - y de alguna manera, había sobrevivido para vivir hoy. Aun cuando las cosas parecieron las más imposibles. . . siempre decidía seguir luchando. Aun cuando no estaba seguro del por qué luchaba.

La naturaleza de un guerrero, supuso. Algo en él no le dejaría rendirse. Aunque deseara la paz, ansió la guerra. Era este equilibrio que de alguna manera lo mantuvo vivo, que lo mantuvo en el camino... abasteció su determinación. Suspiró profundamente.

Temió lo que encontraría cuando por fin alcanzara su destino.

Ahora, sin embargo, sería diferente. Se había equivocado respecto a todo. Esta vez. . . esta vez se armaría con la verdad - no huiría de ella por algún deseo retorcido de dejar a Kirby mantener su inocencia, ya que sólo lo había lastimado al final.

La pregunta ahora era si pudiera -

"¿Podría alguien ayudarme? ¿Por favor? ¿Alguien? ¿Sabe alguien cómo arreglar una nave espacial?"

Esas palabras finales agarraron la atención de Meta Knight. Hizo una pausa en sus pasos, haciendo que una persona que caminaba tras él lo maldijera para luego retirarse.

La voz desesperada continuó, "Es sólo una pequeña reparación. . . ¡Pagaría hasta P-No, por favor, necesito ayuda!"

Silenciosamente, Meta Knight siguió la voz, que se separaba a través de la muchedumbre. Sus ojos amarillos fijados sobre una figura que estaba de pie cerca de un desorden de chozas de piedra, torciendo sus manos y suplicando a los transeúntes indiferentes. El forastero llevaba ropa que descaradamente lo diferenciaba de los demás: Meta Knight casi considero que era un atuendo real. ¿Llevaba una capucha azul intenso rayada por un extraño diseño de un diente de oro, y. . . esas eran orejas? No, deben ser parte de su sombrero, pero Meta Knight todavía no entendía exactamente por qué estaban allí.

Además, tenía una capa blanca y atuendo azul. Una tira blanca y azul de tela, que Meta Knight no podía determinar si era una bufanda o algo más, se ataba alrededor de su cuello. Suficientemente extraño, sus amplios ojos inocentes eran amarillos.

Andando a zancadas, Meta Knight preguntó, "¿Necesitas a un mecánico?"

El forastero dio vuelta a él con impaciencia, sus manos cubiertas por guantes permanecían unidas. Aunque su boca no se pudiera ver, la esperanza llenó sus ojos con claridad obvia. "¿Sí, sí - sabe algo sobre naves espaciales?"

"Pasé muchos años diseñando y construyendo naves espaciales. ¿Qué necesita reparación?"

"Err. . . casi todo, señor". Sus ojos amarillos se desviaron torpemente para luego observar de vuelta a Meta Knight. "Me estrellé en este planeta y la mayor parte de mi nave se ha desmoronado. Era capaz de hacer algo por mí mismo, pero no tengo la experiencia -"

Meta Knight sostuvo una mano cubierta por un guante, "no digas más. Te ayudaré".

El forastero saltó de arriba abajo en alegría. "¡Ah, gracias, gracias! ¡Sólo diga su precio!"

"No es dinero lo que busco, busco un favor. Una vez que tu nave se repare, deseo que me lleves al planeta Mekkai".

"¡Oh, bien! Quiero decir; eso está bien también. Me dirijo por ese camino de todos modos. Soy Magolor, a propósito". Amplió su mano alegremente. Meta Knight dio una cabezada brusca y tembló.

"Meta Knight. ¿Dónde está esa nave tuya?"

"Entonces ¿En verdad la arreglará?" Magolor dijo con esperanza.

Meta Knight saludó con la cabeza y al instante, los hombros de Magolor se relajaron. "Me alegro tanto. . . Este es el tercer día que he pasado aquí fuera tratando de encontrar a alguien como usted. Estoy a punto de caer. . . "

"¿Tu nave?" Meta Knight preguntó.

"¡Cierto!" Magolor giró alrededor y trotó lejos entre dos casas. Con sus pasos largos, Meta Knight fácilmente se puso al corriente y anduvo a zancadas al lado de él. Dejó a Magolor charlar sobre Dios sabía que, y mantuvo su propio silencio introspectivo. Después de sólo unos minutos, el casco de un buque de tamaño medio surgió de la ladera; de aspecto pálido y liso, como el vientre de una ballena varada.

"El Lor Starcutter", Magolor orgullosamente anunció cuando lo alcanzaron. "¡La nave más fina que ha sido construido en mí planeta! Err. . . Sé que no lo aparenta con todas estas partes rotas, pero sólo espera 'a que la veas volar".

La arquitectura era nada como lo que Meta Knight había visto antes, incluso con su conocimiento extenso de naves espaciales. Cientos de diseños habían pasado antes de sus ojos, ni uno solo similar a este. De hecho, la proporcionalidad era completamente irrazonable: las dos alas ligeras nunca apoyarían su cuerpo pesado, ni podrían los remos que sobresalían debajo del casco proporcionar una ventaja para el vuelo. Flotaría en el agua, tal vez. . ., ¿Pero volar? Meta Knight tenía sus dudas, pero al mismo tiempo no iba a juzgar demasiado rápido. El diseño del Halberd también se había considerado como irrazonable e imposible, y sus capacidades superaban por mucho a otros acorazados. Esta nave espacial también debía tener sus secretos. Por supuesto, también tenía un agujero abierto en su arco, rasguños abajo sus lados y remos rotos.

"¿Y de qué planeta eres?"

"Halcandra", contestó Magolor.

Meta Knight experimentó un momento de inquietud en el hecho que nunca había oído de tal planeta antes. Recuperándose, preguntó, "¿es poco común para las naves espaciales construirse de esta manera en su planeta?"

Magolor asintió con entusiasmo. "Más o menos. Lor es única en su tipo. Puede pasar por agujeros de gusano que destrozarían otras naves".

Los ojos de Meta Knight brillaron en verde esmeralda. Pasar por agujeros de gusano - más comúnmente conocido como el cambio de dimensión - era raro sin importa de qué galaxia fuese: ni siquiera había sido capaz de construir una nave que no se destruyera en tal proceso. La tecnología no era tan avanzada - también era demasiado imprevisible, demasiado arbitraria. En el pasado, aun si lograba entender una manera lógica de cambiar las dimensiones en una nave, algún elemento imprevisto desmontaría el sistema y lo destruiría. Huelga decir que, él mismo nunca había emprendido estos vuelos de prueba. "Me gustaría muchísimo hablar con el creador de la nave. . ." murmuró, más a sí que Magolor.

"Ah, sobre esto. . ." Magolor rasguñó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "No creo que todavía estén vivos. Lor es bastante vieja. Probablemente más vieja que usted y yo combinados".

Meta Knight rió entre dientes a sí mismo. Dudoso. Aunque fuera muy decepcionante, las personas que había construido el Lor Starcutter ya no estaban vivas. "¿Dejaron alguna nota o información sobre la nave?" curioseó.

"Nothing", Magolor contestó, pareciendo inquieto con el tema. "¿Todavía puedes arreglarlo?"

Meta Knight asintió. Arreglarlo ahora tenía otro beneficio, sobre todo si no habían notas: podría estudiar el funcionamiento interior de la nave, aprender sobre su arquitectura y cómo funcionaba. Quizás hasta cómo lograba cambiar de dimensión. Después de todo, sabía sólo de otra cosa que permitía cambiar de dimensión: y no lo podía estudiar exactamente, ya que era tanto la parte de su propio cuerpo como se había creado por los medios mágicos incapaces de reproducirse por sus propios talentos.

"¡Gracias!" Magolor gritó, torciendo sus manos. "Empezaré a arreglar la línea de poder en seguida, ¿Si puede trabajar en la nave misma?"

"Tendré que conseguir algunos instrumentos convenientes de la ciudad", decidió Meta Knight, observando un poco del daño externo. "Cuando vuelva, no me opondría a oír más sobre el Lor Starcutter".

"¡Seguro seguro! ¡Tan pronto como la línea de poder funcione! Err. . . por favor vuelva". Magolor asintió e inclinó su cabeza antes de empujar ligeramente la rampa en las entrañas de la nave.

Una vez que Meta Knight comprara los instrumentos necesarios, volvió a la nave. Magolor todavía estaba en la cubierta de control, o lo que Meta Knight supuso que era la cubierta de control del Lor, marcando en el teclado y sacudiendo su cabeza en la enorme pantalla montada en la pared, que dirigió unos caracteres de un rojo furioso que Meta Knight no entendió.

Aunque realmente deseara saber más de la nave - y quizás donde Magolor exactamente estaba respecto a que Meta Knight no reconoció su lengua, planeta, o la arquitectura de la nave - pero habría mucho tiempo para eso en el futuro.

Dejando a Magolor trabajar, silenciosamente poso el pie fuera otra vez y estudió la nave en conjunto para determinar donde quiso comenzar. El peor daño estaba definitivamente en el arco de la nave: pareció como si Magolor lo hubiera dirigido en una zambullida y hubiera chocado contra el planeta, mutilando completamente la estrella que embellecía su arco.

¿Y esto era un accidente casual? Curioso, los ojos de Meta Knight derivados abajo del casco de la nave, examinando su vientre blanco de cualquier signo de ataque. Nada que pudiera ver, aparte del daño causado por el propio accidente. Ninguno de los agujeros evidenciaban armas o cañones, ningunas abolladuras anormales de choque.

Meta Knight sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia el arco. Los rasguños viciosos abajo los lados y las palas rotas se podían arreglar más tarde; podría comenzar también con el peor daño. Dejó sus alas desplegarse, pensando a sí mismo la ironía de usarlas con un objetivo tan trivial, luego voló hasta la cumbre del arco durante horas incesantes del trabajo.

Al final del día, había aprendido una cantidad enorme sobre la estructura de la nave espacial: un concepto básico de su estructura esquelética entera y los materiales (algunos de origen alienígena) que formaban su casco, junto con una mejor idea de cómo mantenía el vuelo.

Una cosa que no aprendió era como cambiaba de dimensión. Magolor era muy provechoso, sugiriendo que buscara elementos desconocidos y sus atributos en la base de datos del ordenador. Entonces las sombras más oscuras de la tarde comenzaron a arrastrarse a través del cielo, se retiró al interior del barco.

Meta Knight tomó pequeños chips de partes del barco para correr bajo el propio escáner del Lor, y los resultados manaron en la pantalla: líneas y líneas de información, pero todos cifrados en los caracteres de la lengua materna de Magolor.

"¡Ah, lo lamento!" Magolor dio un toque a varias llaves y la información rápidamente se rescribió, esta vez en español.

Meta Knight se inclinó pensativamente hacia la pantalla, explorando cada línea. Magolor tiraba de las 'orejas' de su sombrero. "Err. . . Ni siquiera yo sé lo que la mitad de esto significa", admitió tras haber leído detenidamente la información.

"Eres alarmantemente ignorante del funcionamiento de tu propia nave", contestó Meta Knight distraído.

El comentario hizo callar a Magolor y la tranquilidad reinó sobre la nave. Después de varios minutos de escaneo, Meta Knight dejo escapar un suspiro indistinguible. Los elementos bajos del barco eran completamente no destacables. Incluso algunos que Meta Knight reconoció como extranjeros - sustancias con las cuales nunca se había encontrado antes en su vida - carecía de cualquier propiedad especial que permitiría algo tan complejo como el cambio de dimensión. Por lo tanto, no era el diseño o los materiales - algo más gobernaba completamente esa capacidad.

En este punto en su reflexión que notó a Magolor mirándole atentamente del lado, con una extraña. . . seriedad en sus ojos; una profundidad que antes Meta Knight no había observado. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el caballero le afrontó totalmente, esta profundidad bien se ocultó otra vez.

"Los elementos no muestran nada fuera de lo ordinario", Meta Knight hizo un informe dentro de poco.

"¿Qué hay sobre la magia?" Magolor sugirió, otra vez el siempre provechoso. "¿O sería capaz de decirlo tras trabajar en ello?"

"¿Crees que el Lor Starcutter es mágico?"

"Podría ser. Yo, err. . . realmente no sé mucho sobre esto. Aunque creo que es posible".

"¿Tu gente se basa comúnmente en hechiceros?"

"Unos los son. Yo mismo sé un poquito de magia, pero no mucho".

". . . "

"¿Y usted?" Magolor preguntó.

"Nunca me he interesado por las artes mágicas. . . Es imprevisible y poco natural para mí". Meta Knight manoseó el puño de Galaxia; la espada, por supuesto, tenía sus propias capacidades mágicas, pero además era estable y confiable. Consecuente, donde la magia de cualquier otra clase era propensa para fallarle.

"Dicen que eres bueno o malo en ello. La magia escoge a quién le gusta".

"Eso no me sorprendería", Meta Knight estuvo de acuerdo. "Como un guerrero, mis pensamientos siempre deben seguir rutas lógicas, tácticas. Parece que la magia requiere un nivel de. . . inconsistencia".

Magolor se rió amablemente, "Tengo un amigo que lo llama 'ser abierto de mente'".

"Es un arte útil y potente. . . uno que nunca entenderé".

"Tal vez por eso no puede entender al Lor Starcutter entonces. Tiene que ser mágico: puede decir hasta las intenciones de su piloto. El Lor no trabajará usted le disgusta".

Estas noticias hicieron que los ojos de Meta Knight palidecieran brevemente. Levantó una ceja invisible. "¿Es así?"

Magolor asintió.

"Entonces la magia también puede ser cómo vuela. Por fuera, el Lor Starcutter debería ser casi incapaz de volar. Aunque, claramente es capaz de atravesar dimensiones y volar en el espacio. Su marco ligero hace el vuelo más razonable, pero comienzo a creer que sólo la magia lo podría mantener realmente en el aire".

"Wow, realmente sabe mucho sobre naves".

"Esto sólo era lógica", dijo Meta Knight con sequedad.

Magolor resolló. "Pero lo hace. ¿Dónde aprendió tanto?"

"Era mí. . . trabajo durante muchos años, construirlas y diseñarlas. Incluso después de esto, retuve mi interés. Era algo como una afición".

"Entonces, si no le molesta que pregunte. . . ¿Por qué no tiene usted mismo una nave? Con su talento, seguramente podría construir una rápidamente"

"Podría construir otra", reconoció Meta Knight, "aún hay una única nave que he construido y tengo la total intención de recuperarla. . . una que fue robada".

"Heh, lamentaría ser la persona que busca", comentó Magolor, observando Galaxia.

"No tienes ni idea". Su capa giró alrededor de él, Meta Knight giró en su talón y revisó la nave. Durante varios segundos después, Magolor miró fijamente en la entrada a través de la cual se había marchado, una expresión confusa e inquieta grabada en su cara.

Era mucho en la manera que Meta Knight y Magolor continuaron correspondiéndose. Meta Knight se revelaría en el ascenso del sol y sin comentarios, comenzaban el trabajo de la nave dañada. Magolor a menudo salía y trataba de iniciar una conversación - pronto, Meta Knight entendió que era una persona de gente y estaba un poco privado del compañerismo. A pesar de las tentativas impacientes de Magolor, la actitud saturnina del guerrero por lo general lograba ahuyentarle bastante pronto, fabricando alguna excusa para abandonar, y dejar a Meta Knight seguir su trabajo solo. Entonces hacia el mediodía, Meta Knight comería solo en la ciudad antes de volver para seguir trabajando.

Era un poco solitario, pero lo prefería así. . . sobre todo en contraste con la atención no deseada que había conseguido en sus últimas semanas en Dreamland. . . De todos modos, le dio el tiempo de reflexión muy necesario. Tardes que expresamente reservó para observar fijamente las estrellas, y lo hizo a menudo, sentándose encima del barco, donde nadie le podría alcanzar sin tener la capacidad de volar.

Una noche particular, la brisa era fría en sus alas medio aferradas y cayó contra el marco del barco. Suspiró y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, considerando dormir encima del Lor esa noche. No sería mucho más incómodo que el cuarto que había alquilado en la ciudad, y al menos aquí estaría en el fresco aire de la noche.

"¡Oye! ¡Meta Knight! ¡Hola? ¿Todavía allá arriba - qué hace? - ¡Meta Knight!"

Abrió un ojo. Se inclinó al borde y descubrió a Magolor saludándolo con impaciencia desde la tierra.

Demasiado para un plazo pacífico, entonces. Prefiriendo interrumpir su comodidad antes que gritarle tontamente a Magolor, se cayó de la nave y aterrizó con esmero al lado de él.

Los ojos de Magolor se ensancharon e hizo remontar sus alas a su capa. "Entonces así es como llegas a allá arriba. Le conseguí un. . ." hizo gestos vagos hacia la ladera cercana del césped, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza. "Sabes que, eso funciona mucho mejor. Olvídalo". Su mirada fija en la capa de Meta Knight, la cual el caballero había doblado ahora alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Había una razón para molestarme?" Meta Knight preguntó.

"¿Además de mí mirando boquiabierto a sus alas?" Magolor se rió entre dientes, fácilmente notando la luz deslumbrante y fría de Meta Knight. "Lo siento. ¡Esperaba que quisiera cenar, yo invito! O el Lor, si quiere ser realmente exacto. Me siento mal sabiendo que hace todo este trabajo y todo lo que le daré es un viaje a un planeta. "

"Si entendieras la importancia de este 'viaje', te darías cuenta que es tu parte del trato la que importa".

". . . Bien. ¿Entonces, cenamos?" Magolor frotó sus manos con esperanza.

Meta Knight suspiró y estuvo de acuerdo. Siguió a Magolor a través de las puertas del Lor, por delante de la sala de control con la pantalla del enorme ordenador. Esto era lo más lejos que Meta Knight había estado, y se quedó detrás de Magolor a fin de notar con más cuidado sus alrededores. Quizás era simplemente el hábito de la guerra, pero nunca venció la tendencia de examinar nuevos ambientes, sin importar qué inofensivos eran. Después de todo, con la guerra, no había promesa de seguridad sin importar en donde estuviese.

Magolor le llevó a un pasillo contiguo - aunque muchos rayaran la cubierta de control - y a través de vestíbulos generalmente indistintos pintados en una manera similar en cuanto al exterior del barco, con muchos blancos y azules, que recordó fuertemente a Meta Knight lo que era un cielo brillante y nubes puras. Personalmente, lo encontró demasiado brillante, pero nunca soñaría con quejarse. La nave en la cual se vivía se volvía su hogar y se debería adaptar correctamente a los deseos del capitán, no a los de otro.

Lo que más asustó a Meta Knight, por lo tanto, era la carencia completa de decoración. Seguro, estaba coloreado con tonos brillantes y mostraba una perspectiva totalmente alegre. Pero careció de ornamentos o artículos personalizados. Ningún cuadro sobre la pared, ningunas baratijas, ni un reloj en la pared, nada.

¿Aun si Magolor sólo usara esta nave para viajes cortos y no se preocupara mucho de vivir en él, todavía no estarían allí algunas pruebas de una vida aquí? Aunque, las profundidades del barco todavía permanecieran inexploradas, y Meta Knight se preguntó si aquellos vestíbulos también estaban desnudos. Era reticente a discutir con Magolor de todos modos, viendo que el Halberd mismo tenía el mobiliario sólo en los cuartos, y los pasillos estaban desnudos aparte del cuadro ocasional tomado a partir de tiempos de la guerra.

Como rechazaba sus preocupaciones, algo destelló en la esquina de su visión y se paró repentinamente, fue volando alrededor para enfrentarse a la amenaza percibida.

Era solamente un pequeño, igualmente desolado cuarto anexo. Y aún… anduvo a través del umbral del cuarto sin puertas y esto es cuando lo vio. ¿Era eso… un amuleto? Como un artefacto antiguo, se sostuvo en una vitrina en la pantalla. El rubí rojo, embellecido por el oro, casi parecía brillar dentro de su espacio cerrado, como si poseyera una voluntad de propia. Se inclinó más cerca. Los bordes de oro intrincadamente se esculpieron; al principio había creído que los diseños arremolinados que rodean al rubí sólo eran eso: diseños y nada más - pero en una mirada más cercana encontró una escultura de fino papel alrededor del rubí; cientos de ellos, minúsculos en la talla, y entre más miraba, más supuso que formaron runas diminutas y caracteres. No podía estar seguro, pero no se parecían a los mismos caracteres que formaron la lengua materna de Magolor anteriormente.

"¿Señor Meta Knight? ¡Hola? ¿Es-? Ah". Magolor le acompañó al lado del amuleto.

"¿Qué dicen aquellas runas?" exigió.

"Realmente no sé", confesó Magolor, tirando de su bufanda. "No es mío".

Meta Knight pegó una mirada severa y Magolor brincó. "Ah no, no, no lo robé. Es de mi amigo. Estoy cuidándolo por él".

"Ya veo". Algo raro había sobre ello. . . aunque no lo pudiese describir. Un sentimiento misterioso en su pecho. Entonces, recordando su discusión más temprana, añadió, "¿también es mágico?"

"Lo es", Magolor dijo, sorprendido. "¿Creía que no podía sentir la magia o algo?"

 _Yo también_. Meta Knight se apartó del amuleto. "¿Continuamos?"

"¡Si!" Magolor se apresuró delante de él. "¡Venga aquí, tengo algo realmente genial que mostrarle! Aquí", animó "es una máquina, apuesto que nunca la ha visto. O. . . lo ha hecho. . . "Haciendo una pausa en la cocina, echó un vistazo atrás ansiosamente. "Espero que no lo haya hecho. Es realmente asombroso".

"¿Qué máquina?" Meta Knight le preguntó sólo para animarlo. La cocina era la misma clase indistinta que el resto del barco. Una mesa simple yacía en el centro del cuarto con sillas, y esto realmente era la única indicación de que ello era un lugar para comer. Un mesón estaba contra la pared, sobre la cual posó un objeto cuadrado y enorme que se parecía a un microondas de gran tamaño.

Bastante seguro, Magolor fue directamente a él. "Esta máquina. Todo lo que tiene que hacer, es cerrar sus ojos e imagine su comida favorita. ¡Y _ping_! lo sirve. Mire usted, le mostraré". Magolor cerró sus ojos demostrativamente. ¡Unos momentos más tarde, _ping_! un plato de porcelana se materializó, en el cual permanecía una comida no identificada y gelatinosa. O al menos Meta Knight supuso que fuese comida.

"¿Crea cualquier tipo de comida?" Meta Knight dijo inciertamente. "¿O sólo Halcandriana?"

"Hm …" Magolor observó la máquina. "Sabe, realmente no sé. Tendrá que averiguar".

Eso sonó prometedor. Meta Knight gimió. "No tengo mucha hambre". Realmente no quiso tener que comer delante de Magolor de todos modos. Magolor sólo se sentaría allí y se preguntaría lo que estaba bajo su máscara.

"¡Ay!, vamos Meta Knight. Le traje la cena. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es pensar en su comida favorita. No se puede quejar hasta de un pequeño menú".

"El menú sólo puede incluir los alimentos que soy incapaz de consumir".

"La comida de Halcandra no puede ser tan diferente a la de Popstar. Comí en la posada una vez". Magolor pareció un poco delicado en su memoria.

"Que consuelo".

"Sólo intente", engatusó Magolor. "Nunca sabrá si no intenta".

Esto era absolutamente ridículo. Meta Knight paseó delante de la máquina. Descaradamente rechazó cerrar sus ojos místicos como Magolor lo había hecho. No, si esta máquina fuera a darle la comida, entonces le daría comida mientras lanzaba puñaladas con su mirada.

"¿No puede hacer explotar cosas con su mente, verdad?" chilló Magolor. "Porqué, si puede, entonces tal vez no debería -"

¡ _ping_!

Magolor brincó. "¿Ooh, en qué comida pensó?"

"Azúcar", Meta Knight dijo dentro de poco. El caramelo apoyaría esa picadura del hambre: no necesitó nada más. Abrió la puerta metálica y se encontró con un plato lleno de Um …. Bien, no estaba realmente seguro de que era, pero seguramente no era el caramelo en el cual había pensado.

"¡Ah, fuzzle pops!" Magolor declaró felizmente.

"¿Perdóname?"

"Son fuzzle pops", dijo Magolor. "Algo como los 'malvaviscos' de su reino, creo".

Si los malvaviscos fueran de forma triangular y multicolor, entonces sí, Meta Knight podría ver las semejanzas. "Hmmm …"

"Realmente no veo cómo esto es una comida, sin embargo," Magolor fruncido el ceño. "¿Tal vez debería tratar de pedir algo más?"

"No, esto será suficiente", dijo Meta Knight, de prisa agarrando el plato de 'fuzzle pops'.

Ya que se sentaron a una mesa cercana, un resentimiento muy familiar se colocó sobre los hombros de Meta Knight: le disgustaba enormemente comer frente a otros.

Ya que no se quitaría su máscara, podría volverse un asunto torpe con la otra persona que miraba fijamente o hacía una pregunta intrusiva. Sorpresa, Magolor no parpadeó tanto como él. En cambio, se quitó su bufanda un poco y felizmente hizo reventar trozos de su comida gelatinosa verde en su boca casi obscurecida.

Meta Knight no podía hacer nada por su propia sonrisa oculta. De este modo, no tendría que soportar preguntas molestas sobre sus hábitos alimenticios. Excelente.

Además, después de probar uno de los horriblemente llamados 'fuzzle pops', descubrió que al igual que los malvaviscos, parecían ser azúcar puro. Quizás la comida Halcandriana no era tan terrible después de todo, si pudieran hacer bien los caramelos.

En conjunto, la comida no era tan insoportable como lo había esperado. No sólo era su método extraño de comer no cuestionado, sino también el discurso de Magolor que requirió respuestas mínimas. Hasta habló afectuosamente de su planeta natal, que claramente tenía muchos volcanes nocivos y fondos del vapor sulfúricos - ninguno de los cuales pareció mínimamente agradable para Meta Knight, pero Magolor habló de ellos con admiración. También hablo a borbotones sobre las vistas del cielo de Halcandra: de los planetas y estrellas que se podían ver, junto a la manera única en que el horizonte se curveaba pero no hacía abajo, como era el caso de la mayor parte de los planetas de la dimensión de Meta Knight. Por su parte, Meta Knight habló brevemente de los planetas que había visto en su servicio al ejército, como el océano congelado de Taalzak y la Aurora boreal de Shiver Star. Magolor, entonces curioso de la vida de Meta Knight como un soldado, deseó hablar de su experiencia como un miembro del ASG - preguntas en las cuales Meta Knight firmemente respondió con cambios sustanciales y fríos. Aparte de esto, la cena era agradable.

Sólo al final (cuando Magolor lamía sus dedos felizmente) Meta Knight trajo silenciosamente ese tema, con el cual Magolor había permanecido tan silencioso. "¿El ordenador tiene un traductor de runas?" cortó en la apreciación de Magolor por la comida.

Magolor parpadeó. "¡Eh!?"

"El Lor. Lo mencionaste hace un rato, que tiene capacidades de informática. Tengo algunas preguntas sobre eso".

Magolor pareció confuso. "¿Quiere traducir runas…? ¿Qué runas?"

"Aquellas en el amuleto que tienes en el pasillo. Me encuentro intrigado por su sentido, incluso si no lo sabes".

La cara de Magolor se disminuyó. La tensión serpenteó por el aire. "Yo no… No. El Lor no tiene tales capacidades".

"¿No es curioso?" Meta Knight presionó, por ninguna otra razón además del empate al cual se sentía atraído. En verdad, no era de su incumbencia. Si Magolor actuara inquieto sobre el acuerdo entero, entonces sería respetuoso para dejarle en paz sobre ello.

Las manos de Magolor se habían helado sobre el plato y sus ojos evitaron a Meta Knight. "Yo… Es que…"

"Olvídalo", Meta Knight dijo rápidamente. "Veo que te molesta. No te acosaré en adelante sobre el asunto".

Los ojos de Magolor se ablandaron. "Gracias por entender".

"Realmente tengo uno más pregunta, sin embargo".

Magolor se puso rígido.

"¿Se puede conectar tu nave con otra de esta dimensión?"

"¿Conectar?" Magolor resonó, al instante relajándose. "¿Como, levantar la cubierta de control de alguien más aquí y charlar con ellos? ¡Eh!, realmente no sé. ¿Cómo lo haces en esta dimensión de todos modos?"

"Generalmente, cada nave se equipa con un gran código de identificación que representa su modelo y número. Este código se puede introducir- de ser conocido - en otra nave para iniciar la comunicación". O así era el método básico, donde la parte receptora debe aceptar la comunicación antes de que la conexión se estableciera totalmente. El camino 'cortés', per se. El modo que Meta Knight no tenía intención de usar en este caso.

"¡Eh!. Bien, en Halcandra las naves no tienen códigos complicados. Si hay una nave en su radar, puede decirle al Lor que envié un mensaje a cualquier nave que quiera y preguntar si aceptan una línea de comunicación. Nunca lo he intentado aquí, pero podría valer un intento".

"¿Y naves fuera del radar?" apretó.

Magolor frunció el ceño. "Bien, si sabe el nombre, supongo que podría preguntarle al Lor. Debería ser más descriptivo si hay muchas naves con el mismo nombre, sin embargo. ¿Por qué, trata de encontrar su propia nave?"

"Precisamente".

Magolor se encogió de hombros. "Puede intentar también. Podría estar dentro de las capacidades de Lor. ¿Sólo deme un momento, bien? Entonces puede tomar la cubierta de control".

Meta Knight asintió y se obligó a esperar con paciencia mientras Magolor limpió los platos y los sacudió en alguna clase del dispositivo de limpieza automático.

"Hay pantalla principal. Obviamente, heh". Magolor pareció torpe. "Puede preguntar sólo al Lor, como dije. Si funciona, la cubierta del barco que trata de encontrar debería aparecer en esta pantalla".

"Muy bien. ¿Podrías por favor dejarme durante un momento?"

"¡Ah cierto! Privacidad. Lo siento tanto. Buena suerte MK". Agitó frívolamente.

"No me llame así".

"Ah. Um. Bien, buena suerte". Salió como una flecha y Meta Knight estaba por suerte solo.

Ahora permanecía el simple asunto de llamar a su nave. Que claramente se hacía verbalmente. Genial. Tenía razón sobre dirigirse a un objeto inanimado. Hizo rodar sus ojos. Como si no le hubiese hablado al Halberd antes…

Esto era diferente, sin embargo.

Meta Knight limpió su garganta torpemente. "Yo… me gustaría ponerme en contacto con el acorazado Halberd", dijo claramente.

Nada.

"Deseo comunicarme con el acorazado Halberd, número de identificación, 16095-43027".

Ninguna respuesta.

Refunfuñando, Meta Knight intentó una última vez, "¡Quiero abrir una línea de comunicación a mí nave, el Halberd!"

Repentinamente, la enorme pantalla blanca destello en vida… Y sobre la pantalla estaba la vista inequívoca de la cubierta de control del acorazado Halberd.

… Pero era vacío y oscuro. Nada se movió. Meta Knight al instante olvidó su frustración. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de su capa, cavando en la tela. Los motores no corrían – conocía su sonido de, y ahora oyó sólo un silencio sepulcral.

No debería ser sorprendente, este silencio vacío. Después de todo, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que se habrían quedado en el Halberd? Quizás sólo se aparcaron sobre otro planeta, repostando. Quizás en unos días estarían de vuelta en el aire, y en la tentativa de alcanzarlos una segunda vez, más tarde, Meta Knight tendría éxito.

Pero tal vez no. ¿Y si, hace unos meses, habían desechado el Halberd en algún planeta desconocido y habían tomado otra nave, una qué Meta Knight no podía seguir? Si esto debería ser el caso, entonces el rastro probablemente acababa con el Halberd. No tenía manera de rastrearlos en adelante.

Meta Knight forzó sus ojos lejos de la pantalla - ese cuarto oscuro y vacío, una vez suyo, aún suyo, secuestrado. Forzó lejos el terrible pensamiento de ellos abandonando el Halberd. Los pensamientos podían destruir a una persona, y no permitiría eso: no permitiría que su búsqueda se arruine tan pronto. Así, cerró el panel con la total intención de llamar otra vez en unos días. Encontraría a Kirby.


	4. Capítulo 4

"No, no es eso", dijo rápidamente. "Yo. . ." Un temblor repentino recorrió su espina, cuando sintió la presencia del otro, incluso antes de que sus manos se posaran en sus hombros y sus delgados dedos acariciaran su clavícula. Como si hubiese sido convocado por el mero pensamiento.

Kirby se volvió piedra. Una soga se apretó alrededor de sus pulmones, que al instante ahogaron las palabras que estuvo a punto de decir. Las palabras que ahora parecieron tontamente poco importantes.

"Oye oye oye", pronunció Marx con una blandura letal. "¿Y quién podría ser esta?"

"¿Hm? Creo que hice una pregunta". Su tono era suave y cortés - pero tan forzado, tan _falso_.

"Esta es Khayla", Kirby dejó escapar.

Marx repitió el nombre a sí en un susurro mortal; retorcido, lo hizo agrio y desagradable. Sus uñas cavaban profundamente en los hombros de Kirby.

Khayla limpió su garganta. De alguna manera sus ojos consiguieron encontrar abruptamente la mirada de cianuro de Marx. "Sí", echó. "Le mostraba alrededor del mercado".

Paralizado, Kirby no podía advertir que ella bajara su mirada y olvidara su valentía. Si sólo se rindiera sin mostrar demasiada confianza o resistencia, Marx permitiría pasivamente que ella siguiera su camino.

"Oh, eso es tan dulce". Una sonrisa amigable. El dolor en el hombro derecho de Kirby se desvaneció, entonces sintió que la mano de Marx se arrastraba abajo de su brazo y se agarraba alrededor de su propia mano. El gesto estaba lejos de ser gentil. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y Marx retorció su muñeca sólo para hacer que sufriera.

Dentro del miedo por Khayla, entendía; entendimiento para las acciones de Marx y sus palabras. No pasaba meses solo con alguien sin aprender algo sobre su naturaleza más allá de lo que el mundo ve. La parte difícil dispersaba la situación en sí misma.

Por lo general era sólo su propia seguridad la que tenía que defender, pero ahora había alguien más implicado. "¿Por qué no volvemos al Halberd?" murmuró, cuidadoso para nunca transgredir la línea entre suposición y orden.

"Con Khayla. Ese es un nombre tan bonito. ¿Por qué no volvemos con Khayla?"

Khayla interpuso, "Lo siento mucho, pero mis padres me quieren de vuelta a tiempo para la comida. . ."

"Sabes que miente", susurró Marx en el oído de Kirby otra vez. Los comentarios sigilosos y vistazos malévolos claramente perturbaban a Khayla, sus suaves ojos marrones repetidamente chasqueaban alrededor de la muchedumbre a su lado, como si alguien la interrumpiría de repente y la salvaría.

Los dedos sudantes de Kirby cambiaron ansiosamente entre los de Marx. Tenía que hacer algo, distraer a Marx, hacerle perder el interés en Khayla. Por otra parte sería su culpa si algo le pasara a ella, y no podía aguantar el pensamiento de que harían daño a alguien más debido a él. No otra vez.

"Yo. . . Realmente debería irme. . ." Khayla retrocedió con cuidado

"¿Segura, tan pronto?" La mano de Marx comenzó a escabullirse cuando la movió para acercarla. Sobre el impulso, Kirby apretó sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo, su mano izquierda buscó a Marx, y entrampó a esa también. El bufón hizo una pausa, permitiendo que su apretón deseoso le contuviera, al menos durante un momento. Mientras le divertía, imaginó, que si Marx realmente quisiera hacer algo, Kirby no creía que pudiera estar de pie con éxito alguna vez en su camino.

"Te veremos mañana", Kirby tropezó con sus palabras, no sabiendo exactamente lo que decía, pero esperaba que no fuera mejor que nada. "¿T-tal vez entonces? Puedo decir que está ocupada hoy. . . Y, y uhhh. . . ¿N - no queremos estar solos?" Su pulgar tembloroso de prisa arrastró sobre el dedo índice de Marx.

Nunca había dicho algo así antes. Era un comentario estúpido.

No era como si no habían estado solos durante los últimos cinco meses. Comentario estúpido. Sus pensamientos devastados, avergonzados metieron prisa por rectificarse con otro argumento más exacto, pero antes de que pudieran, Marx silbó,

"¿Es eso una promesa?".

Kirby necesitó un momento para darse cuenta que pensó en ver a Khayla otra vez al día siguiente.

"Si nos quedamos cerca de la ciudad durante la noche, ¿verdad?" contestó débilmente. "Podemos volver al mercado, si quieres". Aplazamiento antes que secesión, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Kirby esperó que Marx perdiera simplemente el interés, ya que tenía tendencia a hacerlo.

El aliento de Marx, extrañamente frío contra la piel calentada por el sol de Kirby, sopló ligeramente a través de su oído. Permaneció congelado en esa posición, no proporcionando ninguna indicación si le hubiera gustado lo que Kirby había dicho o no. Kirby no se atrevió a hablar otra vez y rezó que Khayla no fuera a hacerlo tampoco. Si tan solo todos se fueran sin heridas, le tuvieron que dejar tomar la decisión de hacer esto en su tiempo: Marx despreciaba a la gente que le apresuraba o trataba de influir en él. Por suerte, ella tenía el sentido para permanecer callada.

Entonces Marx se rió entre dientes ligeramente, causando un temblor que Kirby no podía suprimir, como cientos de pequeños escarabajos avanzaban lentamente abajo su espalda. "Mírense; tan nerviosos. Sólo estaba siendo social, ¿y esto es qué consigo por ello? Bien, bien. . ." El aliento frío en su oído desapareció, los dedos se deslizaron de entre los suyos, ya que Marx retrocedió. "Te dejaremos en paz, entonces. ¿Kirby?"

Mecánicamente Kirby y Khayla se despidieron. Antes de que pudiera responder, Marx le tiró lejos: Kirby rápidamente tuvo que arrebatar el carro y hacerlo girar detrás de ellos. Ni una palabra pasó entre los dos en todo el camino a través de la ciudad, haciendo que el corazón de Kirby se callera a su estómago: raramente Marx era tan tranquilo. Sólo una vez que marcharon a través de la puerta Marx soltó su mano, y luego vagó varios pasos delante.

"Al menos no eres completamente inútil. Conseguiste la comida", comentó cuando anduvieron abajo del camino sucio, observando el carro.

"Logré conseguir todo", contestó Kirby suavemente.

"¡Como si fuese difícil comprar comida! Ah – tú no tuviste que ir a una reunión con el conde". Marx alcanzó una mano inquisitiva en el carro y sacó una rebanada de pan al azar. Después de examinarlo con sospecha, metió la pieza en su boca.

"¿Salió bien?"

Marx se paró bruscamente. Asustado, Kirby se paró también y echó un vistazo de regreso.

Su cara crujió en repugnancia y estrechó sus ojos morados. Muy despacio, escupió el ahora terrón mojado de pan en su palma y lo puso encima del pan restante en el carro.

"Fue fácil", desdeñó Marx, "ni siquiera me dejaron hablar con el conde - ocupado con algo más, supongo. . . y su consejero creyó cada palabra".

El pan cubierto de saliva comenzaba a aplanarse encima de otra rebanada, incapaz de mantener su forma de esfera. El labio de Kirby se enroscó ligeramente y se encogió. "¡Marx!"

"¿Eh?" Marx giró para descubrir que Kirby no estaba en sus talones. "Vamos, el Halberd está allá arriba. Hace demasiado calor para detenerse aquí".

Kirby señaló el pan de modo acusador. "Sólo. . . ugh. . ."

"Sabía mal".

Como esto totalmente lo justificaba. "Si no te gustaba, lo podrías haber dejado por el camino o algo".

"Creía que lo debería poner con el otro pan. Sabes, así está con sus propios parientes".

"¿Lo podrías, por favor, mover de nuevo? No lo quiero con el resto de nuestra comida".

"Ew no. Eso tiene mi saliva por todas partes".

Kirby suspiró. "Esa es la razón por la que no quiero lidiar con él".

"Hm". Marx sonrió abiertamente hacia él, la izquierda de su boca sonreía con mayor amplitud que la derecha. "Considéralo tú castigo".

"¿Castigo por qué?" Kirby preguntó. La exasperación comenzó como por lo general hacía. La discusión con Marx tendía a ser un esfuerzo inútil. Por lo menos, pensaba amargamente, Marx disfrutaba bastante de estas bromas para nunca amenazar a Kirby durante ellas.

"Por tratar con el enemigo, por supuesto".

Kirby necesitó un momento para entender. "Khayla es neutral: todos aquí lo son. ¿No significa eso que está de nuestro lado, ya que somos neutros?" Dirigió a Marx una mirada curiosa, entonces finalmente girada al pan en el carro. Recogiendo el pan debajo de la mitad masticada por Marx, podría mover a ambos del lado del camino sin tocarlo. Se sintió mal por la siguiente persona que anduviera por el camino para encontrar esto.

Ambos entonces siguieron la rampa al Halberd. Con un silbido mecánico y chasquido, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Como de costumbre, la nave les dio la bienvenida al causar que las luces blancas junto a la sala se prendieran en vida a medida que caminaban por esta.

"No me refería a esa clase de enemigo", continuó Marx, llevando a Kirby a la cocina.

Repentinamente, el tono juguetón del bufón se agrió. Un vistazo sobre su hombro contuvo toda la advertencia que Kirby necesitaba, pero las palabras frías que resultaban sólo reforzaron la amenaza; "No dije que podías hablar con alguien más".

Sometido, Kirby contestó, "Lo siento".

"¿Por qué?" Marx dio un paso hacia él. Su cabeza se inclinó al lado, como un cachorro curioso. Milagrosamente, su expresión logró no mirar nada como un cachorro curioso.

"Por hablar con ella", dijo Kirby, quizás demasiado rápidamente.

Marx se rió tontamente. "No, sólo lamentas que aparecí".

Kirby mordía su labio y estrechó sus ojos. ". . . No debiste haberla asustado así", se atrevió a decir. "Pudiste decirme que me fuera. Lo habría hecho".

"¿Asustarla? No tengo ni idea de lo qué hablas". Y luego sonreía otra vez.

Kirby conocía este juego y sabía bien que Marx lo podía mantener para apartar la verdad de él. En el pasado, había tratado de luchar contra la falsa negación de Marx hasta su final. Si algo, su resistencia sólo le animaba en adelante; provista por algún tipo de combustible para mofarse de él.

Sin embargo, hizo una tentativa vana; "Tu sabes. En el mercado – la aterraste a propósito".

"Nunca haría eso".

Agotado, Kirby relajó sus puños, que no había notado hasta se apretaron hasta entonces. "Por favor Marx. . . No quiero pasar por esto. Hablo en serio", suplicó suavemente.

"¿Pasar por qué?"

"Esto. Tú, tú actuación - sólo. . . Olvídalo. No es nada"

Marx tenía este modo misterioso de mirar a Kirby, como si planease sacrificarle lentamente en un altar sagrado, y cada segundo de su dolor se cosecharía para su propia satisfacción. Era esta mirada que ahora llevaba en su cara.

Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Kirby; el toque, como siempre, frígido y poco natural. Nada como se suponía que debía ser. Su sensación parecida a una garra misteriosa se había hecho demasiado familiar, sin embargo, para golpear a Kirby tan raro. La otra mano de Marx entrampó el frente de su camisa y tiró al rubio más cerca. Sin pretexto adicional o preludio, forzó su boca contra Kirby. La experiencia pasada demostró que no sabía exactamente el sentido de la palabra 'gentil' - Kirby se había adaptado rápidamente a este hecho, tanto de la necesidad como del hecho que no sabía ningún otro modo en que se realizaba.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Marx hizo algún esfuerzo de ser más considerado en nombre de Kirby. _Así es, ríndete; te recompensaré_. Probablemente debería haber apreciado el esfuerzo, que probablemente no se repetiría pronto, pero reconoció el gesto por lo que probablemente era.

Movió su cabeza lejos insolentemente. "Desearía que no la hubieras asustado".

Marx resopló con desaprobación, apartando a Kirby. "¿Y qué te hace creer que me importa lo qué quieres?" Dentro de unos segundos se ocupó de hurgar a través de los contenidos del carro, ignorando completamente a Kirby.

Era una declaración cortante, pero bastante familiar. Kirby se atrevió a probar las aguas más allá de ello. Siempre su miedo le ató en el lugar, aún más mientras permaneció con Marx, más le podría estudiar desde un punto de vista separado. El miedo y la incertidumbre estuvieron presentes alguna vez - pero también era esta distancia científica, que le permitió en la ocasión contemplar las acciones del otro con una lógica emocionalmente no afectada. Crecer con esta separación donde impulsos inesperados de probar sus límites cuando él, Kirby, quiso algo que Marx tenía tendencia a rechazar. Sólo tenía que ser cuando estuvieran solos. No podía ser por otras personas, donde Kirby podría ser responsable de la vida de otro. Se consideró únicamente responsable de sí mismo.

"Creo que sí te importa", Kirby afirmó. Estaban por la ciudad. . . Aunque no iba a llevarlo demasiado lejos. Sólo quería respuestas.

"¿Oh?" Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Kirby, Marx sacudió el pan descuidadamente en un gabinete y comenzó a devorar un alimento sin nombre con una expresión contenta: por lo visto, realmente le gustaron los alimentos extranjeros, como Kirby había esperado.

"Sí", Kirby replicó; medio relajado de que Marx no pareció molesto, una mitad temía que la calma fuese inorgánica, una mitad esperaba un cambio de ánimo repentino.

"¿Importarme qué, específicamente?"

Se sintió extraño diciéndolo en voz alta. "Yo".

Sonrisa putrefacta, "Por supuesto que lo hago, Kirby. ¿Quieres que lo diga?"

Kirby bajó su barbilla, instantáneamente guardada. Se decidió a mantener esta apariencia frágil durante la conversación; para mantenerse puramente sin emoción, desde que de esa manera podía mantener un pequeño fragmento de control. "Sólo si eres honesto".

Inmediatamente Marx puso el refrigerio aparte. Sus manos abrazadas cortésmente a sus espaldas. La posición se pareció horriblemente a la de un niño que recitaba líneas en la escuela - recitó algo que había practicado innumerables veces antes, pero no sabía el sentido. Con cuidado, claramente, articuló; "Te amo, Kirby".

Kirby se estremeció y se tuvo que obligar a seguir. "En serio. Creo que realmente lo haces. No. . . no amor, tal vez, pero. . . "

"Pero puro… e incondicional amor. Oh, cuando miro en tus ojos, siento como si viera un mar enorme y hermoso, y deseo compartir mi alegría contigo para toda la eternidad -" Marx bizqueó sus ojos y ofreció sus manos delante de su cara, como si realmente sujetase un objeto de asombro infinito. De todos modos nada más que un objeto, sin embargo.

Kirby no hizo caso del comentario. "Cuando hablaba con Khayla, cuando nos encontraste, lo pensé. ¿Por qué más habría hecho tal lío por ello?" Considerando la sensación podría tener razón - y quizás ahora que comenzó, tenía que continuar - prosiguió, "Estabas celoso. No se trataba solo de asustarla o lo que sea: Era tu modo de lidiar con los celos".

"Qué lindo", Marx canturreó. Sus armas se doblaron con esmero a través de su pecho cuando contempló a Kirby con un ojo bizqueado y otro amplio y abierto. "Es esta tu fantasía extraña; ¿Tu demente y sobreprotector novio se pone celoso de cada persona que se le cruza por la calle?"

"No. . . Sólo quiero la verdad".

"La verdad, Kirby, es que oí parte tú conversación. Sí, me pareció como que se estaba volviendo un tanto personal, apuntando en una dirección que no queremos, ¿tal vez?" Su voz tomó un borde frío. "Bien bien bien, Kirby. . . Trataba de ablandar la caída para tí, pero te gusta cavar su propia tumba, ¿verdad? Por supuesto te detuve e hice ese acto estúpido. Un pequeño susto la mantendrá fuera de nuestros asuntos, desde que tú la trajiste aquí con tanta confianza. Primer forastero que encuentras y estás listo para derramar todos nuestros secretos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué planeabas decirle, eh? ¿Que tu anticuado y cruel novio es injusto contigo? ¿Qué extrañas tu viejo hogar? O tal vez. . . " Marx se inclinó para un efecto dramático. El temor fluyó a través de las venas de Kirby. Sabía lo que Marx iba a decir antes de que aquellas palabras envenenadas se deslizaran de sus labios;"¿Tal vez, te sentiste oh tan terrible y oh tan culpable. . . porque alguna vez conociste a una muchacha agradable y bonita como ella, sí; ¡que fueron grandes amigos! – hasta que lo jodiste e hiciste que la mataran?"

Kirby se tambaleó lejos. El desinterés desapareció, devorado rápidamente con culpa y horror. Satisfecho, Marx siguió clasificando los alimentos en los gabinetes, más o menos donde pertenecían. Cada cierto tiempo llevaba trozos a la boca, comentando a sí si estaba bueno o malo.

Durante varios minutos Kirby sólo le miró. Llevó un rato antes de que estuviera seguro que pudiera hablar sin que su temblara.

"¿Así que… Cómo estuvo tú día?"

"Bien, como dije, el consejero creyó todo lo que dije. Eso fue bastante fácil. Lo que realmente me molesta es que no me dieran un mapa para Halcandra. El estúpido comerciante al cual fui me dijo que el planeta no existe, lo que es una llana mentira, porqué sé qué existe. 'Claro, revisé unos libros de la biblioteca que podrían ser útiles, pero aún…"

"¿Espera, qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Pensaba. . . Es Hal - Err, es ese planeta. . . ¿Tratamos de averiguar sobre de dónde vine, verdad?"

"Pero claro".

"¿Crees que podría ser de ese planeta - Halca … Halcran. . . ?" preguntó Kirby, asustado. El planeta nunca se había mencionado antes. Que lo buscaban eran noticias para él.

"Halcandra, y no", se rió Marx. "Tengo un amigo allí y err, podría ser capaz de ayudarnos. Sí".

Kirby no estaba particularmente tentado a creerle a Marx, juzgando por sus patrones de habla. Especialmente como terminó con ese familiar y corto 'sí', que había determinado hace mucho que no era una singularidad del habla, sino un "sí" auto-satisfecho , que parecía cierto, bien hecho. La indicación de su mentira seguramente no ayudaría, sin embargo.

"Ah, bien. ¿Cómo nos ayudará? ¿Sabe quién soy?". . . ¿Y qué querías con el planeta?"

Marx asintió. "Le hable sobre tí, ve. Me dijo que podría saber algo sobre tus padres".

De ningún modo la duda de Kirby disminuyó. Sin embargo, si Marx no quisiera dar respuestas directas, entonces no daría respuestas directas.

"Oh, bien", repitió.

"Pero el comerciante al cual me dirigí dijo que no existía". Suspiró. "Tendré que conseguir el combustible para el Halberd y dirigirme a alguien que no sea un idiota. De hecho. . ." Marx dio un toque a sus labios pensativamente, estrechando sus ojos. "¿Por qué hago esto por tí? Aquí - guarda la comida en su sitio. ¡Buscaré un vendedor de mapas! Haz algo delicioso mientras me voy".

Con esto, Marx empujó ingredientes en las manos de Kirby y se lanzó del barco.

Resignado, Kirby examinó todo lo que había comprado ese día y había comenzado con la clasificación de todo eso en los compartimentos del Halberd, de vez en cuando necesitaba mover algo que Marx guardó en su sitio - como el zumo que había colocado en el congelador y los guisantes que había colocado en un gabinete. Sus pensamientos volvieron a las declaraciones de Marx sobre Halcandra.

Kirby no era ningún idiota. Quizás, al principio, lo había sido. No - sabía que lo había sido. En Dreamland, y cuando se habían ido por primera vez. . . siempre le había impresionado, la facilidad y frecuencia con la cual Marx mentía. Ya no era tan necio, sin embargo.

Sin importar cuales eran las intenciones de Marx, tuvieron poco que ver con él averiguando sobre su pasado. Peor, también estaba bajo la impresión de que Kirby tampoco se preocupaba por sí mismo – que simplemente seguiría a Marx sin cuestionar.

Esta asunción era razonable, considerando que Kirby no había hecho nada para convencerle de lo contrario. Evitó hablar de Meta Knight tanto como era posible, y nunca mencionó otra vez que cuando habían dejado Dreamland Marx había dicho hasta que era todo por él. Pero en privado, silenciosamente, nutrió la esperanza tácita de aprender aquellos misterios. Y esta esperanza, sin saberlo Marx, sólo creció.

Incluso aterrizar en Nashira lo había hecho más fuerte. . . Ya que mientras este planeta extranjero era espantosamente nuevo, demasiado atestado, demasiado caliente. . . también era. . . asombroso. Kirby no podía pensar en ninguna otra palabra para ello. Dio a su especulación del universo un matiz distinto y verdadero: una impresión verdadera de un mundo completamente diferente del que conocía, aunque todavía dolorosamente similar.

De alguna manera, realmente le había hecho darse cuenta de que no era realmente Dreamland, tampoco pertenecía realmente al Halberd. Había. . . un lugar ahí. En algún sitio en el universo había un sitio donde perteneciera. Y con el Halberd, tenían los medios para descubrirlo - si sólo pudiera convencer a Marx de buscarlo.

Kirby recordó lo que Khayla había dicho, sobre los ojos azules siendo poco comunes, hasta para los extranjeros. Nunca había pensado en ello antes. . . pero también eran raros en Dreamland. Marrón y verde eran los colores más comunes, pero algunos otros tenían ojos azules, por tanto Kirby realmente no había pensado en ello. Siempre que la discusión del color de los ojos apareciera, la mayoría de los niños - incluyendo Kirby - se preocuparon por los ojos amarillos de Escargon y Meta Knight. Principalmente el hecho de que el color cambiaba de los ojos de Meta Knight de vez en cuando.

Y los ojos de Marx eran anormales, Kirby pensaba a sí. Había decidido que Marx no era de Dreamland, aunque - entre su conocimiento preexistente del 'exterior', su llegada tardía a Dreamland, su capacidad de volar un buque de guerra, entre muchos otros factores – era obvio de que provenía de algún sitio muy diferente. De dónde era, ahora. . . Kirby no tuvo ni idea a eso. Comenzó a preguntarse por posiblemente la centésima vez si Marx le daría una respuesta directa si le preguntaba.

Entonces sus pensamientos terminaron al instante. Sus manos se congelaron, todavía agarrando un jarro de agua. ¿Qué había sido eso…?

Ningún sonido. El barco era silencioso como la muerte, carente hasta del tarareo suave de los motores, que Kirby había cultivado para recoger comodidad, ya que no había ninguna razón para tenerlos encendidos.

Eso debe ser, Kirby pensaba a sí. El silencio completo le acobardó, por tanto le hizo imaginar sonidos que no estaban allí. Sí eso tenía que ser-

Lo oyó otra vez: tres golpes embotados, que sonaban de abajo del pasillo. Kirby puso abajo el agua y giró. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho. No podía decir si el ruido vino de dentro o fuera del barco. ¿Hace cuánto desde que Marx no estaba? ¿Seguramente esto no era una de sus travesuras cruelmente concebidas? Siempre lograban asustar a Kirby sin importaba cuánto las esperaba.

Despacio, anduvo a la entrada y empujó su cabeza en el pasillo. La primera luz encima de él parpadeo. El final del pasillo era demasiado oscuro para poder ver algo. "¿Marx?" llamó. El silencio le contestó. Oh, realmente odió cuán tranquilo era. Perdió el sonido de los motores. Era tan extraño para él estar tan nervioso. . .

Anduvo en el pasillo, permitiendo la siguiente luz encenderse en vida.

Entonces un sonido de un golpe lleno el salón, y Kirby saltó lejos de la puerta. Alguien trataba de entrar.

Observó el dispositivo para abrir la puerta con inquietud. Marx sabía la contraseña, por tanto no podía ser él. ¿Pero quién más vendría?

Quien quiera que fuera aporreó la puerta otra vez. No era como que Kirby pudiera simplemente ignorarlos. . . no si eran tan insistentes. Y tal vez necesitaban algo. Tal vez no tenía nada en absoluto que ver con él o Marx.

Inseguro, su mano voló sobre la almohadilla de seguridad. Entonces, irresolutamente, tecleó el código 3_037. La puerta se deslizó en el techo.

Cuatro soldados, vestidos de manera similar a los que habían escoltado a Marx en su llegada a Nashira, surgieron en la rampa de Halberd. El que estaba en el frente, llevando una gran espada enorme a través de su espalda, echó un vistazo abajo para ver a Kirby con ojos severos sombreados por su casco. Estudió al rubio con cuidado, luego declaró descaradamente,

"No eres el capitán Maruku".

Kirby necesitó un momento para tratar. ¿El capitán Maruku? Entonces reaccionó y tartamudeó una respuesta retrasada, "Uhh. . . no".

"¿Está en las instancias?"

"¿Ins-? No, se fue". _Lo buscaban_. Con cuidado, Kirby estudió a los otros soldados; cada uno en armadura completa, con algunas armas en su espalda o cadera. Cada uno se preparó para una lucha. _¿Qué es lo que hizo?_

"¿Se fue?" Los soldados juraron silenciosamente a sí. "¿Dónde ha ido?"

"Uhm", las palmas de Kirby de repente se sintieron extrañamente sudorosas. "N-no lo sé. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿No dijo nada que indicase a dónde iba? ¿Ninguna pista, nada?"

"¡No, nada! ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es usted?"

El soldado principal desenganchó una caja negra extraña de su cinturón y murmuró algo en ella antes de prenderla. Su mirada fija severa fija atrás en Kirby.

"Primero, mejor aprendemos quién eres".

Con el tirón más leve de sus dedos, los tres soldados detrás de él pasaron a Kirby y entraron al Halberd.

Kirby los rodeo, estrechando sus ojos. El Halberd era el santuario - o así Kirby había comenzado a verlo. No debía ser violado por algunos forasteros. Refunfuñó, "¡No están permitidos aquí! ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nos deberíamos sentar", sugirió el soldado principal, haciendo gestos al interior del barco.

"Están entrando ilegalmente", Kirby anunció. Detrás de él, los soldados fregaban la primera cubierta. El sonido de sus pies sobre el suelo enfrió su piel. No le gustó esto. En absoluto no.

"No te vamos a hacer daño, hijo. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Salga de nuestra nave". Preocupado, sí - sino también demasiado incómodo con la idea de estos soldados que aparecieron así como así

"Claro". El soldado principal ordenó que los demás se fueran, y ellos salieron de la nave. "No vamos a lastimarte. Solo tratamos de hacer nuestro trabajo. ¿Ahora, cómo te llamas?"

Kirby miró fijamente con inquietud a los soldados acumulados. "¿De qué se trata eso? ¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Tenemos la razón de creer que el capitán Maruku aterrizó en este planeta con pretextos falsos y evitó medidas de seguridad normales. Esto puede ser sólo un enorme malentendido. . . Pero realmente tenemos que traerlo para el interrogatorio".

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo. . .?"

El soldado principal saludó con la cabeza en tono grave. "Conteste a todas nuestras preguntas francamente, y se puede liberar sin problemas. Si trata de retener la información, no tendremos otra opción, sólo considerarle un enemigo con la ley".

La boca de Kirby se secó. "Contestaré". No sabía dónde ser verídico. Donde mentir. Cómo mentir.

"Bien. ¿Llegaste o no hoy con el capitán Maruku?"

"Lo hice".

"¿Cuál creías que era el propósito de su viaje?"

"Sólo provisiones - sólo teníamos que reabastecer, todas nuestras provisiones se agotaban".

"A su conocimiento, el capitán Maruku tiene alguna alianza en la guerra; ¿sirviendo a Nightmare, el ASG. . . ?"

"N-ninguna, es neutro".

"¿Está seguro?"

"Positivo".

"Bien. ¿Lo conoces por un nombre diferente al cual le hemos provisto?"

Kirby tragó. "No. Yo uh. . . Le digo Marx".

"¿Hay alguien más a bordo?"

"Estoy solo", confirmó Kirby.

El líder asintió. "Me parece inocente. El protocolo requiere que nosotros le recojamos para más interrogatorio, sin embargo. Venga con nosotros, por favor. Prometemos que serás liberado una vez que estemos seguros que no tenías mano en el fraude".

"Espere – lo que ocurrirá, quiero decir. . . Yo. . . "

"Sólo ven con nosotros; todo se explicará".

"¿N-no, quiero decir, cuál va a ser su castigo?"

"Por favor cálmese, señor. . . err. . . "

"Meta Knight", dijo reflexivamente.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"¡Mi nombre es Meta Knight y. . . y exijo que conteste!"

Colocando otra identidad - una máscara - sobre su cara de improviso mejoró su confianza. No era; esta ilusión no era él. Algo dijo o hizo, no podía tener repercusiones personales. Vagamente, se preguntó si esto era a qué Meta Knight sentía cada día detrás de su propia máscara metálica.

Los otros soldados estaban mientras tanto experimentando su propio shock. Antes los ojos asustados de Kirby, cayeron a sus rodillas. Los cascos se quitaron, las cabezas se inclinaron.

¿EL señor Meta Knight?" su líder más corpulento respiró, siendo el único cuya mirada no permanecía fija en el piso.

Ahora esto era una posición comprometedora. Kirby dudaba que hubiera más de un Meta Knight, por tanto el guerrero estoico que conocía debía haber venido a este planeta y haber hecho algo memorable. . . ¿Aunque no lo suficiente como para qué alguno de los oficiales le reconociera por su aspecto? Después de todo, Kirby y Meta Knight no se parecían en lo absoluto. Kirby podía fingir quizás que era simplemente un muchacho nombrado en honor a Meta Knight, pero inmediatamente rechazó la idea. Si imitaba al verdadero Meta Knight, podría ejercer suficiente influencia para salvar a Marx de cualquier sentencia que se pusiera sobre él en caso de que lo atraparan.

"Sí", Kirby dijo con la voz más autoritaria que podía emular, "Soy el señor Meta Knight".

"Nuestras más humildes disculpas, señor, no sabíamos. . . "

"Está bien", contestó Kirby. Sonó horriblemente poco profesional y nada similar a Meta Knight, aunque por suerte no pareciera que las guardias notaran algo raro. Tratando en vano de apaciguar sus nervios y parecer asertivo al mismo tiempo, siguió, "Estoy decepcionado por la sentencia contra el capitán Maruku. Él es totalmente neutro en la guerra - y mientras no sabía de su traición al en su planeta, yo uh. . . Le aseguro que no apoya ningún bando en la guerra". _Sí, eso_ , sus pensamientos sarcásticos cortaban, _gracias, Marx. Tal vez he aprendido algo._

"Comprensible, señor. Trataremos de limpiar su nombre cuanto antes. Esto sólo debe haber sido un malentendido, pero todavía tenemos que investigar el asunto. Si viniera por favor con nosotros, señor. . . "

Así pues, hasta Meta Knight no estaba completamente encima de la ley. Demasiado aterrado para protestar, Kirby asintió con la dignidad debilitada. "Muy bien".

Hicieron una procesión nocturna solemne. Dos soldados anduvieron delante de Kirby, dos detrás. A pesar de su respeto obvio hacia él (mejor dicho, hacia a quién pretendía ser), no podía evitar sentirse como un prisionero. Muchos ciudadanos curiosos echarían un vistazo a través de su ventana y reloj mientras pasaba, sólo abasteciendo su cohibición y duda. Tal vez no debería haber imitado a Meta Knight: alguien podía conocerlo personalmente, entonces serían capaces de decir al instante que Kirby no era el guerrero. También, no tuvo ni idea de qué hacer cuando llegaran a donde iban.

Su temor se espesó cuando sus pies le llevaron más cerca y más cerca de su destino: la masa grande y pesada en el extremo lejano del pueblo, que tenía que ser el castillo del conde, y puesto sobre la tierra como una bestia tumbada. A diferencia del castillo del rey Dedede, era bajo, pero amplio, con barro grueso y paredes limpias.

Hicieron una pausa en la puerta, que era de un negro intenso y sobresalía torpemente de las paredes. Después de llamar tres veces, se abrió.

El interior era un contraste enorme del exterior. El amplio vestíbulo por el que condujeron a Kirby en efecto era de techo bajo, sino también alegremente encendido por líneas de velas que parpadeaban sobre las paredes. Ningún papel o pintura cubrían las sucias paredes, pero eran compactas y fuertes, y banderas moradas colgaban por todo el pasillo, lo cual combinaba con la alfombra. Realeza.

Sin ventanas y paredes sólidas y sucias, Kirby había esperado que el lugar fuera severo y oscuro, aún de alguna manera aquellas velas iluminaron el vestíbulo perfectamente. Era un lugar, modesto, pero suntuoso. Inmediatamente sintió como si no perteneciera. Un delincuente, entrando con pretextos falsos.

La única puerta en el establecimiento pareció ser la puerta principal. Pasar entre vestíbulos y cuartos, simplemente requería caminar a través del pasaje. Esto abrumo a Kirby, principalmente aparentaba una seguridad muy pobre. Aunque no estaba a punto de preguntar: sólo echaría la sospecha no deseada sobre él.

Al final, pasaron por el pasaje final. Un cuarto enorme bostezaba desde el pasillo. El alto e inclinado techo tenía que ser la cumbre del edificio entero, Kirby asumió, porque se extendía un poco más de dos veces más que el techo del pasillo. Si los condes era como reyes. . . entonces ese era el cuarto del trono del conde. Las altas paredes se decoraron con banderas moradas largas, con los mismos diseños arremolinados negros que habían estado en las notas.

La alfombra morada fluyó toscamente pero pasos compactos terminaban a los pies de lo que debía ser el trono - la cosa más extravagante en el cuarto, aunque no tan ornamentado como el de Dedede. Sobre el trono, sin embargo, había un hombre con una mera aura que transmitía más respeto del que el Rey Dedede alguna vez había transmitido.

Sus ojos morados, miraban fijamente desde su cara oscura, expresaban lealtad y exudaron inteligencia. Su espalda era una escoba derecha y sus brazos tranquilamente descansaban sobre el trono. No llevaba ninguna corona. Kirby no podía suponer que la necesitara. Su aspecto era tan intimidante como inspiradora.

"Mi conde". El líder se mencionó elegantemente, se arrodillo e hizo reverencia, desplazando su espada por sobre su corazón. El conde no había impuesto este respeto: Lo había ganado.

El miedo de Kirby por el conde, aunque no disminuido, fue eclipsado por la vergüenza profunda que se apretó alrededor de su corazón. Inconscientemente o no, había tomado un nombre que exigía respeto a los soldados - un respeto que no había hecho nada para merecer. ¿Quién era para aparecer ante este conde?

"Comandante R'hazek", el conde reconoció, yendo a fin de inclinar su propia cabeza hacia el soldado principal. La penetrante mirada oscura del conde encontraron a los dudosos ojos azules de Kirby. En ese único segundo, la resolución de Kirby se rompió. _Te conozco_ , pareció que aquellos ojos dijeron, _ni siquiera intentes engañarme_. _Sé lo que has hecho_. Aunque quizás era mera imaginación; ya que desde un breve momento, el conde le observó y Kirby se dio cuenta de que su expresión pedregosa no había cambiado.

"Conde Kávika", el soldado - comandante - habló, levantándose a sus pies, "mis hombres descubrieron -"

El conde levantó su mano. "Mi mensajero me ha dicho los detalles. ¿Es este el capitán?" La pregunta fue realizada como un requisito antes que en verdad buscar una respuesta. Parecía que ya lo sabía.

"No, mi conde. Este no es nadie más que el señor Meta Knight. . . inocente, por supuesto, pero inconcientemente traído -" El comandante R'hazek se paró. El momento que el nombre 'el señor Meta Knight' había pasado de sus labios, el semblante controlado del conde cambió. Sus cejas arquearon, los ojos morados se ensancharon. "¿Mi conde. . . ?"

"¿El señor Meta Knight?" El conde estuvo de pie desde su trono ornamentado, capa morada rizándose con el movimiento. "No eres el señor Meta Knight".

Sus interiores se congelaron. Sin duda en aquellas palabras, sólo creencias inmovibles. Los ojos morados del conde se volvieron duros cuando examinaron a Kirby en una nueva luz. La gente en el cuarto colectivamente cambió; sintió quera las miradas eran puestas sobre él y su propia vulnerabilidad. _¿Oh Dios dónde está Marx cuando lo necesito?_

 _Tratando de no ser atrapado, idiota_ , pensaba a sí mismo, las palabras tomaban un tono que emulaba al de Marx.

"Y-yo. . ." su boca se secó.

El conde anduvo a zancadas hacia él, parándose a unos pies de distancia. "Sí, estoy seguro de ello. El señor Meta Knight no se parece en nada a tí".

Las palabras de Kirby eran un desnudo susurro, " Lo siento. . . Mi nombre es Kirby. Yo soy… no soy Meta Knight".

"Lo sé". Las palabras, aunque tiesas, no eran hostiles. El conde observo hacia atrás al comandante R'hazek. "¿Dónde lo encontró? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?"

El comandante, todavía reponiéndose de la verdad sobre la identidad de Kirby, rasgó su mirada fija del rubio. "Estaba en la nave no registrada, mi conde".

Aquellos ojos morados volvieron hacia Kirby y buscaron su cara pensativamente. "¿Estás implicado en el ataque contra Nashira?"

"N-no. No sé nada sobre eso. Hubo un mal-"

Las puertas se estrellaron, causando que Kirby brincara por la sorpreasa, y un mensajero corrió hacia el conde, su pelo suelto y ojos amplios. Su informe se puntuó por dolorosos jadeos; "Conde Kavika. . . un centinela fue asesinado. . . el capitán escapo. . . en alguna parte en los pisos. . . "

El conde giró en su talón, papeles morados que se arremolinan alrededor de él. "R'hazek. . . "

El comandante asintió antes de llamar a varios de los soldados ordenados por nombre para seguir después de él. Corrieron a la puerta, abandonando sólo al mensajero, el conde, Kirby, y cuatro soldados; dos que rodearon a Kirby.

"¿Qué otra información tienes?" el conde exigió.

"Sólo lo que un civil me dijo. . .El centinela trató de hablar con él, y de la nada robó su espada y le apuñaló. . . "

Expresión severa, el conde dio vuelta a Kirby, su ojos indagaban. Sin embargo, no preguntó nada.

Varios minutos pasaron en tieso y terrible silencio. El conde Kavika era extrañamente silencioso, y sus ojos oscuros hasta miraron ligeramente melancólicos. Pareció a Kirby que el número de soldados era infinito, realmente no podía haber tantos de ellos. Después de todo, había enviado a las mismas tropas del comandante R'hazek para perseguir a Marx incluso después de atrapar a Kirby.

Lo que significaba. . . probablemente había conocido al centinela muerto. Kirby interiormente gimió. El conocimiento sólo le hizo sentirse peor. Esperar era insoportable, entre el sentimiento de culpa sobre la situación entera y temer que castigo o herida podía esperar a Marx – o a él.

Finalmente, muchos pasos se oyeron bajando del pasillo. El comandante R'hazek apareció primero, y tomó su lugar cerca del conde. Unas guardias entraron después, llevando varias heridas menores. . .

Y Marx atrapado, luciendo injustamente descontento. Las esposas guardaban sus manos firmemente a sus espaldas, en las cuales pareció que los dos guardias que le sostenían tenían poca fe, ya que ambos agarraron los brazos de Marx más fuerte del que era realmente necesario. Sobre su cara, Marx llevaba una de sus caras más feas: los labios rizados, ojos estrechados. Incluso su sombrero de bufón, alisado abajo de su espalda, parecían los oídos caídos de un animal salvaje. La mirada era de tal intensidad brutal que Kirby no notó primeramente sus heridas. Es decir, hasta que el trío parara a varios pies de Kirby. La luz de la vela iluminó un chapoteo grueso de sangre bajo la izquierda del atuendo del bufón – esto, supuso, no era la sangre de Marx. Pero también había una cuchillada profunda en su pantorrilla derecha, y estaba claro que favoreció esta pierna.

Kirby podía oler la sustancia roja. Se estremeció.

El conde merodeó más cerca de Marx. "Así que eres el capitán". Otra vez, declarando una pregunta sin verdadera necesidad de una respuesta.

"Déjame ir. "

"Sólo necesitaba respuestas, capitán Maruku. Pero cuando envié a soldados tras usted, mató a uno e hirió a otros. Claramente esto es más que un engaño simple. Si siquiera espera ser liberado, entonces mejor explíqueme".

Un gruñido bajo emanó de la garganta de Marx. Kirby podría ver sus dedos delgados apretar y relajarse una y otra vez a sus espaldas. Su expresión claramente emanó su odio ardiente y respuesta negativa de hablar.

El conde Kavika sacudió su cabeza. "Póngale en los calabozos; si desea hablar más tarde puede. Ahora. . . tendremos que buscar la nave".

Las guardias arrastraron desde los brazos a Marx, pero sus piernas de repente se volvieron gelatinosas y se hundió a sus rodillas con un gemido. Peso muerto perfecto. "Levántate", un guardia mencionó, tirando con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que su hombro no se saliera de su lugar. Marx sólo cayó y resistió la presión.

"Holgazán". El otro guardia se arrodilló para agarrar su brazo de ambas manos - y esto es cuando Marx golpeó. Enroscó su torso, embestido como una serpiente, y hundió sus colmillos en la muñeca del guardia. Mientras lanzó un grito y retrocedió, y primer guardia intentó separarle. Silbando, Marx dio un puntapié a su barbilla con fuerza – utilizando su pierno ilesa. En otro movimiento rápido, soltó la muñeca del otro; sus piernas escarbaron bajo él hasta que diera tumbos inestablemente a sus pies, pero ya otro guardia atrapaba sus brazos.

Esquivando su cabeza, Marx sostuvo rápidamente y se enroscó en el lugar por tanto el guardia sostenía sus brazos torpemente - y probablemente con bastante dolor – se deslizó al lado de Marx con tal de mantener las esposas sujetas. Marx escupió sangre en su cara. En los pocos segundos que le trajeron, se meció atrás y le dio un puntapié en el estómago antes de tambalearse a un lado y cojear.

Sus ojos morados salvajes se torcieron alrededor del cuarto. Sólo más guardias se habían unido a la pelea. Ahora un círculo de ellos le rodeó - algunas armas desfundadas con un sonido metálico corredizo que estremecieron a Kirby hasta su interior.

A pesar de la violencia, a pesar del hecho de que los guardias sólo trataban de protegerse, Kirby se encontró teniendo muchas ganas de que Marx ganara - sólo porque quiso huir de este planeta. Sólo quiso irse en este punto. No quiso que Marx fuese perseguido, de este modo.

No siendo particularmente conducido por la retribución, no encontró ninguna satisfacción en saber que esta era una manera en que Marx podía pagar por sus crímenes. El pensamiento ni siquiera acudió en su mente. En cambio, deseó una retirada inocua del planeta. Tal retirada, sin embargo, ya no parecía tan prometedora.

Ahora las guardias con espadas avanzaban sobre Marx - Marx, que había sufrido heridas, quien respiraba rápido y transfería su mirada fija espasmódicamente de una amenaza para el siguiente con una inquietud febril. El conde no paró su séquito. Kirby se dio cuenta que no iba a pararlos - como había dicho, si se trataba de la vida de Marx o sus soldados, no había opción. Eran bastante iguales en ese punto, si en lados opuestos del espectro, Kirby prefería que nadie saliese lastimado. Solo actuaría de tal modo - y por tanto lo hizo.

Kirby se escapó antes de que el conde le pudiese parar. Entró como una flecha en el círculo al lado de Marx, levantando sus manos. "¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse, por favor! ¡No ataquen!" Las guardias se pararon, pero con confusión e incertidumbre en sus ojos. Sólo conocían a Kirby como el que el Conde Kavika insistió que era inocente, no como el que tenía un relación más o menos funcional con el acusado. El conde, cuando aprovecho para encontrar sus ojos, pareció muy disgustado. "Cooperará", Kirby continuó ciegamente. "Sólo. . . no ataque. Les diré todo". Kirby se preguntó si era completa y posiblemente insano. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Además de descubrir maravillosas maneras de cometer suicidio. ¿Decirle al conde toda la verdad? Si su séquito no lo asesinaba, Marx lo haría cuando fuese liberado.

La ardiente mirada hacía él, proveniente de Marx aumento su miedo y duda en diez veces. Y lo hizo sentirse desesperadamente solo. ¿Si Marx no iba a apoyarlo, quién lo haría? Dio media vuelta hacía el bufón con inquietud. Buscado algún aseguramiento, un poco de confianza que estaba, no obstante, seguro que no recibiría.

Pero entonces - allí estaba - una media sonrisa cubierta, dañosa y sádicamente contenta a través y a través. Rápidamente, una vislumbre lo ocultó. Kirby miró lejos. Su duda no se aplacó, todavía estaba igualmente desconcertado - pero Marx tenía algún semblante de fe en él.

Los ojos morados y agudos del conde Kávika cazaron para traición entre los dos. Mientras había perdido el sentido, tuvo que haber atestiguado el intercambio de miradas. Sus órdenes eran lentas en la llegada y originados con desconfianza, "Kirby. Dile que se arrodille y que se quede así, entonces mis soldados pueden tomarlo de nuevo".

"¿Qué van a hacer con él?"

"Sólo mantenerlo en los calabozos hasta que su sentencia sea decida. Ningún daño se le será aplicado".

"Marx. . . " Kirby se estremeció. "¿Puedes arrodillarte por favor?"

"Si preguntas tan cortésmente", era la respuesta ácida de Marx. Se cayó a sus rodillas. Sin gastar un momento, dos soldados apresuraron a asegurar sus brazos.

Marx inclinó su cabeza atrás, contemplando al conde perezosamente. "¿Vas a perseguir a mí salvador también?"

"Eso dependerá de lo que encontremos", dijo dentro de poco.

Marx se rió sin ningún humor real. "Debería. Sería tan irónico, verlo ser castigado por solo intentar hacer lo correcto. ¡No podría hacer daño a una mosca!" Los guardias le tiraron fuertemente a sus pies, sacando otro gruñido. Manos sujetadas a los puños de las espadas

"Decidiré esto por mí mismo".

Arrastraron a Marx abajo el pasillo, dejado solo al conde Kávika, tres guardias y un Kirby muy inquieto.

El foco crítico del conde cambió a él. "Entonces, ¿Estás en términos amistosos con él?"

"Algo así. . . "

"Sugiero que me digas la verdad entera, ahora".

"No hay mucho sobre eso. . . Realmente, sólo nos quedamos sin provisiones, comida, combustible. . . Teníamos que parar pronto o morir en el espacio. Cuando Nashira apareció en el mapa, sólo nos dirigimos hacia él. No tenemos una nave 'registrada' porque nunca habíamos estado en este planeta antes, y Marx creía que solo una mentira nos dejaría conseguir provisiones e irnos. Juro, no queríamos hacer ningún daño. Sólo dije que mi nombre era Meta Knight porque. . . Lo había oído antes, y estaba asustado de tener problemas".

"Te habría creído", dijo el conde, "pero en primer lugar. Tú 'amigo' mató a uno de mis soldados. Lo asesinó, simplemente por tratar de traerlo para el interrogatorio".

Matar. Asesinato. Ambas palabras que despreciaba. Se estremeció y apartó la vista.

"Eso no me suena muy inocente, Kirby".

No significaba la misma cosa para él. 'Probablemente sólo lo asustó' era probablemente la excusa menos razonable, pero Kirby pensaba que era lo más cercano a la verdad. En verdad, Marx había encontrado un problema y lo había eliminado. Si no consideró que el soldado tenía una familia, amigos y una vida tan verdadera como la de cualquiera - o si simplemente no le importaba, Kirby no lo sabía. De cualquier modo, el hecho permaneció: Marx era inocente de los delitos que se le acusaron en Nashira, y el asesinato no significaba la misma cosa para él como lo hacía para el conde o Kirby. ¿Pero cómo puede uno explicar esa clase de mentalidad? ¿Cómo, incluso, lo podría uno explicar sin parecer qué tanto él como Marx estaban completamente locos?

Después de todo, la explicación de ello implicaría que estaba cómodo con la mentalidad de Marx, lo que era lejano de la verdad. Muy lejano de la verdad. También incriminaría a Marx en adelante, y entre menos tiempo pasaran confinados en este planeta, mejor.

"¿Bien?" el conde Kavika irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

"Él estaba probablemente… solo defendiéndose", discutió Kirby sin convicción. Técnicamente, eso también era verdad probablemente.

El conde no se divirtió. "Kirby, si no eres honesto con nosotros, me obligaré a creer que también eres un enemigo, a pesar de lo que creo ahora. ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo que encontráramos, si estaba dispuesto a matar por ello?"

"Es. . . No creo. . . que no es tanto lo que encontraría. . . "

". . . "

Ah Dios esto iba a parecer extraño. "¿S-sabe cómo a veces, camina tranquilamente, y de repente hay una hormiga en su camino, y sólo la pisa sin pensarlo?"

Cabezada lenta.

"Bien. . . A veces pienso. . . Creo que ese es el modo en que Marx se siente sobre otras persona".

Fue silencioso durante un momento muy largo. Los ojos morados del conde Kávika nunca dejaron su cara. Kirby no los podía encontrar completamente. Sus dedos, enroscándose ansiosamente, comandaron su atención completa.

El silencio incómodo le incitó a hablar, a irrumpirlo. "Pero, si sólo le deja en paz, está bien. No creo que las personas le gusten mucho. . . "

"Ya veo".

Kirby alzó la vista. "¿Ver qué?"

El conde encontró sus ojos con una mirada severa, afligida. "Lo siento, Kirby. Pero el asesinato es imperdonable. El capitán Marx recibirá la pena de muerte".


	5. Capítulo 5

"Todavía no creo que puedas contestar las preguntas que tú compañero rechazó contestar".

"¿Por eso me mantiene aquí, verdad?" Kirby contestó. Un día había pasado desde la detención de Marx, y a Kirby se le había prohibido visitarlo o volver al Halberd. De hecho, pareció que el conde Kávika tenía la intención completa de encarcelar al propio Kirby en Nashira: el conde había exigido la contraseña del Halberd, por tanto podrían recuperar un poco de la ropa de Kirby. Cuando Kirby se negó, le dieron unos juegos de capas pesadas, todos en verdes horribles o marrón. Le habían ofrecido entonces un cuarto dentro del castillo y ya que ayer nunca se podía encontrar en necesidad de nada. Tenía que preguntar para que el conde mismo le trajese cualquier cosa. No parecía haber algún criado en el castillo.

"Naturalmente", el conde asintió. "Se te ha exonerado de cualquier culpa del delito".

Kirby pensó, al principio, los actos generosos del conde supusieron ser alguna clase de compensación por condenar a Marx a muerte, pero había rechazado rápidamente esta idea. El conde Kávika era un hombre honesto, y bien sabía que cualquier pobre tentativa para compensarlo no tendría valor.

Actualmente, andaban a través del jardín más allá del castillo: una cosa disecada y lastimosa que consistía en raíces nudosas y arbustos hirsutos. Nashira no se podía jactar de su vegetación grandiosa.

Kirby anduvo libremente al lado del conde y no llevó ninguna restricción, ni ataduras a pesar de su estado aparente como el preso. El conde Kávika todavía no le había dado el permiso aún de irse – tampoco lo deseaba, no con Marx cautivo.

"Lo juro, somos completamente honestos", dijo Kirby, "sólo quisimos provisiones; no tratamos de dañar a Nashira de cualquier modo".

El conde Kávika se detuvo, asustado. "No, sé que es verídico. Las amenazas galácticas contra Nashira generalmente no se hacen conocidas por dos adolescentes. Y después de haberlos encontrado, estoy aún más seguro".

"Oh. ¿Entonces. . . por qué todavía sostiene a Marx?"

"El asesinato, Kirby", dijo el conde Kávika, sus cejas se levantaron en la sorpresa, "¿no sabías esto?"

"No, pensaba. . ." Kirby anduvo más cerca, obligándose a encontrar los ojos morados del Conde. "Se supuso que nada de esto pasara. Se supuso sólo que entráramos, conseguiríamos la comida y combustible e irnos. Todo con nosotros como una amenaza contra Nashira era un malentendido, y sin ese malentendido nos iríamos ya. Por favor, Conde. . . Si libera a Marx y nos deja ir, nunca volveremos aquí. No se tendrá que preocupar de ver nuestras caras de nuevo, honestamente".

"La pena por el asesinato en Nashira es la muerte. No podemos tolerar -"

"¡Sólo una vez!" Kirby suplicó, "nos iremos, como sin nunca estuviéramos aquí en absoluto".

"¿Y del centinela? Azram Sk'et - ¿qué de su esposa y amigos, qué de su vida?"

Oh estrellas, no necesitaba esto también, componiendo en la culpa que se apoya en sus hombros.

El pensamiento del efecto de su muerte - no sólo la toma de una vida humana, sino también las ondas de agonía que reverberaron de su sucesión. Esto era demasiado para él para pensar.

"Por favor", gimió. "Sé. Sé que - sólo. . . esta vez, déjele ir. No lo mate. No mate a Marx".

El Conde le contempló con una mirada fija y pesada. "¿Por qué viajas con él?"

Kirby apretó sus dientes. ¿Era esto el objetivo del Conde para mantenerlo? ¿El Conde se compadeció de él? "Dígame que no lo matará", Kirby dijo bajamente.

Durante un momento largo ninguno de ellos se movió. La mirada del Conde era angustiosamente empática, pero también resuelta. Levantó su mano para apoyarse en el hombro de Kirby, y su mirada fija nunca vaciló. "Kirby, realmente lo siento. . . y tienes mis simpatías más sinceras. . . pero no dirijo esta ciudad rompiendo mis propias leyes, y estas leyes nos mantienen en movimiento. Mi orden sigue en pie como hizo antes".

Un ruido estrangulado escapó de la garganta de Kirby; en el impulso involuntario, se encogió de hombros de la mano de Kávika y retrocedió.

"Creía que harías esa solicitud", admitió el conde Kávika tristemente, "cuando hable hoy contigo por primera vez. ¿Te gustaría estar solo"

"No todavía" no, Kirby dijo ferozmente. "¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto antes?"

"Pasado mañana. Los acusados generalmente no quieren tomar la tensión de saber más tiempo".

Kirby asintió. "¿Y. . . cómo?"

"Ejecución en la horca". Pausa. "Te dejaré, entonces, si esto es todo".

Kirby asintió en silencio, y el Conde giró, su zancada larga pronto se lo llevó al castillo con su traje morado que barre detrás de él.

Kirby sabía que estaba solo, aparte de las guardias que sin duda le miraron, pero no podían evitarlo.

Se hundió en la tierra y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Dios, cómo todo se salió de control en tan poco tiempo. . . si sólo no hubieran pensado en Marx como una amenaza para Nashira. Si sólo Marx nunca hubiera abandonado el Halberd una segunda vez y si sólo hubieran evitado la ciudad antes por la tarde. Pero si los 'si solo' fueran vanos; no hacían nada para ayudar al presente - esto era una cosa que Kirby sabía bien. Lo que ayudó al presente se adelantaba, contra algo y todo, sólo para seguir moviéndose - como en el Halberd, yendo hacia el futuro, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sigue. O escapar. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

¿Pero ahora qué? Parecía una imposibilidad tan extraña - la muerte de Marx. En su misma naturaleza el bufón dio la impresión de la inmortalidad. Se podía burlar de la propia muerte. Kirby no le imaginar efectivamente muriendo.

Entonces otra vez. . . había pensado en la misma cosa con Fumu. Apretó su pelo fuertemente. No no no vayas ahí.

 _¿Y si Marx lo merecía?_ Se heló. Una idea traidora, salvaje; aterradora en su implicación, y sintió tan diferente de él que inmediatamente lamentó que hubiera pensado eso, para un calidoscopio de motivos que no quiso considerar.

 _¿Pero y si?_ ¡Nadie merece la muerte! protestó ferozmente contra sus propios pensamientos. Pero. . . le pararía. Impídale hacerlo otra vez. Kirby no tenía ilusiones: sabía muy bien que Marx era una persona peligrosa. Completamente careció de la culpa - por supuesto era peligroso.

Y aún a pesar de esto, Kirby quiso sobre todo salvarle de alguna manera.

Quizás, por algunas de sus acciones pasadas, Marx realmente merecía morir. Quizás esto era el justo castigo. Pero Marx podía ser más que lo que sus acciones dijeron a veces. Kirby agarró esto, en ensueños pensativos, en lapsos de la crueldad, en gestos afectuosos. No quiso que esto terminara. El equilibrio entre ellos estaba una cosa tentadora, alguna vez frágil y que tiene tendencia a girar violentamente de su lugar, pero todavía estaba allí, y se volvía más fuerte - sabía que se hacía más fuerte, despacio pero seguramente. Que llegaría a entender hasta a Marx - para conjeturar sus emociones, descubrir sus mentiras y agarrar muy débilmente por qué hizo como hizo. . .

No importaba cuán nebuloso su entender era ahora, mejoraría y añoraba esto, como hizo para los momentos cuando Marx no fue resguardado de él por mentiras; cuando, en cambio, pareció que confió mutuamente en Kirby y - Ohtanextraño - actuado tan humano. Aquellos momentos cuando Kirby se dirigió a él y se daría cuenta repentinamente cuán normal Marx parecía ser. Se daría cuenta que había olvidado su miedo, pero que no importaba porque Marx no se preocupó por él en ese momento.

No podía dejar que eso cesara. Ni podría dejar cesar su determinación de encontrar su pasado; una determinación que de alguna manera se había unido irrevocablemente con Marx. Tal vez de la necesidad - no podría haber pilotado el Halberd - o tal vez algo más, no sabía. De otra forma, la muerte de Marx revocaría cualquier esperanza del entendimiento de sí. Le dejaría completamente solo en un nuevo universo del cual no sabía nada.

¿Pero qué podría hacer para pararlo? Era completamente impotente. Pensaba otra vez en la media sonrisa efímera de Marx, lo que una vez vislumbró se fue - una espalda en el cuarto del trono cuando Kirby dijo al Conde que admitiría todo. Marx había luchado tan ferozmente, desesperadamente antes de esto. Entonces había colocado su vida completamente en las manos de Kirby.

Kirby tenía que hacer algo.

La seguridad floja de Kávika sirvió a su perdición. Mientras Kirby se arrastró a través de los pasillos, repetidamente esperaba que alguien saltara detrás de la baja altura en las paredes y le gritara por sus acciones culpables. La parte de él hasta quiso que esto pasara porque le ahorraría las ordalías de seguir. Pero si esto pasara Marx… moriría. Milagrosamente, espantosamente, ni una sola alma interrumpió el paso que se escabulle de Kirby a través del castillo de ladrillo de barro tumbado.

Estaba completamente perdido, en toda honestidad, pero seguía el mismo camino por el que llevaron a Marx hace dos días, y por tanto esperó que alcanzara su destino.

Bastante seguro, el paso le condujo alrededor de volutas de esquinas tortuosas hasta que por fin se detuvo ante un cuarto encendido de modo débil y sombrío. Un pasillo de jaulas de hierro tumbadas en un corredor a través del cuarto, descendiendo profundamente en la oscuridad. Kirby no podía vislumbrar a Marx en ninguna de las jaulas cercanas, y por tanto se acercó al pasillo.

De las acechantes sombras apareció un guardia. "¿Cuál está su asunto aquí?" gruñó.

Kirby brincó atrás. . "O-oh". Por supuesto. ¿No tendrían sólo las celdas abiertas para la lectura, verdad?

"¿Asunto?" el guardia atacó. Parecía infinitamente aburrido pero Kirby dudó que esto le ayudara mucho. Y… las llaves estaban enganchadas en su cinturón. Kirby las observó desesperadamente. ¿Ahora qué?

"Iba … um… preguntándome si – si pudiera ver a M-Marx. El capitán".

"No puede hacerse", El carcelero puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. Sus dedos se rizaron directamente sobre las llaves. "El jefe me dijo que nada de invitados".

"Soy el que vino con Marx. Kirby. Por favor, yo sólo…"

"Nada de invitados, sobre todo Kirby".

"Oh, bien…". Kirby consideró arrebatarle las llaves y hacer una carrera por su objetivo. Sería atrapado mucho antes de encontrar la celda de Marx. "Kávika me dijo que podría visitar a Marx – sólo durante unos minutos. Um, supervisado". Se ahogó en la última declaración, "para decir adiós". El carácter definitivo de la muerte inminente de Marx se hacía demasiado real.

"Suficiente, niño", gruñó el carcelero. "Vuelve a tu cuarto".

"Pero…"

"Suficiente". Fulminó con la mirada. "Nada de invitados. Esas son mis órdenes, y no conseguirás que yo vaya en contra de ellas".

"De acuerdo… Está bien". Tragando con fuerza, Kirby se apartó. Sus mejillas estaban ardientes con vergüenza y fracaso. Al mismo momento en que entró en su cuarto, cerró de golpe la puerta y cayó contra la pared.

Realmente había eludido esto. No – la misma idea era tan estúpida en primer lugar. ¿Cómo había esperado alguna vez que eso funcionaría? Sepultó su cara en sus manos. Otro plan… necesitaba otro plan; uno que podría diseñar y ejecutar dentro de dos días.

Kirby estrelló su cabeza contra la pared. Esto era imposible.


	6. Capítulo 6

"Kirby".

La voz fue ignorada.

"¿Kirby? Kirby, sé que estás despierto".

"Lo sé. Sé que es hoy". Kirby masculló. Pero no quiso afrontar su realidad. Durante los dos días pasados, Kirby había intentado un desglose después del otro, ninguno de los cuales encontrase el éxito. Fingir ser un guardia, moverse sigilosamente en las sombras, buscar rutas alternas en la prisión. Sólo esta mañana, había tratado de cavar a través de la pared con una cuchara que había robado de las cocinas. Para ser justo, esa idea había sido estúpida desde el principio.

Le habían encadenado finalmente al dormitorio que le habían tan agraciadamente ofrecido. Prometieron liberarle después de… de Marx. Después de… de Marx

Sólo, después.

Mientras prometiese no regresar.

En un espectáculo lamentable de desafío, Kirby no había hecho caso a la cama de cubierta verde y en cambio se había enroscado en la esquina.

"Comenzarán pronto", dijo el conde Kávika desde la entrada.

Su bondad sólo lo hizo peor.

"Tienes una opción", siguió el conde. "Te puedes quedar aquí si gustas, y negociaremos su liberación después de la ejecución. De otro modo, puedes venir conmigo para despedirte de Marx".

Despedirse de él. Qué manera tan asquerosa de ponerlo. Qué opción tan asquerosa. ¿Si se quedara aquí, podría realmente fingir que no pasaría? ¿No rellenaría su imaginación los huecos de los modos más espantosos? ¿Pero si fuera… cómo podría mirar eso?

"Me quedaré", Kirby refunfuñó

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Me quedaré aquí. No quiero verlo".

"Kirby, no estoy tentado a mostrar compasión hacia tu amigo. Pero puede querer tu apoyo…"

Kirby resopló. No podía conseguir que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y sospechó que se debería preocupar de esto. No podía conseguir completamente que se preocupara, sin embargo. "Marx no me necesita".

"En algún punto, todos necesitan a alguien".

"Él no".

"Muy bien". El conde Kávika dio vuelta para irse. "Entonces hablaremos después".

Después. Después de que fuese ejecutado. El final, pizarra en blanco. Su última memoria del bufón sería Marx arrastrado a los calabozos, encerrado con cadenas. Kirby vio a alguien más en su imaginación – Fumu, clavada a la pared y sumergida en llamas. La memoria final sobre ella. Se estremeció violentamente. _Ha sido un año. ¿Se hará alguna vez esto más fácil?_

"Espere", Kirby se ahogó.

Kávika permaneció.

 _OdioestoOdioestoMeodio_.

"Iré".

El conde Kávika condujo a Kirby detrás del castillo, donde habían andado hace tres días. Pasaron el jardín de raíces nudosas y flores espinosas, y siguieron un camino de piedra tortuoso que pronto se descoloró en arena. Terminaron por un árbol fuerte y feo, del cual la soga colgaba desalmadamente. Alguien había colocado una tabla de madera gruesa bajo la rama, y una palanca extraña se localizó en el borde de esta tabla. Kirby no entendió todo esto, pero le hizo estremecerse sin embargo.

Dreamland no tenía disfraces como esos.

Entonces otra vez… Dreamland nunca había conocido un mal que necesitase tales disfraces.

Una solitaria mujer vestida de gris se apoyó contra la palanca. ¿El verdugo? Kirby reflexionó deslumbrado. Contempló a Kirby y huyó.

Todo era demasiado tranquilo. Demasiado caliente y demasiado tranquilo. Kirby se inclinó más cerca de Kávika y susurró, "¿Voy ser capaz de hablar con él antes…?"

"Brevemente", el Conde respondió.

De repente una puerta rallada hacia el castillo resonó abierta, y Kirby brincó. Marx tropezó, acompañado por dos guardias de aspecto agresivo. Kirby se agachó en la vista. Marx portaba una cojera pesada, como si la gubia en su pantorrilla se hubiera empeorado. Anduvo con su cabeza doblada, velando su expresión desde la percepción de Kirby. Kirby encontró lo más horrible en su carencia completa de lucha. Marx era explosivo y furioso; no se había rendido simplemente. ¿Entonces, por qué no estaba luchando contra los guardias y usando su último aliento para maldecir contra todos ellos?

"¡Khir, Chazek!" Kávika hizo gestos significativos a los guardias.

Inclinaron sus cabezas y obedientemente arrastraron al bufón para encontrar a Kirby cara a cara. Aunque fueran cuatro buenos pies de distancia, estaba demasiado cerca para confortarlo – demasiado cerca para ver a Marx de este modo.

Repentinamente, la garganta de Kirby estaba demasiado seca. Si hubiera pensado en alguna palabra para decir antes, se disolvieron en su lengua y se hicieron nada. El tiempo pasaba y sabía que debería decir algo pero, Oh, estrellas, todo lo que podía hacer era observar.

"Kirby", Kávika interrumpió. "¿Despedidas?"

Esperó un odio maravillosamente simple hacia Marx, para hacerle sufrir tanto tiempo, por matar a Fumu, por arrastrarlo al espacio y dejarlo solo. Pero en cambio, todo su odio caliente se enfrió en algo doloroso y primo. Cualquier aborrecimiento que hubiera dejado se dirigió a sí mismo, porque a pesar de todo lo que Marx había hecho, le dolía atestiguar esto. Le dolía verle tan quebrado cuando repetidas veces en el pasado había erigido una máscara de inmortalidad.

 _No se supone que Marx sea capaz de morir._

Se maldijo y maldijo a Marx, pera casi como si estuviese demasiado preocupado y demasiado sobresaltado para tener cualquier corazón detrás del odio. Sólo sintió… vacío. Tan horrorizado que ya no podía entender nada.

 _Justo como con Fumu…_

¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

Kávika suspiró imperceptiblemente. De un gesto de la mano del conde, los soldados arrastraron a Marx atrás.

Un vacío reunido en el estómago de Kirby. No había sido hasta capaz estabilizarse para decir adiós. ¡No podía terminar de esta manera!

Juntos, los dos guardias y Marx fueron a la deriva de la plataforma de madera bajo el árbol del desierto.

Mientras el verdugo leía en voz alta la culpa de Marx, Kirby pensaba ciegamente; _esto no es real - esto no puede ser real._ De la tensión, casi se rió. La tela crujió en su lado: sintió que el conde Kávika miraba fijamente hacia él en preocupación.

 _No se preocupe por mí_ , Kirby pensaba, contemplando la cara caída de Marx. _Estoy bien. Definitivamente bien._

El verdugo terminó su pequeño discurso. Los guardias apoyaron a Marx al centro de la plataforma. Todo se ralentizo. Kirby oyó su propia sangre que palpitaba inactivamente a través de sus oídos.

Los rollos secos calientes del viento suspiraron sobre la tierra y acariciaron cuentas de la arena que picaron los ojos de Kirby. Una guardia colocó la soga alrededor del cuello de Marx mientras otro lo mantenía sostenido.

Eso es cuando Kirby lo vio.

Los labios de Marx se rizaron atrás para revelar una astilla dañosa de sus colmillos. Una emoción pegó un tiro directamente a la espina de Kirby, su corazón se levantó; Marx no se ha rendido. Que significó algo terriblemente maravilloso estaba a punto de pasar, verdaderamente rápido.

Kirby nunca pensó. No había ni un solo momento donde planeó, se preguntó o consideró la consecuencia. Nunca hasta vio lo que Marx hizo, porque en ese momento giró alrededor y sus manos escarbadas en la espada en la cadera de Kávika – porque maldición, si Marx seguía luchando, entonces Kirby estaba endemoniadamente seguro que él también iba a luchar.

Antes de que el Conde supiera lo que hacía, Kirby se tambaleó lejos con la espada agarrada en sus puños: no podía dejar al Conde entrar en el camino si Marx iba a escaparse.

Al instante Kávika tenía sus manos alzadas, y sus ojos oscuros eran tan tranquilos, tan Oh tranquilos – ¿Cómo podría parecer tan tranquilo?

Kirby no quería hacerle daño; no había deseo en absoluto en él para hacerle daño. Sólo esperó que el Conde no supiera eso y guardaría su atención a Kirby antes que intentar detener a Marx.

Detrás de él, oyó gritos desconocidos; no podría decir por qué, pero el sonido le asustó.

"¡Quédese atrás!" gritó a Kávika, agitando la espada con torpeza. Si sólo mantuviera a Kávika, tal vez le compraría a Marx suficiente tiempo para pasar a los guardias. _¿Pasar? ¿Es así como lo llamas ahora?_

"Suelta la espada", exigió Kávika, con los ojos clavados en Kirby, "no quieres hacer esto, Kirby".

A pesar de la amenaza inminente, los ojos de Kávika se lanzaron a la plataforma.

"¡Oiga!" Kirby gritó. Rezó que todo sonido reñido y de arañazo significaba que Marx ganaba. "¡Le haré daño!"

Kávika levantó sus manos más alto. "Tienes mi atención, Kirby. Mi total atención. Oigo todas las palabras que dices. Ahora escucha las mías. Tienes una opción".

No no no esto complicaba las cosas, esto hacía a Kirby pensar, y el pensamiento no estaba bien para el momento, necesitaba que las cosas fuesen simples, claramente, estaba cansado de la confusión y ambigüedad.

"¡Kirby, escúchame! Tienes una opción. No le tienes que proteger. No tienes que defender lo qué hace, ¿entiendes?"

Kirby tembló con tanta fuerza que el puño traqueteó en sus manos. "No quiero hacerle daño", gimió, "así que mejor retroceda"

El conde Kávika no escuchó. Sus trajes morados que fluían en sus pies, se acercó. "No tienes que hacerme daño".

"¡Dije se quede atrás!" Para todo su alarde, sin embargo, Kirby no movió una pulgada.

"Escucha", El conde Kávika murmuró, su voz infinitamente suave y con infinito entendimiento, "Puedes elegir diferentemente".

"…" Kirby bajo la espada. "¿C-cómo?"

En ese momento, un aspecto borroso multicolor embistió por delante del lado de Kirby, acompañado por un gruñido vicioso y vengativo.

"¡No le hagas daño!" Kirby chilló, pero su miedo era infundado.

Marx saltó hacia Kávika, el conde se enroscó en sus talones y cerró de golpe su codo directamente en el pecho de Marx. Marx soltó una mordaza áspera y golpeó la mugre. Inmediatamente, ensimismado, respirando con dificultad y agarrando su pecho.

"¡Retroceda!" Kirby refunfuñó. Embistió y estuvo de pie sobre Marx con sus pies plantados, agitando la larga espada a pulgadas del rostro de Kávika.

"Sólo entrega la espada", siguió el Conde, sus palmas se abrieron de manera apaciguante.

Kirby apretó sus puños. ¿No, no podría… después de todo esto, cómo podría sólo entregar la espada? ¿Cómo podría entregar la vida de Marx? _Sólo para proteger la vida de otros_. La mano oscura del Conde hacía señas con expectación.

Kirby tembló. Bajo él, Marx temblaba contra sus tobillos y jadeaba débilmente. Tan indefenso. Pero sólo por el momento.

No importó. No importó si despertaría otra vez, tan fuerte como Kirby recordó. Kirby había hecho una decisión, e iba a seguir con ella… no importaba cuán horrible le hizo sentir a veces.

Un sonido agudo bajo Kirby – algo entre una tos y un grito – y de repente la presión se fue del interior de las pantorrillas de Kirby. Los pasos palpitaron contra la arena caliente mientras Marx se alejaba de él.

Kirby dejó caer la espada y fue tras Marx. Oh estrellas se sintió enfermo, sintió que de un momento a otro sufriría un colapso y vomitaría toda esta tensión, pero no tenía tal privilegio.

Con un rugido, Kávika estaba tras de ellos, y ya la distancia entre él y Marx se ensanchaban y maldición, Marx podría correr – ¿no se había estado esforzando sólo para caminar hace un momento?

"¿No pudiste haberme sacado de la puta cárcel?" Marx gritó en el viento.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Kirby aulló de regreso.

"¡Halberd!"

"¿Qué?" Eso estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad; ¡no había modo que fueran a ponerse allí antes de que el conde Kávika los atrapase!

"¡Mejor vuela!" Marx cacareó. "¡Ningún otro lugar es seguro, Kirby!"

"Bien, yo no-" Todo color desaparecido de las mejillas de Kirby. Las formas oscuras se formaban en el horizonte hacia el cual corrían. Más guardias daban vueltas alrededor delante de ellos. "¡Marx!"

Pero el bufón se había notado. Patinó a una parada y Kirby casi le empujo en su espalda.

Marx giró alrededor y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su compañero. Con gran alarme, Kirby se dio cuenta cuánto los huesos de Marx sobresalieron de su piel – sus agudas caderas y sus omóplatos que formaban ángulos dolorosos. Su respiración podría haber correspondido al aleteo de un colibrí. La locura había suturado el pánico y adrenalina que palpita a través de Marx. Sus manos delgadas temblaron con temblores cuando agarró la camisa de Kirby y sus ojos, por lo general tranquilos o enigmáticamente joviales, ahora lanzados con pupilas dilatadas. Se alambró, como algún adicto en las convulsiones de una retirada feroz.

Anillos de guardias vestidos todos de gris y negro los rodearon. Todos armados hasta los dientes. ¿Habían llamado a todos los guardias en la ciudad?

"Ríndanse", la voz del conde Kávika retumbó detrás de ellos. "Esto no tiene porque ponerse peor, Kirby".

"¡Siempre tiene que empeorar!" Marx aulló. Kirby se estremeció, pero no había fuga – el bufón se presionó más cerca, y en estaban rodeados desde todos los ángulos.

"Ríndete", Kirby gimió en su oído. "No podemos luchar contra ellos. Por favor, por favor sólo ríndete".

"Kirby, Kay…" Marx susurró. Todavía observando la muchedumbre próxima, agarró el pelo de Kirby y le tiró bastante cerca para probar su aliento añejo. "Creo que estamos muertos".

"¡Sí, todavía no!" Kirby gañó. "Por favor, rindámonos. Encontraremos otra manera". Mentiras, todo sobre ellas. No podía haber otra manera.

"Ahora podría ser. . el heh … Ahora podría estar … haha bien …"

"¿Ahora podría ser qué?" Podía sentir que las guardias se acercaban, sentir la plata letal de sus espadas como un haz de luz que marca su carne. Cualquier tiempo ahora, alguien se pondría bastante cerca y entregaría el golpe final.

¿Así es como luce la muerte?

"Un tiempo muy bueno para decirte que hay algo puedo hacer…" Marx respiró. Sus manos se arrastraron y agarraron la espalda de la camisa de Kirby.

Los ojos de Kirby se ensancharon cuando saltó a conclusiones terribles. "No mates a nadie".

"No eso. Santa Nova, espero que esto funcione. Sujétate fuerte".

Marx sonrió una última vez, y luego mil delgados alambres de papel pinchados debajo de la piel de Kirby – nunca los vio, pero los sintió, y le trituraron en millones de piezas - de repente, no tenía cuerpo, ninguna capacidad de moverse, ni gritar o ver. Nada dolió, pero tampoco sentía algo. Sabía que existió, pero además, era un vacío de nada absoluta. El mundo mismo se estropeo, girando en un torbellino de caos.

Entonces repentinamente sus pulmones se ampliaron y se tambaleó atrás y lanzó un grito y sus ojos abierto y –

El Halberd.

 _Santa mier-_

No no no no podía ser.

El Halberd, estaban en él - completamente imposible – giró alrededor, y tuvo que ser verdad; ¡los diales y palancas, el parabrisas – estaban en la sala de control del Halberd! Un sonido desagradable golpeó sus oídos; Kirby dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Marx perder los contenidos de su estómago al suelo.

"¡Meta Knight no estará contento con esto", Kirby dijo deslumbrado, porque de repente el mundo había dejado de tener sentido totalmente y después de toda esa adrenalina y _¡no estoy muerto!_ no podía manejar nada más.

"Urghh …" Marx cayó contra la pared y limpió su boca con su manga.

"L-los soldados". Kirby giró alrededor otra vez. "¿No van…?"

"No pueden entrar", dijo Marx ojerosamente. "El Halberd está muy bien sellado. Digo que sólo… nos quedamos aquí. Por un poco".

"Cierto. Cierto, sí". Kirby afrontó a Marx. "¿Puede teletransportarte?"

"Algo así. Un poco. …" Marx empujo su cabeza abajo y con arcadas secas.

Era un testamento hacía cuán jodida estaba la situación que Kirby no sintió una onza de compasión por Marx en ese momento. Oh no – estaba furioso. "Podrías haberte teletransportado desde tu celda", dijo despacio. "Todo ese tiempo que gasté infundiendo pánico, y podías teletransportarte desde tú celda…" Sus puños apretados y sus dientes daban buenos conocimientos junto a la rabia. "¡Me esforcé tanto por sacarte! ¡Gasté cada segundo despierto alucinando sobre el hecho de que ibas a morir – he tenido como, 4 horas de sueño en los últimos 3 días! ¿Te das cuenta de la clase de pesadillas que he tenido? ¡Me arriesgué a que me lanzaran a la cárcel por tí! ¡Y desde el principio podías simplemente pararte y salir de su celda tú mismo!"

"No es…"

"¿Dos años y nunca te molestaste en mencionarlo? Maldición Marx, ¿Desde hace cuánto has sido capaz de hacer esto? ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Estrellas, ni siquiera… estás tan hasta los topes de secretos, y nunca sé lo que ocurre en tú cabeza – parece ni siquiera soy"

"Kirby", Marx gruñó, "por favor…"

"¡-digno de tí! ¡Oh, no te preocupes por mí! No te preocupes por el pobre Kirby, está aquí solo para entretenerte. Déjalo sufrir por es tan jodidamente… ¡Divertido!" La última palabra se convirtió en un grito y con esa nota final, toda la lucha se cayó directamente de su cuerpo. Kirby se tambaleó atrás contra el tablero de control; su pecho subió y bajo, y sus manos temblaron. Nunca había arremetido contra alguien así. Nunca había hecho nada así, alguna vez, punto. Esto…. Era el odio puro. No tenía odio puro, no era – eso no era como él.

"Nnhh. Eso es…" Marx meneó un dedo ante sus ojos no enfocados. "¿Pesadillas?"

Con esto dicho, se arrugó al suelo.

"Me alegro de ver que amplía sus horizontes alimenticios", Magolor dijo cuándo alegremente pinchó un tenedor hacia el plato de Meta Knight.

Meta Knight no estaba completamente seguro de lo que comía, para ser sincero, pero había pensado en el filete entonces y no le estaba envenenando, por tanto se imaginó que estuvo bien. "Al contrario de la creencia popular, no puedo sobrevivir solo con azúcar".

"Lo intentaba", se rió entre dientes Magolor. "Creo que pasó meses sin comer algo excepto fuzzle pops".

"Comí en la ciudad".

"A veces", Magolor dijo, haciendo rodar sus ojos. "¿Es este algún hábito sobrante de la guerra?"

"¿Mi opción de comer poco? Sí".

"Oh". Magolor se tranquilizó, pero ninguna torpeza le podría hacer callar mucho tiempo. "¿Qué le hizo decidir intentar la comida Halcandriana?"

"Diversidad cultural".

Magolor rió disimuladamente. "Ciiierto. Sabe, realmente podría gustarle Halcandra. Le diré qué – si pasamos ambos de nuestros líos bien, le daré un paseo libre allí".

"Su descripción del paisaje es apenas complaciente, Magolor. Sin ofender, pero ¿Esas condiciones son tolerables para sobrevivir?

"Bah, ha estado en una guerra. Ha visto condiciones peores, estoy seguro – si su tendencia de privarse de comida significa algo. De todos modos, lo prometo – Halcandra realmente puede ser hermoso. Sólo es la gente que puede llegar a usted".

"¿La gente?" Magolor nunca había mencionado nada negativo sobre su planeta antes, pero si Meta Knight leyó correctamente, había algo oscuro en el modo que se había referido a sus civiles.

Magolor agitó una mano desdeñosamente. "Es una historia larga".

"Tienes un número extraño de secretos", murmuró Meta Knight.

"¿Eh?" Magolor inclinó su cabeza al lado.

"Pensaba simplemente en voz alta".

"Confíe en mí, no vale la pena saberlo. Evitaríamos las ciudades tanto como podríamos si volviéramos a Halcandra".

"No es sólo eso".

"¿Esto es porque no le he dicho a dónde voy, verdad?" Magolor dijo. "¿O sobre el amuleto?"

"Entre otras cosas, eso es correcto".

Magolor sonrió abiertamente. "Pero Meta Knight, usted es quién tiene todos los secretos. Los míos no son tan malos. Entiendo la '' aura oscura y escalofriante de usted, como lo que guarda es todo serio e importante".

"Le he dicho mi pasado; de la guerra y mi papel en ello".

"Sí, sí". Magolor agitó su tenedor. "Seguramente. Me ha dicho todo lo que ha tenido ganas de decirme, pero hay algunos agujeros agradables en su historia. Luchó antes de que Zero siquiera se implicara, y eso fue hace… siempre – ¿Cómo es tan viejo?"

"Tengo mis métodos".

"Pensaba que la esperanza de vida de Dreamland era de 120 años o algo. Ustedes no viven mucho".

"Supones que nací en Dreamland".

"Ah " Magolor guiñó. "Veamos, ahora está un poco más abierto. ¿Así pues, qué edad tiene realmente?"

Meta Knight dejó a su tenedor descansar al lado del plato y estudió sus manos durante un momento largo. "He perdido la cuenta".

"Maldición". Magolor se recostó, ojos amarillos amplios.

"¿Y tú?" respondió Meta Knight silenciosamente. Prefirió no hablar extensamente de estas cosas. Hacían que algo en él doliera, algo demasiado viejo y lejano, demasiado cansado.

"Setenta y seis", Magolor dijo felizmente. "Pero eso se traduce a un poco menos de veinte en años en años de Dreamland".

¿Otra cualidad de los Halcandrianos?"

"De los magos".

Meta Knight frunció el ceño bajo su máscara. "Dijiste que tenías muy poca capacidad mágica".

"Ah, sí, bien…" las mejillas oscuras de Magolor enrojecieron. "Era una clase de… de una vergüenza para mi familia. Son magos y yo. . . Bien, no nos llevamos bien. No es algo del cual realmente me guste hablar".

"Tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que había pensado", rió Meta Knight ligeramente.

"Así que así es como suena cuando ríe…" Magolor maravillado.

Al instante, el balanceo profundo se cerró. "¿Nunca me has oído reír?"

"Nah. Parece una pared a veces, MK. Intimidando mientras todos aparecen, y tan difícil de hablar con usted".

"Hm".

Durante unos momentos, sólo el chasqueado de la vajilla de plata llenó el cuarto. Meta Knight internamente se mofó. Magolor era un comedor tan ruidoso. Meta Knight lo tomó como una reflexión de su personalidad: para un hombre con tantos secretos, Magolor era un tipo alarmantemente sociable y enérgico de persona.

A veces Meta Knight difícilmente podría tolerar estar cerca del Halcandriano: sospechó que Magolor abrigaba una soledad profunda, y que intentaba saciar esta soledad usando la compañía de Meta Knight.

"Requeriré el ordenador de su barco otra vez esta noche", habló Meta Knight.

"¿Me querrá fuera del barco entonces, verdad?" Magolor suspiró.

"Como de costumbre".

"Bien", Magolor se ablandó. Otro silencio; éstos a menudo vinieron alrededor de Meta Knight, Magolor había aprendido. "¿Oye… MK?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Después de que llegue a dónde sea que vaya… después de que recupere su barco, qué planea hacer?"

Pregunta fantástica, realmente. Dependía completamente de la condición… En que recuperase tanto su barco como a Kirby. "No estoy seguro", contestó Meta Knight, ya que esta era la verdad completa, embotada.

"Materia pesada, ¡eh!?"

"Enfrentar el bien con el mal. Salvar el universo, esa clase de asuntos", contestó Meta Knight suavemente.

Magolor sonrió abiertamente amplio y aplaudió. "¡Wow! ¡Consigo una risa y una broma en la misma noche! Esta es una mejora seria…. Era tiempo que se relajase, compañero".

Meta Knight se encogió de hombros. "Es sabido que ocurre. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¡Eh!?"

"¿Por qué preguntas qué haré?"

"Ah". La pena veló los ojos amarillos normalmente alegres de Magolor. "Es sólo este pequeño asunto. Una pequeña cosa".

"Preguntaste por una razón; no bailes alrededor de ello".

"Bien, sabe que ambos tenemos asuntos con los cuales lidiar. Tal vez el suyo le tendrá corriendo en círculos por todas partes, y eso está bien. Pero yo no realmente…" pausa. "No tengo muchos amigos, MK. No quiero que usted desaparezca, también".

Meta Knight inclinó su cabeza al lado. "Un hombre sociable como tú… parece raro que no estes rodeado por compañía". El caballero recordó cuán desnudo el Lor Starcutter había parecido todos aquellos meses. Ninguna decoración, ningún detalle personal. Sólo vacío.

"¿L-le parece raro, verdad?" concedió el Halcandriano.

"Estar solo no es tan terrible".

"Hombre, irradia una necesidad de estar solo", Magolor se quejó, "es diferente para usted. Estuve seguro que ha estado solo mucho tiempo".

"Sería correcto", dijo Meta Knight silenciosamente.

"Lo lamento, yo…" Magolor suspiró. "Lo siento".

Meta Knight sonrió bajo su máscara. "'Ningún resentimiento', como dijiste. Después de que recupere mi nave, la conexión entre los dos buques todavía sobrevivirá. Cualquier tiempo que desees, te puedes poner en contacto".

Magolor asintió. "Gracias. Podría terminar bastante ocupado, pero oye, nunca sabe cómo los dados rodarán. "

"En efecto no…"

Magolor hizo una pausa, y cuándo después habló, su voz era baja e incierta, "¿Le puedo decir algo, Meta Knight?"

"Tienes mi atención".

La mirada fija de Magolor se lanzó lejos. "Um. Lo que hago…. Donde voy, quiero decir – podría tener que ver con salvar al universo".

"Materia pesada", repitió a Meta Knight, sólo porque no sabía que más decir. No podía estar seguro de lo que Magolor implicaba o donde trataba de conducir la conversación.

Magolor se rió entre dientes débilmente. "Sí, materia pesada". Tiró de su bufanda.

"No puedo entender de sus indirectas vagas".

"Busco a un amigo. … teníamos objetivos similares. Quisimos hacer algún bien en el mundo, como algo respecto a la guerra. No esperaba decírselo a cualquiera o a algo – que era la clase de sólo entre nosotros. Pero las cosas se arruinaron un poco, y…" Magolor inclinó su cabeza; su capucha sombreaba su expresión de un modo que acobarda.

"¿Y…?" apuntó el caballero.

"Si terminamos por necesitar ayuda", dijo Magolor despacio, "¿seré capaz de hablar con usted?"

"¿Qué clase de ayuda?" Meta Knight contestó con cuidado.

Magolor limpió su garganta y se levantó repentinamente de la mesa. Apiló los platos con manos temblorosas. "Gracias, MK". Sonrió fugazmente, visible sólo por los pliegues cerca de sus ojos. "Realmente, gracias por escuchar. Aunque no es nada demasiado serio. Estaremos bien, estoy seguro. Ninguna clase de ayuda. Volveré a usted con ello".

Meta Knight se recostó, consciente que habían tratado una línea tácita. La comodidad de Magolor con este tema está en un punto delicado, y claramente tuvo la intención de no admitir nada más para la noche. De todos modos, las piezas de lo que había admitido dieron vueltas alrededor de la cabeza del caballero. A pesar de sus propias preocupaciones, no podía evitar analizar las palabras de Magolor para entender lo que quería decir.

"Así pues", Magolor dijo cuándo vagó al fregadero. "Busca a alguien también".

Meta Knight sonrió con satisfacción. Oh, no iba a ser tan revelador. Sus secretos eran de su propiedad. "Eso es correcto".

"Pero sigue poniéndose en contacto con su propia nave".

"Sí".

"Entonces…" Magolor lanzó un vistazo a su hombro. Pareció infinitamente más relajado ahora que no hablaba de sus propios problemas. "¿Esta persona tiene su nave?"

"Así parece".

"¿Es evasivo, sabe eso?"

"Por supuesto".

"Abrirse a la gente no es malo, MK. Le ayudaría a ser un poco más normal, sabe".

"¿Es eso por qué tienes tan pocos amigos?" Meta Knight replicó sin emoción.

Magolor se heló.

Bien, de modo que el comentario había sido frígido y cruel. Pero Magolor confesando una pista sobre su objetivo no le daba ningún derecho de esperar lo mismo de Meta Knight.

"Lamentaría pegar mi nariz en asuntos que no son míos", dijo Magolor, tieso como el hierro, "¿pero no cree que su amigo pueda no querer hablar?"

La tensión sutil se apretó a través de los hombros de Meta Knight, como si las palabras de Magolor los hicieran tirar tenso.

"A veces la gente sólo no quiere ser encontrada, Meta Knight".

Un silencio largo serpenteó entre los dos semi-compañeros.

Entonces, Magolor se desinfló permanecía. Giró alrededor. "Mire usted, MK, no quise decir -"

"No deberías afirmar entender la naturaleza de mi búsqueda", interrumpió Meta Knight, frígido como un glaciar. Se levantó de la mesa y empujó lejos un plato de comida que había apenas había. "Deseo intimidad".

Camino hacia la cubierta de control del Lor y allí esperó hasta que oyera la salida de Magolor de la nave. La picadura inicial de las palabras del Halcandriano se había descolorado ahora; Meta Knight agarró su capa fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo y empujó la pena persistente de haberse insolentado. Normalmente no era tan volátil, pero pocas cosas le podían mover como lo hizo una sola mención de Kirby.

"El Acorazado Halberd", tocó la voz del caballero en el aire inmóvil. Ya el Lor había aprendido sus intenciones bastante bien que automáticamente había relacionado aquellas tres palabras. Las connotaciones de la curva de aprendizaje del Lor eran perturbadoras, pero Meta Knight no se preocupó por ello.

De hecho, tan pronto como la imagen de la cubierta de control de Halberd se materializó ante sus ojos, encontró que no se podía preocupar posiblemente de algo más en ese momento.

El perfil de Kirby se destacó contra la oscuridad acogedora dentro de la cubierta de control, tan dura e inesperada que las palabras al principio le fallaron. Por suerte, su exestudiante hizo girar su espalda, atención capturada por algo en el suelo que Meta Knight no podía percibir. Después de tanto tiempo, Meta Knight casi no podía creer en sus ojos – antes de que se pusiera en contacto con la nave, se había estado armando de valor para la derrota de nuevo; siempre en el pasado la cubierta de control del Halberd había estado dolorosamente vacía. Pero no, allí estaba Kirby, en carne y sangre.

Aunque … no mucho del anterior, Meta Knight notó. Kirby siempre había sido de una estatura leve, sin embargo, el año pasado no le había tratado amablemente. Los huecos se habían formado donde una vez que la carne se llenó; su camisa colgó de una manera rara suelto sobre su cuerpo y a su vez el alguna vez bien cuidado pelo rubio ahora bajaba en ondas sucias casi a sus hombros. Como Meta Knight miró, Kirby cayó contra el tablero de control y agarró su pelo. El sonido de su jadear pesado llenó la cubierta del Lor Starcutter.

 _¿Qué ha pasado con él?_ "¿Kirby?"

El adolescente giró alrededor e inmediatamente los bucles de tensión se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo. "¿Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight no podía saber cómo Kirby podría haber cambiado durante el año pasado - sólo podría ver los efectos secundarios, la manifestación física de heridas psicológicas. Por esta razón, no había esperado una conversación civil. Por esta razón, había preparado cuatro palabras elegidas con mucho cuidado: las cuatro palabras que creyó que abrirían mejor a Kirby para entrar en razón.

Contra su pulso palpitante, contra su corazón anhelante, contra su deseo tan humano de esforzarse en un principio de ser más amable o de dar una bienvenida más suave, arrancó a la fuerza aquellas palabras:

"Kirby - Fumu no está muerta".


	7. Capítulo 7

Habían pocas ventanas en el Halberd y ninguna en los cuartos interiores. ¿Por qué tiene ventanas cuando los mundos exteriores a menudo sólo ofrecían oscuridad?

Kirby, lleno de ansiedad y nervios, trajo a Marx al dormitorio y le acostó en la cama. No despertó.

Las horas pasaron. Kirby no podía estar quieto: encendió las luces fluorescentes, pasó el suelo, apagó las luces, pasó un poco más. Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza como los escombros en un tornado - desorganizado, caótico, confundido. Peor, sus memorias a partir del año pasado hacían todo lo posible para resucitar tras tanto tiempo sepultadas. Trató repetidas veces de recordar aquellos momentos terribles lo mejor que podía, para discernir si pudiera haber posiblemente alguna verdad en las palabras de Meta Knight. El agotamiento se amontonó en ansiedad, y juraba que iba a hacer un agujero en el suelo por su paso incesante.

Las horas pasaron. Marx no se había movido; sólo su agitado aliento le señalaba vida. Kirby comenzó a preocuparse. Empujó el hombro de Marx, luego le sacudió y llamó su nombre. Nada. Asaltó la cocina por nueva comida y trajo frutas exóticas y carnes, sólo para devolverlos a la cocina poco después – se pudrirían sí Marx no despertaba pronto. Levantó una silla al lado de la cama de Marx y rodeó sus dedos sobre la muñeca huesuda del otro, por una vez, disfrutando del lujo del mero toque sin el miedo de las respuestas negativas de Marx. Bostezó, y descansó su barbilla en su palma. Miró. Esperó.

Las horas… pasaron.

Algo murmuró a Kirby desde más allá de un amplio túnel. Las palabras no tuvieron sentido. Su cuello dolió, como hizo su espalda.

"¿Nnfkay? ¿Kay?"

Kirby parpadeó sus ojos abiertos y luego se alzó de la silla en la cual se había estado sentando. "¿Marx?"

"Sí, sí", murmuró el bulto de mantas que era Marx. "Es el glorioso yo". Una tos áspera agitó la cama y escondió bajo la manta hasta que sólo sus ojos miraran detenidamente bajo el borde de su sombrero.

¿Estás… bien?" Kirby se inclinó más cerca.

"Ngg. ¿Comida?"

Bien, se sentía bastante sano para tener hambre. Cauteloso, "Tengo algunas preguntas primero. ¿Si te consigo comida, las contestarás?"

"Comida primero", Marx contestó bajamente.

"Sólo una pregunta, entonces", apretó Kirby. "Una palabra como respuesta, lo prometo".

"No, Kirby". Ese tono solía enviarle temblando con miedo y arrepentimiento.

"Me debes respuestas".

"No", Marx silbó; el esfuerzo le hizo estremecerse.

"Bien", Kirby se ablandó, sólo porque la vulnerabilidad de Marx era de alguna manera más espantosa que su acidez. Volvió rápidamente, sosteniendo partes de pan. "Me imaginé que no debería comer demasiado muy pronto".

"Justo como tú para pensar algo así".

"Podrías ser más agradable, sabes", Kirby frunció el ceño. "Te estoy trayendo algo para comer".

"¿Después de las cosas que me dijiste?"

Ah. Por tanto recordó eso, entonces. En el surrealismo de la llamada de Meta Knight, Kirby casi había olvidado su ataque verbal contra Marx. Casi olvidado. Si Meta Knight no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él, Kirby sabía que se habría sentido servilmente compungido. Ahora, aunque… Ahora Kirby no estuviera seguro de cómo sentir. No estaba seguro de nada. ¿Debería ser más o menos indulgente? "Entonces no seas amable", Kirby suspiró, careciendo de energía o voluntad para decir algo más. Silenciosamente, ofreció el pan a Marx.

El inválido bajó sus dientes juntos, lanzando su mirada.

"Creía que estabas hambriento", protestó Kirby.

"Lo estoy".

"¿Hay algo mal con esto?"

"Está bien".

Kirby frunció el ceño. Ahora Marx sólo era obstinado. "Entonces cómelo".

"Es…" Marx limpió su garganta. "Es difícil. Moverse. Mucha energía".

Vino a pensar en ello, todavía no había cambiado del punto en el cual Kirby le había puesto. ¿No era eso malo para las llagas o algo?

"Um". Kirby contempló la comida en su mano. "Bien", dijo despacio. Arrancó una pieza y lo sostuvo cerca de los labios de Marx, inciertos.

Marx avariciosamente lamió el alimento. Pieza por pieza, consumió todo el pan, intermitentemente haciendo una pausa para el agua. Sólo estaba en el último trozo que permanecía en la mano de Kirby y acarició con el hocico sus labios suavemente sobre su palma.

"¿Uh-?"

Su lengua salió como una flecha y apretó contra su palma, en inició Kirby estaba muy confuso en su intención – entonces de repente había un dolor agudo sobre su muñeca y gañó, tirando atrás de su mano.

"¡Ow!" Empujó a Marx con fuerza. El bufón sólo frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada en la respuesta. Kirby sintió una prisa de poder. Por una vez, Marx realmente no podía aguantar. "¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" Kirby le gritó, cuidando su mano sangrante.

Marx lamió sus labios. "Extrañaba el sabor. Sobre todo ahora…"

Kirby gimió. "Eso no significa que me puedes morderme".

"Qué demandante suenas".

"No soy demandante. Solo no te dejo pasar por sobre mí".

"Hmm". Marx le observó enigmáticamente. "Sólo mientras estoy indefenso, ya veo".

"No es sólo porque estés in-"

"Vete. Quiero dormir".

"Has estado durmiendo por –" Kirby cortó, porque no estaba seguro de cuántos horas (¿días?) en las que Marx había estado dormido.

"Necesito más".

"Pero tenía una pregunta para tí".

"Pregunta más tarde".

"Te traje comida", protestó Kirby, espoleado por la carencia de Marx de resistencia. "Por tanto debería contestar mi pregunta".

"Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso". Por lo visto, Marx le despidió, ya que con cuidado se enrolló bajo las sábanas y cerró sus ojos.

"Es sólo una pregunta".

"Hng".

Kirby respiró hondo. "En Dreamland… cuando tu…" Vacilación. No. Trató de distanciarse de la pregunta, como si no estuviese dirigida a él mismo sino a alguna otra persona, en algún trasmundo que no tenía conexión emocional consigo. Sólo entonces podrían las palabras escapar de sus labios, y hasta entonces se estremeció en sus acordes ásperas:

"Tu…". _Mataste-asesinaste_ "¿Cuándo Fumu… quiero decir, tú, tú… no sobrevivió, verdad?"

Los ojos de Marx se abrieron para exponer pequeñas astillas de morado. Suavemente murmuró, "Esa no es la pregunta que esperaba que me hicieras".

"Por favor contesta".

"Sí". Marx rizó sus manos sobre su pecho. Sus ojos revolotearon cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su cara. "La maté".

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Está absolutamente seguro que no estaba….?"

"Tuvo que ser cerca del final cuando dejó de gritar. Y luego cuando dejó de luchar. Y luego sentí su pulso hasta que eso parara también. Estaba en lo co-"

Pero Kirby había tenido suficiente. Con un valor cargado por el daño, agarró el tobillo de Marx y tiró de él de la cama. El bufón golpeó abajo al suelo con un gañido herido que se convirtió en un gruñido furioso – pero Kirby salió del cuarto antes de que ese gruñido se pudiera formar en palabras.

No tomó demasiado tiempo para Kirby para volver. Marx no se había movido del suelo.

"¿Esto es por qué nunca te he visto teletransportarte, verdad?" Kirby se agachó al lado de Marx. La cara del bufón todo se aplastó contra el suelo y un brazo se enroscó bajo su cuerpo. Suspirando, Kirby empezó a colocar el brazo en una posición más cómoda.

"¿Finalmente entendiste, verdad?" Marx afirmó.

El miedo que normalmente acompañaba tal amargura estaba particularmente ausente. Kirby se preguntó si estaba mal de su parte sentirse tan valiente sólo cuando Marx no podía aguantar. ¿Eventualmente, después de todo, se mejoraría, verdad? Y no olvidaría nada que hubiera ocurrido.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" Kirby contestó suavemente.

"Che. ¿Desde cuándo tengo que decirte todo?"

Kirby se estremeció. Bien. Esto era una respuesta suficiente, ningún gracias. "Realmente me preocupé por tí, ¿Sabes? Por algún estúpido motivo".

"No es mi problema".

"¿No te puedes mover? Eso parece realmente incómodo".

"Ayúdame".

Kirby vaciló. "¿Estás listo para estar de pie?"

"Para sentarme, idiota. Le hablo a la alfombra".

"¡Oh!" Sonrojándose, Kirby agarró la mano de Marx y le ayudó a tomar una posición apropiada. Pareció que este acto, sin embargo pequeño, mermó independientemente de la tienda de energía que el bufón mantenía. Sus ojos revolotearon cerrados y vaciló sobre el terreno, precariamente cerca de caerse otra vez.

"Supongo que no me debería preocupar por qué te veas terrible", se quejó Kirby. No debería ser, eso es. Su compasión traidora tenía un hábito horrible de revelarse cuando él menos lo quería.

"No, no", Marx dijo, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados. "El ciento dos por ciento bien. Ese soy yo".

"No engañas a nadie".

"Tenga que trabajar más duro".

En la mitad de reflexión abstracta, Kirby pronunció sin pensar, "Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. No debería tener nada que ver contigo. Mira lo que le hiciste a Dreamland, a -" Su nombre todavía dolía.

Marx pellizcó un ojo abierto, y una vez que el morado vibrante de sus lirios había decaído a un matiz gris enfermizo inquietante. "Otra vez con Fumu. Creía que lo habías superado hace un tiempo".

"¿Superado?" Kirby gañó en la indignación. "¡Eso no es algo que sólo se supera, Marx!"

Se encogió de hombros. "No lo entiendo. Realmente ella no era tan genial en primer lugar".

"Ella era brillante", gruñó Kirby. Articuló la palabra final con un empujón difícil al hombro de Marx, que devolvió al bufón tumbado contra el suelo. Aún otra vez, pareció incapaz de levantarse solo.

"Esto es genial, bien", refunfuñó del suelo. "Sólo empuja a Marx porque no puede responder. Su nuevo pasatiempo favorito".

En cuanto esa cólera llameó en Kirby, murió y dejó algo vacío y cansado dentro. Marx nunca entendería. Para todos sus secretos y todos sus caminos manipuladores que se confabulan, nunca entendería la fuerza de la amistad y compasión humana. En este aspecto, siempre quedaba corto.

Ningún sentido en enfadarse o amargarse. Ninguna cantidad de furia honrada podría cambiar la lamentable falta de alma de Marx.

"Sabes que lo mereces…"

"Tonterías. ¿Vas a ayudarme o sólo sentarte allí?"

 _Me preocupo demasiado para mi propio bien_. Le llevó devuelta a arriba y el bufón le observo con una energía advertida

"Entonces ¿Por qué el cansancio?" Kirby preguntó.

"La magia no puede manejar mi nivel de genialidad, así que decide dar un contragolpe".

"¿Magia?" _Por supuesto: ¿Qué más podría ser?_ Pero la propia palabra se quejó en su cabeza, golpeando en viejas memorias. Una especie de déjà vu, el olor pesado de la biblioteca, un parpadeo de rosa, y luego texto negro sobre páginas amarillas. ¿Si sólo pudiera recordar más… Dónde había oído aquella palabra antes, que trajo tal sentido de necesidad?

"Puedo hacer más que sólo bromas de salón", se mofó Marx. "Podría hacer muchas cosas; si hubieras visto las cosas he hecho…" Entonces Marx se quedó tranquilo y muy quieto.

"¿Podrías hacer…?"

"Érase una vez".

Algo hizo clic. "¿Entonces… en algún momento, podías transportarte sin quedar tan cansado, verdad?"

"Érase una vez", repitió Marx, con una sonrisa que no correspondió a sus ojos.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió que lo hace tan difícil?"

Por un largo tiempo, Kirby no creyó que contestara. Entonces, suavemente, "las cosas pasan. La gente hace cosas. Pasa".

La gente. No era algo; era alguien. "¿Qué tipo de gente?" Kirby pronunció.

Marx resopló y se rió huecamente. "¿Simpatía, Kirby? ¿Es eso lo qué oigo?"

Kirby se puso rígido. "Um". Sí. O algo como ello al menos. Y entendió exactamente por qué esto no estaba bien. "Y-yo no te he perdonado por esa noche, si crees que lo he hecho".

Marx se encogió de hombros. "No creo que lo hayas hecho. Soy un bastardo y todo, ¿Sabes?".

Sí, Kirby no tuvo ni idea cómo responder a esto y no le gustó que Marx quitara importancia a la noche en que Fumu murió – o mejor dicho, posiblemente no murió. Estrellas, esto hizo todo tan extraño. ¿Debería odiar a Marx más o menos por no tener éxito en lo que había intentado?

"Tienes tus momentos", dijo Kirby con cautela. "Cuando eres más amable".

"¿Mm, realmente?"

"A veces no eres cruel". No sabía lo que esto era – esta preocupación, esta suavidad. Era bastante familiar, sí. Familiar como el miedo. Pero después de todo, no sabía por qué no se había marchado.

"A veces", repitió Marx.

"A veces eres más amable". Repentinamente, los pensamientos recalcitrantes de Kirby se apresuraron atrás a ese beso hace tres y tantos días. Había sido seguramente más amable entonces. Consciente, aun si sólo durante un momento breve.

Kirby mordía su labio con fuerza. No, eran en todos los niveles incorrectos de pensar en esto, sobre todo considerando las circunstancias recientes. _Tiene sentido, sin embargo. No le he visto en tres días, y eso es después…._ ¿Cuántos meses juntos?

Marx le estudiaba silenciosamente y Kirby miró lejos verdaderamente rápido. Algo dolió en su pecho, y murmuró, "me alegro de que este bien". _Y menos contento que nada sobre esto está bien._

Nunca había sido una persona solitaria. Siempre había ansiado el calor y la luz, y por consiguiente el tacto y la compañía. La atención de Marx, sin embargo ambivalente, era el único consuelo restante después de memorias de ternura y comodidad humana. Una ausencia de tres días sirvió bien para recordar a Kirby de cuánto necesitaba aquellos afectos.

"Um", dijo, porque de repente notó que varios segundos habían pasado mientras Marx se había sentado allí mirándole sin objetivo. Odia el tacto ¿Cómo se supone que instiga esta clase de cosa?

No debería.

"Elocuente".

"Lo intento", contestó Kirby débilmente. Vulnerabilidad. Franqueza. Incluso debilidad. Cuán raro que ahora pensaba en usar estas cosas para inducir un interés que no debería estar buscando.

Cada pulgada incierta, se escabulló más cerca hasta que sus rodillas cepillaran contra las de Marx. El bufón permaneció inmóvil y complacido.

Encontrándose con una cantidad alarmante de confianza - o estupidez - Kirby silenciosamente deshizo, uno tras otro, los botones de su camisa. Tuvo la intención de deshacer de todos ellos, en alguna oferta medio concebida a Marx. Sin embargo, conscientemente al tanto del escrutinio del otro, vaciló a mitad de camino y dejó caer sus manos a sus lados. Cara roja como tomate, evitó los ojos de Marx. _QueestoyhaciendoQueestoyhaciendoQueestoyhaciendoPara._

"Interesante" Marx anunció.

"L-lo siento". Kirby empezó a abrochar de nuevo su camisa, en llamas con la humillación, cuando las manos de Marx pusieron frenos a sus muñecas y los tiraron aparte.

Oh. Bien.

Marx contestó avanzando lentamente en su regazo; y luego de repente se presionaron juntos. Kirby cerró sus ojos y con cuidado aseguró que sus manos permanecieran discretamente en su lado – no desafió el toque por miedo de interrumpir la paz momentánea. La sincronización de sus latidos del corazón le calentó, pero no le podía hacer sonreír, no ahora.

Repentinamente, sintió la lengua del bufón en su cuello y tembló. Bien, por tanto las cosas eran un poco diferentes con Marx, un poco más que sólo calor y compañía humana.

"Me extrañaste". Kirby dijo suavemente.

"Hnf. Nah".

Kirby hizo rodar sus ojos. Podría dejar a Marx creer lo que quisiera. Cuando las lamidas se hicieron más insistente, inclinó su barbilla para el mejor acceso.

"Si no me extrañaste, yo te extrañé", confesó Kirby.

"Hm". Hizo una pausa para estudiar a Kirby pensativamente. "Supongo que hay cosas que extrañé sobre tí. Cocinas bien".

"Eres tan obstinado".

"Lo llamo tenaz. Es una buena cualidad. Los Marxes en todas partes desearían tener mi talento".

Kirby se rió entre dientes. "Estoy bastante seguro de que eres el único".

"¡Aw!, gracias". El labio de Marx se rizó en un cuchillo de una sonrisa; los ojos de Kirby siguieron la astilla de sus dientes. Abandonando toda la lógica y razón, siguió adelante y presionó sus labios juntos en un gesto tan necesitado como firme, así preparado para una repetición de acontecimientos desde antes. Necesitó menos que un segundo para saber que había hecho algo incorrecto:

A partir del momento en que sus labios entraron en contacto, el cuerpo entero de Marx se tenso sobre él; con un silbido insultado, Marx retrocedió lejos del toque. Inmediatamente sus uñas cavaron en los hombros de Kirby a una presión suficientemente grande para morder en la piel.

"Ow, ow-"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" refunfuñó Marx.

"Me lo has hecho", gañó Kirby, agitando en el caos de incertidumbre y confusión – ¿Qué podría haber hecho posiblemente mal esta vez? "Por favor, me estás lastimando".

De mala gana, Marx soltó su asimiento y se contentó con fulminar con dagas en su mirada a Kirby. "¿Te _gustó_?" pronunció en la incredulidad pura.

Entonces el nivel de la incredulidad de su voz hizo a Kirby estremecerse. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? "N-no siempre, no cuando muerdes, pero quiero decir, la vez pasada, la vez pasada fuiste más amable".

"Hm". El ultraje de Marx disminuyó en algo más apacible, curioso. Animado, Kirby siguió;

"T-tal vez es estúpido. Pero cuando eres más agradable, parece que te importara". _Como no estoy aquí para el entretenimiento puro, como valgo algo a –_

 _Como estoy tan privado de cualquier cercanía y por favor diga algo._

 _No debería hacer esto_

 _No debería ser_

Despacio, minuciosamente despacio, Marx inclinó su cabeza al lado. A pesar de la flojedad de sus ojos, a pesar de la fatiga grabada en cada línea de su cara, su mente zumbaba, calculando, evaluando, armando palabras y emociones. Entonces se paró.

Una sonrisa lánguida se extendió a través de su cara. Siniestro o amable, Kirby no podía discernir.

"¿Te gusta la gentileza?"

Kirby asintió, no confiando en sí para hablar.

"Gusta…" Sus manos gotearon a través del pelo de Kirby, colocado sobre sus hombros; cuando se inclinó en una segunda vez, su beso era una caricia delicada que comenzó lento y constantemente profundizó. Un temblor involuntario viajó bajo la espina de Kirby; Marx nunca había tomado este cuidado antes _. ¿Qué pasa con él?_

Su pulso pasaba rozando rápido en sus venas, si era por el miedo o algo más, no sabía. La boca de Marx separada en una sonrisa y Kirby podría sentir sus colmillos contra sus labios. Aún otra vez, la amenaza del peligro sutil, el recordatorio severo de algo se enroscó bajo la superficie. El recordatorio de las cosas que no debería estar haciendo.

Juntos se cayeron en cámara lenta hasta que las tablas del suelo apretaran contra su espalda, y Marx era equilibrado encima de él, sus labios seguían la línea de su mandíbula. Las manos se metieron bajo el dobladillo de su camisa y vagaron sobre la piel lisa; inconscientemente, Kirby arqueó en el tacto y estaba así cerca de ciegamente darse por vencido.

 _¿Y si realmente no esté muerta?_

 _No no no ahora, no quiero pensar en esto._

¿Cómo cambiaría esto si las palabras de Meta Knight fueran verdad?

Si fueran verdad… Si fueran verdad… Medio aturdido, Kirby imaginó la luz cegadora de Dreamland, una sonrisa alegre tanto reconfortante como familiar, su fe interminable y su capacidad inmensa para la lealtad y preocupación. Su amor de aprendizaje, su paciencia, su adhesión a todas las cosas buenas y que son verdad.

Si sólo le pudiera ver ahora. _Estrellas._

¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo podría posiblemente explicar esto? ¿Por qué debería tratar de explicarlo?

 _No no no –_

Kirby trepó de bajo el enredo de mantas y Marx y trepó a sus pies, jadeando. Marx, por su parte, pareció incapaz de sostenerse y en cambio cayó en su lado, cerrando sus ojos. "Hnff. Regresa. Estabas cálido", se quejó.

"No", respiró.

"Adáptate, Kay. Es mucho más cómodo aquí, lo prometo".

"No". Dio marcha atrás, poniéndose más horrorizado mientras su piel se enfriaba.

"Eres tonto", suspiró Marx. Para todas las intenciones y objetivos, pareció bastante contento para quedarse dormido.

Mientras tanto, Kirby sintió claramente que nunca querría dormir otra vez – corrió del cuarto y cerró de golpe la puerta del cuarto de baño detrás de él.

En la ducha, fregó su piel con fuerza, pero no podía aclarar lejos la corrupción invisible. Abandonando sus tentativas vanas, puso su frente contra la pared de la ducha y dejó al agua recorrerlo tras haberse enfriado, y luego al punto se detuvo por sí mismo.

Finalmente, temblando, se vistió y dejó el cuarto de baño. Por capricho involuntario, vagó a la cubierta de control. Las extensiones largas de desierto y dunas arenosas se tumbaron del parabrisas. Por supuesto… no habían abandonado Nashira aún. Un soldado vestido de gris marchó por el parabrisas; Kirby se tensó.

¿Tenían el Halberd en la mira? Tenido sentido – no tenían modo de saber dónde exactamente Kirby y Marx se habían teletransportado, lo que significó que naturalmente tratarían de guardar el Halberd para impedirles alcanzarlo y escaparse.

Kirby no podía evitar una pequeña sonrisa: Kávika no tuvo ni idea que estaban ya en Halberd. Aunque sin embargo, debían irse probablemente pronto, no sea que Kávika encuentre alguna manera de irrumpir en el Halberd o mantenerlo guardado para siempre.

Kávika… esperaba que el Conde estuviera bien. Aunque Kirby discrepara con el apoyo de Kávika a la pena de muerte, realmente todavía respetaba al hombre. Sólo había actuado en la manera que juzgó justa, y había sido solamente comprensivo con Kirby desde el principio.

Frunciendo el ceño, la mirada fija de Kirby viajó al control del Halberd. Estaban a seis meses de Dreamland, ahora. ¿Pero era no demasiado tarde para volver, verdad? Tal vez sólo para visitar, ver si Fumu estaba allí. ¿Pero si era, entonces qué? Puede no ser demasiado tarde para detenerse brevemente, pero era demasiado tarde para reparar todo el daño. Aun si Marx no la hubiera matado, había intentado, y –

La sangre de Kirby se enfrío. _Y Marx cree que tuvo éxito_. Si supiera que Fumu todavía vive… entonces volver a Dreamland era la última cosa que Kirby debería hacer. Su corazón se hundió. Así pues, aun si Meta Knight tenía razón, nada podría cambiar.

No… no nada. Tal vez no podía volver a Dreamland, y tal vez no debería. Pero podría hacer algo más.

Así pues, hace mucho, Meta Knight le había entrenado para luchar, como si estuviera preparándole para algo. Adelante, sabía que había algo diferente (dudó en decir especial) sobre su origen – de lo contrario Marx no actuaría tan sigiloso. En todo este tiempo, sólo había hecho el más pobre de los esfuerzos de aprender aquellos secretos.

Pero Khayla había despertado en él una memoria de su objetivo inicial. Ver… había estado pensando en un objetivo, un sueño – de un día volar en un buque de guerra. Había comenzado con un objetivo también. Juntos Khayla y Meta Knight habían solidificado de alguna manera ese objetivo, lo empujó a la vanguardia de su mente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo perseguía.

En primer lugar, aunque… para abandonar Nashira.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que te mejores?" Kirby gruñó mientras medio-guiaba medio-llevaba a Marx a la cubierta de control. Hizo salir bruscamente al bufón de un otro sueño profundo, y pareció que Marx todavía se sentía mareado.

"Diez años. Dos días. Cinco perezas". Marx se rió tontamente. "No debería ser demasiado largo ahora. No tomaría tanto tiempo si me alimentaras correctamente".

Tanto tiempo con esto que a su compañero se le hizo bastante fácil adivinar lo que quiso decir. "Ugh. Eso no sucederá, Marx". Por lo visto la carretada de comida adicional que había dado a Marx sólo hace una hora no era suficiente para 'la regeneración de energía'.

"¿Ni siquiera un pequeño soldado?"

"No".

Se tambalearon en la cubierta de control y Marx cayó en la silla del capitán. "Huele como muerte aquí", se quejó.

"Tu vomitaste aquí", indicó Kirby.

"¿Eeww, no lo limpiaste?"

Kirby golpeo su rostro con su palma. "Sí, lo hice, pero todavía -"

"Eeww, me besaste".

"Um". De repente se sintió muy incómodo y lamió sus propios dientes con inquietud. "Errm. Eso es…"

"Hehehe. Eres asqueroso, Kay". Marx extendió sus dedos delgados sobre los mandos. "Ahh, está bien estar de vuelta".

"Realmente quiero cepillarme los dientes". Y lengua. Y lavar su boca sobre diez veces diferentes.

"Hmm, pues no puedes ir lejos ahora mismo; te necesito para andar".

"No andarás ahora mismo".

"Esquemas". El zumbido familiar bajó del Halberd elevándose en vida, al primer principio como un chasquido, entonces un ronroneo casi inaudible, hasta que se elevara en intensidad. Cuán reconfortante ese sonido se había hecho. . . Kirby colocó su mano en el tablero de control, sólo para sentir la vida del barco.

Las alas enormes desplegadas del casco formaron un arco a cada lado, como el estiramiento de un animal, antes de que se colocaran correctamente en el lugar.

Los soldados exteriores corrían de acá por allá, gritando y agitando sus armas. El casco completamente calló el ruido, y a su altura Kirby creía que parecieron pequeños soldados de juguete revoloteando.

Entonces los jets debajo del Halberd llamearon a la vida con estallidos cortos de llama, y huyeron como pollos aterrorizados. "No les hagas daño", murmuró Kirby, echando un vistazo a Marx. No había verdadera necesidad de atacar: ahora que habían recobrado el Halberd, su fuga se aseguró. Ya el Halberd suavemente se meció en el aire, rondando unos pies encima de la tierra. Pero conociendo a Marx, podría querer perseguirlos por diversión.

Cuando regreso el comentario con una mirada de reojo enojada, Kirby sabía que había asumido correctamente. A pesar de esto, permitió que ellos huyeran libres y en cambio dirigió el Halberd lejos de la ciudad.

"Gracias", Kirby respiró.

"Ah, eso no fue por tí. No quise dar vueltas por la ciudad demasiado tiempo. Seríamos blancos fáciles". Los ojos de Marx inspeccionaron el cielo con una cautela poco natural. El Halberd subió muy gradualmente, como si estuviera poco dispuesto a irse en absoluto. Por instinto, Kirby imitó la vigilancia de Marx, aunque no entendiera lo que se debía ver allí.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. "No serían capaces de pasar el casco".

"No, pero los misiles podrían ser capaces".

Los otros barcos. ¿Cómo los había olvidado? Sólo habían logrado aterrizar falsificando sus identidades. ¿Ahora que ambos eran criminales queridos, cómo podrían alguna vez esperar escaparse?

Bastante seguro, un enjambre negro se elevó con ellos. Los rodearon inmediatamente, los encerraron. Las naves de Nashira borraron el cielo e hicieron apartar la vista del Halberd con miles de ojos de cristal fríos. Kirby se encogió lejos del parabrisas. No se escaparían. Nunca dejarían este planeta.

Marx se rió de su miedo. "Son más pequeños de lo que esperé. Creo que me hago bueno en esto…"

"¿En…?"

Con la precisión inquietante, Marx abrió el fuego – y Kirby se dio cuenta que nunca se debería haber preocupado. En la ráfaga de los misiles del Halberd, una declaración enferma de una batalla horriblemente torcida, el enjambre de barcos replicado con cientos de balas.

El buque de guerra dio tumbos en la evitación, sólo para Marx para sonreír abiertamente como un loco. "¡No tienen misiles! Oh, Kay, esto es aún mejor".

Los escudos no tenían problema con las balas pequeñas, más débiles – mientras tanto, los misiles del Halberd golpearon barco en barco al horizonte y condenaron a cada uno a moverse en espiral hacia abajo. Las naves destrozadas por alguna mano divina e invisible; directamente antes de los ojos de Kirby se trituraron a piezas. Y luego, justo como eso, no habían más barcos para protestar por su salida.

El Halberd surgió de esa nube negra de la ruina, que se eleva encima de las partes de las naves trituradas. Kirby vio aquellos despojos caer a Nashira a través de la esquina del parabrisas que mostró un retrovisor. Se sintió enfermo en su estómago y traicionado por sus propios sentimientos.

La destrucción de las naves ha sido su única opción de fuga, y un alivio considerable le calmó en saber que habían tenido éxito. Al mismo tiempo, esta fuga fue trabajada por las muertes de personas que solo habían estado tratando de proteger su planeta. Encontró el pensamiento siendo más digestible cuando imaginó las naves derribadas como meras criaturas mecánicas, no pilotadas por vida sensible.

Marx apretó la velocidad del ahora magullado Halberd cerca de su clip más rápido para evitar la búsqueda adicional. Por suerte, esto significó que también rápidamente dejaron los signos de carnicería. Pronto Nashira era sólo un punto amarillo en la cámara retrovisor. Marx dejó a la velocidad rompe-cuello del Halberd reducir la marcha a un movimiento perezoso antes de reclinarse atrás en la silla.

Kirby miró fijamente a Nashira desaparecer. Se sintió enfermo y afligido.

"¿No siempre terminará de modo… cierto, Marx? No siempre vamos a…" no siempre dejará un planeta en un estado peor del que lo encontraron. Crear la destrucción dondequiera que pongan el pie. Correr de todo lo que habían hecho mal. Matar.

Marx no contestó.

"Seguramente hay algo bueno que podamos hacer", reflexionó Kirby. Todavía ninguna respuesta. ¿Si quiera estaba escuchando? Enojado, Kirby giró en sus talones. "Mar-" paró. El bufón sentado cayó en la silla del capitán, sus ojos frecuentados contemplando el indicador de combustible. Helado, avanzó lentamente sobre la piel de Kirby.

"Nunca conseguimos el combustible", realizó Kirby tardíamente.

Los ojos de Marx no se movieron. "¡No!".

"¿No se supone que... Necesitamos eso?"

Marx encontró su mirada fija. "Sí, el combustible tiende a ser provechoso. Mantiene la nave entera funcionando. No es la gran cosa".

Kirby asintió despacio. Claramente recordó, hace bastante tiempo, aunque hubiera perdido todo el sentido de exactamente cuándo, que el Halberd se había quedado sin combustible.

La nave había sido insensible a cualquier orden y había ido a la deriva, no más que un gran, elegantemente trabajado pedazo de metal, a través del espacio en un paso de tortuga. Durante dos días Marx y Kirby fregaron cada rincón y hendidura de la enorme nave, explorar vestíbulos y cuartos que ni siquiera sabían que existían, subiendo a la misma altura de la torre y descendiendo al almacén más bajo del Halberd en busca del combustible de repuesto. En este tiempo, el Halberd se redujo al silencio y la oscuridad de una cueva, ya que la electricidad había fallado con los motores. Por la débil luz de una vela se arrastraron a través de las entrañas de la nave y fue en el sótano que encontraron barriles de combustible de reserva, de una sustancia oscura, aceitosa. Después de casi prender fuego por casualidad a los barriles, Marx los había hecho rodar arriba y los dos habían rellenado el tanque del Halberd juntos.

El problema consistía en que habían usado todo el combustible de reserva. No había nada más.

"No deberíamos…" Hacer algo. ¿Hacer qué? Hacer lo que sea.

"Dormir", Marx gimió, apoyando su cabeza contra la silla.

La pura verdad del asunta era que no podían hacer por ello. La vuelta a Nashira los encerraría seguramente, y seguramente los matarían

"¿Y los mapas?" Kirby dijo despacio. "Antes de que te encarcelaran, mencionaste que habías conseguido algunos libros de la biblioteca de Nashira. ¿Podríamos encontrar el planeta más cercano?"

"Hmm, Cierto. De todos modos, nunca conseguí un mapa para Halcandra".

Kirby frunció el ceño. "Bien, nos podemos preocupar de eso después de que nos aseguremos de que no muramos en el espacio".

"Temperamento, temperamento".

Apretando sus dientes, Kirby retuvo el impulso de dar un contragolpe. Halcandra era sólo otro secreto. Otro recordatorio de cuán poco sabía. Además, estaba completamente seguro que su prioridad en este momento debería ser la supervivencia, no detectar algún planeta distante del que poco se había oído

Marx, por su parte, pareció dormirse otra vez.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a mirar eso libros ahora", apuntó Kirby sugerentemente. "Si nos quedamos sin combustible, parece que deberíamos hacer ese tipo de cosas pronto. Como ahora".

"Hnff", Marx murmuró.

Echando un vistazo por la silla, Kirby encontró que Marx en efecto había caído dormido otra vez. Golpeo su rostro con su mano y dio la vuelta.

Parecía que las cosas estaban para él ahora. Y quizás que era una cosa buena. Por si solo, con una tienda de libros del universo a su disposición.

Tal vez encontraría algo más que un destino temporal para el combustible.


	8. Capítulo 8

El clima de Dreamland nunca fallaba en complacer: cierto a su nombre, proporcionaba días simplemente irreales y noches frías y acogedoras. Últimamente, sin embargo, la ciudad pacífica había sido agarrada por una determinación y ruido como ningún otro. Por la luz de oro del alba, los campos cercanos al castillo del rey Dedede abundaban del sonido de espadas de madera chocando entre ellas, gritos excitados en una lengua extraña y el reñir de pies sobre la hierba.

Dos individuos, puestos arriba en el monte que conducía al ahora reconstruido castillo, pasaron por alto esta acción con sonrisas tiernas.

"Creo que lo están captando rápidamente", dijo el capitán Doo orgullosamente.

"Son ciertamente entusiastas", Fumu estuvo de acuerdo. Con el paso de un año había crecido su pelo quemado sobre mitad de camino a sus oídos; lo guardaba domado por una venda verde y amarilla. Escondía la mayor parte de las quemaduras garabateadas a través de su carne llevando mangas largas, pero las que no estaban escondidas, siempre hacían a los aldeanos alterarse. Quizás por eso pasaba aumentando las cantidades de tiempo entrenando o supervisando a los criados vestidos de anaranjado – aunque el capitán Doo pudiera pensar en otros motivos también.

Sin embargo, nunca habría adivinado que algo hubiese salido mal, no con su curiosamente optimista actitud últimamente.

"¡Capitán Doo!" llego dirigiendo a uno de los muchos criados, su espada saltando en su cadera.

"Enoch", el capitán Doo saludó. "¿Van bien los enfrentamientos?"

"¡Mucho, señor!"

"Muy bien", Fumu corrigió: Enoch era uno de los pocos criados que se habían resuelto a aprender la lengua española. Aunque lo hubiera recogido notablemente rápido, su gramática era algo para suspirar.

"Oh". Enoch sonrió y miró detenidamente a ella a través de golpes plumosos y ligeros y rojizos. "Gracias, señorita Fumu".

"No me tienes que llamar señorita, Enoch".

"Lo siento, Fumu. ¿Quisiera algo para comer o beber?"

Fumu suspiró, "No tienes que cocinar más tampoco, tonto. Firmaste para defender a Dreamland; eso significa que no tienes que trabajar en las cocinas".

"Pero soy un muy buen cocinero", Enoch confesó, rodando en sus talones. "Y me gusta ayudar".

Fumu se rió, ablandándose. "Bien, bien. Tendré una limonada".

"¡De acuerdo!" Enoch se escapó, sus pequeñas piernas que se arremolinaron y su espada rebotaba salvajemente en su cadera de nuevo.

"No tiene mucho gusto por la guerra", el capitán Doo rió entre dientes.

"¿Francamente? No creo que cualquiera de ellos lo haga". Fumu se apoyó atrás contra el otero cubierto de hierba, algo sombreado por el castillo colosal. Sintió que su propia espada empujaba su espalda y cambió su posición en consecuencia. "Por nuestro propio bien, espero que nunca lo necesiten".

El capitán Doo dobló sus brazos sobre sus rodillas; el pelo castaño de chocolate se cayó sus ojos. "Tengo miedo. Quiero cuidar de cada uno de ellos con tanta fuerza, pero con Meta Knight lejos y esta guerra que surge…. Tengo tanto miedo que no seré capaz de protegerlos a todos ellos".

"Meta Knight va a hacer que esto mejore. Va a recuperar a Kirby, y parará todo esto. Entretanto, sólo tenemos que hacer lo que podemos para guardar la fe".

"Espero que tenga razón", dijo el Capitán, mirando fijamente a los criados que al final, eran más como niños para él. "Realmente espero que tenga razón".

La interminable lectura detenida con nada más que esperanza de continuar aún otra vez demostró a Kirby su ingenuidad. Los libros que Marx había conseguido parecieron apresuradamente arrancados y vertidos sobre el suelo – si la experiencia de Kirby le dijera algo, era que Marx los había robado simplemente sin siquiera pretender comprobarlos de la biblioteca.

Como tal, pareció acabar de tomar la sección entera en astrología y mapas. Libro tras libro proveyó a Kirby de mapas con páginas desplegables de un gran número asombroso de planetas, cada uno con nombres tan foráneos como el siguiente. Confrontado con un universo de una talla que nunca había soñado, Kirby se sintió desesperadamente impotente.

Habiendo nunca preguntado a Marx como se llamaba el planeta de Dreamland, no tuvo ni idea de que usar como un punto de referencia aparte de Nashira.

Lamentablemente, también necesitó odiosamente mucho tiempo para localizar hasta Nashira dentro de cualquiera de los libros. Después de hacerlo, encontró que el cuerpo más cercano era, como era de esperarse, una de las dos lunas de Nashira, ninguna de las cuales podría ser habitable o tener el combustible para naves espaciales. Además, no podía entender las unidades de distancia porque no eran similares a las unidades de Dreamland – ¿Cuáles eran años luz, cuáles eran kilómetros? Dreamland no tenía tales términos.

Finalmente, desesperado de su capacidad de buscar solo y aún poco dispuesto a conseguir a Marx, se decidió por dirigirse sin rumbo fijo a través de los libros. Nunca, en todo su tiempo dentro de Dreamland, alguna vez imaginó la inmensidad absoluta del universo. Sus dedos pasaron rozando sobre fotos a todo color de galaxias enteras (que eran colecciones, por lo visto enormes de sistemas solares, que eran colecciones enormes de planetas).

Cuán absurdamente increíble que una vez pensó que su mundo se contenía a un simple pueblo. Siempre había sabido de la luna de Dreamland, por supuesto, pero nunca. . . nunca realmente pensaba en lo que era, o por qué estaba allí. Nunca había sido simplemente importante; se elevaba y se caía con la noche y no tenía misterios adicionales a ello.

Observando todos estos sitios, imaginando a toda la gente, las lenguas, monedas, notas, colores, atuendos. . . Por una parte, era aplastante. En el otro, era. . . emocionante. Se preguntó apaciblemente si, después de que averiguara todo lo que tenía que saber sobre sí y el pasado de Meta Knight, él y Marx pudieran simplemente viajar. Los colores salvajes del mundo podrían ser manejables y asombrosos de ser dispersados correctamente con la familiaridad tranquila del Halberd.

Suspirando, Kirby plegó el mapa y con esmero apiló todos los libros. Era probablemente el tiempo para tomar una hoja del libro de Marx y dormir y fingir que nada estaba saliendo mal. Después de todo, no había descansado exactamente ya que habían dejado el planeta: Marx había estado durmiendo suficiente en nombre de ambos, pero estaba comenzando a llegar hasta él.

Kirby despertó una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada más tarde en la oscuridad completa. Tras darse cuenta de que estaba solo, recordó que Marx se había dormido en la silla del capitán. _¡Oops!. Probablemente debí haberlo movido…_ Kirby rodeó la manta en el suelo _deliberadamente no recordando algo sobre ese escenario entero._

Vagando en el pasillo, oyó el murmullo indistinguible de la sala de estar en la cual Marx había dejado caer todos aquellos libros antes. Suspirando, siguió el sonido y miró detenidamente alrededor de la entrada.

Parecía que Marx tenía cada libro y mapa esparcido en un círculo a su alrededor en el piso. El propio bufón se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, inclinándose sobre un atlas particularmente grande que representaba un cuadro a color enorme de una galaxia parecida a un reguilete. Todo alrededor de los bordes de la página eran flechas que señalan a sistemas solares dentro de la galaxia. De vez en cuando Marx chasquearía las páginas posteriores del libro, donde había cuadros de los propios sistemas solares. Absorbido como estaba, no notó a Kirby, y siguió refunfuñando bajo su aliento a sí.

". . . no específico, ¿cómo se supone que se encuentre de ese modo? No hace. . . ¿De qué tamaño es el universo?. . . preguntarle a Marx. . . debiera hacerle. . . "

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Kirby provisto.

"No es como que yo tenga… él recuerda mejor de todos modos".

"Dije", Kirby repitió, más alto, "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Marx se estremeció tan violentamente que envió páginas rasgadas que revolotearon sobre todas partes. "Ah". Bizqueó a Kirby. "Oye oye oye".

"¿Encontraste el planeta más cercano?"

"Más cercano… Sí. Marx dirigió el Halberd hacía él. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo".

Kirby suspiró y se sentó al lado de Marx. "¿Por qué haces eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Hablar en tercera persona".

Los ojos de Marx observaron a Kirby tan rápido como un relámpago. "¿Nunca has?" sonrió distraídamente. "A veces simplemente no quieres ser tú mismo".

Repentinamente, Kirby realmente deseó que Marx volviera a la normalidad. "E-entonces", dijo, "¿Qué haces ahora?"

"Éstos son mapas", dijo Marx, haciendo gestos sueltamente en el lío de papeles tumbados a través del suelo. "De galaxias, planetas – todo el amplio espacio. Amplia escala, quiero decir. Buscaba Halcandra".

Otra vez con ese lugar. ¿Si significara tanto para él, por qué nunca había ido antes? ¿Por qué esperar a mencionarlo hasta este momento, y por qué se quedaron en Dreamland por todos los años que los Dream Landers clamaron que viviera ahí?

No tuvo sentido. Se habría enterado del Halberd mucho antes de que se hubieran escapado con él.

Echando un vistazo a estos mapas otra vez, de repente recordó la pregunta de Khayla – _¿Cuál es el nombre de tu planeta?_ Había hecho una nota mental para preguntar.

"¿Marx?"

El bufón no respondió al inicio. Se dobló sobre un libro – con una sacudida de inquietud, Kirby vio que sus labios se movían silenciosamente otra vez.

"¿Marx?"

Ninguna respuesta.

"¡Marx!" agarró su muñeca – al instante, Marx tiró de su muñeca de su apretón;

"¡No me toques!" Refunfuñando, apretó sus puños en su pelo, bajo su sombrero, y silbó, "¡No está en ninguna parte! ¡No existe! No hay ningún Halcandra".

"Oye", Kirby dijo con cuidado, "Tómate las cosas con calma, ¿Bien? Respira profundo". No por primera vez, lamentó que Marx no viniera con un manual de instrucciones. 'Cómo manejar crisis emocionales extremas', en primer lugar, sería agradable. "Esto no tiene que ser tan malo. Lo encontrarás eventualmente, sabes. Tu pareces conseguir siempre lo que quieres al final".

Marx dio tumbos a sus pies, sus ojos en llamas con la obsesión, sus labios retirados de sus dientes. "¿Siempre consigo lo qué quiero? ¿Siempre consigo lo qué quiero? ¡Hah! Oh, Kay, eres rico. Como quise encerrarme en esta nave contigo, sin dirección o sentido, porque quise – gkkk". Se estremeció.

"U-um. Marx, por favor cálmate. No quise decir nada por eso, sólo decía. . . Quiero decir, conseguiste el Halberd, evitaste Nashira, conseguiste…" _A mí._

"Fácil para tí estar tranquilo", gruñó Marx, pinchando su dedo en Kirby salvajemente, "¡Siempre lo has tenido todo! Fuiste mimado, ablandado, se te dio de comer en una bandeja de plata, tú heroico y correcto Dream Lander. Tu nacimiento movió planetas de mierda, y sólo caminaste alrededor con tu cabeza en las nubes como si fuera el último - fffff". Marx agarró su pecho y se rizó en sí, piernas temblando. Su pelo también largo se cayó sus ojos, disfrazando su expresión torcida.

"Nunca arreglamos tu pierna", Kirby se dio cuenta tardíamente, "¿Marx, si quiera la limpiaste?" Pero no le tenía que preguntar, porque conocía a Marx demasiado bien. Kirby, despacio se puso a sus propios pies, sosteniendo sus manos aplacando. "Por favor… déjame ayudarte".

"¿Ayudar?" Marx echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. "Por favor, mi querido Kay, dime cómo me puedes ayudar".

"Puedo arreglar tu pierna al menos… y luego tal vez podemos dormir, ¿Verdad? Yo… creo que necesitas más descanso, Marx. Todavía no estás mejor".

"Descansar. Mejor". Sus dientes crujieron juntos, colmillos expuestos, labios retirados en un facsímile mórbido de una sonrisa. "No ayuda. ¿Cuál es el punto de dormir cuando no puedes soñar, Kirby? ¡Eh!?"

"Espera. ¿Qué?"

Marx extendió sus dedos, palmas enfrentadas al frente, brazos y ojos amplios. "No puedo soñar".

"¿Qué? Quieres decir que -"

"Nunca sueño". Marx dejó caer sus brazos y sonrió una pequeña sonrisa, una que de alguna manera logró parecer rota.

"¿Nunca?" Kirby dijo suavemente. Parecía una cosa tan extraña, pequeña, nunca soñar. Algo de quizás poco sentido. No podía comprender a qué los sueños de Marx se parecerían, pero podría suponer sus propios, y con una horrible duda pensó en qué parecería el nunca pasar por ellos de nuevo.

Marx ensanchó esa sonrisa poco natural. Sus ojos carecieron de cualquier auténtico brillo o alegría. Se encogió de hombros. "Cuando voy a dormir, Kirby, sólo veo oscuridad. No importa lo que intente -" hizo gestos ciegamente a algo, acontecimientos en su pasado, no todas las cosas que Kirby podría ver, "¡De dormir todo el día a no dormir durante días, pensar en cosas antes de dormir, no pensar en cosas antes de dormir, comer montones de azúcar por la noche, alucinógenos - ah, no sé - comer suficiente Narcao para casi matarme!" Su voz alcanzó otra octava en la última palabra antes de desprenderse.

"Oh". Pareció que algo se marchitó dentro de Kirby. No estaba seguro de que decir o hacer. Cómo reaccionar. A veces esto pasaba cuando Marx decía la verdad. "¿Por qué?" Pareció frío hasta a sus propios oídos y se agachó.

"Porque el mundo es malvaaadooo", Marx sonrió abiertamente. "¡Pero oye, yo también! De este modo, sabes, en el magnífico esquema de cosas, yo sup -"

Kirby se levantó adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de Marx – el bufón se heló en el lugar, sus manos sostenidas en sus lados con sus dedos extendidos rígidamente.

"No te perdono por nada", susurró Kirby suavemente. "No hay excusas para las cosas que haces. Pero lamento lo que sea que te haya pasado".

Silencio. Largo y frágil. Si Marx fuera a asesinar a Kirby, entonces Kirby realmente esperó que lo hubiera terminado ya y que estuvieran en territorio seguro.

Delicadamente Marx tocó los hombros de Kirby con las puntas de sus dedos y le apartó como una mascota desagradable. Aunque sus ojos se estrecharan, Kirby no podía decir exactamente que eran hostiles. "Hm. Eso es, um…" limpió su garganta. "Limpia estos libros. Luego arregla mi pierna. Duele como un asesinato. Sí". Todavía llevando una expresión muy confusa, anduvo a zancadas fuera del cuarto.

"¿Cómo fue?" Magolor preguntó, paseándose al lado de Meta Knight.

"Colgó".

"Que, como –"

"Pero no terrible".

Magolor frunció el ceño. "¿Le colgó pero no salió mal?"

"No". Meta Knight sonrió suavemente bajo su máscara. "Estuvo bien… verle otra vez, de ser inquietante. Y creo que aclaré mi mensaje". Había puesto la semilla, al menos, de algo que debe crecer bien. Meta Knight sabía que hasta la más perdida de la gente podría encontrar su camino desde el infierno otra vez. Y la misma cosa que inevitablemente devolvió a todos los hombres era la esperanza. Con suerte, le había dado esto a Kirby.

Finalmente… después de tantos meses, algo iba bien. Cerró sus ojos, y dando vuelta, apoyado contra el tablero de control. Despacio soltó un aliento que no se dio cuenta que sostenía.

"Oye…" Magolor dijo suavemente, "¿Está bien?"

"Aliviado", Meta Knight confesó, ojos todavía cerrados. "Como si mi armadura fuese más ligera".

"Ah". Magolor sonrió inciertamente. "A veces es difícil decirlo con su máscara en el camino. Bien, es bueno verlo feliz una vez".

"¿Hm?" Meta Knight dejó a un ojo abrirse. "¿No lo estoy usualmente?"

"Oh sí, actué como si no lo supiera", Magolor hizo rodar sus ojos. "Me alegro de que su amigo parezca ponerlo de mejor humor – aun si le colgó. ¿Ah, cuál era su nombre otra vez?"

"Nunca te lo había dicho".

"Oh".

Meta Knight anduvo lejos del tablero de control. Del hábito, envolvió la capa sobre sí; mientras tanto, sus ojos brillaron ese verde de esmeralda que Magolor había comenzado a asociar con el pensamiento profundo. "Su nombre", el caballero murmuró, "es Kirby. Es de Dreamland".

"Kirby", Magolor resonó. "Nombre interesante. ¿Ninguna relación al Kirby de las Estrellas, verdad?"

Meta Knight se puso rígido. "¿Has oído de la leyenda?"

Claro. Quiero decir, ¿No se supone que la mayoría de las personas lo han hecho?"

"No. No hay relación".

Magolor se rió entre dientes. "Cierto, por supuesto. Es sólo una leyenda, después de todo. Lo siento, yo sólo -"

"Ninguna disculpa necesaria".

"No, no se ponga todo distante y vacío otra vez", Magolor gruñó. "Francamente, Meta Knight, creo que es más fácil leerlo antes que dejarlo. No puede ser sano estar tan tenso todo el tiempo".

Quizás tenía razón. Después de todo lo que ocurrió en Dreamland el año pasado, había estado más nervioso que nunca – probablemente porque todo había dependido de este plan final _. O quizás porque ha conseguido un punto débil por el guerrero de las estrellas_. Meta Knight estrechó sus ojos. En su misma naturaleza, nunca había esperado algo así. Era inadmisible, teniendo cualquier clase del papel paternal sobre cualquiera. Simplemente no satisfacía el deber, la ocupación, la ternura. Se educó para la guerra, y era la guerra donde pertenecía.

Pero pasó de todos modos, claramente. Las estrellas confabularon contra – o con – él para hacerlo así.

"No tengo la intención de ser distante", pronunció Meta Knight. "Es una consecuencia de mi herencia".

"Su. . . Ah. Dijo que no era de Dreamland ¿En cambio es…?"

"No tengo el hábito de decirle a los demás".

"¡Aw vamos!". Magolor extendió su mano. "¿Soy su amigo, verdad? Hemos estado andando durante… medio año, y ni siquiera sé su verdadero nombre o su personalidad. ¡Sabe, nunca le he visto sin su máscara!"

Meta Knight sonrió con satisfacción. "Tampoco te he visto sin tu bufanda".

Magolor se agitó. "Um, bien. Fantástico punto".

"También, realmente sabes mi verdadero nombre".

Magolor levantó una ceja. "¿Meta Knight es su verdadero nombre?"

"En efecto".

"MK, eso es un nombre realmente malísimo. ¿Qué pensaban sus padres?"

Meta Knight contestó, con un destello de rosa en sus ojos, "No fueron mis padres los que me nombraron. No… No, era mi amigo, aunque no un amigo entonces. Creo que quería que fuera degradante, pero con un poco de ayuda tomo otro significado".

"¿Degradante?"

"Sí. En los militares, era una práctica común usar 'Knight' como un sufijo para el nombre de alguien. Era solamente un título vacío para filas inferiores. Después, 'Meta' es una palabra que generalmente refiere a sí misma; de ser dado nada más como una referencia antes que un vacío y bajo título, entonces eso es lo que era".

"Meta Knight, creo que necesita mejores amigos. No parece que sean muy agradables con usted".

"No éramos amigos entonces, debes entender. Pero como dije, el sentido del nombre realmente cambió. Había una muy pequeña secta de guerreros que se adhirieron a un código de conducta particular. Éstos eran los caballeros verdaderos de los militares; quien luchó con honor y coraje. Emprendí muchos desafíos a fin de llamarme uno de su número, y con muchas privaciones por fin oficialmente me nombre caballero y fui bienvenido entre ellos".

"Oye, eso es impresionante. Tomó la etiqueta insultante de alguien más y la usó contra ellos".

Meta Knight asintió, el rosa se decoloró de sus ojos con las memorias. "Sí. Lentamente, demostré a este hombre que estaba equivocado sobre mí. Y a tiempo forjamos un lazo más fuerte que alguna vez esperé. Era un general brillante".

"Entonces…" Magolor se retorció. "Soy algo curioso, MK. Suena como si le llamó cuando era suficientemente viejo para luchar, pero no parece que usted pueda pasar por su vida hasta entonces sin tener un nombre, ¿Sabe?"

"Puedes tener un número", Meta Knight dijo y lo dejó en esto. No era un tema del cual era particularmente adepto, y de todos modos no quiso divulgar tanto a Magolor aún.

"Ah". Aún otra vez, pareció que Magolor entendió casi al instante que Meta Knight no quiso hablar del sujeto; para alguien que a menudo jugaba al tonto, realmente tenía una mente inteligente detrás de sus ojos oscuros.

Meta Knight sonrió indulgentemente, aunque estuviera seguro que el efecto se perdió detrás de su máscara. "Parece casi gracioso ahora. Después de conquistas innumerables y coraje inmensurable en la batalla, he resultado ser de tantos modos ignorante de la naturaleza humana pura. Todo este problema podría haber sido un cambio de lado si sólo hubiera actuado diferentemente hace un año".

"Supongo que todos tenemos lamentos, ¿¡eh!?"

"Así parece".

"Francamente. . ." Magolor bajó sus ojos. "Creo que tengo más de los que alguna vez imaginé cuando era más joven. Estoy ansioso de hacer las cosas bien. Pero entonces. . . a veces no tanto".

"Espero que la impaciencia pese", dijo Meta Knight, "ya que pensé informarte que las reparaciones del Lor Starcutter se terminaran esta tarde. Somos libres de marcharnos a voluntad".

La cara marrón claro de Magolor palideció. "Oh. ¡Um, bien eso es maravilloso! Nos podemos ir bastante pronto entonces, ¿¡eh!?"

"Cuando estés listo".

"Podríamos cenar probablemente en la ciudad primero".

La ceja de Meta Knight se arrugó. "Magolor, son las 3 de la tarde".

"Oh". Magolor frotó sus manos. "En este caso, donde es que quería ir de nuevo; ¿Mekkai, verdad? ¿El planeta máquina?"

"Correcto", Meta Knight dijo despacio, "pero parece como si estuviera poco dispuesto a marcharse…"

Magolor cayó". ¿… Alguna vez quisiste algo con tanta fuerza, pero entonces cuando estás más cerca de ello, más real se hace y… y luego comienzas a atemorizarse?"

"No puedo decir que lo he hecho. Si debo querer algo, lo querré con mí ser entero. El acto de perseguir algo no es ninguna pequeña cosa".

"Oh". Magolor ajustó su bufanda silenciosamente.

"Si algo le molesta tanto, diría que no es algo que debería perseguir".

"Su amigo", Magolor dijo de repente, "el que le nombró".

"¿Sí?"

"¿Si necesitara algo, sin importar lo que fuera, le ayudaría?"

"Yo… Sí. La lealtad tiene importancia suprema para mí".

Magolor tragó. Sus manos inconscientemente jugaron con su bufanda y sus ojos lanzados al lado.

"¿Hay algo mal?"

"No". Los ojos de Magolor arrugaron en una sonrisa y dejó caer sus manos. "¡No, está bien! Tiene razón, MK. Sólo me tengo que relajar o algo".

Kirby pasó el dormitorio y dirigió el camino hacia la cubierta de control, calmada por el sonido de los cinco motores. Su efecto, como siempre, era casi terapéutico. Por ellos siempre podría dormir, por ellos los problemas tendieron a escabullirse. Resbaló a través de las puertas y manchó ese sombrero multicolor encima del respaldo.

Todavía durmiendo, entonces.

Silenciosamente, Kirby se acercó y miró detenidamente abajo.

La cabeza de Marx se inclinó atrás en la silla, su sombrero de bufón se escabullía y su boca parcialmente abierta. Las pantallas de los ordenadores echaban su brillo familiar sobre su cara pintando sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos cerrados. Kirby suspiró. De alguna manera, ver dormir a Marx siempre le ponía en un humor pesado. Se veía tan diferente a sí; pacífico, tranquilo. Inocente. Alguien como Marx nunca debería parecer tan inocente cuando dormía. Aún nunca pudo mover la fe de Kirby en la bondad rara pero existente de Marx. Por eso dolía un poco: porque tan pronto como la mañana llegara, se decepcionaría.

Kirby ilusoriamente se imaginó escondiendo Narcao en la comida de Marx para tenerle siempre pacífico, pero sabía que nunca haría algo así. De todos modos, no creyó que hubieran traído Narcao alguno al Halberd. Se preguntó vagamente cómo estaba Dreamland, si las pesadillas se hubieran detenido.

Entonces una astilla de morado brilló mientras Marx abría un ojo levemente. La luz reflexionó de una manera rara sobre ello; creado un orbe parecido a una luna minúscula. La respiración de Marx indicaba ligeramente como el conocimiento volvió. "¿Mirándome dormir?" Su voz todavía era lenta y pesada. "Eso está en la guía del acosador, Kay".

Kirby se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo sabrías".

"Sólo porque lo robé de Meta Knight".

El nombre picó; un recordatorio del pasado. Pero Kirby sabía que Marx no había pensado que esto dolía esta vez. "¿No crees que lo querría de vuelta?"

"Nah. Tiene toda la cosa memorizada de todos modos".

Kirby se rió silenciosamente. "Por cierto, tu sombrero está apunto de caerse".

"Nooo. . . no el sombrero". Marx lo derribó sobre sus ojos y cayó en la silla. Para todas las intenciones y objetivos, pareció como si hubiera vuelto para dormir.

"¿Marx?"

"Mhn".

"¿Es realmente cómoda esa silla?"

"Si normalmente duermes en ladrillos".

". . . Suena agradable".

Marx se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente en respuesta y tiró su sombrero adelante y abajo. Audazmente, Kirby se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el resto del brazo, ligeramente tocando el antebrazo de Marx. Cuando no había protesta, respiró hondo y escaló en el regazo de Marx, excepcionalmente cuidadoso para no empujarle. Una vez allí, simplemente se sentó torpemente con sus piernas rígidamente dobladas bajo él y estudió a Marx para asegurar que no le molestara.

"Vas a cortar la circulación en mis piernas", era el comentario llano.

Kirby se desprendió hacia el frente de su sombrero suficientemente cerca que podría ver al par de ojos morados que perezosamente lo fulminaban con la mirada. "Seriamente", Marx protestó, "Estás mórbidamente obeso".

"¿Estoy obeso?"

"Mmsiipp". Pausa. Escuchó el zumbido de los motores durante un momento, pensando. Entonces:

"¿Me puedo quedar?"

"Depende. Si no puedo sentir mis piernas por la mañana, tengo permiso de cortar las tuyas".

Kirby con cuidado consideró una respuesta. "Creo que tomaré el riesgo".

"Eso es lo que ahora piensas. Sólo espera hasta que sea mañana y tengas una extirpación de piernas en tu horario".

"Mañana…" Kirby dijo suavemente, "¿Me ayudarás a mirar aquellos libros?"

"Después de que te quite las piernas, tal vez". Los ojos de Marx se despejaban definitivamente. Sus siguientes palabras eran más agudas, "¿Eres incapaz de dormir?"

"Lo siento. Hacer esto ahora". Kirby colocó la banda detrás de sus ojos. Marx sacó su lengua, pero no hizo nada más. Aliviado, Kirby cambió sus piernas contraídas y se enroscó en el pecho de Marx. Definitivamente no era la cosa más cómoda en el mundo. . . pero era mucho mejor que volver al cuarto solo.

Había un tiempo más simple, donde el bien y el mal tenían líneas claras y los defensores de la libertad nunca vinieron bajo cuestionamiento. Esto era un tiempo de guerreros nobles e intachables, aquellos que comenzaron con Galacta Knight y terminaron con el señor Arthur. Esto era un tiempo cuando el nombre pulido de la ASG todavía no se había arrastrado a través del barro, y cuando Holy Nightmare Company, en sus años de novato y medio, extensamente se conocía como el mal.

Lamentablemente, ya nadie tenía el lujo para discriminar tan severamente entre el bien y el mal.

Algo más se había elevado, algo mucho tiempo escondido, algo nacido del caos primordial del mundo, algo más viejo que el propio tiempo.

Zero Two se había cansado de cosas entonces efímeras e impulsivas. Las guerras que terminaron tan pronto como comenzaron, matanza sin sentido y sacrificio, traición y emoción humana. Entonces Zero Two, el paciente y deliberado, decidido para reclamar el universo como suyo, y en hacer tal, lo sumergió de nuevo en la oscuridad infernal que una vez conoció.

Al principio, su reaparición no trajo ninguna gran preocupación:

De hecho, pareció casi gracioso que este Zero podría plantear cualquier clase de amenaza cuando, después de varios meses de ataques dispersados, ni una sola baja con la guerra se atribuyó a él. Tenía un pequeño ejército, y aunque Zero varias veces lo enfrentaran con demonios de Nightmare o soldados de la ASG, ellos nunca tomaron una sola vida. Entraban, luchaban y se dispersaban.

Nightmare se rió y renovó sus ataques contra la ASG con vigor. El señor Arthur permaneció dudoso, pero finalmente tuvo que confesar que la cara desconocida detrás de los ataques de 'Dark Matter' no planteaba absolutamente ninguna amenaza.

Qué ignorante habían sido, entonces, como niños que vagan en la oscuridad. No podrían tener concepción de lo que Zero era entonces. Realmente aprendieron, aunque. . . Eventualmente.

Ver, Zero no mató. Tampoco tuvo que. Él muy despacio y muy a fondo destruía a la gente, sin tocar alguna vez su cuerpo físico.

Se necesitaron meses, años incluso, para que los efectos se notaran y aún más largos para la ASG para encontrar la fuente. Los soldados de la ASG que habían luchado en cualquier momento contra los soldados de Dark Matter cayeron a una decadencia lenta, enroscada. La motivación desapareció, como hizo la fuerza. Alguna fuerza invisible y terrible gastó sus cuerpos y mentes, fuerza de voluntad destruida, coraje, significado. Antes del final, se dejaron como cáscaras sin vida, sin la energía de vivir, y ninguna energía de morir, consumidos por sentimientos negativos perpetuos, incapaces de esperanza o amor.

Se hicieron, desde muchos puntos de vista, una reflexión de Zero mismo.

No que supieran eso, por supuesto. Zero nunca hizo su propio aspecto conocido. No era arrogante como Nightmare o exasperantemente valeroso como el señor Arthur. No necesitaba a la gente para saber su nombre y su cara – éstos eran insignificantes deseos, tras él.

Trabajó ahora como siempre había hecho, y como siempre haría – gradualmente, meticulosamente, no perdiendo ningún detalle y no cometiendo ningún error. Así fue cómo los universos fueron ganados.

Casi lamentó que no se pudiera reír de su habilidad y maniobra experta, pero sus labios pálidos y delgados sólo se presionaban en infelicidad. No hizo nada de esto porque le complaciese. Lo hizo sólo porque estaba cansado del ruido incesante de los humanos.

Otra persona estaría orgullosa. A causa de él, los soldados de la ASG lucharon junto a los demonios – ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que la preservación del universo era más importante que sus deseos inmediatos: Nightmare confesó que no podría tener un Imperio si no hubiera Imperio para gobernar. Zero había unido dos fuerzas con un odio tan profundamente arraigado. Pero Zero no conocía el orgullo o el placer.

Simplemente… creyó que sería agradable, _si pudiéramos cesar la existencia._


	9. Capítulo 9

"Sabía que le encontraría aquí otra vez".

Meta Knight sonrió con satisfacción bajo su máscara. "Tu nave es tristemente escasa. ¿Dónde más desearía ir?"

Magolor se encogió de hombros amablemente. "La cocina".

"La dieta de soldado".

"Sí, sí". Magolor tomó su lugar al lado de Meta Knight y juntos miraron fijamente abajo en el amuleto rojo inscrito con runas. "¿Por qué viene aquí tan a menudo?"

"Como dije, es el único objeto que me interesa abordo del Starcutter. Además me intriga. No es a menudo el que pueda sentir la magia, y menos tan potentemente".

"¡Bien, ya sabemos que las runas son ilegibles, por tanto eso es todo!"

"Hm".

"Vamos, MK. Apuesto que tengo algunos tableros rahis o algo. El mejor juego de mesa de la historia, y Halcandriano en su totalidad. Le enseñaré".

"Qué se necesitaría", dijo Meta Knight solemnemente, "¿para qué me divulgaras algunos de tus secretos?"

Magolor se puso rígido. "¿Qué?"

"Magolor, te escabulles del tema tan a menudo que creería que estás cerca de rogarme que te demande la verdad. Mientes tan terriblemente que creería que deseas que te atrape".

"Tal vez… tal vez realmente deseo eso". Pareció infinitamente avergonzado en la confesión y metió prisa por enmendarla, "es un tipo bastante sereno, MK. ¡Y francamente guarda tantos secretos usted mismo, no puedo ver por qué tendría problemas con los míos!" La voz de Magolor se quebró; echó un vistazo lejos nerviosamente.

"Entonces dilo. Escucharé".

Magolor soltó un suspiro profundo. "¿No me juzgará por ello?"

"He experimentado bastante con tu comportamiento; creo que no eres culpable por nada de lo que necesitas reflejarte".

"Por favor entienda, no puedo sólo entregar todos los detalles", suplicó Magolor, "Pero sé que realmente tengo que hablar sobre ello. ¡De lo contrario seguiré sintiéndome peor sobre esto!"

"Cualquier cosa que alivie tu consciencia, Magolor". Algo que conseguiría que él deje de estar al acecho por el Lor Starcutter, como un criminal cargado con culpa.

El Halcandriano cayó contra la vitrina y soltó un tenso aliento. "De acuerdo... Y-yo no tengo nada preparado como un buen discurso o algo. No soy muy bueno en todo el asunto de la oratoria. "

"¿Esto es sobre el amigo que buscas?" apuntó Meta Knight.

"Sí, él. Cuando habló de sus compañeros en la guerra, tuve que pensar en él, porque… ustedes tenían su hermandad andando, y Marx y yo tenemos algo similar a eso. Confiar el uno en el otro y todo eso. Es básicamente mi único…" se calmó.

Silencio.

Magolor parpadeó y dio vuelta para encontrar los ojos de Meta Knight iluminados en un rojo profano y sangriento; su capa llameó en alas. Más de cerca lucían aún más demoniacos.

"¡Cielos!" Magolor pasó rozando atrás. "Santa Nova, MK, ¿Está usted bien?"

La vitrina se rajó bajo los puños apretados de Meta Knight. "Tu amigo", silbó de dientes apretados. "¿Su nombre es Marx?"

La cara de Magolor palideció. "¿H-ha oído de él antes?"

"Tuve el infortunio de conocerlo". Por ponerlo ligeramente.

"Ah, um…" Magolor se movió sigilosamente adelante del alcance de Meta Knight. "No había esperado exactamente eso. Um".

La mano de Meta Knight se cayó del cristal y rodeó el mango de Galaxia.

"Whoawhoawhoa", las propias manos de Magolor volaron para proteger su cara, "¡MK, puedo explicarlo! ¡Es – Soy – me arrastró en ello!"

"¿En qué, exactamente?" afirmó un furioso Meta Knight, sacando a Galaxia en un cacareo feroz de electricidad. La espada de oro iluminó los ojos aterrorizados de Magolor. Con un gañido, brincó lejos.

"Entiendo que esté enojado; lo hago. Entiendo si sale buscando sangre, realmente lo hago. ¡Pero antes de que crea que he hecho algo mal, por favor déjeme explicar!"

"Confíe en mí", Meta Knight refunfuñó, "No te mataré hasta que sepa todo lo que sabes sobre Marx".

"Bienbienbien – sólo – sólo deje la espada, ¿lo haría? ¿Apuntarla hacia otra parte? ¡No soy responsable de nada de lo que ha hecho!"

"No, pero si tienes algún lazo con él tienes tus propios pecados, indudablemente".

"Nada extraño", Magolor dio testimonio. "Por favor. Le puedo decir todo. "

Meta Knight mantuvo mano, y Magolor aceptó esto como el incentivo para seguir.

"Probablemente lo encontró en su lado malo", dijo Magolor, "juzgando por su reacción. Pero no es totalmente malo, lo prometo. Sé que es extraño, pero nunca fue… Déjeme empezar de nuevo. Cuando nos conocíamos el uno al otro realmente bien, era muy idealista. Leyó mucho y encontró cosas en libros que otra gente no leería. Como… Como Nova, realmente".

"¿El cometa Nova?" resonó Meta Knight, habiendo oído el nombre sólo en leyendas antes.

Magolor asintió. "El mismísimo. Comenzó a hablar de 'arreglar' el mundo y… lo admitiré, sonó loco al principio, pero comenzó a engancharme también. No entiende, puede ser muy convincente. Con todo destrozado por la guerra, creía que lo que fuera tenía que ser mejor".

"La guerra", escupió Meta Knight, "La guerra nunca ha llegado a tu reino. ¿Por qué te preocuparías de la política de nuestra guerra?"

"¡No me preocupé por el mío!"

"Eso no es una excusa suficientemente buena".

"Pasé mucho tiempo en esta galaxia. He visto lo que la guerra hace a la gente. De todos modos, Marx tiene este efecto extraño alrededor de él, lo juro. Cuando se hace apasionado por algo, sólo no puedes evitar seguirlo".

"¿Tenía alguna concepción que, en sus palabras, podría 'arreglar' el mundo?"

"De seguro ya era una idea mala, pero lo hizo parecer tan convincente".

"¿Lo escuchaste?"

"¡Oye! ¡No sabía que iba a terminar mal! Pensaba – quiero decir, sonó -"

"No te estoy juzgando", dijo Meta Knight, "Sólo verifico tu historia".

"Ah. ¡Coleccionamos todo el poder de las estrella de los planetas necesarios – S-sé que lo necesitan por protección, pero si nuestro plan hubiera funcionado, entonces no necesitarían protección!"

"Continua…"

"Bien, no funcionó. Convocamos a Nova, pero…" aquí Magolor se quedó tranquilo. Sus ojos reflejaron un poco de tragedia invisible, y sus siguientes palabras eran bajas, "Nova. . . no era lo que esperamos. Todo salió mal. Por favor, no es su culpa, él es-"

"¿Y ahora?" apuntó Meta Knight. "¿Ahora sabe dónde está?"

"¿Marx? No… no, no lo sé".

"¿O qué planea?"

Por incrementos cuidadosos, los ojos de Magolor se estrecharon. "¿Qué quiere decir?" dijo despacio.

"Si ha metido otra idea en su cabeza, quizás", impulsó Meta Knight. "¿Podría saber cuál es? ¿Es esto por qué lo buscas?"

"Bien…" Magolor chupó en un suspiro profundo. "Sí".

El mundo dio tumbos; alguien gritó, y de repente la silla los envió a ambos al suelo en un enredo de miembros.

"Ow ow…" Kirby se agitó.

"¡Bájate de mí!" Marx gruñó. Dio un codazo a Kirby con fuerza en las costillas y empujó al adolescente lejos con toda la hostilidad que podría reunir.

En otro momento, había saltado a sus pies, su cara enroscada del odio al temor puro. "¡Magolor! ¡Oh santa Nova y las estrellas misericordiosas, Magolor!"

"¡Ow! Qu-qué -"

"¡No lo puedo creer!"

"¿Quéquieresdec"-" Kirby se levantó al lado de Marx para encontrarse contemplando a un par de ojos amarillos curiosos, sepultados bajo una bufanda blanca y azul y capucha, enmarcado totalmente por la pantalla del ordenador del Halberd.

Marx se retorcía verdaderamente cuando anheló hacia esta figura virtual con el regocijo desenfrenado.

"Espera…" Kirby dijo despacio, "¿Esta es la persona de la cual hablabas?"

"¡Sí sí sí este es él! Finalmente me encontró", canturreó Marx a la pantalla, "Oh Mags, sé que te he estado esquivando por un tiempo, pero lo juro, te he estado buscando -"

"Uh, sí sobre eso", dijo el Halcandriano de ojos amarillos. Kirby notó lo que el bufón no pudo: Magolor se quedaba corto en términos de entusiasmo.

Marx siguió tranquilo, "¡Conseguí todos estos libros, no tienes ni idea, pero Halcandra no está en ninguna parte! Donde el - ah espera… no lo has oído aún. ¡No sabes!"

"¿Marx?" Magolor iteró. "Ahora no es realmente el tiempo. Necesitamos ha-"

"¡Mira lo que tengo!" Marx agarró los hombros de Kirby bruscamente y le empujó delante de la pantalla. "Dime que no soy bueno. Dime que no he-"

"¡Detente!" Magolor finalmente gritó, apretó sus manos en puños. "¡Me escuchas por una vez!"

"¿Eh?" Marx miró detenidamente alrededor del hombro de Kirby.

Magolor se estremeció. "Lo siento. Sólo… esto es serio. "

"Nonono". Marx apartó a Kirby. "Este es yo, siendo serio. Soy serio".

Y para el completo shock de Kirby, Marx hacía claramente un esfuerzo sincero de ser así: sus ojos eran redondos y atentos, como un cachorro que espera una orden.

 _Él no actúa así conmigo_. Frunciendo el ceño, Kirby se movió sigilosamente contra el lado de Marx y cruzó sus brazos. Magolor, por su parte, colocó sus ojos amarillos curiosos en él durante sólo un momento antes de concentrar su atención totalmente en Marx. En ese momento, sin embargo, Kirby se sintió inspeccionado y juzgado, y podría haber jurado como algo parpadeo en temor en la mirada extraña del Halcandriano. Sin embargo, si alguna vez hubo algo allí, rápidamente desapareció ya que Magolor concentró su atención en Marx;

"Estoy realmente, realmente contento de verte también", decía Magolor, "De hecho, las cosas van mejor que nunca. Estoy listo para encontrarte otra vez".

Los labios de Marx se desconcharon atrás en una mala expresión. "¿Conseguiste el Lor?" ronroneó.

"¡Realmente, soy uh, estoy en ella ahora mismo!" Magolor hizo gestos vagamente y sus ojos se arrugaron en una sonrisa, pero hasta Kirby, habiendo nunca conocido a Magolor, podría decir que había algo no genuino sobre esa sonrisa. Quizás Marx le había dado una inclinación por descubrir mentiras.

El bufón sólo parecía aún más terriblemente encantado. "Bien, bien, Magolor, resulta que conseguí una nave yo mismo. Y-" Su sonrisa vaciló. "Espera un minuto. ¿Cómo te pusiste en contacto con nosotros?"

"El Lor", Magolor explicó. "Es muy inteligente. ¡Traté de buscar su ubicación y pop! ¡Esta pantalla sólo vino con lo correcto!"

"Delicioso. Útil. … inteligente"

"Así es. Lamentablemente no tiene ninguna clase de dispositivo de rastreo. ¿Dónde estás ahora?"

Kirby tiró con fuerza en la manga de Marx; el bufón fulminó con la mirada. "Estate tranquilo, Kirby. Esto es más importante que tú".

Aquellas palabras podrían rasgar nervios. Pero Kirby se inclinó cerca y susurró en su oído, "¿confías en él?"

"Con mi vida", silbó atrás. "Más de lo que puedo decir por tí".

Kirby apretó sus dientes, "¡Salvé tu vida hace unos días!"

"Yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo".

"¡Suena como si estuviera mintiendo!" Kirby susurró acaloradamente. "¿Cómo es que siquiera se conocen?"

"Es mi amigo", dijo Marx firmemente, como si eso contestara todo.

En un modo… Kirby casi podría ver como lo hizo. Marx no podía tener exactamente muchos amigos; los pocos que tenía los debía tener con una ciega y extensa confianza. El pensamiento era incómodo. ¿Por qué le afectaba a Kirby?

"¿Oigan chicos?" Magolor meneó sus dedos. "¡Todavía estoy aquí!"

"¡Sí, sí! Marx y su mascota acaban de dejar el planeta del desierto próspero de Nashira. Tu Lor debe ser capaz de encontrar esto".

Magolor asintió, "El Lor lo tiene cubierto. ¿Se pueden cercar a Nashira?"

"Ah…" los ojos de Marx se lanzó al indicador de combustible que mengua.

"No", Kirby pronunció a él, "no tenemos suficiente combustible para quedarnos en el espacio, Marx. Vamos, por favor, tenemos que llegar al siguiente planeta".

"Sí. Marx puede esperar. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Popstar, cerca de Dreamland. Me detuve brevemente allí por reparaciones en el Lor; es una historia larga. ¡Pero oye, ahora que sé dónde estás, puedo ir directamente hacía ustedes!"

"¿Dreamland?" resonó Kirby.

"Cállate", Marx escupió.

"¡Eso está a seis meses de distancia!" Kirby dijo en voz alta. "¿Vamos a tener que esper-?"

"¡Cállate!" Marx aplaudió su mano contra la boca de Kirby, "¿No crees que sé lo que hago? El Lor Starcutter puede pasar por agujeros de gusano, Kirby. ¡Eso significa que puede viajar mucho más rápido que este trozo de metal!"

"Todavía tendrás tiempo por matar", advirtió Magolor. "No puedo pasar por agujeros de gusano demasiado cerca de planetas; no sin arriesgar la nave".

Kirby arrancó del apretón de Marx y exigió, "¿Cuánto? Estamos casi-"

Crujido, Marx abofeteo fuertemente a Kirby en el rostro. Dio tumbos al lado y apenas se agarró en el tablero de control del Halberd antes de agarrar su mejilla en horror. "¿T-tú-?"

"Te dije que estuvieras callado", comentó Marx, andando adelante agresivamente.

Magolor cortó bajamente, "Eso es suficiente, Maruku".

Echó un vistazo atrás a la pantalla con una expresión muy fea. "¡Estaba siendo molesto!"

"Suficiente".

Marx suspiró. "Bien. Ignora al Kirby, por favor. Esperaremos".

"Serán dos semanas", dijo Magolor, "tómalo o déjalo. ¿Estarán cerca de Nashira?"

"Estaremos ahí". Los labios de Marx se enroscaron en una sonrisa sardónica, sus dedos apretados sobre el tablero de control del Halberd. "Así que, tienes al Lor, Magolor. . . "

"Sí. Pero no podemos hablar más ahora mismo; tengo que irme".

"¡No seas tan reservado! Ese siempre fue tu problema, Magolor. Siempre esperas al final para ser feliz, pero tienes que celebrar los pequeños pasos. Tengo a Kirby, tienes el Lor, pocos pasos más y -"

"Sí", Magolor dijo en voz alta. "Tengo que irme, Marx".

"Pero Mag -" La pantalla se volvió negra; Marx fue abandonado mirando fijamente con ojos tan redondos y tristes como Kirby los había visto alguna vez; aún otra vez, su corazón atormentado con rencor no deseado. ¿Quién era Magolor para hacer que Marx se comportase así? Quien era él para poner a Marx tan furioso con él, cuando en los días precediendo a éste, había sido… no exactamente amable, no, pero al menos un poco más gentil.

"Me golpeaste", dijo Kirby.

Ida estaba la inocencia del facsímile. Marx giró a Kirby con sus dientes expuestos. "Si no fuera por tí, podría haber hablado con Magolor más tiempo".

"Marx, creo que te mentía -"

Otro paso adelante, y el miedo sustituyó cualquier sentido de valentía. Marx tenía que saber que Magolor había estado mintiendo – al menos, por lo que Kirby podría contar, y si diera a Kirby un mal presentimiento, entonces algo tenía que estar mal. Pero Marx no iba a escuchar; podría ver esto en la cruel brutalidad de sus ojos. Y… y en una imparcialidad, Magolor le había detenido. Para lo cual ya no estaba aquí para hacerlo de nuevo.

"Magolor", Marx arrancó con los dientes, "no me miente. Y si te hubieras quedado tranquilo, podría haber hablado más tiempo con el único amigo que tengo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hablé con él?"

"N-no". _Porqué nunca me dices nada y no sé nada sobre ustedes dos y no tengo idea de lo que ocurre._

"Años", Marx gruñó, "Putos años".

"¡Bueno, ha sido un año desde que he hablado con mis amigos! ¡No parece que alguna vez te preocupes por eso!"

"No tienes amigos; maté al único amigo que alguna vez tuviste, Kirby, y ahora no tienes nada".

"¡Creía que realmente te importaba!" gritó, apretando sus puños. "¿Ni siquiera recuerdas? ¡Cuando dejamos Dreamland, dijiste que todo esto era por mí!"

"Bien, cuán egoísta de tí", Marx se mofó. "Tal vez nada se ha tratado sobre tí porque no vales nada".

"¡Prometiste que me ayudarías!"

"Mentí", sonrió retorcidamente.

"¡Te odio!" Kirby gritó, y por primera vez en su vida realmente quiso hacerle daño a alguien. Quiso dar puntapiés, gritar y golpear; estaba tan furioso que no podía tener miedo. Sus uñas cavaron con fuerza en sus palmas y podría jurar que dibujaban la sangre pero no se podía molestar por detenerse. Su cuerpo entero tembló con una necesidad de repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra; sus dientes juntos y silenciosamente pidió que Marx viniera más cerca para darle una disculpa por hacerle hecho daño.

Pero Marx sólo estuvo de pie allí, brazos cruzadas, una sonrisa satisfecha jugando en sus labios. Como los segundos avanzaron lentamente, el odio menguó y dejó algo roto.

Kirby pandeó donde estuvo de pie; por fin, sus puños se soltaron.

Esta era la segunda vez. La segunda vez en apenas una semana que había sentido un odio tan irresistible. Esta clase de cólera, esta clase de odio – no era él. Era tan diferente a él que perder el control le horrorizó.

"¿Acabaste?" Marx dijo con astucia. "¿O quisieras lanzar otra cosa?"

"Acabé", resonó Kirby.

"Bien". Andando más cerca, Marx pasó sus brazos alrededor de hombros de Kirby. "Supongo que te puedo perdonar por interrumpirme durante mi conversación. Tu respuesta después fue bastante divertida para mí para perdonarte, al menos. Y bastante pronto podremos ver a Magolor en persona. Creo que te gustará".

"Él aún no me gusta mucho", dijo Kirby de modo apagado. Su mejilla picó; se preguntó vagamente si se estaba magullando.

"Debería agradarte, Kay. Es suave como tú. Agradable y todo eso".

"No se parece a mí".

"Te gustará".

Los rasgones pinchaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero Kirby no sabía por qué. No sintió la mayor parte de nada en este momento, ¿Por qué trataba de no llorar?

"¿Y el combustible?" Kirby dijo suavemente. Eso era lógico, ¿Verdad? No es que se sintiera aterrado ahora.

Marx agitó su mano desdeñosamente. "Son sólo dos semanas, Kay. Honestamente, ese planeta al cual nos dirigíamos estaba mucho más que eso, tal vez un mes, tal vez dos. El Halberd lo puede hacer fácilmente".

En ese momento, las luces de arriba chisporrotearon y se volvieron negras; el zumbido del motor chirrió en una escofina chillona y la nave se tambaleó inestablemente. Olvidando todo, Marx detuvo a Kirby, sus ojos demostraban todo menos confianza.

"Mierdamierdamierdamierda-"

"¡Dijiste que teníamos suficiente!"

"Mierdamierdamierda-"

Las luces sobresaltaron en vida; la escofina volvió a un zumbido, el Halberd estaba estabilizado.

Estuvieron de pie congelados durante un momento, igualmente con los ojos muy abiertos, igualmente seguros que el motor podría fallar en cualquier momento. Cuando, en la envergadura de varios segundos largos, el Halberd permaneció estable, la arrogancia de Marx volvió.

Apartó a Kirby y dijo, "¿Ves? Estamos… Estamos bien. Totalmente bien. El cien por ciento seguro de que nada va a salir mal".


	10. Capítulo 10

El Halberd se caía.

Sería agradable decir que estaban cerca de un planeta y tal vez el aterrizaje sería ligeramente menos catastrófico pero en toda honestidad, cuando el acorazado de cien toneladas decidió chisporrotear de vida y desplomarse desde el espacio, no había exactamente muchas opciones de supervivencia.

"¡Dijiste que íbamos a hacerlo en dos semanas!" Kirby gritó.

"Dos semanas, dos días", gañó Marx, "Bastante cerca, ¿Verdad?"

"¡No, eso no está bastante cerca!"

"Mierdamierdamierda-"

La nave entera traqueteó y chilló como una criatura metálica en las convulsiones de su muerte brutal. Todavía dentro de la órbita de Nashira, aunque distantemente, recogieron constantemente y sin duda velocidad: el proceso había comenzado siniestramente lento y construía ahora a un clímax aterrador.

La nave entera se agarró con temblores de la presión; Kirby y Marx tuvieron que sostener rápido al tablero de control, aunque vaciló precariamente y resistió de su apretón.

"¡Marx!" Kirby de repente jadeó, su corazón se levantaba en esperanza, "¡puedes teletransportarnos!"

"¡Porque eso salió tan bien la primera vez!"

"¡Sobrevivimos!"

"No", Marx gruñó, pero su mirada deslumbrante estaba llena de demasiado miedo para hacerle parecer feroz. "dos veces en ni siquiera un mes, además de contar la velocidad del barco y la distancia entre nosotros y la tierra…"

"¿C-cuán alto crees que estamos?" Con los motores fallados, no había una pantalla retrovisor que les pudiera mostrar detrás del barco: sólo vieron el espacio que los escupía rápidamente de vuelta, y bastante pronto, las lameduras del fuego caliente enrollaron alrededor del parabrisas.

"¡Mierda mierda mierda!" El barco comenzó a ir despacio, la nariz del barco subía sobre su parte trasera. Simultáneamente los pies de Kirby y Marx dejaron el suelo; infundiendo pánico, una mano bajó del tablero de control y Kirby agarró la camisa de Marx.

"¡Asombroso!" Marx chilló, "asombroso, vamos a morir, voy a morir así", las sonrisitas roncas resultaron de sus labios, "¡hehh, vamos a morir Kirby! ¡Vamos a morir! Esto es todo, muerte, poof, vamos -"

"¡Cállate y sácanos de aquí!"

Entonces sabían que había impactado. El tablero de control se disparó de su toque. La luz de un blanco muerto llenó el cuarto. El parabrisas se rompió y astillas de cristal laceraron la carne. El cuarto ya no era grande, pero en cambio desmigado como de papel, pequeño, tan pequeño – la cabeza de Kirby se estrelló húmedamente contra el techo; tuvo alucinaciones de alguien que agarraba su brazo y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

"Hice todo lo que dijo", dijo Magolor en una medio queja, medio quejido. "¿Qué más puede querer?"

La cabeza de Marx en una estaca para principiantes, pero Meta Knight no estuvo a punto de admitir esto. "¿Dos semanas?" resonó, "¿se necesitarán dos semanas para alcanzarlos? Me dijiste antes que tu nave podría hacer cualquier viaje en meros días".

Magolor lanzó su mano defensivamente. "Bien, bien, pero esooes cuando estuvo a punto de ir como todo asesino de hacha en mí. ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Kirby! ¿Cómo se suponía que sabía cuánto realmente tomaría?"

"Bien", Meta Knight escupió, girando lejos de la pantalla del Lor y pasando la cubierta.

Esto era complicado. Marx no había sospechado nada, por lo que Meta Knight podría contar – el bufón había devorado las palabras de Magolor como un animal hambriento. Esto había salido perfectamente. Pero Meta Knight comenzaba a darse cuenta de cuán difícil podría ser encontrar a Kirby como cooperativa.

Escondiéndose sólo de la visión de la pantalla, Meta Knight había oído las palabras de Kirby; su tentativa de proteger a Marx, su tentativa de advertirle… como si no quisiera que Marx saliera lastimado o traicionado.

¿Aun si realmente lograran someter a Marx y alcanzar el Halberd… todavía estaría Kirby en el mismo lado?

"¿Se preocupa por Kirby?" Magolor dijo suavemente.

Meta Knight se mofó en respuesta y no se dignó para hablar. Sus alas ansiaron soltarse de los límites de su capa.

"Sabe que voy a convencer a Marx de dejarle ir…" Magolor intentó otra vez.

Esto era apenas el miedo de Meta Knight, pero complacer a Magolor, preguntó, "¿y qué harás con él después?"

Magolor se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse. "No sé. ¿Llevarlo a Halcandra tal vez? El tipo realmente se tiene que escapar de esta galaxia un rato. Prometo que dejará ir a Kirby, y luego estaremos fuera de su vista. Poof, idos, no se tendrá que preocupar de nosotros otra vez, MK, lo prometo".

Gruñidos, Meta Knight dejó su dominio de sí mismo y dejó que sus alas llamearan. Se estiraron en tensión y se doblaron otra vez con esmero a su espalda cuando giró en su talón otra vez.

"Usted, uh, todavía no planea matarlo, ¿verdad?"

Definitivamente. "Por supuesto que no".

"Como quiero decir, no es un tipo malo, prometo… Entiendo que se llevó a Kirby, pero sólo entiendo los intereses vitales de las personas -"

"Mató varias de 'las personas' en Dreamland", Meta Knight replicó dentro de poco, "Estrellas, vi su casa después de que se fue… no estoy tan seguro de su inocencia".

"Oh". Magolor frotó sus manos.

"Aunque confía en tí" murmuró Meta Knight.

"¡Eh!?"

"Marx. Confía en tí, realmente".

Magolor se estremeció. "Realmente dije que éramos amigos…"

Meta Knight hizo una pausa y dio a Magolor una mirada penetrante. "En efecto. Aún no dudas en traérmelo".

"Y-yo no se lo estoy entregando. Vamos a tener un asunto de puesta pacífica. Encontraremos un planeta agradable para aterrizar, y usted se lleva a Kirby, y yo me llevo a Marx. Badaboom, tomamos nuestros caminos separados y nunca nos vemos el uno al otro otra vez".

"Sí". Las alas de Meta Knight se relajaron de nuevo en una capa y tiró las esquinas alrededor de su cuerpo. "Magolor… realmente aprecio tu ayuda en este asunto. ¿Pero está seguro que puedes convencer a Marx?"

Magolor pinchó sus pulgares a su pecho, "confíe mí, Meta Knight, soy el experto en este campo".

"En Dreamland, Marx pareció… extrañamente atado"

Magolor hizo una expresión afligida, "ah, sí. Hace eso. Kirby no es el primero. Pero los puedo separar, lo prometo".

"Ya veo".

Hicieron el viaje en una semana y media.

Después de pasar la seguridad de Nashira, rodearon el planeta en una búsqueda ociosa del Halberd.

"¿Dijo que era una nave grande, verdad?" Magolor dijo. "¿Quiero decir, realmente no puede ser tan difícil de encontrar, verdad?"

"Dijeron que no estaban precisamente en Nashira; sólo cerca de ella", Meta Knight le recordó. "Quizás nos deberíamos poner en contacto con Halberd otra vez".

Al instante, Lor, que se había estado haciendo raramente perspicaz a los deseos de sus pilotos últimamente, levantó la pantalla de la cubierta del Halberd – o al menos, intentó. La pantalla sólo mostró oscuridad.

"Supongo que tendremos que seguir volando", Magolor se encogió de hombros. "Deben haber aterrizado en algún sitio y haber apagado la nave".

"Espera". Meta Knight anduvo más cerca al parabrisas, bizqueando. ¿Qué es eso? ¿En el horizonte?" Alguna esfera más oscura contra la arena, un manchurrón de algo más entre dunas vacías.

"Hm…" Magolor dirigió al Lor más cerca, y el manchurrón gradualmente tomó forma.

Un temblor frío de muerte avanzó lentamente a lo largo de la espina de Meta Knight. Su corazón agarrado en palpitaciones poco naturales. Estaba el Halberd, pero no cerca de Nashira. Estaba sobre su lado, un esqueleto masivo, con piezas desechadas dispersadas alrededor de su cuerpo roto y vómitos de cristal de su boca. Un ala magnífica se arrugó bajo su peso; la otra se trituró y decayó débilmente en el viento.

"Oh no…" Magolor murmuró en su lado.

"Aterriza", ordenó Meta Knight.

El Lor descendió despacio, procurando encontrar un remiendo cercano del desierto que no fue devastado por la nave caída.

Antes de que su vientre hubiera tocado la arena, Meta Knight salió del lado, aerotransportado sobre sus alas. Se elevó sobre los restos, que infructuosamente exploraban por cualquier señal de vida. El casco del Halberd se había dividido completamente, y de estas rajas se alzaba el mobiliario, alambres, madera rota y astillas metálicas, luces arrancadas, mantas. Todo lo doméstico lanzado y destrozado. Todo tiernamente, minuciosamente construido por Meta Knight.

Y peor, mucho peor, ninguna indicación aún de supervivencia.

Meta Knight dio vueltas más abajo y descendió en un vestíbulo roto. Desde allí entró en las entrañas de la nave, después a lo largo de las paredes volcadas. Adelante, los vestíbulos estaban intactos, a pesar de estar volteados. Si sólo Kirby se pudiera encontrar en algún sitio entre los restos…

Después de varias vueltas y retrocesos, sin un signo de Kirby, Meta Knight comenzó a preguntarse si Kirby había sobrevivido y simplemente había dejado el Halberd. No había narración para cuanto después de esa llamada hace dos semanas que se habían estrellado; ¿seguramente si hubiera sobrevivido, no se habría quedado a bordo de la nave?

Pero de todos modos, la mayor parte del barco se debía explorar aún. Meta Knight, inseguro si no iba encontrar nada o un cadáver.

Entonces una aparición anduvo de las sombras. Esta aparición tenía ojos azules hundidos, pelo rubio sarnoso largo y piel pálida escondida por una camisa roja holgada y vaqueros. Bizqueó.

"¿Meta… Knight?"

Un gancho se cavó en su corazón. _Está vivo. Vivo pero míralo, apenas está vivo._

"Kirby", pronunció.

Despacio, "¿eres… eres real?"

"Sí, sí soy real". Por primera vez en su vida, Meta Knight sintió el impulso de tomar a alguien en sus brazos, pero resistió, se rehusó.

"¿Cómo has venido?"

"El Lor Starcutter".

Un vacío.

"La nave de Magolor", proveyó Meta Knight. "Estaba allí, Kirby, cuando Marx habló con Magolor. Había abordado el Lor a fin de alcanzarte".

"¿Magolor?" Los ojos de Kirby se ensancharon, "¿Estás con Magolor?"

"Sólo me proveyó transporte hasta aquí, Kirby. ¿Ahora dónde está Marx?"

La cara de Kirby se cerró de toda emoción. "No".

"¿No?"

"No volveré contigo a Dreamland. No deberías haber venido".

"Dreamland no es nuestro destino", afirmó Meta Knight. "Es l demasiado tarde para eso".

"O-oh".

"¿Dónde está Marx?"

Kirby mostró una expresión muy ácida, su estrechamiento de ojos y su barbilla inclinada. "Quieres matarlo. Lo intentaste cuando dejamos Dreamland. No te diré dónde está".

Y esto, esto era lo que Meta Knight había temido. Podrían hacer todo en el mundo para alcanzarle y alejar a Marx de él y pavimentar el camino a su vuelta… pero no podían hacerlo caminar si no quería

"Kirby", Meta Knight dijo humilde, "Ve la razón. Marx es un asesino y un mentiroso. No se preocupa nada por tí; sólo tiene la intención de usarte. No vale la pena protegerlo".

"¿Realmente?" Kirby dijo, dando un paso atrás. "¿Quién consigue decidir quién vale la pena proteger o no? ¿No te hace eso un asesino también?"

"Marx mata a la gente inocente. Soy un soldado; sólo mato a aquellos que son nuestros enemigos. Mato a aquellos que son malos".

"Marx no es malo", refunfuñó Kirby, "no has estado cerca de él el año pasado, Meta Knight. Nunca has estado cerca lo suficiente. ¿Cómo sabrías cómo es?"

Meta Knight replicó, "Te golpeó, Kirby. En los cinco minutos que lo he visto últimamente, era verbalmente cruel contigo y físicamente te asaltó. Sé cómo es".

La determinación de Kirby vaciló. Meta Knight podría ver las mismas grietas en su resolución; podría ver el miedo e incertidumbre que se filtraba.

"¿Ves? Marx es malo. No te trata bien".

Kirby retrocedió; fue a las paredes concretas. "Marx estaba mejorando. Se hacía más gentil, y no me había hecho daño en mucho tiempo. Y luego tuviste que llamar con Magolor. ¡Eres quién lo puso en contra mía, y ahora va a tomar días o semanas o meses para conseguir que regrese al modo que era!" La fuerza de Kirby se rompió; habló a través de rasgones y pandeó contra la pared cansadamente.

No había esperanza por ello – Kirby todavía protegería a Marx, después de todo. _¿Cómo comienzas a arreglar esto?_ Tendría que buscar a Marx solo… pero no podía simplemente tomar a Kirby de vuelta al Lor, no cuando este no quisiera.

"Encontré a Marx", vino la voz de Magolor, y por una vez no temblaba, ni era tentativa, pero en cambio era valiente, confidente, y orgullosa. "Pero voy a tener que secundar la idea Kirby, MK. No lo matarás".

Magolor salió de las mismas sombras de las cuales Kirby había surgido. Arrastrando en su estela a un Marx de muy agotado de aspecto, combinando el pelo largo y bolsas bajo sus ojos morados. Aquellos ojos ávidamente siguieron a Meta Knight.

"No me detendrás", afirmó el caballero. "Entiendo tus sentimientos, Magolor, pero dejar a Marx vivo es parecido a prender fuego intencionadamente al mundo".

Magolor se rió entre dientes.

"¿Cómo es esto gracioso?" Meta Knight dijo bajamente, pero ya comenzaba a entender, y las siguientes palabras de Magolor confirmaron su sospecha horrible;

"Oh pobre Meta Knight… Usted realmente no sospechó desde el principio, ¿Verdad? Creía que era tan débil. ¡Que me asustaba! No me haga reír".

Meta Knight permaneció congelado en el lugar. Las probabilidades acababan de dar vuelta drásticamente contra él. Marx y Magolor tanto para su sangre, claramente, y Kirby, quién estaba más inclinado a pelear con ellos que contra ellos.

Magolor siguió, "No puedo creer que no lo entendiera más pronto. ¿Por qué traicionaría a mi mejor amigo?"

"Porqué lo que hace está mal. Magolor, puedes elegir diferentemente. No tienes -"

Magolor cruzó sus brazos. "Oh, pare. Me adula, realmente. Es un idiota si cree que Marx me corrompió. No, no; nos encontramos y averiguamos sólo cómo los buenos amigos que podríamos ser a través de la clase de la gente que somos".

Eligió el silencio esta vez. En su mente, tasó a Magolor y Marx, determinando su habilidad, decidiendo si se podrían tomar. Si su fuerza superada a la de ambos; además, si superaba a Kirby. Pero éste, esperó, tenía poco para preocuparse de ello cuando vino a una lucha actual.

Su mano se arrastró a Galaxia.

"No luchen", pronunció Kirby.

"Quédate tranquilo", Marx ofreció. Con pasos deliberados, se acercó a Meta Knight, como un depredador que rodea la presa.

Magolor retrocedió, sonriendo con satisfacción. "Nos subestimó, Meta Knight. Me subestimó".

"No le hagas daño", chilló Kirby.

Marx gruñó, "Cállate. Esto no te concierne".

"No vayas tras Kirby", Magolor irrumpió, "Meta Knight es el objetivo, no Kirby. No ha hecho nada mal".

Marx asintió y retrasó sus ojos en Meta Knight. La tensión necesitaba de su voz, "Quiero matarlo. Realmente quiero matarlo".

"Lo sé", Magolor contestó. "Conseguirás tu oportunidad, Maruku".

"¡No! ¡Nadie matará _a nadie_!"

Magolor anduvo al lado de Kirby y agarró su brazo, "Por favor entiende, no lo podemos dejar ir, Kirby. Trataría de ir tras nosotros otra vez y conociéndolo, lograría ponerse al corriente también, aun si lo dejáramos varado aquí".

"Magolor", gimió Marx, sus ojos fijados sobre Meta Knight con hambre.

"Espera sólo un poco más", dijo Magolor, "Kirby, no puedes pensar en otra solución, ¿Verdad?"

"¡Algo más! ¡Si no lo podemos dejar, entonces – entonces lo llevamos con nosotros o algo! Meta Knight fue mi mentor por la mayor parte de mi vida; ¡sin importar lo que sienta por él, todavía no lo quiero muerto!"

Marx echó una mirada hacia atrás furiosa en Kirby. "¡Cállate! No puedes ca-" luz de oro eléctrica golpeó meros centímetros de sus ojos; nada más que una advertencia, ya que Meta Knight no golpearía a un opositor distraído. Pero con esa amenaza, cualquier restricción se destruyó.

Con odio crudo hirviendo en sus venas, Marx se zambulló en su opositor de ojos enrojecidos.

Era una tormenta de color y sonido; secuencias de movimientos rápido, la llamarada de alas, mezcla azul marino bailando alrededor de rojos y morados, todos esparcidos por las laceraciones de oro de Galaxia.

Magolor arrastró a Kirby atrás de la batalla; indefenso, miró cuando se escabulleron y tejieron el uno sobre el otro, siempre sólo una tajada de muerte, siempre sólo agarrándose a la vida.

Meta Knight lo hizo un arte; Marx lo hizo un caos. Un movido como relámpago; cada huelga deliberada y rápida como un parpadeo, envuelto en aura de oro; su gracia y preparación divina, impecable, calculada. Meta Knight luchó como los elementos, inmediatamente fluidos y hermosos, inmediatamente agudos y letales.

Otro lanzado y esquivado y bailado; cada movimiento un mero reflejo, esquivando las rayas de oro y saltando irregularmente. No había patrón o sentido; la única consecuencia era la imprevisibilidad.

Mirada, Kirby no podía ver una herida sola hecha. Los dos lucharon con tales estilos diferentes que de sus modos respectivos regularmente se combinaron en la batalla.

Entonces, con un grito atascado y el salpicar de sangre, el equilibrio cambió.

El frenesí salvaje hizo una pausa y de ello surgió un Marx asombrado, sosteniendo y agarrando una mano teñida de rojo.

Meta Knight enganchó su espada clavada y la envío violentamente acuchillando lo que se encontraba adelante; Marx no pudo saltar del camino completamente a tiempo.

Su camisa se separó para revelar una cuchillada enorme que garrapateaba de su clavícula a su cadera derecha; se cayó de rodillas.

Kirby dio un paso adelante; Magolor le sostuvo en el lugar.

"¿Te rindes?" Meta Knight preguntó, Galaxia en su garganta.

Durante un momento fue un silencio muerto. La respiración de Marx sólo se podría oír, desigual y ronca. Su cabeza se inclinó, su sombrero que disfrazaba su expresión afligida. Entonces, despacio, inclinó su barbilla. Los dientes manchados de sangre miraron con malicia a Meta Knight.

"Nunca", pronunció.

Galaxia fue empujada; la mano de Marx fusiló y empujó la espada lejos. No haciendo caso de la nueva reducción en su palma, agarró el brazo de Meta Knight y hundió sus colmillos en la carne suave de su muñeca.

El aliento de Magolor se aceleró en entusiasmo; Kirby sintió como si nunca respiraría otra vez.

Silbando bajo su máscara, Meta Knight trató de arquear a Galaxia, pero con los dientes de Marx introducidos en los músculos de su muñeca, no podría hacer nada.

Los ojos hambrientos de Marx torcieron hasta la garganta de Meta Knight; un instante antes de que embistiera, Kirby sabía exactamente lo que tuvo la intención de hacer. Entonces, rasgó sus colmillos de su muñeca y apuntó directamente a la yugular.

"¡Deténganse!" Kirby se escabulló lejos de Magolor y se escapó.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a alguno de los dos, una fuerza invisible los separó, como una barrera que explotaba al alrededor. Marx se lanzó al suelo y patinó; Meta Knight saltó varios pies de distancia y hacendado a sus pies, sostuvo a Galaxia con cuidado, sus ojos brillaban de color verde.

Jadeando y asustado, pero tan seguro, Kirby estuvo de pie entre ellos, sus manos aparte. "N-no… No más".

Marx se sentó y contempló a Kirby con horror. "Tú -"

Magolor rodeó a Marx, "¡¿Lo has estado entrenando?!"

"¡No! ¡No, nunca le enseñé eso!"

"Kirby", Meta Knight dijo, "debes de-"

Estremeciéndose, Kirby cubrió sus oídos. "¡Deténganse! ¡Estoy tan cansado de todos diciéndome qué hacer! Kirby esto, Kirby aquello; ¡bien, estoy enfermo de ello! ¿Por qué debería escuchar a alguno de ustedes?" Lanzó abajo sus manos y fulminó con la mirada. "Nadie morirá hoy, ¿bien? Esto es lo que _yo_ decido".

"Se está dando cuenta de sus poderes por sí mismo", se maravilló Magolor.

Kirby cerró sus ojos y gimió. "No sé sobre mis poderes, o lo que se supone que soy. Ninguno de ustedes se ha molestado en decirme. Pero sé que si tengo la fuerza para prevenirlo, no dejaré que nadie salga lastimado".

"De acuerdo..." Magolor levantó sus manos, "sólo respira, Kirby. Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte".

"Promesa", Kirby planteó. "¡Cada uno de ustedes, prometa que no tratará de matar el uno al otro! Tiene que haber otra solución. Sé que puede haber otra solución".

"Lo prometo", Magolor dijo fácilmente. "Tienes razón; podemos hablar de esto abiertamente de alguna manera. De todos modos, si no le conseguimos a estos dos tratamiento médico pronto, estoy bastante seguro que ambos van a fallecer".

Meta Knight asintió en tono grave. Sus alas revolotearon abajo en una capa una vez más, y envainó a Galaxia en un crujido de electricidad. "Kirby, respetaré tus deseos. Fue egoísta e imprudente de mí para permitir que yo sea consumido por el odio. Por favor, perdóneme".

Kirby dio vuelta a Marx. El bufón había regresado a sus pies. A pesar de sus heridas, la letalidad nunca había dejado su cuerpo; se mostró en la tensión de su espina, en su descuido de su estado herido, en el destello de sus ojos estrechos.

"¿Por favor?" dijo Kirby.

Compartieron una mirada larga; Kirby podría ver su mente deliberar detrás de sus ojos. La lucha de _quiero, no debería, quiero, no debería_

"Siempre va a tratar de traerte de vuelta", susurró Marx, su expresión se enroscaba a convenir de sus heridas, como sentía finalmente el dolor.

"No voy a ninguna parte", insistió Kirby, "he estado aquí contigo este todo el tiempo, Marx. No me llevará de vuelta a Dreamland".

Duda. Vacilación. "No te debería escuchar", silbó Marx. "No escucho a la gente".

"Por favor…. No te lo estoy ordenando. No es una demanda. Por mí, Marx… por favor. "

La tensión aliviada en la espina de Marx. Hizo rodar sus ojos. "Tan dramático, Kirby. Actúas como si no pudiera controlarme o algo, hehe".

"¿Por tanto vas…?"

"Sí sí, pero no esperes que yo esté contento con ello". Marx anduvo hasta Meta Knight – Kirby se tensó, pero rechazó sus preocupaciones al fruncir el ceño. "Relájate, Kay. ¿A tregua?" Alzó su mano y evitó los ojos de Meta Knight.

Meta Knight lo contempló rígidamente. "Todavía no apoyo nada de lo que hagas, Marx".

"No se preocupe", dijo Marx, sonriendo, "Todavía realmente quiero matarte también. ¿No puedes aceptarlo por el bien de Kirby?"

El caballero echó un vistazo a Kirby; asintió favorablemente.

Suspirando, Meta Knight amplió una mano, "Tregua, entonces. Por el momento".

"Por el momento en efecto", sonrió abiertamente Marx. Meta Knight lo vio en sus ojos, lo vio antes de Magolor o Kirby se dio cuenta, pero hasta entonces era demasiado tarde.

Marx se levantó. Su mandíbula apretó alrededor de la garganta de Meta Knight en un sonido mojado y agrietado, un sonido que raspó nervios y envió el horror, el frío helado y la penetración, en los huesos de Kirby.

Bajo su máscara, los ojos de Meta Knight se volvieron blanco puro. Su mano se guio hacia la desvainada Galaxia, pero el bufón le encarceló en un abrazo perverso, unas burlas de un amante; y con su vida que se derramaba en la lengua de Marx, Meta Knight ni siquiera tenía la mitad de su fuerza habitual.

Un momento Kirby era un observador indefenso, atrapado por su propio horror e incredulidad. En el momento siguiente, echaba a Marx y creía que gritaba, pero todo acababa de desaparecer al ruido blanco. Estaba seguro que había sangre que empapaba sus manos, pero no podía notar, y cuando finalmente los separó, vislumbró la carne y sangre todavía acribillada en los dientes que sonreían abiertamente de Marx y casi se rió porque…

 _Esto no estar pasando._

 _No hay modo que esto realmente pase._

Dio vuelta vertiginosamente hacia Magolor, "deberíamos – primeros auxilios – en uno de los cuartos -"

Los ojos de Magolor eran redondos. "Um. Kirby, no creo que eso vaya a ayudar".

Se estremeció, "¡Ve! ¡Encuéntralo!"

"¡Uh, cierto!" Magolor pasó rozando el pasillo y Kirby giro hacia Meta Knight, descansando sus manos en sus hombros y sosteniéndole estable y

 _Intentando realmente para no mirar y cómo es él todavía estaba de pie_

 _Dios había tanta sangre_


	11. Capítulo 11

"¡No tienes ni idea de cuánto duele, Magolor!" chilló Marx.

"Deja de retorcerte".

"Ow ow ow ow".

"¡Sólo quédate quieto! ¡Lo haces peor!"

"Ohestrellas todo da vueltas – Maggy, tienes tres cabezas, saanta Nova. Mareado. Me siento _mareado_ ".

"Si dejaras de hablar tanto realmente podrías ser capaz de quedarte consciente".

"¿Consciente? Estoy consciente. Este es yo, estando consciente. Estoy tan - ohwhoa".

Marx y Magolor estaban actualmente en el cuarto de primeros auxilios del Halberd; Magolor con mucha paciencia trataba de tender a un Marx muy poco cooperativo.

Mientras tanto, Kirby se sentó encima de la puerta cerrada con llave. El cuarto de primeros auxilios, como la mayor parte del Halberd mismo, estaba completamente cojo, y la puerta estaba ahora en el techo. No teniendo el estómago o deseo de afiliarse a ellos, Kirby simplemente abrazó sus rodillas a su pecho y escuchó su conversación absurda que derivaba de las grietas.

"Kirby es mucho mejor en esto que tú", Marx pronunciaba mal, "¡ese tipo! Déjame decirte. Ese tipo sabe cómo arreglar a la gente".

"Quédate quieto", reprendió Magolor.

"Ohhwow. ¿Es esa mi costilla? Creo que dejó de doler".

"No Marx, eso es una venda".

"Oh".

"Deja de empujarlo; vas a hacerlo sangrar otra vez".

"No te preocupes por mí, Mags. Lo estoy haciendo genial".

"Estoy contento de oírlo".

"¡¿Es eso una aguja?!"

"Marx, eso ha sido una aguja por el pasado ho -"

"¡Shoo! ¡Aleja esa aguja de mí! Estoy bien. ¡Curado! Mira, creo que puedo pararme ya -"

"¡Oh no, tú no!" Un golpe fuerte, un gañido y un golpe.

Magolor soltó un suspiro exasperado. "Ese idiota…"

Los minutos siguientes pasaron en la relevación del silencio, con sólo el ruido ocasional de los instrumentos o el sonido de los pasos de Magolor cuando juntó más materiales del suelo o armarios. Entonces el agua corriendo, hasta que chisporroteara y muriera, apuntando otro suspiro de Magolor.

Una hora y tanto más tarde, el raspado de una silla a través del suelo, y Magolor llamó ligeramente a la puerta. "¿Kirby? ¿Estás todavía allí?"

Kirby se escabulló de la puerta, pero no dijo nada.

La cerradura se cerró y Magolor sin gracia escaló del cuarto y se arrojó al suelo como un pescado basado.

Kirby miró lejos silenciosamente.

"Lo siento por toda la sangre", dijo Magolor, cepillando su capa, "Quiero decir, el agua no funcionaba, y realmente no tengo otro atuendo aquí".

Ninguna respuesta.

Magolor siguió, "va a esto bien, creo. Sobrevivirá, al menos. No sé nada más que eso aún, sin embargo. "

Todavía ninguna respuesta.

"Okayyyyy". Magolor dijo despacio. "Um". Frotó sus palmas ociosamente. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Kirby.

"Bien, eso está bien. Totalmente genial. Soy uh", se puso a sus pies de prisa. "Voy a ir al Lor para conseguir algunas cosas. ¿Te puedes quedar aquí?"

Kirby asintió en silencio, y Magolor se alejó, dejándole en paz a sus pensamientos.

Al principio había sido pura pena, pánico, horror y tentativas vanas desesperadas de salvar a Meta Knight, pero había sido bastante obvio del principio que 'salvarlo' era inadmisible. Pero ahora todo sólo se derrumbo. Todos los puntos y las ondas de la actividad cerebral, de pensamiento y emoción, se hundieron en una línea consecutiva, embotada, continuando y sin cesar sin alguna vez cambiar.

No estaba completamente seguro de que los eventos de las últimas horas habían ocurrido; a algún nivel, estaba seguro de que no habían ocurrido.

Todo ahora no podía ser nada más que un sueño.

Yendo a la deriva en un espejismo de irrealidad, Kirby se escabulló atrás al borde de la puerta y pasó. Aterrizó doblado en la silla que Magolor había colocado bajo la puerta - casi cayó al suelo antes de que descortésmente saltara lejos y girara sus brazos para ganar equilibrio.

El suelo estaba sucio con provisiones en los límites de jeringuillas, tarros rotos, pelotas de algodón y suturas del nylon, varias botellas de medicina (algunos rotos, dejando charcos decolorados), agujas aquilinas y guantes. Magolor había corregido una mesa metálica entre este lío y ahí estaba Marx, extendido y extrañamente quieto. Enorme envolturas de tela blanca ataban en un fardo su torso y cubría sus manos.

Kirby escaló en la mesa metálica, metiendo sus rodillas con cuidado a ambos lados de Marx. Sus ojos rastrearon las vendas limpias hasta la curva pálida y vulnerable de la garganta de Marx, a una expresión tan serena pero propia del sueño.

Kirby no planeó nada - no sabía de antemano cuales debían ser sus acciones. Sólo respondió. Balanceado a dondequiera que el sueño extraño le llevara.

Sus dedos hicieron tocaron monótonamente bajo la venda de tela y las quito de la piel de Marx, sólo un poco. Miró detenidamente bajo y vio una línea sucia dentada de puntadas que descendían de la clavícula de Marx. Siguiendo la línea, se encontró con una señal de piel fruncida y blanca, dos o tres pulgadas de largo tal vez, justo bajo las costillas de Marx.

Por supuesto. Ahí era donde Meta Knight le había apuñalado el año pasado, antes de su vuelo en el Halberd. Temblando, Kirby se movió por delante de la vieja cicatriz y en cambio colocó su mano sobre los puntos nuevos.

Eran sucios y hábiles bajo su palma, pero apenas notó.

Tentativamente, despacio, asustado pero conducido, aumentó la presión en la carne rasgada, hasta que sus uñas cavaran en el nylon y sus dientes se apretaron juntos con el esfuerzo. Estaba seguro que temblaba pero no se podía acordar de tener frío.

De repente Marx se estremeció bajo él. Un quejido indefenso se marchó de su garganta.

Los pinchazos de sangre burbujearon de la herida; Kirby enterró sus uñas con más fuerza.

"¡Ngh!" Marx débilmente levantó una mano para protegerse a sí y las cejas de Kirby se arrugaron cuando lo vio cerrarse. Abandonó su tarea inicial y en cambio, delicadamente agarró la muñeca derecha de Marx. Trayendo esa mano más cerca de su cara; notó sólo entonces el modo misterioso en que se envolvió, con el dedo índice completamente aplanado y…. Ningún…

Kirby bizqueó. No había dedo índice. La venda se ataba directamente sobre el nudillo. Y el dedo medio no estaba allí tampoco, tal vez sólo hasta la primera unión.

"¿Kirby?" alguien gritó; Kirby brincó y dejó caer la mano de Marx.

Más cerca ahora, "ah allí estás".

Kirby alzó la vista y vio a Magolor mirar detenidamente desde la entrada. "¿Uh … qué haces allí abajo?" El Halcandriano preguntó.

"Um…"

"¡Está sangrando otra vez!"

"¿Que-?" Kirby echó un vistazo y vio que en efecto, una mancha que se extendía de rojo había aparecido directamente sobre el lugar que había apretado.

 _¿Hice eso?_

"¡Kirby!" Magolor se cayó de la entrada y bajó en picado a la mesa, "¡Shoo! ¡Aléjate de él! ¿Qué le hiciste?"

Kirby escarbó de la mesa tan rápidamente que casi se cayó en el suelo. "Le falta dedos", dijo sin expresión cuando se lanzó del camino de Magolor.

El Halcandriano, quién había cambiado en un atuendo idéntico al de antes, sin toda la sangre, hizo subir sus mangas furiosamente y se puso a trabajar otra vez, replicando con, "¡sí, y va a perder su vida si no le dejas en paz! No soy muy bueno en esto en primer lugar; se parece a intentar abrochar una camisa en la oscuridad. ¡Con los pies! No lo quieres muerto, ¿verdad?"

"No voy a hacerle daño", refunfuñó Kirby, "No quiero hacerle daño a la gente".

"Bien, quiero decir, sólo reabriste la clase de heridas potencialmente fatales, pero bien".

Kirby hurgo más profundo en sí.

"Lo siento" Magolor se apresuró hasta que encontrara más suturas y al encontrarlas, volvió al lado de Marx. "Entiendo que es un poco, um, afligido ahora. ¿Pero puedes estar afligido en otra parte?"

"Cierto".

"Lo siento. Tú sabes, realmente pienso que lo que tratabas de hacer estaba bien, Kirby. Todo el asunto de hacer la paz entre todos. Por lo que vale, realmente lamento que Marx no hubiera escuchado. "

"Gracias", Kirby dijo, "pero realmente no quiero consuelo de tí ahora mismo. Eres como Marx; no eres lo que pretendes ser".

Se apartó y subió del cuarto. Vagando los pasillos, se encontró finalmente afuera, al agujero abierto en el Halberd. Subió el casco y se sentó encima de los restos enteros, donde la arena del desierto caliente mordía en sus mejillas y ojos y el sol quemó la piel pálida de sus brazos.

Había un dolor que nunca dejó sus interiores, y su cabeza trató de atestarse con tantos pensamientos;

Repeticiones en detalles grotescos; pena que royó infatigablemente _porque es todo para tí, el Héroe de Dreamland, es toda tu culpa;_ las preguntas de su propia personalidad, desesperándose contra su destino desconocido, gratitud indefensa hacia Meta Knight – una apreciación demasiado tardía en ocurrir, y odio, tanto odio; miedo eterno de sí y de Marx, por su seguridad y su naturaleza rencorosa; un miedo paralizante también de alguien más saliendo lastimado; y aún más oscuro, más profundo, un miedo de ellos siendo lastimados por él y la pena de una profundidad que deseaba nunca antes haber conocido.

Sus ojos revolotearon cerrados; se pudo haber dormido sentado allí, pero no estaba seguro; sólo sabía que de repente alguien le llamaba, y supuso que era Meta Knight, y que estaba de vuelta en Dreamland…

Pero eso era ridículo, porque no había estado en Dreamland en mucho tiempo, y nunca podría volver allí, no con Marx, y se tuvo que quedar con Marx porque si no lo hiciera, él sólo destruiría más.

 _Aún si estoy completamente indefenso para detenerlo_

Pero no había nada más de Kirby para destruir, nada más excepto Dreamland y Fumu, y si Kirby expresaba un deseo de nunca volver, tal vez aquellas cosas se salvarían -

"¡Kirby! ¡KIRBY!"

Abrió ojos arenosos por la arena y lágrimas. Magolor se le había unido en el casco. "'Aquí", Kirby reconocido.

"Estrellas", Magolor cayó. "Creía que estabas muerto por un minuto – ¿sabes cuánto iría Marx tras de mí por eso?"

Kirby se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos, baja. Vas a conseguir un golpe de calor o algo".

"Estoy bien".

"Sí sí. No me hagas llevarte".

"Meta Knight confió en tí. Podría ver eso. Y lo traicionaste".

"Wow, um… eres mucho más beligerante de lo que esperé".

Kirby estrechó sus ojos. "¿Por qué dejaste que Marx lo lastimara? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? Él te escucha".

"H-hey fácil… No me escucha tanto como crees. Si digo algo que no le gusta entonces es nada, listo; hace lo que quiere".

"Podrías haberlo intentado al menos".

"Lo hice, Kirby. Traté de mantenerlo lejos lo más que pude, esperaba que encontraras al otro -"

"No. Oí el modo que respirabas todo el tiempo. Eso… Te fascinó o te intrigó o…". Kirby giró su cabeza.

Magolor lanzó sus manos, "¡Bien, lo intenté! No lo puedo remediar; Marx es… Es _artístico_ ".

"¿Artístico?" gruñó Kirby.

Magolor se estremeció. "Y-yo quiero decir, si dejas de lado la situación, los enfrentamientos de Marx son algo para mirar".

Kirby dio tumbos a sus pies. "¿Dejaste a Meta Knight morir porque te pareció _artístico_?"

"No – no, no tan así, no quise decir eso -"

"¿Está bien poner la vida de un ser viviente en riesgo porque te parece interesante de mirar? ¿Vale la pena hacer esa jugada sólo porque quieres admirar algún tipo enfermo de arte?"

"Ah, pude no haberme explicado; no supuse que eso era el tan -"

"¿Para qué es todo _esto_? Todo lo que Marx ha hecho, todo; ¿es sólo matanza inútil? ¿Era por unos motivos tan estúpidos? ¿Es esto por qué traicionaste a Meta Knight?"

"Uh, Kirby, tal vez deberías calmarte; realmente no sé cómo lidiar con, um, contigo".

"¿Yo?" Kirby refunfuñó, "¿por qué yo? ¿Qué _hice_ ahí?"

"Bien, um… Y-yo realmente no sé si -"

"¿ _Qué soy yo_?" Kirby apuntó.

"A-ah um, Yo, quiero decir, tal vez deberías esperar a Marx -"

Un silbido de hervor comenzó bajo en su pecho y se levantó en un grito. Magolor sostenía y tropezaba con su capa y Kirby absolutamente sé enturbiaba con el odio, pareció una criatura que latía repetidamente, caliente y malvada a través de su sangre; odiaba el hecho que era diferente; odió el miedo en los ojos de Magolor; su cólera y su pena; odió a Meta Knight por tratar de protegerle, y sobre todo se odió.

Y luego lo sintió – en algún sitio profundamente dentro, algo _cambió_ ; lo había sentido una vez antes, justo como había lanzado a Meta Knight y Marx. Era algo mucho más potente que él, algo con fuerza ilimitada, algo oscuro y esforzándose por soltarse. Si sólo deseara, se dio cuenta, podría triturar en pedazos los restos de esta nave y todo en ello.

Al instante, su furia desapareció. El terror lo sustituyó, porque todo lo que eso era, no era él.

La bilis se elevó en su garganta. Con la náusea que se instalaba en su estómago, vio el miedo puro en los ojos de Magolor. "Lo siento", jadeó.

"¿No vas a hacerme daño con tus aterradoras cosas de poder de semi-dios?"

"No lastimo a las personas".

"¿Promesa?" chilló Magolor.

"No _lo hago_ ", insistió Kirby.

"Oye, más vale prevenir que lamentar. Parecías un poco 'asesino psicótico con hacha' allí".

Kirby sacudió su cabeza violentamente. "No pretendía hacerlo. No soy realmente aterrador. Si te dirigieras a alguien en casa… creerían que es estúpido hasta sugerirlo".

"Sólo asegurándome". Magolor despacio se acercó otra vez. "Durante la lucha; ¿esa era la primera vez que la usaste?"

Kirby asintió de modo inestable. "Y-yo ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer algo como eso".

"¿Entonces Marx no te entrenó?"

"No. … nunca me dijo".

Magolor asintió como si hubiera confirmado algo positivo para él. Sonrió cariñosamente a Kirby; a pesar del hecho que su bufanda disfrazaba su boca, logró irradiar un sentimiento de calor y buena voluntad. "Todo tendrá sentido al final", dijo en que lo que Kirby supuso que era un tono tranquilizador. Acarició el hombro de Kirby y luego estuvo de pie, diciendo algo sobre ir al Lor Starcutter otra vez.

Kirby se imaginó que estaba incómodo persistir en el Halberd por más tiempo que el necesario, y mucho prefería la comodidad de su propia nave. Kirby podría entender el sentimiento. Evitó ser infundado, seguro en el casco del buque de guerra, yendo a la deriva a través del espacio exterior.

Extrañaba esa simplicidad.

"Tienes que ayudarme", acentuó Magolor, marcando el paso de acá para allá delante de la mesa quirúrgica metálica, aplastante bajo sus pies las botellas de cristal y jeringuillas. "Es que, realmente realmente tienes que ayudarme. ¿Tu pequeña 'mascota?' ¡Es asquerosamente aterrador! Solo espero para que continúe su conducta furiosa y me mate. ¡Creo que me culpa más que a tí! ¡Ni siquiera hice algo! Bien, quiero decir, estaba el asunto de 'traicionar al mentor de toda tu vida', pero quiero decir, eso era bastante menor en comparación con verte a _ti_ atravesar grotescamente su garga-"

"Él me ama", interrumpió Marx, manteniendo sus ojos sellados. "Consigo amnistía".

"Oh, ha-ha. ¡Seriamente, Marx! ¿Tiene un cortocircuito en algún sitio? ¿Un botón de apagado? ¿Un interruptor de 'retiro temporal de magia aterradora'?"

"No lastima a las personas". Marx muy despacio trató de cambiar a su lado – varias horas en su espalda no hacían nada bueno para su espalda. El dolor envolvió su estómago entero y pecho; hablaba con voz entrecortada, yacía llanamente de nuevo. "¡Todo duele!" gritó, luego gimió en el esfuerzo.

"Sí, sigue diciendo que no lastima a las personas", dijo Magolor de prisa, "pero es una bomba que hace tictac, compañero. No confío en él ni una pulgada".

Marx suspiró. "Es inocuo".

"Tienes que tratar con él por mí", Magolor gimió.

"Ah déjeme levantarme y haré eso", Marx replicó, agitando su mano dramáticamente encima de su cara.

Magolor sacudió su cabeza. "Bien bien. No te muevas en absoluto; abrirás las puntadas otra vez".

"Tengo tantas opciones ahora mismo".

"Sobre eso…" Magolor se acercó a la mesa. "¿Qué ocurre contigo, Maruku?"

"Aparte de una herida abierta a través de mi torso entero, unos dedos perdidos y mucha sangre perdida, creo que Marx lo está haciendo de una manera encantadora".

"No – te he visto luchar antes. No lo estropeas de ese modo".

"Meh".

"Normalmente es bastante difícil cortarte, jamás".

"Mi espalda muere, Mags. Mueeeree".

"¿Ya estabas herido antes de esa pelea?"

"Estaba herido. Tan herido. Mis sentimientos estaban herido por tu larga ausencia".

"¿Meta Knight era tan bueno?"

"Te odio, Magolor".

"Te odio también. Pero sabes, realmente mataste a Meta Knight, no importa qué tan bueno era".

"Sí, sí".

Magolor sonrió. "Es agradable verte otra vez".

Marx sonrió con satisfacción. "Te eché de menos también. ¿Ahora me puedes conseguir una almohada o algo?"

Haciendo rodar sus ojos, Magolor dejó el cuarto de primeros auxilios para buscar dormitorios. Pasó a través de muchos vestíbulos oscurecidos y no por primera vez deseó haber traído fósforos – pero por suerte, fue finalmente capaz de encontrar unas almohadas, que llevó a Marx.

Todo el rato, no había visto miembro o cabello del Kirby de las Estrellas, que en su mente era muy sospechoso. No le había vislumbrado encima del Halberd más tiempo.

Tal vez Marx confió en él para no vagar lejos – y confió en él para no continuar un alboroto homicida o algo – pero Magolor no estaba seguro que compartiera esa misma confianza.

Frunciendo el ceño, se puso a deambular por el Halberd: que, a propósito, era una tarea astronómica empeorada por el hecho de que el barco entero estaba en piezas de diferente tamaño.

Finalmente volvió a donde la lucha había ocurrido, y ahí es donde encontró a Kirby, que se arrodillaba al lado de la forma tranquila de su viejo consejero en el vestíbulo oscurecido.

Meta Knight yacía como si durmiera, pero para la cama de sangra en la dormía. Una manta se había colocado con gran cuidado para cubrir su cuerpo desde la barbilla hacía abajo. Kirby se arrodilló a su lado.

Una mano delicadamente se amplió, las puntas de sus dedos que rozaban la máscara metálica y fría del caballero muerto en respeto solemne. La otra mano se dobló en su regazo en sigilo tranquilo; su expresión estaba de una manera raramente abierta y triste en un modo que Magolor no había atestiguado antes.

Al lado de Kirby descansaba la espada de oro no envainada que Magolor temía, con su cubierta de cuero puesta cerca.

"Veo que tomaste esa espada", dijo Magolor afiladamente.

"Galaxia".

"¿Galaxia?"

"Es el nombre de la espada".

"Bien… sólo… mantenla lejos de mí, ¿bien?"

Kirby asintió silenciosamente, no quitando sus ojos de la máscara metálica de su mentor derrotado.

"Oye, vas a estar bien, ¿verdad? ¿Supongo que eran cercanos?"

"No tan cercanos como debimos haberlo sido. Lo ignore todo el año pasado. Nunca siquiera me despedí".

"Es horrible que se haya ido. Lo siento, Kirby".

Kirby sacudió su cabeza. "Debería haber hecho algo".

"Ah". Magolor se meció atrás y se preguntó si las conversaciones con Kirby siempre iban a salir torpemente. "No sé; no estoy seguro de que había algo más que pudieras hacer. Lo intentaste".

"Sé cómo es Marx. Debería haber sabido que no se detendría".

"Sobre eso…" Magolor dijo despacio. "Realmente no me ha dicho nada sobre… quiero decir. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se conocieron? ¿Cómo se conocieron?"

Kirby rechazó su cara; no estaba en el humor para una interrogación sobre la historia de él y Marx. No quiso pensar en nada de eso, y menos hablar de ello, en particular a alguien como Magolor.

"¿Qué tan… cercanos son; tú y Marx?" Magolor se atrevió.

Kirby parpadeó. Qué. ¿Qué tenía que ver esa pregunta?

"La única impresión que obtuve fue que le gustas, lo cual… para él, dice mucho. Por tanto pensaba tal vez, quiero decir… es posible que…"

Kirby se puso rígido. No. Si esto tuviera que ver con el extraño asunto de no-tan-amigos entonces quiso pensar en ello, no estaba cómodo para discutir eso con Magolor, de todas las personas – o cualquiera: no estaba listo para reconocer que existió, y menos ahora.

"Digo…" Magolor parado.

 _¿Cómo podría haber entendido eso ya?_

 _¿Están relacion-?_

"Después de que Marx despierte un poco más", dijo Magolor despacio, "Yo, uh, quiero decir… wow, déjame decirlo de un mejor modo". Magolor sonrió, "Marx tiene una dieta muy especial. También le gusta comer en privado. Por tanto pienso que después de que despierte, sería agradable si sólo te quedaras atrás por un poquito, tal vez en el Lor, y luego vendré cuando haya acabado".

Oh. Eso. Kirby estaba tan liberado que casi sonrió, si no hubiera olvidado cómo por el momento. "¿Quieres decir qué come gente?"

Magolor miró fijamente. "Bueno eso sonó insólito viniendo de tí".

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"Tú, uh, ¿sabes sobre eso entonces?"

Kirby asintió y añadió, "pero no lo hace más".

La mirada fija de Magolor había progresado a través de otra etapa ahora, de 'wow mira a esa cabra de cinco patas' a 'wow mira a ese monstruo de siete cabezas, catorce cuernos y lengua púrpura'. "¿Él… él qué?"

Finalmente parecía que Kirby entregaba algunas buenas noticias. "Hicimos un compromiso el año pasado", explicó, "donde consintió en no hacer eso más".

"¿Qué le diste por eso, tu alma?"

"No", Kirby replicó. "Sólo prometió no hacerlo más".

"Entonces… eso no era un compromiso. Estaba de acuerdo con parar por tí sin nada a cambio".

"Sí. Protejo a otras personas de él; esto es lo que hago. Y no lo voy a estropear otra vez". La mano de Kirby dio vueltas alrededor del puño de Galaxia y trajo la espada en su regazo.

Magolor retrocedió. "Oh, bien, ¿verdad? ¿No es – no planeas matarlo, verdad?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¡Así es como Meta Knight decidió ir sobre ello!"

Kirby fulminó con la mirada. ¿Del lado de quién estaba Magolor de todos modos? "Matar gente no hace nada – tampoco lo hace lastimarlos. No voy a hacerlo tampoco".

"Hmph. Bien, Kirby, siento darte la noticia, pero Marx no sólo deja las cosas. Probablemente te mintió sobre ese compromiso".

"No mintió, Magolor. Lo sé. Miente sobre muchas cosas, pero no miente sobre esto".

"¡No te enojes!" Magolor lanzó sus manos para proteger su cara.

"No voy a lastimarte", refunfuñó Kirby.

"¡Lo dices tú y Marx!"

Kirby tiró su cabeza, "¿Marx está despierto?"

"Apenas. Probablemente no lo deberíamos molestar ahora mismo".

"¿Está…?"

"No está muerto, y eso es todo lo que puedo prometer", Magolor se quejó. "Podría pasar un rato antes de que esté levantado y moviéndose. Mientras esperamos, podríamos comenzar a mover las cosas del Halberd al Lor".

"¿Mover cosas?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿Sabes que no nos quedaremos en el Halberd, verdad? Esta nave no volverá al aire de nuevo".

El corazón de Kirby se hundió. "¿No hay modo en que podríamos salvar al Halberd?"

El Halcandriano sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento, Kirbster. Se necesitarían meses para reconstruirlo desde este estado. No creo que tengamos la mitad de los materiales que necesitaríamos. Además, no tengo ni idea de cómo reparar barcos. Por eso es que - oh. Olvídalo."

Kirby rizó en sí. Con la pérdida del Halberd, sabía aún menos donde se suponía que iban o lo que se suponía que harían. Sabía que no se podían quedar en Nashira; esto era inadmisible; y lógicamente tenía mayor parte de sentido el tomar el Lor Starcutter e irse, pero…

Pero por las cosas que dejarían atrás

"¿Cómo se estrelló de todos modos?" Magolor preguntaba.

"Se quedó sin combustible", contestó Kirby, absorbido todavía en sus pensamientos severos.

Magolor se rió entre dientes. "Por tanto tenías razón, después de todo".

Kirby se encogió de hombros. "No me siento muy victorioso sobre ello".

"Marx se vuelve imprudente cuando se trata de las personas por las que se preocupa", suspiró Magolor. "También tienta a matarse por lo que le gusta. Es una pena que el combustible no sostuvo sólo un poco más, sin embargo. "

"Realmente no conseguí la impresión de que se preocupe por demasiadas personas", Kirby dijo humilde.

"Nah. Toda la devoción que la mayoría de las personas posee está dispersa en un grupo de amigos, Marx se concentra en un número muy limitado de gente. Probablemente por eso es tan dedicado".

"¿Marx tiene otros amigos además de tí?"

Magolor atascó una risa. "Uh, no realmente, no. Por pocas personas, realmente quiero decir sólo dos".

"¿Dos?"

"Sí. Tú y yo".

Una pausa fecundada. "De este modo, ¿Tú… lo conoces bastante bien?"

"Es un poco complicado, pero diría que le conocería mejor que casi cualquiera".

"¿Por tanto sabrías si se preocupa por mí?"

Magolor sonrió con satisfacción bajo su bufanda. "Kirby, fue demasiado cruel contigo sobre nuestra llamada para que no le gustes".

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Y si se preocupara por mí, no intentaría a… no… hacer esas cosas?"

Magolor se encogió de hombros, "Nunca dije que era bueno en gustarle la gente".

"¿Qué se supone que eso significa?"

"No siempre sabe qué hacer, eso es lo que digo. Cómo tratar a la gente de manera agradable".

Kirby asintió en silencio. "Creo que sé lo que quieres decir".

"Entonces, uh. . " Magolor aplaudió. "¿Toda las cosas en esta nave son tuyas o de Marx, verdad? Por tanto vas a tener que decirme que mover. ¿Ropa, cepillos de dientes, algún objeto de valor? ¿Qué tienen está nave gigante?"

Más bien el cepillo de dientes, singular, pero Kirby no estuvo a punto de mencionar eso. "Ropa, sí… acabábamos de abastecer la comida, también".

"No te preocupes de la comida. Mi Lor tiene algunas máquinas bastante elegantes que pueden hacer lo que te gusta".

"¿Qué?"

"¡Ni siquiera bromeo!"

"Me gustaría traerla de todos modos…" Kirby dijo inciertamente. "Realmente gastamos mucho en ella. De todos modos, a Marx le gustan los alimentos extranjeros".

Magolor se encogió de hombros, "bien, pero no voy a llevar algo innecesario".

Al final, excepto la comida, había muy poco que Kirby quiso tomar de la nave gigantesca.

Ayudó que habían dejado Dreamland con nada. Todo lo que habían usado se había encontrado primero sobre el mismo Halberd, y todo era reemplazable. Kirby consideró tomar la silla del capitán por sentimiento, pero Magolor severamente le disuadió una vez que realmente llegaron a la destruida cubierta de control: la silla, junto con todo lo demás, se había reducido casi a escombros.

Salvaron varias cajas y embalaron todo.

"¿Ninguna posibilidad de que puedes hacer levitar estas cosas?" Magolor se quejó bajo un montón de estas cajas cuando con cautela escogieron su salida del Halberd en el desierto.

"Te dije que no sé cómo controlarlo", se quejó Kirby. Deseó que Magolor dejara de mencionarlo. Se sintió bastante miserable sin todo lo demás que ocurría.

"Sólo preguntaba", cantó. Vertieron las pocas cajas en la cubierta de control del Lor.

Esto era la primera vez que Kirby había visto la nave de Magolor, y encontró que dejó un gusto ácido en su boca.

Todo en el Lor era demasiado brillante, casi todo pintado en azules y blanco. Todos los pasillos eran vacíos y espaciosos; sus motores, también, fueron hechos callar por el diseño y no produjeron el mismo zumbido consolador que Kirby conocía del Halberd.

Cuando Magolor informó que Kirby empacara cualquier alimento que desease, Kirby estaba contento de obedecer porque significó volver al barco oscuro y familiar – sin importar cuán arruinado estuviera. Magolor mencionó que iba a pasar por la ciudad más cercana por provisiones, aunque Kirby no estuviera seguro de lo que realmente necesitaban.

Por supuesto, lo entendió rápidamente cuando Magolor volvió no media hora más tarde – pero no volvió solo.

El Halcandriano se movía sigilosamente atrás en el Halberd conduciendo a un muchacho desafortunado de Nashira con el pelo desordenado, probablemente alrededor de la edad de Kirby. El muchacho parecía no muy divertido y llevaba un ceño fruncido profundo.

"¡Ah, Kirby!" Magolor extendió sus brazos tan pronto como vislumbró a Kirby, "Ahí está mi amigo. Tengo otra ayuda, por supuesto, pero Kirb no es muy fuerte, por tanto… te necesitamos, Telranni".

"Telvan", el muchacho respondió en irritación. "¿Qué me necesitas qué mueve?"

"¿Nos ayuda a mudarnos?" Kirby preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto!" Magolor dijo, "Por este camino, Telvan". Bajaron el pasillo, y Kirby frunció el ceño. Habían sacado ya todo, y de todos modos, ese pasillo no era donde cualquiera de sus cosas personales habían estado. Eso era el primero -

Entonces le golpeó.

"¡Magolor!" gritó, acechando abajo en el vestíbulo, "¡Sé lo que haces!"

"¿Hacer? ¡No hago nada excepto mover nuestros objetos de valor!" Magolor respondió, agitando su mano ociosamente encima de su cabeza.

"Uhuh Cierto". Kirby se puso al corriente y fastidió el brazo de Magolor. "¿Tel. - Telvan, podrías darnos un momento?"

El muchacho frunció el ceño. "No me pagas lo suficiente para estar de pie cuando debo volver a casa".

Magolor dio palmadas a un manojo de notas en su mano y Telvan, ojos amplios, añadidos, "Pensándolo mejor, puedo esperar".

Kirby arrastró a Magolor lejos y silbó en su oído, "Marx no va a aceptar eso".

"Kirby, realmente creo que eres una buena persona, pero Marx tiene que comer correctamente, y como su amigo, es mi responsabilidad alimentarlo. Por favor no interfieras con eso".

Kirby puso una cara, "ugh. Esta… esta no es la primera vez ha tenido que hacer esto, ¿verdad?"

"Ah, no".

"Eso es asqueroso. ¡Pero te dije que no hace eso más!"

Magolor con cuidado tocó los hombros de Kirby y le condujo al lado, "Lo siento, Kirby, pero Marx realmente miente. Por favor quédate tranquilo. Nada de ataques locos cargados de poder". Se apresuró atrás a Telvan. "¡Aquí tienes! En este cuarto, por favor".

Telvan escaló abajo en el cuarto de primeros auxilios; sus dedos habían dejado apenas el marco cuando Magolor cerró de golpe la puerta y la cerró con llave.

"¡Oye!" Vino un grito sordo desde dentro, "¿oye qué ocurre contigo?" Machacando la puerta, "Déjame salir, justo aho-n-ah".

"¿Lo pusiste vivo?" Kirby dijo.

"¡No quiero hacer el trabajo sucio!"

"Marx no está en una forma adecuada para caminar…. ¿Cómo se supone que va…?"

Magolor se agachó, "tiene sus modos, Kirby. Puede ser persuasivo".

Bien esto era inquietante. "No va a hacerlo", insistió Kirby enigmáticamente. "Te dije. Me prometió, y por todas sus otras faltas, guarda esa promesa".

"Lo siento Kirby", Magolor colocó una mano en su hombro, "Realmente lo siento. Sé que odias ver muerte y no quieres admi-"

"¡No soy una puta!" Telvan de repente chilló, "¡y su estúpido amigo minusválido no se interesa en mí de todos modos! ¡Suéltame!"

"¡No soy minusválido, idiota!" rugió Marx, rápidamente seguido de, "¡joder! ¡OW!"

"Que demo -"

"¡Te dije!" Kirby dijo. "¡Te dije que no iba a hacer!"

"¡Pero no entiendo!"

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡No me hagas reconsiderar comerte!"

"¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Abre esta puerta, pervertido!"

Desconcertado, Magolor abrió la puerta. Telvan subió, las mejillas se oscurecieron, ojos en llamas con cólera. "No lo puedo creer", intentó morder Magolor y acechó abajo el vestíbulo, "¡Me quedare tu estúpido dinero!" añadió antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Ay!". Magolor se marchitó sobre el terreno. "Iba a tomar eso cuando Marx hubiese terminado".

"Te lo dije", repitió Kirby. "Marx lo prometió. De todos modos, dije que nadie más sería lastimado".

"Sí " Magolor le valoró con un nuevo asombro. "No lo puedo creer"

"¡Todavía tengo hambre!" Marx gritó. "Cooomidaaa. Necesito comida".

"Se suponía que esa era tu comida", Magolor exclamó.

"Sí bien culpa a Kirby. Cúlpalo de todos tus problemas, de hecho. Sólo tráeme algo para comer".

Magolor sacudió su cabeza. "Realmente le gustas".

Kirby se encogió de hombros y se apartó. Eso no lo detuvo durante la lucha.


	12. Capítulo 12

Galaxia fue almacenada en el cuarto que Magolor le había dado a bordo del Lor Starcutter – habría preferido guardarla siempre por a su lado, pero conociendo a Marx, nunca le dejaría en paz por ello.

Era mejor, figuró, no mencionar algo sobre la espada. Sin duda Marx le haría deshacerse de ella o, por otra parte, hacerle lamentar su decisión de guardarlo.

El proceso de la semana le dio mucho tiempo para pensar – mucho más tiempo del que realmente quiso, sinceramente.

Había cien cosas diferentes que exigían su atención; moral que jalaba de izquierda a derecha, como emociones tan contradictorias como el fuego y el agua. Muy descaradamente evitó visitar a Marx, y con la misma frecuencia en que se dispersaba, Magolor aparació. Por suerte, ninguno buscó mucho su atención: Marx falló porque durante varios días después, aún no podía subir del cuarto de primeros auxilios; Magolor, porque siempre pareció demasiado afilado y nervioso alrededor de él.

Kirby supuso que debería apreciar la distancia y espacio; no había estado ansiando la compañía humana, y Magolor y Marx no eran exactamente los tipos de personas por las cuales debería salir. Por supuesto, realmente no tenía mucha opción en ese aspecto.

Su capacidad de elegir su propia compañía había terminado con la decisión - si lo pudiera llamar así - de ir con Marx en primer lugar en su éxodo de Dreamland.

Kirby, muy tontamente (y brevemente) consideró visitar al conde Kávika, pero forzadamente rechazó la idea de recordar el estado en el cual había visto por última vez al conde. Las posibilidades eran, si volviera, el conde Kávika le encarcelaría y exigiría de saber la ubicación de Marx.

Francamente, Kirby sintió que no merecía nada mejor que eso.

Pero entonces se rendiría.

Y rendirse…

Incluso después de todo, no lo podía concebir. Tenía que seguir luchando, aun si a este punto hubiera perdido hace mucho la batalla por su propia vida.

Había algún consuelo en saber que Marx realmente no podía destruir algo más que fuese suyo. Guardar cosas, hacer amigos – aquellas eran actividades arriesgadas.

Confesó que era arriesgado para él saber sobre Fumu, y arriesgado incluso guardar a Galaxia, porque ambas cosas importaban enormemente para él. Si Marx lo averiguara – bueno, no estaría alrededor por mucho tiempo ¿Cierto?

De alguna manera esto no logró consolarlo tanto como había esperado. La parte de él que había creído de alguna manera que Marx no tenía nada más para llevarse.

Otra parte sólo esperó que no lo hiciera.

A menudo, Kirby despertaba por las mañanas todavía creyendo que Meta Knight estaba vivo. Se despertaría de las profundidades del sueño con su corazón de una manera raramente más ligera. Profundamente sentiría ese temor que estaba al acecho, como un demonio que ronda en los bordes de su visión, pero durante sólo unos segundos dichosos lo rechazaría y estaría si no contento, al menos satisfecho.

Ese sentimiento nunca duró mucho tiempo.

Abriría sus ojos hacía las paredes blancas y azules vacías del Lor, y recordaría.

La soledad no ayudó.

Más de una vez se encontró a sí mismo acunando a Galaxia en su cama, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosamente por su rostro.

Magolor le había encontrado llorando, una vez. Kirby le evitó aún más después de esto. No podía tolerar la mirada compasiva, la compasión. No quiso que la gente compadeciera de él. No quiso que ellos trataran de hacerle sentir mejor.

¿Cuál era el punto?

¿Después … todo … cuál era el punto en intentar hacer algo así?

La mayor parte de este tiempo, Kirby no se podía preocupar por cualquier objetivo que tenía. Seguramente era una herida, y una desagradable y repugnante – Marx y Magolor siempre sabían más de lo que él lo hacía, y nunca contaban. Había hecho algo aterrador, allí dentro del casco del Halberd, algo fuera de su control, y desde entonces podría jurar que siempre sentía que esto surgía a su alrededor.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, yacía en letargo mientras él estaba tan quebrado y exhausto.

Lo temió, pero el miedo parecía neutralidad ahora. Parecía como estado constante de ser; una línea de fondo en la cual siempre podía confiar.

Al menos, eso es de lo que trató de convencerse.

Trató de asegurarse que no era nada, no valía la pena en el magnífico esquema de todas las cosas terribles que pasaban.

También trató de decirse que no estaba asustado.

A pesar de su indiferencia afirmada ante su destino o sus poderes, los pensamientos de Kirby comenzaron a girar sin cesar a su alrededor. Comenzó a practicar.

Kirby extendió su mano unas pulgadas sobre la cuchara. El único modo en que había hecho eso antes era al enojarse. ¿Era ese el único catalizador, o había sido esto sólo un gatillo coincidente? De otro modo, no estaba completamente al tanto aún de dónde deliberadamente se pondría consternado con tal de mover una cuchara.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Intentó imaginar el utensilio bajo su mano con claridad más perfecta que podía; cada pequeño rasguño y abolladura y mancha; y luego arrugando su ceja la imaginó en movimiento, brincaría media pulgada a la derecha, tiraría como si estuviera en una cuerda, y se ubicaría en ese punto en la mesa…

Abrió ligeramente un ojo.

Nada.

Suspiró y retrajo su mano.

"¿Liando con la vajilla de Magolor de nuevo?" vino una voz familiar detrás de él.

Kirby se tensó. Sólo esta mañana Marx había subido finalmente a bordo del Lor Starcutter, y claramente evitarlo iba a hacerse mucho más difícil.

"¿Cómo sabías lo que he estado haciendo?" Kirby dijo silenciosamente.

"Magolor, duh. Me contó que llevas horas intentando mover cucharas". El bufón dio vueltas alrededor de él. Sus movimientos pretendían ser astutos, Kirby supuso, pero usó la mesa pesadamente para apoyo y su mano sacudió hacía su pecho cuando colocó una silla frente a Kirby y se sentó.

"No está funcionando de todos modos", Kirby refunfuñó.

"Hmm… no me sorprende".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Si fuera fácil, ya lo habrías hecho por ti mismo".

"Aunque si lo hice. ¿Por qué no lo puedo hacer otra vez?"

Marx resopló. "Sólo lo hiciste bajo…, podría decirse. Circunstancias específicas".

Kirby miró lejos. Cierto. Coacción. "¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo?" se preguntó en voz alta, suavemente.

 _Porque no hay nadie más con quién hablar._

 _porque estás tan perdido que extrañas a alguien como él_

"Oh, vamos no seas así. Hablaste conmigo después de la muerte de Fumu, ¿recuerdas? Hm…" Marx dio un toque a sus labios. "Supongo que había un período donde era todo angustiante y rechazabas salir de la cama. Oh, y cuando rechazaste comer; eso fue divertido. Oye, no vas a hacer eso ahora, ¿verdad?"

Kirby sacudió su cabeza.

"Bien. Necesitas tus alimentos, Kay. Nutrición y aquellas cosas importantes. No te podemos tener muriendo sobre nosotros". Alcanzó a través de la mesa; sus dedos fríos se deslizaron bajo las manos de Kirby y acariciaron sus palmas. Por instinto Kirby intercambió el toque. La curiosidad sustituyó la repugnancia; por distracción frotó el nudillo del dedo índice ausente de Marx.

"Sigo olvidando que se ha ido", Marx confesó humildemente.

Kirby no podía decir que se sentía identificado con ese sentimiento. Cualquier cosa que perdiera dolía lo suficiente como para nunca olvidarlo.

"Estabas preocupado por mí, ¿Cierto?" apretó una sonrisa tímida que usurpaba su cara.

"Reabrí tus heridas, de hecho", Kirby soltó en un aliento inestable.

"¡Aw!, eso no es amable, Kay".

"Pudiste haber sido seriamente lastimado".

"Estaba bajo la impresión de que _estoy_ seriamente lastimado. Mi torso entero parece un remiendo de mierda. ¿Adivina qué? ¡Combina con mi sombrero! Algunos rojos y azul, algunas puntadas. Es perfecto".

"Marx, podría tener -" Esquivó su cabeza. "No sé por qué yo …. No sentía nada hasta entonces".

"Magolor ya me dijo lo que hiciste", Marx arrastró las palabras, quitando sus manos de Kirby. Cruzó sus brazos muy delicadamente y añadió, "No te odio por ello, así que ya termina tu viaje de culpa".

Kirby enrojeció. Bien, no que Magolor le cuenta todo.

"Fue tu caballero el que me corto de todos modos. Es apenas tu culpa".

"Estoy asustado. No lastimo a la gente, Marx. Sabes que no lo hago".

"¿Yo?" Marx dijo, arqueando una ceja. "¿Quién lo sabe realmente? Tal vez hay algo malvado en tí también. No sería una sorpresa, sabes … eres demasiado bueno como para no estar ocultando algo. De mí, de Magolor … de ti mismo".

Kirby se heló. "Eso no es verdad. Mientes, ¿verdad? Dime que estás mintiendo".

Marx echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, antes de que la risa degenerara en una mueca afligida y agarrara su pecho. "¡Maldición! Ugh, juro que esto me matará".

"¡Me conoces! ¡No hago esas cosas! ¡No soy como tú!"

"Hehehe …. Relájate. Eres demasiado débil y lamentable y auto-despreciado como para hacerle daño a alguien. Nunca podría tener miedo de tí".

Realmente no tuvo que hacer que eso sonase tan humillante. "Eso es consolador".

"¿Pero has tenido miedo de mí?" Marx apretó.

"¿Qué?"

"No has dormido conmigo en una semana".

Kirby se estremeció y no hizo ninguna respuesta.

"¿Has tenido miedo de mí?"

"No más que de costumbre".

"Magolor me dijo que todavía duermes en el Halberd".

Kirby frunció el ceño. "¿Te dice todo sobre mí?"

"Haha, es informativo. No tienes secretos aquí".

"Nunca tengo secretos". Excepto sobre Fumu estando viva.

"¿Por qué me ha estado evitando?" Marx sonrió, volviendo su cabeza al lado.

Kirby brincó y echó un vistazo abajo; las uñas de Marx se excavaban en sus antebrazos. Creía que había olvidado la sensación de miedo, pero muy de repente la recordó. Con el miedo vino una oleada de odio por su egoísmo. ¿Cómo podría tener miedo de lo que Marx le hiciera, cuando el mayor riesgo recae en lo que Marx les haga a los otros?

Soltando un aliento estremecedor, se obligó a relajarse; no hizo ningún movimiento para luchar. "Te evitaba debido a lo que hiciste", recitó con cuidado. "No quise pasar tiempo contigo después de ver eso".

Eso. Eso. Ver eso.

¿No lo podía decir en voz alta? ¿No le podía dar a Meta Knight ese respeto?

"Ya veo". La agresión de Marx se ablandó en una caricia.

La tensión se había ido tan de repente como vino; seguramente no iba a protestar contra el cambio.

Era algo que había aprendido con Marx – que cada humor tenía tendencia a cambiar en cualquier momento, y era mejor agarrarlos cuando venían o evitarlos hasta que se fueran.

Audazmente, Kirby estiró su brazo y dejó sus dedos arrastrarse sobre la muñeca de Marx y antebrazos. Normalmente, Marx se alejaría rápidamente y le intentaría morder; esta vez, se mantuvo muy tranquilo. Kirby descansó sus yemas de los dedos sobre una vena azul delgada; presionando muy suavemente en su piel.

Pareció tan extraño, pero no podía definir exactamente por qué. Marx siempre saltaba de una emoción a otra, salvaje, imprevisible; entonces, muy raramente, parecería esto – no exactamente estable, pero al menos más o menos apacible. No completamente rencoroso, al menos.

Era un fenómeno que sólo ocurría cuando estaban solos. O mejor dicho … casi solo.

El pensamiento le puso tenso.

"¿Dónde está Magolor?" preguntó Kirby.

"Pasando tiempo de calidad con su nave. No lo molestaría en tu lugar. Somos sólo nosotros".

Eso sonó demasiado personal, y no necesariamente en una mala manera.

"¿Entonces… podríamos nosotros …?" De todas las preguntas absurdas para preguntar. ¿Por causalidad descansar juntos? ¿Platónicamente estar en la cama y fingir que todo es bien?

Porqué una semana después -

Después.

¿Una semana después de ello, estaba listo ya para esto otra vez?

No había mundo donde esto podría ser bien.

Kirby estaba muy cansado de intentar de entrar en lo que estaba bien y lo que no lo estaba.

¿Si esto no le hacía daño directamente a nadie… podía no justificarlo? De hecho, ¿no estaba considerado beneficioso?

Si Marx estaba con él, seguramente no iba a causar ninguna travesura o asesinato.

Pero Marx entendió. Sus ojos se estrecharon a rajas encantadas y agarró la mano de Kirby con un floreo. "Creía que nunca preguntarías".

Diez minutos más tarde, se recostaron más o menos cómodamente en uno de los dormitorios del Lor (por suerte sin una sola vista de Magolor por el camino – Kirby no estaba seguro que pudiese tolerar ver al Halcandriano en ese momento).

Marx era delgado y huesudo, como un manojo de tubos PVC atestados para hacer alguna forma vagamente humana. Su ropa nunca estaba completamente limpia y francamente no quiso comenzar con en el estado de su pelo, siempre guardado bajo su sombrero y sobresaliendo en ángulos raros.

Pero se abrigó alrededor de Kirby como alguna jaula de alambres, y logró estar en todas partes inmediatamente; ahuecando su cuello, acariciando su espina, enredando sus piernas, frente a frente, era una manta de malla muy poco dispuesta a dejar su carga. De algunos modos Kirby supuso que le hacía muchísimo como un arma también: algo que podría apretar y estrangular fácilmente. Kirby no dudaría de su voluntad de hacer algo así, tampoco. Pero también le hizo invulnerable. Seguro.

Por una vez realmente no quiso pensar en cuán jodido estaba.

También realmente no quiso pensar en por qué habían decidido dormir en medio de la tarde. ¿No era excusa suficiente que había dormido terriblemente después de esa lucha? ¿Que realmente no había dormido profundamente en mucho tiempo?

Que las pesadillas se volvier-

"¡Oye, cuidado!" Marx escupió de repente; Kirby se dio cuenta con un principio que había apretado sus puños en la camisa de Marx y por consiguiente debe haber chocado contra la cicatriz.

"L-lo siento".

"Che. Sólo ten cuidado. Todavía podría morir, sabes".

"No digas eso".

"¿Estás preocupado por tu precioso Marx? ¿No quieres que él se haga daño?"

"No quiero que nadie se haga daño".

"Oh, deja de sonar como un disco rayado. Cualquiera excepto tú querría arrancarme el corazón. Eres demasiado bueno, Kirby…"

"No lo soy realmente". _Porque realmente no he logrado hacer algo bueno. Realmente no te podía detener._

"Intentas con demasiada fuerza", se mofó Marx. "¿Nunca te ha ocurrido? Esta cercanía, tus manos contra mi pecho … Podrías hacerlo. Podrías abrir ese corte de nuevo ¿Recuerdas? Ya lo empezaste, antes".

"No soy así" Cómo tú. "No quiero hacerlo".

"Vamos, pequeño Kay", engatusó. "¿No estás un poco tentado?"

"¡No!" No podía pensar en ello, no ahora. Sus acciones antes, eran algún lapso terrible de juicio y sentimiento y moral. No era algo que alguna vez quiso hacer, olvida _repetir_.

"¿Por favor, Kay?" susurró como la miel en una espina.

Nauseabundo ahora, "¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?" Se suponía que esto era una ruptura agradable de pensar en esas cosas difíciles. ¿Por qué Marx no le podía dejar ir?

Marx se rió ligeramente, "Estoy seguro de que no lo harás". Y de repente hubo algún cambio de poder; Marx se posó sobre Kirby y fijó sus muñecas en lo que se supuso que Kirby asumió que era una muestra agresiva de su fuerza.

Lamentablemente, no resultó completamente del modo que esperó.

"Owwww, owow", las manos de Marx volaron a su pecho ya que se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Kirby.

Kirby trató de ahogar una risa tonta y falló; Marx silbó en respuesta. "¡No te-! ¡No te rías de mí!" Severamente señaló su dedo medio rechoncho a Kirby y fulminó con la mirada. "Se supone que tienes miedo de mí, ¿Recuerda?"

"Todavía lo tengo". Kirby descansó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y contempló a Marx pensativamente. "Éstos son algunos de tus momentos menos aterradores".

"¿Cuándo estoy herido? Eso es cruel, muy cruel".

"No… no necesariamente herido. No débil, tampoco – porque eres aterrador cuando crees que eres débil. Sólo…" Excepto que las palabras se sentían cortas porque no estaba seguro de lo que esto era. Independientemente del humor en el cual Marx entró, parecía un temporal – pero muy completo – cambio de personalidad. Kirby no tenía una manera definida de describirlo; sólo sabía que lo podía sentir.

Como un momento Marx tenía inscrito 'cuidado, amenaza peligrosa' y luego en el momento siguiente tomaría todo de manera cómica y no tenía un solo pensamiento realmente hostil en su cabeza. No había manera de explicar realmente esto a Marx.

Marx miraba fijamente en previsión de una respuesta; Kirby se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Me gustaría que fuese así más a menudo".

"¿Serías feliz, si siempre fuese así?"

¿… feliz? No había pensado en lo que le haría feliz en mucho tiempo. Supuso que más se satisfaría si sabía lo que era, a dónde iba. Si supiera lo que Marx quería de él, y lo que él y Magolor habían ideado sin el conocimiento de Kirby. ¿Pero le haría esto feliz?

Dónde las cosas estaban ahora, con Fumu en Dreamland _pero viva, tan maravillosamente viva_ , y Meta Knight… muerto. ¿Qué podría pasar ahora que le haría feliz? Se esforzó por contestar, pero Marx terminó por no buscar ninguno.

"¿Crees que una persona siempre puede ser una cosa? ¿Siempre calmado, o siempre gracioso, o siempre comprensivo? ¿Dónde deja eso espacio para el cambio? ¿Mejora o degradación?"

Demasiadas preguntas. Kirby cambió bajo Marx, conscientemente al tanto de que todavía no se había bajado. "No eres… letal, al menos. Creo que todavía puedes pasar por emociones diferentes como esto; pensativo, enojado, herido, curioso… Algo más relajado no significa que te encajonas a sólo una emoción".

Marx resopló. "Aunque es más aburrido ¿Cierto?"

Pareció que hablaba generalmente a sí; Kirby sintió claramente como si hubiera perdido la pista de la conversación.

"Podría ser más feliz", dijo despacio, "si supiera lo que soy. Por qué estoy aquí".

"Ahora no es tiempo para tus crisis existenciales, Kirby".

Suspiró. Bien, era demasiado esperar que ese humor durara de todos modos.

"¡Magolor!" resonó una voz muy intrusa e insensible, "deja de hacer esa expresión hacia el Lor - eso es MUY inadecuado. Tu vida es PG; mantenlo así".

Magolor giró alrededor, "¿Qué? No estaba -"

"Este corte está sangrado de nuevo. Arréglalo ¿Por favor bonito?"

"No estaba – espera, ¿cómo lo abriste otra vez? Marx, no estuviste picándolo, ¿verdad?"

"Uhhh". El bufón rodó en sus talones calzados. "Erm. Sí. Sí lo hice".

Magolor se quejó bajo su aliento, "nunca vas a curarte si sigues haciendo eso…"

"Esta mayormente cerrada", defendió Marx con el orgullo herido. "Toda esa parte sombreada ya está curada".

"Vamos", Magolor suspiró. "Supongo que tendré que encargarme… otra vez".

"¡Hyee!" Marx trotó tras Magolor felizmente.

"En otras noticias", dijo Magolor sobre su hombro, "El Lor Starcutter está listo para partir siempre que estemos listos. … están listos, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Kirby sólo necesita unos días más para adaptarse; la pequeña pobre víctima no ha sido capaz de dejar el Halberd, yopensar".

Magolor frunció el ceño. "¡Eh!. ¿Nos quedamos por él?"

"Bien… parcialmente", dijo Marx rápidamente. "No puedo estar exactamente herido cuando hacemos esto ahora, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy seguro de cuánto interferiría eso… pero tienes razón. ¡Mejor prevenir que lamentar! Quien sabe lo que deberíamos hacer".

"Hehehe, no tenga miedo, Mags. Soy tu camino de entrada, ¿recuerdas?" Manoseó una cadena de oro, ligeramente escondida en el cuello de su camisa.

"Y soy la salida", Magolor no podía evitar sonreír abiertamente bajo su bufanda cuando juntó el ungüento antibacteriano y el pegamento de piel. "Sabes, no soy nadie para reclamar la victoria antes de que todo se diga y se haga, pero… tengo que alabarte, Marx. Nunca supuse que realmente serías capaz de conseguir al Kirby de las Estrellas".

"Eres de poca fé", guiñó Marx.

"Oye, no podía haber sido una tarea fácil. ¿Alguien con tanto poder? Me asombro que le pudiera conseguir en una actitud tan sumisa…".

"Oh detente, tú".

Los ojos amarillos de Magolor anhelaron mientras trabajaba, "¿cómo lo hiciste?"

"¿Eh? Soy mágico, Magolor. Es hechicería. Hechicería maestra, pero todavía -"

"¿Modestia, de tí?" Magolor se rió entre dientes. "Marx, vamos. ¿Qué realmente pasó?"

Marx tiró el borde de su sombrero abajo y se enfurruñó. "Realmente no es tan interesante".

"Tienes que decirme. Aun si no logra impresionarme. Si le dijiste cualquier mentira, las tengo que saber también. Es tan torpe dirigirse a él sin saber lo que sabe".

Marx se encogió de hombros.

Magolor puso abajo los instrumentos y cruzó sus brazos. "De acuerdo. . Una posibilidad de jactarte de tus proezas, y no la tomas."

Marx sacó su labio inferior. "No es tan interesante".

"¿No es tan interesante?" Magolor dio una expresión de 'no compro nada de tu mierda' y Marx puso mala cara.

"¡Bien! No sabía que era Kirby de las Estrellas al principio".

Magolor se ahogó. "¿Qué?"

"¡Bien no parecía esa parte! ¡Cuando hicimos este plan entero, lo imagine como un todo poderoso patea-traseros que freía planetas con un simple mirada o algo! ¡Era sólo – sólo un niño de dieciséis años!"

"Bastante justo", admitió Magolor, "para ser sincero, creía que se veía bastante enclenque también".

"Sí, pues el nombre era extraño pero no sé, la gente llama a sus niños con nombres estúpidos".

"¿Y?" Magolor impulsado. "¿Ganaste su confianza una vez que lo supiste?"

"No fue difícil. Era muy… muy confiado, confiaba en lo que fuese que se acercara a él y dijera hola". Los ojos de Marx fueron distantes. Una sonrisa de alambre de púas envuelta a través de sus labios. "Era divertido…. Tan fácil de jugar con él. Tan Eheheh … ingenuo … si crees que es inocente o ingenuo ahora, le deberías haber visto entonces".

"Uh".

"Le podía hacer andar en cualquier trampa que pusiera. Le podría haber dicho que se fuera a un acantilado y lo haría". Marx transcurrió en risas tontas excitadas. "Es muy divertido ahora, sí; pero es una clase diferente de diversión. Es mucho más cauteloso ahora. Comienza a apren-"

"Esto todavía tenía que ver con el plan, ¿verdad?"

Marx volvió de vuelta al presente. La sonrisa vaciló en sus labios. Muy bajo, muy serio, pronunció, "no. No me preocupé por el plan entonces. Simplemente era entretenido".

"Marx…" Magolor dijo suavemente, "Estás conmigo el cien por ciento en esto, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto! Tuve mi diversión, Mags. Eso está todo en el pasado. Estoy tan al ciento por ciento ahora mismo".

"Porque han sido años de planeación", Magolor siguió, arqueando su cabeza al lado ligeramente y Marx que contempla como un nuevo artefacto extraño para ser examinado. "Hemos trabajado en esto mucho tiempo, Marx, y esto tiene que salir bien".

Marx peló atrás sus labios, revelando sus colmillos en una sonrisa deformada. Inclinándose adelante, suavemente apartó la capucha de Magolor y susurró en su oído, "Él confía en mí en todos los modos que no debería, mi querido Magolor. Créeme… nuestro plan irá perfectamente".

"Wow Kay, mira a qué distancia esa cuchara se movió".

"Que-" Kirby alteró sus ojos abiertos y cayó. La cuchara no se había movido una pulgada. "Esto es cruel".

Marx se rió. "¿No te dije que no puedes hacer esto?"

"No, dijiste que no era sorprendente que no pudiera".

"Oh. Bien, no lo puedes hacer; deja de intentar. Es realmente patético".

"¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Lo hice antes!"

"Lo que es más importante" Marx dijo, escabulléndose más cerca, "¿por qué te preocupa?"

"Sólo lo hago". Porque le asustaba. Esta capacidad, le aterrorizó; sus pesadillas se infectaron por ello; las escenas chillonas de la destrucción donde él era la causa y el poder lo controlaba, no él al poder, y por una vez hasta Marx estaba indefenso a ello.

"Mentir verdaderamente no te queda. ¿Creía que no querías ser como yo?"

"No soy como tú".

Marx se rió entre dientes, "Oh, empieza pequeño. Pequeñas mentiras piadosas. Empeora, sabes. Mantener cosas más grandes y más grandes escondidas. Mentirte, incluso. Una vez que comiences en ese camino, es tan fácil seguir yendo. Es…" Marx sorbido en un aliento profundo, animado.

Incorrecto. Cuidadoso. Se cuidadoso. Kirby cerró sus ojos y reguló su propio aliento, tratando de interpretar algo como un filtro; tomar en el entusiasmo de Marx y dejarlo ir sólo en tranquilidad. Si estuviera tranquilo, tal vez Marx también lo estaría.

"¿Sabes cómo podría aprender?" Kirby dijo, su voz controlada incluso.

"Gracioso que preguntes… puedo que sepa unas cosas".

Kirby se atrevió a abrir sus ojos. "¿Querrías enseñarme?"

"Hmm … no soy ningún experto en tus talentos, sabes. Pero no estás empezando con el más fácil".

"¿El más fácil?"

"No es la telequinesis".

Necesitó un minuto. "Quieres decir…"

"Así es. Mover cosas con la mente no es tú único talento". Sonriendo con satisfacción, Marx se cayó en la silla frente a Kirby.

Kirby inconscientemente esperó que esto no fuera a hacerse un hábito del bufón. Estuvo acostumbrado a estas mini sesiones docentes de su ser privado.

"¿Hay más?" susurró, con miedo sin saber por qué, tenso sin saber la causa.

"Rss… mierda", Marx guardó una mano contra su pecho, "sí. Telequinesis, ni siquiera es tú habilidad primaria".

"¿Entonces cuál es?"

Marx sonrió abiertamente a través de su dolor. "Te asustaría".

"Tú me asustas, y todavía estoy aquí".

"¿Te asusto?" ronroneó.

"Sí. No eres suficientemente humano. Eres desalmado. Matas sin remordimiento y te gusta jugar conmigo".

Marx levantó sus cejas. "Bien, bien, Kay. Estás seguramente honesto hoy".

"¿Crees que podrías ser honesto por tu parte?"

"Hmm…" fue para inclinarse con astucia atrás en la silla, pero rápidamente se alzó adelante otra vez y rizó sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, "¡Mierda!"

"¿El corte de Galaxia?"

"¿Qué te lo dijo?" dijo Mark enigmáticamente.

Había pasado una semana. Pero el corte había sido profundo, Kirby lo reconoció. "¿Se supone que estés de pie y caminando?" verificó.

"Tengo putas contusiones del tamaño del Halberd en mi espalda desde esa mesa de metal", se rompió Marx, "Será mejor que esté en forma para caminar".

Bien, no pareció que había nada deteniéndolo una vez que decidía hacer algo. Suspirando, Kirby se ablandó y preguntó lo que realmente se preguntaba,

"¿Cuál es mi capacidad primaria?"

"Persistente. … bien te mostraré". Marx sostuvo sus manos delgadas y ofreció a Kirby una sonrisa satisfecha y juguetona.

"¿Se supone que sostenga tus manos?"

"Supongo que ayudará para tu primera vez intentando. No estoy seguro si siempre lo necesitarás".

Esto muy fácilmente podría ser otra broma. Sabiendo esto muy bien, y esperándolo, Kirby amplió sus propias manos y las puso encima de las de Marx.

"Bien… Cierra los ojos".

"¿Qué cierre mis ojos?"

"Entre menos distracciones, mejor".

O mejor dicho, una mejor oportunidad de él para ser engañado, Kirby pensaba. Sin embargo, cerró sus ojos. "Bien, estoy listo".

"Bien. Excelente. Ahora… Piensa en esa lucha, Kirby. Entre Meta Knight y yo".

Los ojos de Kirby se abrieron. Tiró atrás de sus manos. "Tratas de hacerme daño otra vez", dijo.

"Te ayudo". Marx animó, enfermamente dulce. "Va a doler, pero te ayudo. ¿Si fuera fácil, lo habrías hecho accidentalmente ya, sí?"

Kirby asintió. Despacio, colocó sus palmas atrás. "¿Esto no hará daño a nadie más, verdad?"

"Sólo a tí, si a cualquiera", Marx contestó; no debería haber sido consolador, pero lo era.

Sus ojos bajaron y se cerraron.

"Bien", Marx ronroneó. "Relájate. Recuerda la lucha. Dolerá, recordar; dolerá. Pero tienes que dejarlo, ¿bien?"

"Vas a disfrutarlo", resistió Kirby.

"Un poco, pero no eso por qué hago esto. ¿Puedes recordar los detalles?"

Muy vivamente. El odio y giros de color, terror… Comenzó a temblar.

"No así", dijo Marx suavemente. "Tienes la escena, el ajuste, la etapa… Ahora deja a todo cambiar un poco. Usa esa compasión tuya. Esa empatía. Imagina la lucha desde mi punto de vista. Imagina… todo desde mi punto de vista".

Qué. Eso era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Había tanto que no sabía sobre Marx, el-

"Piensa en todos los modos en que eres insuficiente", suspiró Marx, "nunca lo conseguirás así. Piensa en todos los modos en que eres suficiente".

Todos los modos… Bien. Tuvo que confesar que a pesar de todo lo que no sabía… había una buena cantidad de cosas que realmente sabía. Información que no pensó que nadie en el mundo, excepto Marx (y quizás Magolor) sabía.

Todo comenzó alrededor de su aspecto. La malicia en sus ojos morados, la cuchillada de sus colmillos como él –

 _No, no te fijes en eso_

Sus dedos delgados, ahora echando de menos a un y medio de sus hermanos; su atuendo de remiendo multicolor y el sombrero que nunca olvida usar, su pelo larguirucho.

Entonces había humor mal empotrado, la desesperación de alguien medio muerto y desesperado, sus inclinaciones crueles e inmoralidad ilimitada.

Había tardes eternas tranquilas en el Halberd, cuando todo el odio y la rabia y la malicia y la risa se quitaron y dejaron algo pequeño y pensativo y -

"Oye, me imaginas sólo a mí, ¿verdad?" se quejó Marx.

"Lo intento", dijo Kirby, sus ojos todavía atornillaban.

"Hmm… no está funcionando".

"Lo _intento_ ".

"Realmente apestas en esto".

Frunciendo el ceño, Kirby tiró de sus manos lejos. "Dije que lo intentaba, Marx".

Hizo rodar sus ojos. "Esto debería venir naturalmente a tí. Cómo una capacidad innata. No puedo creer que nunca lo hayas usado antes".

"¿Exactamente que intento hacer?"

"Aquí, ven aquí". Marx tiró de él hacia un espejo en la pared. Los alineó lado a lado. "Me ves, ¿sí? ¿Y te ves?"

"Um. Sí".

"Bien. Ahora trata de ver a dos de mí, en vez de a tí y a mí. Como si yo fuera tú".

 _¿Qué?_

Estaba cada vez más seguro de que Marx le engañaba completamente por ningún motivo verdadero. No tenía otro poder – el bufón sólo liaba con él porque era gracioso.

Sin embargo, suspiró y se dispuso a hacer como Marx pidió, sólo esperándole para comenzar a empujar la diversión tan pronto como se entrometiera en ella.

Estudió sus reflexiones – vio a Marx lo suficiente y no tardó en ello. Era su propia reflexión que hizo una pausa.

No se había visto por… ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Cuándo _fue_ la última vez que realmente se había mirado en un espejo?

La tensión y el insomnio habían dejado contusiones alrededor de sus ojos; su pelo estaba en necesidad desesperada de un corte, y sus ropas nunca se habían ajustado su demacrada figura tan pobremente antes.

 _¿Esto es… realmente yo?_

Dreamland, su hogar – nunca le pareció más lejano que ahora.

Era fácil querer cambiarse, cuando se vía así. Nunca había querido tan profundamente verse como alguien más.

No se podía convencer de que su imagen realmente cambiaba, pero podría fingir – que sus ojos eran morados, no azules; que su pelo fuera más oscuro y más directo. Que fuera algo más alto y más pálido, también; y además no pasivo pero r-

Cuando comenzó a doler físicamente, fue tomado con la guardia abajo. Sus ojos se chamuscaron en una llamarada abrupta de cegadora luz blanca; los cerró contra el asalto pero se quemaron bajo sus tapas. El dolor rebotó atrás en su cráneo y rastrilló a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo antes de comenzar de nuevo en las mismas raíces de sus dientes; los incisivos giraron contra la carne fibrosa sensible en los que se basaba, e inflamaban sus gomas palpitantes.

La ferocidad de ello le envió casi a sus rodillas; sólo Marx que lo agarraba alrededor de su medio le guardó levantado y en equilibrio, el bufón por su parte se reía entre dientes ligeramente,

"Ah, parece que funciona… un poco".

Casi tan pronto como aquellas palabras se dijeron, el dolor desapareció.

Kirby se tambaleó.

Al abrir sus ojos, encontró que la luz se había desvanecido.

Desorientado, encontró su propia reflexión.

Se heló en el lugar.

 _Oh no._

 _Nonononoqué_

Marx se reía. "¡Casi lo hiciste, Kirby! Medalla de plata por el esfuerzo, ¿verdad?"

No podía creer su propio aspecto.

Kirby rastrilló sus manos a través de su pelo en devastación. Las ondas rubias largas habían sido sustituidas por baquetas de pelo negro – o, al menos, negro en ciertos remiendos; en otras áreas era más de un gris amarillento. Las puntas eran ligeramente moradas en la reminiscencia vaga del pelo de Marx, pero todavía demasiado claras.

Mientras tanto, sus irises habían cambiado a un azul oscuro que suponían ser el morado de Marx, pero no lo había logrado completamente.

"Creo que me voy a enfermar", pronunció Kirby, su estómago se arremolinaba.

"Oh no no tú noo. ¡Vamos Kay, mírate! Es un… un lindo principio".

"¿Lindo?" tuvo náuseas. Se inclinó y abrió su boca, empujando sus incisivos delicadamente. No eran exactamente idénticos a los de Marx, pero seguramente no eran sus dientes normales tampoco.

"Estuviste a medio camino; no demasiado mezquino". Marx se rió tontamente, "es adorable".

"Me veo horrible".

"¡Aw!, eso es grosero".

"¿ _Este_ es mi otro poder?" Cuando los poderes salieron, fue revoltoso. No quería tener nada que ver con un poder como este; era peor que la telequinesis.

"¡Uhhuh! Uno de unos cuantos, imagino".

"No lo quiero. ¿Cómo cambio de nuevo?"

"No lo haces".

"¿ _Qué_?"

"¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Es irreversible, Kirby. Una vez que hayas cambiado en alguien más, no puedes cambiar de nuevo".

"¿Qué?!" Kirby dobló en él, pero Marx se echó a reír otra vez.

"Ah Kirby, tu expresión es la mejor cosa existente. Ffaahaha, pensar que te atascarías así, sería genial, moriría de risa".

"¿Entonces, cómo cambio de nuevo?" exigió.

"Kehehe, no me hagas estas preguntas. ¡Ni siquiera sabía sí había una manera segura de hacerte cambiar en primer lugar! Lo invente según creí que saldrían las cosas".

"¡Marx, esto no es gracioso!"

"Es divertidísimo, Kay, admítelo".

"¿Marx?" una tercera voz de repente interrumpió. Magolor miró detenidamente desde la vuelta de la esquina, y sus ojos de ámbar se estrecharon en una mirada nadie-muy-feliz.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Podemos hablar… en privado?"

"Estaré ahí mismo, Maggy". Marx acarició la cabeza de Kirby, "¡nunca temas! Mira en el espejo e intenta cambiar de nuevo o algo". Camino lejos con Magolor y Kirby fue abandonado contemplando su propia reflexión deformada en el horror.


	13. Capítulo 13

_En un tiempo no tan lejano…_

La biblioteca. Dos palabras muy simples, una que no significaba prácticamente nada para nadie, no obstante, se ensimismaba en cada oración como una mala hierba particularmente insistente. Sin embargo, la segunda palabra eclipsaba a la primera tan maravillosamente que cualquier redundancia podría pasar inadvertida.

Meta Knight se había encontrado con muchas bibliotecas en su admitida y extensa esperanza de vida, pero los archivos almacenados bajo el castillo del rey Dedede tenían que ser sus favoritos. La colección era modesta cuando mucho en términos de variedad y rareza; en términos de talla y estilo, era horriblemente deficiente. Si Meta Knight valorara bibliotecas por alguno de los susodichos motivos, le disgustaría la conglomeración apenada de tomos polvorientos guardados en el sótano del castillo.

Pero Meta Knight era un soldado sobre todo lo demás y valoró la biblioteca por cosas más profundas que esto.

Dreamland se había convertido en una cárcel para él; una prisión que con mucho gusto se sometió por el bien de otro. Despreció su existencia dentro de ello y gastó cada minuto despierto alejándose de la gente como mejor pudiera.

La biblioteca era su indulto, su pasaje, su fuga.

De repente era un gusto del mundo exterior; un indirecto aroma de tinta y petróleo y pergamino por una lámpara de keroseno; estaba en un lugar muy lejano de las idioteces de los Dreamlanders. Ejercitaba una mente cansada por la ignorancia, lo desafió a que él recordara viejos temas y asimilara nuevas informaciones; pequeñas, ya que a su edad había muy poco no supiera – o al menos eso le gustaba pensar. La biblioteca se llevó su agotamiento histórico y lo sustituyó por algo parecido a una curiosidad infantil.

Por estas cosas Meta Knight juzgaba la biblioteca, y por estas cosas ganó su lugar como lo más sagrado.

Lamentablemente, un par muy curioso de ojos había estado interrumpiendo sus excursiones en la biblioteca últimamente. Alguien le había estado siguiendo en la biblioteca y estando al acecho entre los anaqueles cuando se sentaba a leer.

A menudo echaron una ojeada. Cepillaban contra los libros. Rayaban pies desnudos contra el concreto. A veces refunfuñaron bajo su aliento. Claramente, no sabían del oído agudo de Meta Knight.

Por muchas tardes, Meta Knight no hizo caso del observador, suponiendo que se acercaría si se interesaba lo suficiente. Nunca lo hicieron, lo que significaba que nunca tuvieron la intención, o algo más fuerte que la curiosidad ataba su voluntad.

Finalmente, Meta Knight había tenido suficiente del juego – más expresamente, había tenido suficiente de ser observado. Vino ahí para estar solo, y eso no había ocurrido en casi una semana.

Una tarde, sentándose silenciosamente en su 'estudio', llamó suavemente, "Te puedo oír allí, sabes".

Un silencio áspero, intencional. Quienquiera que estaba al acecho entre los anaqueles detrás de él no se movió.

"Generalmente", Meta Knight siguió, no levantando sus ojos de su libro, "hablar en voz alta a ti mismo es una pobre manera de permanecer oculto".

Aún otra vez, sólo el silencio le contestó. Muchos minutos largos pasaron, en donde Meta Knight supuso que su observador debía estar adolorido por estar tanto tiempo de pie. Debieron haber sido casi más de veinte antes de que oyera la pequeña retirada de pies. Una puerta en algún sitio distante se abrió y se cerró. Meta Knight leyó el resto de la tarde en paz.

Su soledad no pretendía durar mucho. Al día siguiente, su observador volvió. La paciencia de Meta Knight se volvía delgada.

"La gente viene a la biblioteca para estar sola. No miran favorablemente a los ojos que los siguen mientras leen".

Su observador se fue.

Al día siguiente, estuvo de vuelta.

Un castigo agudo estaba en los labios de Meta Knight cuando un pie desnudo provisional salió de los anaqueles.

Ahora, 'el estudio' de Meta Knight estaba tan posicionado que lo observo desde los anaqueles, hacia la pared trasera. Como un soldado bastante paranoico, esta era la menos estratégica de las posiciones – al menos sería, si confiara principalmente en la vista. Sin embargo, su sentido del oído y olor estaban bastante seguros que se sintió confiado en girar su silla para estar enfrente de la pared, con su libro que descansaba sobre una vieja mesa de roble que había empujado allí.

Cómodamente, pareció que esto era también el arreglo más cómodo para su observador, que estaba muy dudoso para acercarse.

Cuando Meta Knight oyó ese primer paso, entendió dos cosas:

En primer lugar, su observador sabía que frustraba a Meta Knight. En segundo lugar, hacía un esfuerzo de aliviar esa frustración acercándose, a pesar de lo que le había contenido en el pasado.

"Creía que nunca vendrías un poco más cerca", dijo Meta Knight monótonamente.

Finalmente, finalmente, recibió una respuesta. La voz era tan provisional como sus pasos; las vocales se estiraron como el alquitrán grueso hirviendo a través de una rejilla; las consonantes eran torpes y detenidas. Pero era una respuesta. "No sí vas a cortar", dijo el observador.

Meta Knight se habría reído, pero algo era demasiado serio sobre las palabras. "¿Es Galaxia lo que temes?" preguntó en cambio.

Pausa. "Galaxia", repitió el observador y la claridad de su discurso asustó a Meta Knight. "Su espada se llama Galaxia. Galaxia". Cada pronunciación se hizo más perfecta.

"Es de la leyenda; más vieja que yo… para aquellos que creen tales cosas". Ningún daño en una historia que nadie creyó.

El observador era silencioso. Escuchaba.

"Como todas las historias buenas, hay una versión larga y una versión corta". Meta Knight cerró sus ojos. "Temo que la versión larga no sea algo que te pueda revelar. Pero si desea una historia más corta…". Una pausa.

El observador no ofreció acuerdo, ni argumento. Meta Knight continuó;

"La espada sagrada Galaxia se forjó antes del principio del tiempo, por las manos encendidas de una raza de gigantes … forjada por Photron; rey, señor y comandante sobre toda su raza. Estos ancestros sabían un místico, ahora perdido, arte … podrían emplear el mismísimo poder de las estrellas en armas y baratijas que forjaban, concediendo estos artículos no sólo conciencia, sino inmortalidad y sabiduría infinita".

Meta Knight hizo una pausa. "Galaxia era una de muchos, aunque no haya visto a los demás con mis propios ojos. Soy sólo su humilde portador. A menudo… a menudo pienso en mí mismo como indigno, pero no parece que esté de acuerdo, todavía no".

Suspirando, Meta Knight abrió sus ojos. Se hacía viejo. Nostálgico. La complacencia de sí en historias vagas de su pasado, como algún tonto. "Por lo menos", dijo despacio, "Nunca la usaria contra un forastero. Dudo en usarla contra un enemigo, a menos que deba. No tienes nada que temer de ella".

El observador dio vuelta y se fue. Meta Knight reanudó su lectura y todo, pero había fastidio en su cabeza, no pensó más en la visita. Cuando el observador volvió al día siguiente, y Meta Knight relató otra historia de su tiempo en la guerra, trató de no pensar en eso tampoco.

Fingió que no necesitaba a alguien para escuchar.

La barrera entre él y los aldeanos no se podía romper. Cuando hablaba con ellos, no sabían nada de su historia. Había rasgado el sol del cielo, había mecido la tierra, tenía amigos caídos y enemigos de turno, había ganado batallas y había mandado a soldados… pero ni un solo aldeano sabía de aquellos hechos. Aun si lo hicieran, los verían como cuentos ingeniosos pero trillados de batalla e infortunio. No los verían por lo que eran.

Y tampoco deberían.

Su inocencia era la misma cosa que le había traído aquí en primer lugar. También era la misma cosa que se enterraba en sus nervios.

Sí, la inocencia se debía atesorar y lamentaba que no la pudiera admirar.

Pero había visto demasiada guerra para disfrutar de la paz simple.

¿Y si el observador vino, día a día, para oír que Meta Knight hablaba de viejas historias qué nadie más recordó y a nadie más le importaban… entonces dónde podría estar el daño?

Bastante pronto, el observador hasta expuso su voz para hacer preguntas.

"¿Dónde está la fortaleza de Nightmare?"

"¿Por qué Kirasikin habló contigo y no con Garlude?"

"¿Dónde están Sword y Blade ahora?"

Y, dicho más a menudo, "¿Por qué lleva esa máscara todo el tiempo?"

Algún Meta Knight contestó; la mayoría no lo hizo. Sintió que el observador se irritó contra su secreto. A menudo exigió de saber por qué no podía saber algo; pero las respuestas de Meta Knight eran más vagas que nunca.

Algunas historias eran demasiado oscuras para ser relatadas. Demasiado doloroso.

Bastante pronto, Meta Knight comenzó a tener preguntas propias. "Sabes la mayor parte de mis historias, ahora, y la mayor parte de mí. Pero de tpi todavía sé muy poco. Ni siquiera sé cómo te ves, ya que te escondes tan asustado detrás de los anaqueles".

El observador era silencioso.

"Podríamos comenzar con un nombre", apuntó Meta Knight.

Una pausa larga. Entonces, dicho demasiado rápido, "Galacta Knight".

Meta Knight animó una ceja. "¿Galacta Knight? ¿Es eso así?

"Sí".

Con un nombre, sin embargo, inventado, Meta Knight supuso que tenía el permiso para mirar así como para oír. Dio vuelta para estar enfrente del observador.

Para una voz tan bien llevada, aunque torpe, Meta Knight había esperado a alguien en su adolescencia temprana. El muchacho que se escondía detrás del anaquel no podía tener más que cinco o seis. Explicó la ligereza de sus pies – que, en una observación más cercana, estaban más descalzos que nunca y cubiertos en suciedad. Correspondieron a su atuendo extraño, que era una conglomeración de telas en sombras variadas de verde y marrón.

Meta Knight adivinó que este niño podría ser muy experto en escabullirse alrededor del exterior, en particular porque su pelo combinaba con la noche.

"Curioso", comentó suavemente. "No te pareces en nada al Galacta Knight que conozco".

La mandíbula del muchacho se cayó. "¿Lo conociste?"

"Hace tiempo. Lo recuerdo más alto, con engordadas alas blancas para abarcar su peso y con una lanza con la que siempre era visto".

Ojos estrechándose, el muchacho hizo algunos cálculos rápidos en su cabeza. "Mientes. No puedes ser tan viejo".

"Los aldeanos lo no creerían tampoco", suspiró Meta Knight. "No me tienes que creer. Simplemente supuse que eras suficientemente sabio". Un desafío tranquilo, que el muchacho procuro no tomar.

Se retiró un paso en las sombras; con pesar, ya que Meta Knight todavía trataba de discernir su color de ojos. "Tal vez me nombraron por Galacta Knight", arriesgó el muchacho.

"Tal vez no", respondió Meta Knight.

"Bien", el muchacho se quejó. "Mi nombre es Arthur. Sir Arthur".

"¿El líder del ejército de los Soldados Galácticos?" No hay duda sobre el nombre mismo, por supuesto – si Meta Knight lo oyera en alguna parte, sabría inmediatamente. Lo que le impresionó era que este niño sabía sobre ese nombre. Nadie en Dreamland lo hacía.

El muchacho vaciló, luego asintió.

"¿Eres Sir Arthur?" repitió Meta Knight.

"Sí".

Perplejo, "En verdad te volviste más pequeño".

"Hubo un accidente", dijo el muchacho normalmente. "Luchaba contra demonios y luego uno de ellos me lanzó un hechizo que hizo verme así. Trato de encontrar mi camino de vuelta hacia mis soldados. Voy a ganar la guerra"

"Ni siquiera deberías saber de esa guerra", dijo Meta Knight severamente. "¿Dónde lo aprendiste?"

"Te lo dije. Soy Sir Arthur y -"

Meta Knight cerró de golpe su libro; el observador se estremeció violentamente y retrocedió más profundamente en las sombras. "No afirmes tener títulos mayores que tu mismo", Meta Knight silbó y acecho de la biblioteca con su capa revoloteando detrás de él.

Durante muchos días, Meta Knight evitó la biblioteca. Marcó el paso por los pasillos del castillo y miró fijamente desde los balcones. Como regla empírica, también evitó la calle principal y las casas en Dreamland, viendo que no quería hablar con nadie.

A veces pasaría por la casa de Parm y Memu dentro del castillo, para visitar a Kirby - pero el joven guerrero siempre estaba demasiado impaciente para verle, y siempre había muchas jaladas de capa y arrastres para Meta Knight.

No le tomó a Meta Knight mucho tiempo para irse y enfurruñarse en los vestíbulos otra vez. Como el guardaespaldas de Dedede, pasó muy poco tiempo realmente cerca del rey. Simplemente no había amenazas en Dreamland. El poder de las estrellas los protegía, como debería.

Esto dejaba a Meta Knight con muy poco para hacer.

Finalmente, vagó de vuelta a la biblioteca y esperó a que el observador hubiera decidido simplemente dejarle en paz – si no, Meta Knight no estaba por sobre perseguirlo con la amenaza de Galaxia.

Cuando finalmente volvió a su punto de lectura, tenía unos minutos para esperar antes de que los pasos familiares y desnudos sonaran detrás de él.

Su mano se decidió por el puño de Galaxia; estaba a una pulgada de sacarla cuando un malhumorado, minúscula voz refunfuñó resentidamente,

"Mi nombre en verdad es Marx".

Meta Knight dejó que su mano se alejara de la empuñadura. "No mientas de nuevo sobre tu nombre, Marx. Aquellos con magníficos títulos los han ganado. Si deseas que tu nombre se conozca … entonces lo debes ganar tú mismo".

El muchacho asintió, y esto era señal tácita para el guerrero con capa para comenzar otra historia.

A tiempo, Meta Knight aprendió unas cuantas cosas sobre Marx. Unas el muchacho se lo dijo; pero la mayoría simplemente las dedujo.

En primer lugar – el muchacho tenía una pasión furiosa por historias, particularmente las fantásticas. Necesitó un héroe mata-dragones con espada al cual admirar. (Estaba muy decepcionado de oír que Meta Knight nunca había afrontado un verdadero dragón; aunque, fuese rápidamente perdonado cuando supo que Meta Knight había matado demonios)

En segundo lugar – tenía precisamente una memoria notable. Era una esponja humana; podía recitar las historias de Meta Knight casi perfectamente, palabra por palabra después de oírlas, y asimilaba el conocimiento de los libros casi tan rápidamente. Esto le daba un odio por la repetición y una necesidad constante por cosas nuevas: si Meta Knight alguna vez se repitiera o tratara de contar una historia dos veces, Marx se quejaría acaloradamente. Incluso en su edad (que Meta Knight nunca supo verdaderamente), podría leer y escribir expertamente; aunque fuese toda imitación. Si hubiera errores que había visto en libros, tenía tendencia a cometer el mismo error sin saber que era un error. Aun si Meta Knight tratara de corregir tal error, Marx se haría quisquilloso y tercamente rechazaría cambiarlo.

Otros hechos que Meta Knight asimiló que eran menos glorioso; Marx nunca había tomado, claramente, una ducha en su vida, y el concepto le aturdió; vivió en algún sitio sólo, fuera de las fronteras de Dreamland (no era tema que elaborase mucho); y tenía un hábito por trepar en objetos – Meta Knight estaba muy descontento de descubrir que Marx a veces dormía encima de los estantes para libros de la biblioteca.

Finalmente, el muchacho tenía una afinidad repugnante por hacer travesuras. Al principio, esto había aturdido a Meta Knight; no parecía tener sentido con el resto de la personalidad de Marx.

Fue con las reacciones de Marx que Meta Knight finalmente entendió.

Cuando sustituyó la silla en que Meta Knight leía por una que tenía una pierna debilitada, Marx aulló en los anaqueles como si nunca hubiera visto nada más gracioso cuando Meta Knight cayó al suelo con su capa, brazos y piernas esparcidas en todas partes.

Meta Knight se puso de pie y castigó a Marx con un orgullo magullado, pero no detuvo al muchacho dañoso de soltar los mangos de las puertas de la biblioteca y así hacer que Meta Knight tirara de ellos cuando trataba de entrar.

Cuando, sin embargo, Meta Knight se hizo más inteligente y culto para evitar cualquier broma, la reacción de Marx se hizo más sombría y ácida.

Meta Knight entendió.

Marx podría ser extraordinariamente inteligente para su edad, pero nunca recibió el reconocimiento por ello. De hecho, nunca recibió ninguna clase del reconocimiento de nadie, excepto Meta Knight.

Estaba, por diseño intencional, formando una impresión de sí para otros que podría controlar. Seguramente debe haber disfrutado simplemente de una risa también, pero Meta Knight sospechó que el magnífico objetivo de sus acciones era más para controlar las opiniones de la gente sobre él.

"No deberías tener tanto miedo de ser tu mismo", dijo Meta Knight una vez, después de evitar por poco estrellar su cara en un suelo alisado por aceite.

"¿Cómo lo notaste?" Marx gimió, señalando el suelo. "Ni siquiera se ve tan diferente".

"Golpea la luz diferentemente. Tendrás que limpiar esto, Marx. El vapor entrará en los libros y los pudrirá". Eso era una mentira completa, por supuesto, pero Marx no tenía que saber eso. Meta Knight sospechó que no levantaría un dedo para quitar el aceite de cocina a menos que tuviera una razón válida – y la destrucción de los libros era tan válida como cualquiera.

"Meh". Marx dio puntapiés en el aceite y casi se cayó en su retaguardia en el proceso.

Meta Knight hirió a través de los anaqueles. "Pareces muy decidido a sacar otra caída de mí", llamó sobre su hombro.

"Sólo espero que alguna de ellas consiga quitarle la máscara", dijo Marx, trotando tras él. "¡Habla sobre estar asustado!"

"No es el miedo lo que lo mantiene".

"¿En serio? ¿Qué es?"

Meta Knight le dio una mirada larga. "No todas las historias se deberían contar".

"Lo entiendo", sonrió Marx, "hiciste algo de lo que no estás orgulloso".

Meta Knight suspiró. El muchacho se hacía cada vez más creído, y como consiguiente, no sólo un poquito rencoroso. Esto puede haber tenido que ver con Meta Knight evitando sus tres últimas travesuras. La humildad y el fracaso eran dos cosas que Marx no podía manejar bien.

"Te he dicho libremente muchas historias de mi vida", dijo. "Y aún estas insatisfecho".

"Duh. Eres más o menos la más interesante – no, la única interesante – persona en Dreamland. Todos los aldeanos, son – aburridos. Seguidores". Marx atornilló sus manos e hizo movimientos en el aire cuando contempló el tema, "son la gente que se sienta y ve las cómo las cosas suceden. Tu eres – eres diferente; ¡un hacedor! Un creador. Tienes una espada. Y una capa. Y una máscara. Leí una historia sobre alguien que tenía una capa. Él -"

"Marx". Meta Knight sostuvo su mano; Marx frunció el ceño hoscamente. "No soy un héroe de libro de cuentos. Las historias que he relatado no son… heroicas, aunque suenen así cuando son contadas, eran realmente desagradables de haber vivido. No las glorifiques".

"Bien bien", Marx se quejó. "¿Pero todavía no me puedes decir por qué nunca muestras tú cara?"

"No".

Marx frunció el ceño.

"Quizás hay otras cosas que te podría enseñar", siguió Meta Knight.

Esto hizo picar el interés de Marx. No le gustaba confesar que había cosas que no sabía; pero fácilmente agarró una oportunidad para aprender más. "¿Qué cosas?"

Luchar con espadas estaba en la punta de su lengua; aun pasado años desde la guerra, Meta Knight todavía lo veía como el constructor más fino de fuerza y carácter. Pero sabía que Marx fácilmente se frustraría y se resentiría por la estructura y la firmeza de tales lecciones.

"En primer lugar", Meta Knight dijo, "Te puedo enseñar leer y escribir correctamente".

La expresión prometedora de Marx desapareció. "No. Ya me enseñé a hacer eso".

"Marx, eres indudablemente inteligente por hacerlo, pero hay espacio para mejor-"

"Hay algo que no me puedo enseñar yo mismo", dijo Marx apresuradamente. Sus ojos oscuros anhelaron y en ellos Meta Knight encontró algo raro, algo extraño. Algo que no debería haber vivido en un muchacho de una edad tan tierna.

Normalmente Meta Knight no condonaría ser interrumpido, pero esa mirada le dio una pausa. Muy despacio, respondió, "¿Y qué es eso?"

"Enséñame magia".

Meta Knight palideció; o al menos, dio la mayor reacción de que algo jamás había convocado en él. Sus ojos palidecieron. "¿Magia?" dijo ligeramente, lamentando su inhabilidad de disfrazar su color de ojos.

"Leí sobre ello", asintió Marx.

Los ojos de Meta Knight aliviados de vuelta a su amarillo habitual. "No todo lo escrito en un libro es verdad".

"No", Marx reconocido con un poco de frustración. "Pero esto lo es. Lo puedo hacer yo mismo".

Meta Knight se sentó muy tranquilo en su silla. "¿Puedes hacer magia?"

"Sí".

Pausa.

"No me crees", dijo Marx. "Te puedo mostrar".

Ahuecó sus manos suavemente y atornilló su expresión como si tratara de mirar fijamente a un agujero a través de sus palmas. Varios momentos pasaron. Nada pasó.

"Sólo espera", planteó Marx. "Lo he hecho a propósito unas veces".

De repente, el mismo aire se desbalanceo; demasiado delgado, como si algo crucial se hubiera quitado de ello. Meta Knight aspiró, pero parecía que el oxígeno no era bastante fuerte para ampliar sus pulmones – sus venas estrechadas y habría gritado a Marx que se detuviera, si no se ahogara en aire.

Apenas notó cuando esta delgadez, esta carencia de aire, centrada unas pulgadas encima de las palmas de Marx. Un remolino de negro se hizo aparecer en existencia y giró sorprendentemente, suspendido por nada.

Marx cerró sus manos y se fue.

Sonriendo, echó un vistazo, "¿Ves? Te dije -"

Los ojos de Meta Knight eran blanco puro. Su voz era tan sin emoción y en blanco como una pizarra gris, "¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"No lo aprendí". Incluso con Meta Knight como era, Marx no podía retener el orgullo de su voz. "Sólo lo hice".

"Ya veo". Los ojos de Meta Knight volvieron al amarillo cuando se compuso.

De nervios, Marx traqueteó, "Lo hice por accidente unas veces. Pero no sabía cómo mejorar en ello. Cualquier libro que leyera sobre ello sólo lo llamaba un mito. Necesito a alguien que me enseñe".

"¿Por qué deseas aprender?"

Aquí Marx vaciló.

El mismo Meta Knight manejaba muy poco conocimiento de magia y muy poca capacidad de usarla. Hubo soldados en la guerra que luchaban con su magia, sin embargo, y de ellos había ganado testimonio de primera mano de lo que podría hacer. "La magia es un arte peligroso y pesado", continuó Meta Knight, sin esperar la respuesta de Marx. "El estudio de ella no se debe tomar ligeramente".

Otra vez, Marx no contestó.

"No tienes que tener una respuesta ahora", se ablandó Meta Knight, "pero no te ayudaré en absoluto hasta que lo hagas, y hasta que consideres esa respuesta lo suficiente".

"Bien", la expresión de Marx se aclaró en una mirada totalmente inquietante.

"¿Marx?" Meta Knight añadió dentro de poco, "no te atrevas a mentirme". La amenaza permaneció implícita.

Marx asintió otra vez, más despacio; sus ojos habían destellado brevemente en furia antes atenuarse en aceptación.

Durante muchos días después, volvió a la biblioteca sólo para oír una historia o dos de la vida de Meta Knight. De una manera rara se retiró, como había sido cuando había comenzado a seguir a Meta Knight en la biblioteca.

"Estoy listo para decirte por qué quiero estudiar magia", dijo Marx un día.

"¿Mm?" Meta Knight volvió su cabeza ligeramente hacia Marx con despreocupación falsificada.

Asintiendo, Marx inclinó su barbilla y habló claramente, "Quiero estudiar magia porque sé que se supone que lo haga".

"¿Lo que quiere decir…?" pinchó Meta Knight.

Marx parpadeó. "Ocurre por accidente a veces. Hay algo – algo en mí que me hace diferente de la gente como los aldeanos. Algo que quiere que esto pase más. Quiero aprender más sobre ese algo, y quiero ser capaz de usarlo – controlarlo".

"¿Así que en esencia, deseas estudiar magia porque deseas hacerte aún más diferente que los aldeanos? Deseas algo que te hace sorprendentemente más poderoso que ellos. Quizás, lo usarías para lucir tu habilidad ante ellos, más usarlo para asustarlos e intimidarlos".

Marx bostezó.

"No te ayudaré a aprender", concluyó Meta Knight.

Marx apretó sus puños. "¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Necesito a alguien que me enseñe! ¡Y es el único quién sabe algo en esta estúpida ciudad!"

Meta Knight puso abajo el libro que apenas había leído y había concentrado su completa atención en Marx. "Déjame dejar unas cosas muy claras para tí, Marx. He visto magia en su peor momento – algo que llamarías probablemente su mejor momento – y he visto el terror que puede inspirar. He visto planetas enteros quebrados y derrumbándose por el poder de hechiceros en la millicia. He visto a los mismos hechiceros vueltos locos por las cosas que han hecho".

"¡No tengo miedo de eso!" Replico Marx. "¡Lo puedo manejar!"

"Y ese es el problema", dijo Meta Knight tranquilamente, recogiendo su libro. "Ves mis palabras como un desafío, no como una advertencia".

"¡Grrhh!" Marx soltó un medio grito frustrado y pisó fuerte. Meta Knight escuchó cuando cerró de golpe la puerta de la biblioteca.

Abiertamente no se preocupó; sin duda el muchacho estaría de vuelta al día siguiente, si no más pronto. Meta Knight recogió su libro y disfrutó de una tarde de lectura – por una vez, tranquilo.

Su despreocupación fue quizás su primer error. Su segundo estaba en subestimar el poder de la soledad en un niño pequeño, abandonado. Había otros, menos significativos, y apenas dignos de mención.

Al final, sin embargo, las circunstancias se salieron por de su control o del control de Marx, hasta un punto que llevo todos los errores a un punto crítico.

Aquellas circunstancias tuvieron poco que ver con el poder de las estrellas, poco que ver con Dreamland, poco que ver incluso con Popstar.

Tuvieron algo que ver con un mago y una nave, en algún sitio en un lugar muy diferente, en un tiempo ligeramente diferente, bajo los restos todavía calientes de un viejo volcán.

Tenían más por hacer con un ángel vengador de un solo ojo sanguino. Un ángel que contemplaba el mundo alrededor de él y odiaba todo lo que veía... y lo había visto todo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Al final, Magolor no estaba seguro si él se robó al Lor Starcutter, o si el Lor Starcutter lo había robado a él.

Supuso que era un poco de los dos. Los dos tenían que escapar la gravedad de Halcandra, pero ninguno lo podía hacer solo. Sólo juntos podrían finalmente liberarse de esa atmósfera estancada, y una vez que lo hicieran, el universo entero estaba en la punta de sus dedos.

Estaban perdidos y sin guía; pero estaban juntos, y eran libres.

Ese primer vuelo había sido uno de entusiasmo – incluso el Lor no había sido capaz de contenerse de saltos alegres, zambullidas y vueltas, muchas de las cuales tenían a Magolor abrazado al tablero de control en un intento de pretender tener algún tipo de control sobre la rapsódica nave.

"Ahhh pahra Lor, ¿Qué estás -"

¡Bonk! Su cabeza saltó contra el tablero de control ya que el Lor completó otra maravillosa vuelta completa. Por fin, sus manos volaron libres del tablero; formó un arco locamente a través del pelo y se arrojó en la cubierta de control.

Lo siento, replicó el Lor, deteniéndose tan rápidamente que Magolor se agachó.

"Mfhgh …". Magolor acarició la cubierta aturdido, "todo está bien, todo está genial Lor … ow".

 _Tú ritmo cardiaco es_

 _Veinte latidos encima del promedio_

 _Tú temperatura corporal es_

 _0\. 1 grados encima del promedio_

 _mi examen muestra que ninguno de tus huesos está roto_

 _y esa contusión se debería curar dentro de aproximadamente 4 días_

 _Tú tensión arterial es -_

"Lorlorlor", Magolor se sentó y fulminó con la mirada severamente al techo, "Detén eso ahora. No estoy herido, lo prometo. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no podías lastimarme?"

 _Mentías entonces_

Disgustado, Magolor se puso de pie y enderezó su capucha – no importaba ese golpe palpitante en su cabeza. "No estoy al corriente con tus tonterías. ¡No vas a lastimarme, así que deja de preocuparte!"

Ninguna respuesta.

Magolor frunció el ceño. Bien ahora, eso no significaba que tenía que ser grosera y rechazar comunicarse con él. Él estrujo su nariz. "Te podrías preocupar tal vez un poco, Lor. Sólo un poco".

 _Siento el poder que describiste_

Aquellas palabras eran todo lo que necesitó. Magolor se heló en el lugar, su corazón se alborotaba por esperar.

"¿Dónde lo sientes? ¿Está cerca?" impulsó, corriendo atrás hacia el tablero de control y colocando sus manos en el psicodélico panel.

Vio, dentro de las venas del universo corría un impulso vital, más fuerte y más poderoso que nada que la humanidad podría saber. Hace mucho mucho tiempo, los ancestros aprendieron cómo imbuir esta sangre en objetos forjados; naves, armas, estrellas.

Desde entonces, el arte se había perdido. Ahora, sólo las creaciones dispersadas de los ancestros quedaban para evidenciar el gran arte.

Por este arte el Lor Starcutter se creó, y junto con sus muchos otros – aunque Magolor no supiera lo que eran o donde encontrarlos.

Sin embargo, el Lor Starcutter, siendo formada por tal poder, tenía la capacidad innata de sentir vagamente la ubicación de estos otros artículos. A ella, siempre le había parecido sólo un ruido de fondo – a través de Magolor, aprendió a afilar su capacidad y rastrear aquellos poderes.

Por supuesto… no habían logrado completamente encontrar alguno aún, pero acababan de comenzar, y de todos modos, parecía que las cosas cambiaban ahora.

 _Hay dos fuentes cercanas_

"¿Dos cerca? ¿Sólo aparecieron?"

Uno, sí. El otro es viejo

 _El otro_

 _Viene del dragón que guarda el lugar sagrado_

¡Landia! Por supuesto; tenía sentido. Una criatura tan poderosa como Landia debe haber sido un contenedor para ese poder todo este tiempo, pero Magolor nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

 _Es la corona que posee_

El…. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Oh.

"¡Entonces debemos luchar contra ella por la corona!"

"¡Lo hice, lo hice! ¡Fui sólo yo!" Marx alegremente brinco cerca de la arrugada forma de algo cercano a una mujer, ahogándose de risa.

¡Oh, ni siquiera había sido difícil! ¡Fue… casi demasiado fácil, pero nadie más habría sido capaz de entenderlo, entonces allí! No había conseguido muchos éxitos en la vida, por tanto se imaginó que merecía saborear este al máximo.

Pero… realmente no se movía mucho, ¿verdad? Frunciendo el ceño, Marx hizo una pausa en sus brincos. Era… no completamente lo que esperaba.

Pelo rubio puro y ojos azules pálidos, conviniendo a un 'ángel', supuso. También se había adornado en oro sedoso. Pero los accesorios… wow. Era una conglomeración extraña de artículos y Marx no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse sobre eso. ¿Cómo puedes predecir algo con tantos colores extraños y objetos?

"Oye…" Marx se puso en cuclillas al lado de ella. "¿Estás bien?"

Ninguna respuesta.

"Um. Tengo un deseo …. ¿El libro dijo que podías conceder deseos?"

"LISTO", dijo, su voz pura y femenina, y aun siniestramente se entrelazaba con una siniestra y fría columna vertebral.

"¡Sí! Sí sí…"

"TE CONCEDERÉ UN DESEO".

Los dedos del pie de Marx se rizaron con impaciencia en la suciedad. Había meditado esto con mucho cuidado, mucho, mucho cuidado. Había leído bastante sobre cómo los deseos se podrían enroscar en el cumplidor de deseos, por lo tanto, sabía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Sería mejor desear algo simple primero, sólo estar seguro de que funcionaba correctamente. Pero como Nova dijo, sólo consiguió un deseo.

Tomó un aliento profundo, inestable. "Nova, deseo no ser nadie más que yo mismo". Sostuvo su aliento, esperando, esperando.

"PODER INSUFICIENTE".

Tuvo náuseas. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser-? ¡Puedo manejar cualquier poder que tengas para dar!"

"NO. INSUFICIENTE PODER SUMINISTRADO PARA UN DESEO DE ESA MAGNITUD".

"Robé el poder de las estrellas… ¿no es suficiente?"

"NO".

"¡Grrrahh!" Marx pasó rozando y selló sus pies. "Te convoqué, justo como el libro estúpido dijo. Pedí un deseo, justo como el libro estúpido dijo. ¿Por qué esto no está funcionando?"

"PODER INSUFICIENTE".

"¡Eres inútil! ¡El libro mintió! Uurghh, por qué estoy perdiendo mi -"

Espera.

¿Qué era ese sonido? Marx inclinó su cabeza al lado. Como algo gritando, pero distante, mecánico, poniéndose más cerca, más cerca –

Marx giró y su mandíbula se cayó; del cielo se desplomaba una enorme aeronave blanca-azul, las velas en llamas, el casco se arrastró con señales de quemadura. Parecía que ese grito horrible venía de la misma nave, ya que varios restos metálicos se rasgaron de su esqueleto.

Ante sus propios ojos, esta nave chocó en la tierra; los restos metálicos y la suciedad subieron y bajaron en una onda y luego se asentaron con una nube de polvo.

¿Qué de-?

Un rectángulo en el lado del barco se abrió y avanzó lentamente un espécimen marrón vestido de azul, entre un eructo de humo y vapor.

Marx arqueó una ceja. Bien esto no pasaba todos los días.

Tosiendo en chirridos profundos, la figura se arrastró en sus codos desde la apertura.

"¡Oye!" Marx le gritó, "¿Puedes morir en otra parte? ¡Estoy un poco ocupado!"

"¡Aprecio tu entendimiento!" la figura gritó, agitando una mano chamuscada, "ow, Hnn, Lor …. ¿Lor estás ahí?"

¿Lor? ¿Quién demonios era Lor?

"Oh noo … no no", saltando a sus pies, se escapó a su nave y colocó sus manos en el metal, sólo para chillar y saltar atrás, sacudiendo sus manos, "Lor, por favor háblame, Lor vamos, esto no es gracioso tienes que hablarme, bien, tienes que -"

Pausa. Sus hombros pandearon. "Gracias a las estrellas…"

Otra pausa.

"Haré que te arreglen. ¡Encontraré un modo!"

La conversación unilateral siguió en esta manera, con el hombre alternando entre canturreos y desesperándose con – claramente – su nave.

Excelente. Genial. Wow. Esto era por qué a Marx no le gustaban las personas. Creían que estaba loco – pero hombre, estaban equivocados.

El hombre se tambaleó alrededor. "Tu… necesito tu ayuda, por favor. ¡Necesito que me ayudes a reparar mi nave! No le gusta que esté lejos de ella, pero parece que necesitaré algunas nuevas provisiones. Oh cielos espero que podamos repararla…".

"No hay ningún "Podamos"", Marx irrumpió. "Ni siquiera sé quién eres".

"¡Lo siento, cierto! Mi nombre es Magolor". Corrió y colocó su mano en el hombro de Marx, "mira, por favor, realmente necesito ayuda. No me puedo quedar aquí, y el Lor está sufriendo".

"¿ _Qué_?"

"Mi barco – es el Lor Starcutter, ella está sufriendo".

Marx se liberó del apretón de Magolor. "Las naves no están vivas".

"Por favor. Sólo deseo arreglarla. "

"¡No! No voy a ayudar-"

"BIEN", resonó la voz de Nova. "PODER SUFICIENTE. 3 …".

Le tomó a Marx una fracción de segundo para entender, y luego fue golpeado con horror. "¡No!" chilló, girando alrededor, "¡detenlo! ¡Eso no era un deseo!"

"2 …"

"Uh, ¿qué ocurre?"

"1 …"

"¡Detenlo ahora mismo, Nova! ¡ _Ese no era mi deseo_!"

"Vamos. "

Energía pura, cegando como el nacimiento de una estrella, fue volando por delante de él en un torbellino. Agarró sus ojos chamuscados y lanzó un grito; alrededor de él el aire cantó un chillido frígido, metálico.

Entonces había silencio; la luz se desvaneció.

Marx abrió sus ojos.

Donde una vez estaban los restos rotos de la nave azul-blanco, ahora estaba de pie en toda su gloria, completamente reparada y brillando. Mientras tanto, Nova había desaparecido.

Magolor celebró y corrió en las entrañas del barco.

 _Que._

 _Demonios._

 _No._

 _No no no este este extraño no acaba de –_

Un gruñido comenzó bajo en su garganta e hizo erupción en un grito enfurecido. "¡ESE ERA MI DESEO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES-!?"

Tormento tras el beligerante tal-llamado Magolor, listo para soltar un infierno profano y si es necesario, destruir la nave él mismo sólo para hacer su punto.

Encontró al forastero encorvado sobre una especie de revestimiento de madera de arco iris, murmurando felizmente a la nave.

"¡Robaste mi deseo!" Marx gritó, pisoteando, "¿Sabe cuán duro trabajé para conseguir ese deseo? Y LO ROBASTE".

Magolor giró. "¡Lo súper lamento! No tenía ni idea de que esto pasaría. ¡Pero arreglaste al Lor!"

"¡No me importa una mierda tú estúpida nave! Voy a-"

 _¡Gracias, Marx!_

Se puso rígido. "¿Quién es ese?"

Magolor anduvo más cerca; Marx inmediatamente odió esa mirada comprensiva sobre su cara, esa pequeña sonrisa: ¡maldición, todavía se sentía victorioso por su nave estando reparada!

"¿El Lor habló contigo? Lo siento; sé que puede ser un poco desconcertante al principio, pero no es hostil, lo prometo. Es muy amable".

"Ah, hah, no, no", Marx retrocedió, "no, tu nave no puede hablar; ellas no hacen eso".

"¿Tu nombre es Marx?"

 _No quería asustarte_

"¡Detente!" Marx gritó. "¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

"Sinceramente pido perdón. Lor, por favor da a Marx un descanso".

La 'nave', por todas las intenciones y propósitos, no pareció hablar de nuevo. Marx bajó sus manos cautelosamente.

"¡Lo siento mucho! Quise pedir perdón por lo que hice antes, también. ¡Quiero decir, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero sabes lo que quiero decir! Robé tu deseo de esa Nova …. Y eso no fue justo".

Marx cruzó sus brazos groseramente. "¡Sí, era un ritual muy específico para conseguir a Nova, sabes!"

"Como sucede… Estoy ligeramente interesado en eso, realmente. ¿Cómo lo manejaste?"

"No te lo diré".

"¿Un ritual complicado, dijiste?"

"No complicado. Específico. Especial".

"¿Hmm, es tan así?"

"Sí. Requiere cierto poder, y estropeaste mi única posibilidad".

Poder. Entonces las lecturas del Lor no habían estado mintiendo. El poder que Nova había resonado era el mismo poder que vino del propio corazón del Lor Starcutter. El impulso vital del universo. Y de alguna manera, Marx había obtenido un fragmento de ese poder. Continuando esta asunción…

"¿Cómo conseguiste este poder? ¡Debe haber requerido una cantidad increíble de inteligencia y astucia para obtener algo así!"

"Hmm …" Los siniestros irises púrpuras se curvearon hacía Magolor, contemplándole. "Lo hizo, de hecho. Fui el único bastante inteligente para entenderlo".

"¿Enténderlo?" suministró Magolor.

"Dime sobre esa aeronave. ¿Cómo puede hablar?"

Paranoico. Poco dispuesto a divulgar secretos. Solo. Poco amistoso. Aislamiento. Y en busca de poder. Magolor procesó todo esto rápidamente, y habiéndolo hecho, apoyado en, "la razón que siente podría ser exactamente la misma razón por la que fuiste capaz de conseguir un deseo. El mismo poder, podría decir. De hecho, estoy en algo cómo una búsqueda de objetos que poseen ese poder".

Magolor continuó a admitir que había aprendido sobre esta energía, este poder, por sí solo. Desde entonces, había estado buscando artículos que llevaban esta energía, como el Lor Starcutter. También confesó que otro artículo, la Corona Maestra, yacía en garras del terrible dragón Landia, en su planeta de origen Halcandra; sin embargo, con la corona, la fuerza del dragón era demasiado grande – y eso es lo que causó su accidente.

Siguió repetidamente, "Mira, francamente me siento verdaderamente horrible por haber robado tu deseo, Marx. ¿Así qué, que tal esto? ¡Te ayudaré a convocar a Nova otra vez, si me ayudas a derrotar al dragón Landia!"

Magolor podría hacer lo que Marx nunca había sido capaz de hacer….

Irse.

Correr.

No miró hacia atrás… no al principio, de todos modos.

El Halcandriano y él aterrizaron en algún sitio en la punta del Este de Popstar; en ese entonces, sus proyectos eran virginales e incompletos. El Lor Starcutter – el orgullo exasperante de Magolor – aterrizó a unas yardas de distancia; 'descansando', según Magolor.

Por un largo tiempo, el Halcandriano había estado estudiando minuciosamente un mapa desigual de las galaxias, y el horizonte enmarcado detrás de él se enmarcaba en la puesta del sol naranja.

Marx encontró el proceso aburrido; como tal, colgaba actualmente de cabeza de una rama, las puntas de su pelo apenas tocaban la tierra.

La extensión sublime del cielo en cada dirección; por una vez, abajo, no encima. Marx cerró sus ojos; respiró, estirando sus pulmones contra sus costillas. "Vamos a algún sitio, Magolor".

"No".

Abajo abajo abajo alcanzó, aplanando sus palmas contra la hierba suave y barro terroso. "Quiero volar otra vez".

"El Lor descansa".

Marx frunció el ceño. Magolor realmente era muy controlador; comenzaba a lamentar venir en este viaje … si no fuera por el hecho de su libertad.

Contemplando el reino de al revés de los árboles, raíces que descendían de un cielo de lodo, Marx se preguntó lo que pasaría si corriera ahora. Caerse de la rama y salir en el bosque.

Realmente no necesitaba el deseo que Nova le podía dar, ¿verdad? Podía ser probablemente feliz, por sí solo. Finalmente, se había escapado de Dreamland, y tal vez aquí afuera todo sería diferente.

"Heh". Se imaginó formando una flauta de madera y corteza, y jugando melodías armoniosas mientras se bañaba en la luz del sol. "Wow, soy soso". Pero realmente sonaba divertido.

Magolor tarareó despreocupadamente, y Marx se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Oops.

"¿Qué haces, de todos modos?" Marx suspiró. "Creía que dijiste que el poder de convocar a Nova existía en otros planetas. ¿Por qué no estamos visitando sitios cómo esos?"

"¡Todo se tiene que planear primero! No podemos correr de repente".

"¿Entonces, que? ¿Planeas una ruta?"

Magolor asintió. "Dijiste que no habías tenido suficiente poder para hacer conceder tu deseo. Esto significa que probablemente deberíamos visitar muchos planetas antes de tratar de convocarla otra vez. Esto es agradable, porque entretanto, puedo confeccionar la estaca que usarás para matar a Landia".

"¿Espera qué?" Los ojos de Marx se abrieron. "¿Matar a Landia?"

"Bueno, sí. Ahí es donde me puedes ayudar. Verás, creo que habrá -"

"Wow, detente. ¡Nunca dijiste nada sobre matar! Sólo dijiste que la tenía que derrotar".

"¡Hmm, estaba seguro de que había implicado eso!"

"No". Marx tiró un bucle bajo su sombrero y observó a Magolor. "Eso no estaba implicado".

"Bien, eso no es muy organizado de mi parte. ¡Por supuesto que matarás a Landia! Creía que eso era obvio".

"Huh".

"Eso no es un problema, ¿verdad?"

"No". Excepto que nunca había matado algo antes. Las bromas y las travesuras eran una cosa, seguro; y sí, su humor probablemente corría como algún río negro dentado. A los Dream Landers seguramente les gustaba recordarle eso a menudo. ¿Pero asesinato?

Magolor inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad al lado. "El Lor dice que tienes dudas".

Silenciosamente, Marx tiró del árbol y aterrizó elegantemente con sus dedos del pie que chapoteaban en el barro. En una envergadura de un segundo, había desaparecido en la maleza.

Magolor suspiró y se volvió a su trabajo. "Lor, a veces es mejor guardártelo".

 _Señor, pidió que yo le dijera lo que pensaba,_ el Lor contestó con honesta confusión, y Magolor sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¿Va a volver?"

…

….

 _Sí_

 _"¡Oye, ese es el espíritu! Sabía que habías llegado, Marx"._

 _Encogido. "Matar dragones no es precisamente lo mismo que matar"._

 _"Será fácil, lo prometo. Mientras coleccionamos el poder de la estrella, haré la estaca que necesitamos. Entonces la diriges directamente a través de su corazón y baddaboom, estás listo. Por aquel tiempo, podemos usar el poder que coleccionamos y la Corona Maestra para convocar a Nova para ti. Suena bien, ¿verdad?"_

Visitaron planetas hirviendo en lava, azufre y vapor, visitaron planetas sumergidos en la oscuridad eterna, más abrazada por nubes mullidas y gruesas, o rebosando de vegetación y agua pura, o derribaron por vientos fuertes y perpetuos. En cada planeta, recuperaron el poder de las estrellas en forma de armas, baratijas u objetos arbitrarios.

Pero no siempre corrían de acá para allá. A veces el caos transcurría en algo más pacífico, y solemne. A veces, yacían en la cubierta del Lor Starcutter y mirabam fijamente a las estrellas de algún sistema solar extranjero, soñando mil sueños y balanceándose con la melodía inconsciente de las estrellas.

Tiempos como éstos, Marx gustaba del silencio, pero también hablaron de vez en cuando sobre pensamientos que no se podían derramar en la luz del sol. Durante una noche, Magolor murmuró suavemente en la polvorienta oscuridad;

"A veces, tienes que pausar y realmente pensar en lo que haces". Vacilación, una luz tenue y pensativa brillaba en los irises de ámbar. "Nada de esto es lo que imaginé desde el principio".

"No sé", dijo Marx, bizqueando en la medianoche. "El cielo siempre se ve igual para mí, dondequiera que esté. Parece que me sigue".

Magolor se rió entre dientes suavemente. "Cuando estás tan lejos, las estrellas no cambian mucho. Supuse que esto… todo esto, no es lo que imaginé desde el principio".

Marx hizo rodar sus ojos. "Has planeado esto durante años. Entiendo que esto no era exactamente lo que buscabas, pero es en el camino para adquirir lo que querías".

"Habría sido mejor con alguien más apuesto que tú".

"¡Oye!" Marx golpeó a Magolor y el Halcandriano se rió.

"Pero quiero decir… tienes razón. Lo he estado planeando por tanto tiempo que he dejado de verlo como algo que realmente puede pasar – ¿Eso tiene sentido?"

"¡Eh!? ¿Cómo? ¿No quieres gobernar?"

"Entre más pienso en ello …". Las manos de Magolor se estiraron a las estrellas; su puño apretado para capturarlas.

"Sí". Marx dobló sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"La gente tiene sueños. Tu y yo. Hemos tenido sueños – tenemos sueños. Excepto, aquellos sobre poder, gobernar, libertad … aquellos normalmente son sólo fantasía".

Con sometida curiosidad. Diferente, como Marx había pasado páginas y páginas de relleno y aquí estaba la verdad, la torcedura repentina que revelaba lo que era real.

Nadie lo había dejado hacer eso antes.

Nadie confió en alguien como él antes.

Era demasiado torpe, demasiado escalofriante, demasiado narcisista, demasiado… Marx.

"Oh, Halcandra", dijo Magolor suavemente, y Marx sostuvo su aliento. No lo arruinaría, esta vez.

"Sueño con arreglarlo", admitió Magolor, "Sueño con Halcandrianos vendados y reparados. Quiero ver las llamas que crean, no destruyen. Pero. . . Tampoco soy el único que soñó con algo mejor. Los demás dejaron sus sueños, sin embargo. Sólo yo… Pero tuve ayuda".

"¿Quién te ayudó?" ¿Celos? No, no eso, no quería eso – pero si hubiera bajado a través de a sus palabras, Magolor no lo notó.

"¿Quién más que el Lor? Era la única cosa que estuvo alguna vez allí para mí".

"Un poco fuera de las leyes de la naturaleza, ¿no crees?"

Magolor se rió. "No así, Marx". Se sentó y dobló su capucha alrededor de sí. "No fui como otros Halcandrianos. Carecía de todo lo que los Halcandrianos aprecian. Mis propios padres no me quisieron. En un lugar así, Lor estaba allí para mí, desde que la encontré".

"¿Encontraste?" resonó.

Magolor asintió. "Era una leyenda, Maruku. Luchó por nuestro planeta cuando nada más podría; ¡como dije, la confeccionaron de sólo los más fuertes materiales! Pero hasta entonces, la enviaron a luchar sin ayuda en una guerra". Magolor sacudió su cabeza. "Aunque defendiera a Halcandra y ganara la guerra, terminó se estrellándose en un volcán. Pero la encontré allí y le ayudé a escapar, por lo tanto, esto no está ni aquí, ni allí.

"Pero… no era capaz de defender el planeta desde dentro, tristemente".

Marx recordó historias que Magolor había contado antes, sobre la desolación de Halcandra y aislamiento después de miles de años de prosperidad.

"La caída de Halcandra", Marx se maravilló, "no fue un ataque exterior".

"No. Halcandra se destruyó. La pobre Lor no podía hacer nada por esto. Aun si intentara. Lo quería tanto. Los Halcandrianos, eran su gente. Los vio a su altura, los amó. Apuesto que Halcandra era asombroso de ver en su primer vuelo, incluso considerando las circunstancias". Suspiró. "Algo de mí desea poder haber estado allí. Apuesto que era un espectáculo en ese entonces".

"¿No era siempre fuego y azufre, ¡eh!?"

"Oh, lo era. Incluso el Lor Starcutter no es bastante vieja para haber conocido a un Halcandra verde. Pero dice que era un diferente tipo de fuego entonces; en vez de destrucción, usaron el fuego para crear. Eso es lo que amó en ellos. Por eso se sacrificó para salvarlos. Recuerda esto sobre ella, Maruku. No es ninguna asesina, pero es leal a la muerte – suya o del enemigo".

"¡Eh!".

Magolor retiró su mano del casco y echó un vistazo preocupado a su amigo; se sentaba de una manera rara silenciado con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas. "¿Marx, estás bien? Lo siento – no debía ir y dirigir mi boca así, no te quise aburrir -"

"No es eso". Marx apartó la vista. "Me gusta oír sobre la nave. Y Halcandra".

"Ah".

"Es sólo … tienes al Lor, y ella …" una media risa, "Quiero decir, wow. Es una nave y tiene más emoción -" se aisló y metió su cara entre sus rodillas. "A veces", masculló, "me recuerda de repente sobre cómo tú y yo somos diferentes".

"Marx …"

"No. Eres … no lo entiendo. Todo lo que he oído es que la gente buena consigue cosas buenas. ¡Pero tú. . . tratas de gobernar el universo! No tienes derecho a algo como el Lor. ¡Algún buque de confianza leal y puro … la gente como nosotros, no conseguimos cosas así! ¡Ni siquiera se supone que QUIERES cosas así!" Marx hizo un sonido atascado y sepultó su cara en sus rodillas otra vez.

"Um. . . " Inútilmente, Magolor echó un vistazo atrás al Lor Starcutter. No sabía cómo manejar a alguien molesto o llorando, no sabía qué hacer. Su mente tendió la mano a la nave y por su parte recibió,

 _Estás a salvo_

Magolor se erizó. Por supuesto estaba a salvo. ¿Por qué estaría en peligro?

 _Me contactaste. Te sientes amenazado._

No.

 _Puedes confortarlo._

La ceja de Magolor se arrugó; algo se había perdido en la traducción entre mentes allí. Algo vago e impropio para las palabras, como una pieza que no podía caber en el rompecabezas correcto.

Algo como polvo y hierro, oscuridad y soledad; un recuerdo de brillo de linterna y pasillos vacíos; y luego una mano de nada, una voz calmante; miedo y barras, conexión. Comodidad. Confianza.

 _No tenías miedo de ayudarme._

¡Pero esto no era su trabajo! ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su trabajo? No tenía que cuidar de Marx así, tenían una estrictamente profe-

 _Amistad, Magolor…_

Magolor echó sus ojos en esta criatura verde vestida llamativa con su cara escondida y hombros que temblaban. No eran amigos.

 _Él cree que lo son_

No importaba, independientemente de lo que Marx pensaba, debería detenerse, porque Magolor no buscaba amistad, no necesitaba/quería a nadie excepto al Lor, y de todos modos – al verlo, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía consolar a alguien así?

 _Dile lo mismo que me dijiste_

Confusión.

 _Dile que no está solo._

Magolor cayó en el lugar. No era bueno en todo el asunto de charla motivacional. Se imaginó que siempre se mostraba demasiado enérgico y demasiado falso.

 _Entonces quiérelo decir en esta ocasión._

"Oye…" Magolor limpió su garganta.

Definitivamente tenía la atención de Marx ahora. Debería haber estudiado esto detenidamente antes de hablar.

"Um". Limpiado su garganta otra vez. "Yo, uh. ¿Te puedo decir más sobre qué pasó en esa batalla en la que el Lor luchó?"

"Hn". Marx no pareció demasiado interesado, pero Magolor resopló,

"El Lor fue derribado, justo cuando la batalla estaba casi ganada. Se cayó y chocó contra un volcán cercano, como dije. Pero no mencioné que estuvo allí abajo durante siglos, todavía viva, todavía capaz de sentir dolor y hasta soledad. Sufrió, porque la gente quiso conservar el sitio de su accidente como una memoria de ese día profético. Sólo puedo suponer que…" Magolor se estremeció. "Trescientos años más tarde, ese es el estado en el cual la encontré. Rota, sola, llena de odio por la gente que una vez adoró, ahora que la abandonaron.

"Y… me encontró así también. Roto, abandonado por una familia que se supone que te ama pase lo que pase. Nosotros dos admirábamos a Halcandra y odiábamos a su gente. Yo sabía cómo repararla y… de alguna manera ella sabía cómo repararme".

"No veo cómo esto ayuda".

En toda honestidad, Magolor realmente no sabía a dónde iba. Despacio ahora, "No soy perfecto. Nadie lo es. Pero encontramos a gente como nosotros. La gente que tiene cosas en común con nosotros. No eres perfecto, Marx. Pero encontrarás a alguien que estará allí para tí, como el Lor lo está para mí".

Allí Landia durmía, cuatro cabezas y todo, y una cola escamosa se rizaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus alas masivas se elevaron y se cayeron con alientos enormes que zumbaban desde cuatro pares de fosas nasales acampanadas. La cuarta cabeza, que descansaba encima de las demás, se concedía con la dorada y enjoyada Corona Maestra de la cual Magolor tan afectuosamente habló.

Para toda la belleza de la corona, era el dragón que adjuntaba sus ojos.

Era…

Otra exhalación agitó la ropa de Marx.

Era poderosa, indudablemente, pero también muy… viva. Humano. No era en absoluto como Marx había imaginado. Giró la estaca metálica repetidas veces en palmas que eran de repente muy sudorosas.

Parte de él se había acostumbrado a la idea de matar a Landia. Era, después de todo, un dragón, y había razonado consigo que los dragones eran malos. Todas las historias los retrataron así. Todos los héroes asesinaban dragones. Pero ningún libro describió dragones como Landia.

Ninguno de ellos parecía tan pacífico dormido, ninguno de ellos tan contento.

Las piedras acaloradas se quemaron en sus pies desnudos. Magolor sin duda esperó en la base del volcán, le esperó a que lo hiciera y le señalara 'seguridad'. Marx respiró hondo. Después de todos estos viajes... tuvo que llenar su lado del acuerdo. Cerrando sus ojos, anduvo silenciosamente más cerca y levantó la estaca encima de su cabeza.

Otro aliento caliente cepillado contra él. Oyó a un pequeño soldado y sus ojos se abrieron, seguro que el dragón había despertado.

Pero no... Había cambiado simplemente sus alas a un lugar más cómodo.

"Eso no es justo", refunfuñó bajo su aliento. "Se supone que debes parecer mala y amenazante".

La cabeza superior bostezó, exponiendo líneas amplias de dientes muy afilados. Lamiendo su nariz ligeramente, esta cabeza se acomodó abajo otra vez encima de las demás.

Marx bajó sus brazos. No lo podía hacer. No podía matar a Landia.

Y ahí fue cuando Zero Two apareció.

"¡Cómo se atreve a robar la corona!"

Marx permaneció silencioso: no había dicho a Magolor que no había podido matar a Landia; que la pérdida de la Corona fuera generalmente su propia culpa.

En su imaginación, vio a aquellos cuatro pares de ojos verde vivo, todavía montados por el sueño y silenciosamente confiando. Un estremecimiento trabajó su camino a través de su espina, golpeando cada nervio como una sacudida eléctrica.

Vio aquellos mismos ojos, vidriados en muerte. Zero la había matado. Sin un pensamiento. La había matado porque quiso la Corona para sí, y había sabido, había sabido desde el principio lo que Magolor y Marx habían planeado.

"¿Marx, me estás escuchando?" Magolor irrumpió.

Marx brincó y estrechó sus ojos. "Duh. Comenzabas a sonar aburrido". Algo dolió profundamente en su pecho, escondido detrás de sus costillas.

"Tenemos que ir tras Zero Two. ¡Necesito esa corona!"

"No. ¡Hice todo lo que pediste! Luché contra Landia por tí, ¿y ahora quieres que yo haga algo más?" _No voy tras Zero Two. No me puedes obligar a hacer eso._

"¡Marx, pedí que consiguieras la Corona Maestra para mí! ¡No has hecho eso aún!"

"¡Bien, no me di cuenta de que alguien más iba a tomarla! ¡El acuerdo se acabó!" En un momento como este, se encontró a sí mismo raramente extrañando Dreamland. El odio se formó en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía estar tan arruinado para extrañar un lugar cómo ese?

Muy despacio, los ojos amarillos de Magolor estrechados en profundo entendimiento. "¿Estás… asustado de Zero Two?" pronunció.

"¡No me asusto de nada!"

"Marx, no tienes que estar asustado. Puedes conquistar tu miedo".

"No tengo miedo".

"La fuerza verdadera está en enfrentar tus miedos y derrotarlos. Esta vez, solo va a ser un poco más literal".

Marx sacudió su cabeza. "No enfrentaré a Zero".

"¿Entonces qué vas a hacer, Marx? ¿Volver a dónde eres poco apreciado, odiado incluso? A Dreamland, dónde nadie nunca te amó, ¿y eres débil e indefenso? Vamos. Mi amigo es mejor que eso".

"Bien", Marx exhaló. "Vamos… vamos tras Zero Two".


	15. Capítulo 15

_Dreamland, pre-Magolor_

 _Meta Knight rechazando enseñarle magia a Marx nunca supuso ser la terminación actual de sus interacciones. Esta es una de las muchas ideas que tuve para continuar con sus encuentros._

Enfurruñarse, poner mala cara y evitar la biblioteca eran tres proyectos que Marx alistó para convencer a Meta Knight de que le debería enseñarle magia.

Ninguno de ellos funcionó.

Meta Knight fue a la biblioteca como lo hacía con frecuencia, y por otra parte llenó su tiempo de paseos ocasionales a través de los pasillos del castillo, más con posición en los balcones y observar la ciudad.

No parecía extrañar a Marx en lo absoluto; pero entonces otra vez, ¿por qué debería? Meta Knight era el héroe del cuento, y Marx… Marx sólo estaba allí. Después de guerras, matanza de demonios y salvar princesas, Meta Knight probablemente tenía muy poco cariño por gente como Marx – joven, sin calzado, y con una visión tan diminuta de la magia que apenas valía la pena.

Un rato, Marx miró al caballero durante sus actividades diarias, pero la rutina rápidamente se hizo aburrida. Cuando su deseo por ser educado fue completamente agriado, Marx volvió a la práctica por sí mismo. El orbe diminuto de oscuridad curiosa que creó nunca se puso más grande, ni más poderoso. En cambio, concentró su atención en otras búsquedas mágicas.

Por ejemplo, si se concentraba realmente, podría a veces menear objetos – sólo si fueran ligeros – o hasta hacer un sonido diminuto de explosión con el aire. ¡Pop! Era muy encantador, y no tomaba mucha energía en absoluto.

Cuando unos cuantos días dedicados a Meta Knight pasaron, tomó la ciudad y se escondió en azoteas para probar sus nuevas capacidades en los aldeanos. La telequinesia menor fue completamente desapercibida, y el orbe negro tomaba demasiado esfuerzo de repetir más que un par de veces. Sin algo más entretenido para hacer, Marx tenía el sonido diminuto de explosión siguiendo a los aldeanos a lo largo del camino entero.

¡Pop! ¡Iría, directamente al lado de su oído, y luego reventaría! ¡A sus pies, y cuándo miraron alrededor en la confusión, reventaría! directamente delante de sus caras.

Rió disimuladamente y se rió tontamente y gastó horas confundiendo a los aldeanos.

"Veo que te diviertes".

"¡Hyee!" Marx por instinto disparó adelante. Ser eso que había estado yaciendo en el mismo borde del tejado cubierto con paja, eso no era una idea buena – sus brazos hechos girar a través del aire; una caída muy dolorosa pareció inminente cuando algo agarró su cuello y le arrastró atrás en el tejado. "O-oye... " Marx frotó su garganta y fulminó con la mirada furiosamente a la figura que surgía.

Meta Knight fue enmarcado por el sol, lo que le hizo ver furiosamente más duro de lo que Marx habría esperado.

"¿Quéquieres?" Marx refunfuñó, mirando abajo.

"Resulta que noté que tus actividades no son tan productivas como podrían serlo. ¿Qué pasó con leer en la biblioteca?"

"Ya sabes, si te levantas en el tejado, la gente realmente va a notarte".

"En verdad dudo que me desafíen", dijo Meta Knight. Sus palabras eran inexpresivas, pero sus ojos brevemente llamearon rosados.

Marx se rió entre dientes. "Sí, eres demasiado aterrador".

Meta Knight suspiró. "He permitido hasta ahora tu abuso de magia, Marx, pero pones a prueba mi paciencia".

"¿Qué, la explosión?" ¡Pop! el aire directamente por el oído de Meta Knight. No pareció que el caballero se divirtiera.

"Recuerdo que los hechiceros en los militares tenían principios estrictos que exigían precaución y control. Las pequeñas travesuras no caían bajo aquellos principios".

Marx se quedó tranquilo y bajó su cabeza en algo como vergüenza.

Silenciosamente, Meta Knight dio vuelta para observar el pueblo abajo con sus ojos penetrantes. Cuando habló, era pesado, viniendo de algún sitio profundo en su pecho. "Interrumpes su estilo de vida. Suavemente, pero con pequeñas travesuras puedes hacerles poco. Pero sus vidas son únicas. ¿Dónde más puede uno encontrar un lugar, en algún mundo, donde la gente viva tan completamente sin miedo? ¿Dónde el peligro se mantiene a raya más allá del límite de la ciudad?" Sus ojos se hicieron grises. "¿Dónde, en efecto, los ríos fluyen con miel y los árboles son gruesos con fruta?

"Creía que odiabas a los aldeanos", confesó Marx.

"No, no los odio", corrigió Meta Knight. "Los envidio. Al mismo tiempo, no tengo deseo de ser ellos. La envidia y el odio no son la misma cosa".

El silencio de Marx sugirió que discrepó, pero no ofreció ninguna protesta dicha. En cambio, después de reflexionar con cuidado sobre algo, dijo, "¿Oye, Meta Knight?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Antes de que te unieras al ejército y mataras demonios y todo eso?"

Meta Knight visiblemente se puso rígido.

Marx siguió, "Como siempre leí sobre héroes, pero nunca dicen lo que hacían antes de ser héroes. Galacta Knight; se reveló y mató a Zero cuando el mundo más le necesitó. Sir Arthur, luchó contra Nightmare cuando nadie más se atrevió, y luego comenzó el ASG cuando falló. Sé todos sus nombres, pero… no a quién eran antes de que fueran héroes".

"Mi nombre no sé parece al de ellos".

"Pero eras algo antes de que te unieras al ejército. He estado pensando, últimamente -"

Más áspero ahora, "mi ejemplo no es uno para seguir".

Marx se estremeció. Un silencio largo se estiró hasta que por fin encontrara su voz otra vez y provisionalmente siguiera adelante, "pero tal vez lo es. Si comenzaras como algo más, pero terminaste como estás ahora…"

"Los héroes no son lo que piensas, Marx".

Dio vuelta y desapareció del tejado.

 _Dreamland, pre-Magolor_

 _Robar la máscara de Meta Knight. Habían muchas versiones escritas (incompletas) de este acontecimiento, pero creo que esta era el más revelador y por tanto decidí guardarlo solo._

"¡Eh!". Una sonrisa lenta se rizó en los bordes de los labios de Marx. "Lo entiendo ahora. Leí sobre la gente como tú. ¡Eh!. Hah". Una risa alboreante. "Todo este tiempo has estado inventando estas historias, pintándote como algún héroe -"

"No son sólo historias", dijo Meta Knight silenciosamente. "No te he dicho ni una sola mentira".

Tal vez no. Tal vez todas aquellas historias eran verdad. Y considerando lo que la máscara reveló… bien, realmente explicaba mucho sobre su dedicación por erradicar a los demonios. Pero no era exactamente… no era exactamente lo que Marx esperó.

Aun así, todavía era Meta Knight. Y parecía que el caballero supuso que se marcharía y diría a otros sobre lo que había visto.

Echando un vistazo a la máscara en su mano, Marx podría ver por qué. No había hecho exactamente nada recientemente para sugerir lo contrario.

"Lo siento", refunfuñó. Sostuvo la máscara; al instante se la arrebató. Marx guardó sus ojos bajados ya que Meta Knight lo encajó de nuevo en su cara.

"No hay nada que puedas decir para reparar lo que has hecho", dijo Meta Knight dentro de poco.

"Pero… ni siquiera está tan mal", protestó Marx. "Y soy sólo yo. Lo juro, no voy a decirle a nadie".

"Fuera de aquí". Meta Knight se apartó.

 _Pre-Landia. El principio de la camisa de retazos de Marx_

 _¿Es malo que imagine que Marx-del-presente tiene todavía un remiendo del viejo verde?_

"Mi camisa se rasgó", dijo Marx tristemente, empujando en la tela delgada. Los finales hace mucho tiempo se habían deshilachado, pero por fin un rasgón largo había aparecido al lado.

Magolor enroscó su labio. El estado de vestir de Marx siempre era algo que a Magolor le había disgustado (las diferencias eran asombrosas – Magolor guardaba sus capuchas en forma prístina; Marx mientras tanto llevaba los mismos harapos cada día. ¡Y su carencia de zapatos!).

"Parece que es tiempo para sustituirlo", Magolor sugirió. "Apuesto que podemos pasar por algunas tiendas en el siguiente planeta".

"Pero me gusta esta camisa… La hice yo mismo".

Esto explicaba por qué era tan desordenado. Magolor suspiró. "Está arruinada, Marx".

"¿Tienes una aguja e hilo?"

"No, no tengo -"

Marx silenciosamente se marchó del cuarto, y Magolor miró fijamente. Um…

Varios minutos más tarde, Marx marchó de vuelta con un imperdible roto. Se sentó en el suelo y puntualmente rasgó el fondo de su camisa verde hasta que tuviera en sus manos un largo del hilo mal tratado.

"Estás bromeando", dijo Magolor rotundamente.

"¡No!".

"¡Bien, bien!" Magolor se fue y apresuradamente volvió con varios carretes de hilo multicolor, tijeras y una variedad de cuadrados de tela. "Si estás tan decidido a hacer tu propia ropa, ¿por qué no usas algo de esto?"

Marx se inclinó y con cuidado inspeccionó las telas. "Nada de eso es verde. ¿No tienes verde?"

"No-puede-ser. No encuentras mucha tela verde en Halcandra".

"¡Eh! …" Marx frunció el ceño y no hizo caso de la tela, pero bastante pronto se dio cuenta de que sus propios métodos de reparar su camisa no funcionaban bastante bien. El hilo que había juntado él mismo era frágil y propenso a la rotura; cada vez que trataba de enhebrarlo, terminaba con dos piezas más pequeñas, cada pieza sucesiva aún menos utilizable que la última.

Refunfuñando bajo su aliento, alcanzó la tela e hilo que Magolor había traído.

Sin el verde como una opción, tardó mucho en decidir el hilo. ¿Rojo, naranja, azul, plata, negro? Al final, eligió un particular morado oscuro, porque le recordó algo del cielo en el anochecer. También decidió por una tela morada que hacía juego, a fin de rellenar el hueco creado por el rasgón.

El morado era algo lamentable, ya que crearía una mancha oscura larga en el lado de su camisa, pero mucho prefirió sólo un remiendo corrompido a una nueva camisa entera. De todos modos, el anochecer estaba cerca.

"Wow, eres realmente bueno en esto", Magolor se maravilló, arrodillándose al lado de Marx.

"Shoo", dijo Marx.

"¡Eh!?"

"Márchate. Quiero trabajar en esto solo". Nunca había tenido a alguien supervisando su costura antes, y realmente no le gustaba la experiencia.

"¿Um, por qué?"

Marx hizo una para fulminar con la mirada. "Voy a llevar esto cada día durante mucho tiempo. Quiero que esto sea perfecto".

Magolor vagó frunciendo el ceño, creyendo que no había un fin para la rareza de su compañero más nuevo.

 _Pre-Landia, aprendiendo sobre magia de Magolor_

"Se rumorea que es una de las únicas cosas que pueden matar a Landia".

"¡Huh!".

Magolor trabajaba con la vara metálica que se debía convertir en una estac. Más en particular, la estaca diseñada para matar a Landia.

Marx se posó sobre su hombro y con cuidado miró, aunque no entendiera nada de él. Con la paciencia meticulosa, Magolor esculpía en la superficie metálica, runas débiles – de manera decepcionante, ninguna que Marx entendiera, aunque hubiera leído muchas cifras y libros de runas antes de dejar Dreamland.

"¿Qué dice?" curioseó. Si iba a matar algo con ello, debería saber lo que decía. O al menos más sobre ello. Odiaba como se veía hasta ahora.

"¿Francamente?" Magolor contestó, "ni idea".

"¿Qué?"

"¡No tengo que saber! Después de que el Lor y yo no pudimos derrotar a Landia la primera vez, sabía que necesitábamos una mejor solución. Por tanto el Lor desenterró un manojo de viejas bases de datos del tema, y resulta que hay sólo unos cuantos modos de hacerle daño a algo como aquel dragón. Esta estaca es uno de ellos, pero obviamente tiene que acribillarse en todas las clases de magia compleja. Más allá de lo que alguna vez aprendí en Halcandra. Por tanto el Lor sólo me dice lo que tengo que hacer para hacerlo bien".

"¿Magia?"

"Claro. Landia es de Halcandra; tiene sentido que sea mágica también". Magolor pronunció, incapaz de disfrazar su amargura repentina.

"¿Odias la magia?" Marx dijo con cuidado.

"No estamos en los mejores términos", contestó Magolor, aunque sus ojos se estrecharan imperceptiblemente. "Halcandra siempre ha sido famoso por sus hechiceros. Curadores, prestidigitadores, ilusionistas, falsificadores…. ¡No puedes encontrar un solo arte en el cual alguien no se haya mezclado de alguna manera con magia!

"Supuestamente, Halcandra por sí mismo era una mina del poder mágico – de energía y la sangre del universo. Dicen que entró en la sangre de la gente y les dio magia. Bien, por lo menos, si Halcandra alguna vez fue una mina de poder, ya no lo es más. Hay unos que están al acecho en embalses alrededor del planeta – como en el volcán que Landia resguarda. Pero nada sustancial". Magolor agitó su mano desdeñosamente. "Explicaría por qué nací sin una onza de capacidad mágica".

"¡Eh!". Marx dobló sus manos con esmero en su regazo y cayó a un silencio meditabundo.

Magolor siguió trabajando, salpicando el aire con chismes de información sobre Halcandra y el Lor Starcutter.

Ocurrió a Marx que, sin tocar un solo libro, en verdad estaba consiguiendo muchas historias.

Como Magolor daba los últimos toques a la estaca, Marx saltó de su silla y rellenó silenciosamente del cuarto.

 _Pre-Landia_

El viaje no era todo fascinante fuego, hielo y viento, o territorio inexplorado, y criaturas curiosas y lenguas y fauna. Por cada nuevo lugar asombroso que visitaron, había un período aburrido de unos días donde realmente fueron a la deriva aparentemente sin destino a través del espacio.

"Es mucho más rápido que el viaje espacial regular", Magolor le había informado alegremente una vez, y había continuado a explicar que el Lor a menudo viajó por agujeros de gusano. "¡Básicamente gastamos un décimo del tiempo en el aire!"

Pero todo lo que Magolor dijo, que un décimo del tiempo era completamente doloroso.

Marx nunca había conocido las restricciones de paredes; nunca había conocido puertas cerradas con llave o ventanas atascadas. En cambio, había dormido bajo las estrellas en las fronteras de la ciudad; se había arrastrado a lo largo de azoteas, había esquivado en sombras y había gastado tardes largas recorriendo a pie los bosques. La biblioteca había sido la única casa que había conocido, aunque siempre retenía el derecho de irse siempre que le complaciera.

En el Lor, no tenía tal libertad. Paseo por los muros grandes y blancos cómo hospital, pero sus piernas sólo le tomaron en círculos. Corrió de arriba abajo los dos pisos del barco, pero no se podía escapar de la limpieza aburrida y estéril. Estuvo sin poder dormir por la noche, añorando el sonido de insectos, animales y árboles que susurraban en el viento. Muchas veces lamentó su decisión de venir con Magolor.

Tal vez, tal vez no sería tan terrible ser él mismo. Pedir un deseo a Nova parecía un acontecimiento tan distante, tan pequeño comparado con ahora.

Qué maravilloso sería, vagar en Dreamland libremente otra vez, oler el opulento olor mohoso de la biblioteca, sentir el sol caliente en su cara, moverse sigilosamente alrededor en las altas hierbas una vez más. ¿Seguramente no necesitaba nada más que esto? Algo se sintió enfermo y pesado en su pecho; no sólo una vez había vomitado la comida que la nave de Magolor le había provisto.

A menudo se preguntaba lo que Meta Knight hacía – si todavía vagaba por la biblioteca también, como algún duende ligado en el lugar. Tal vez Marx le visitaría, cuando regresara.

Una vez – sólo una vez – Marx manoseó el retazo morado en su camisa y vagamente se preguntó lo que Meta Knight pensaría de ello. Entonces tuvo que reír de sí por tener un pensamiento tan estúpido.

 _Pre-Landia_

"¿No tienes amigos?"

"¿Amigos?" Magolor se rió. "¡No necesito amigos! ¡Tengo a la vieja Lorlor! Y a tí, por supuesto; tú eres mi amigo".

"¿Es suficiente para hacerte feliz?"

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué necesitaría algo más? ¿No estás feliz?"

Marx no contestó. Pero, figuró, si fuera feliz, nunca habría pensado en pedirle un deseo a Nova.

"Vamos Marx. ¿Qué más podrías necesitar?"

"¿Nunca has sentido como si hubiera algo más?" Marx dijo silenciosamente. "Como, no algo específico, pero…. ¿No sientes que se supone que eres más que todo este espacio vacío?"

Magolor extendió sus brazos; detrás de él, el Lor iluminó su capucha suelta y sombreo su cara encapuchada. "¿Qué más? Estoy en mi camino para coleccionar los objetos más potentes en el universo. Con ellos, seré imparable. ¿Quién podría ser más afortunado que yo?"

Esto realmente tuvo sentido… Marx frunció el ceño. Todo sobre su viaje era nuevo y especial y diferente de Dreamland. Aun así, se sintió tan aburrido y decaído como antes. Esa sensación irritante de algo más no le había abandonado. ¿Pero por qué no? ¿No tuvo ni idea qué esto podría ser algo más - y si ni siquiera lo podía imaginar, cómo podría saber para experimentarlo?

¿Es esto lo que Meta Knight había querido decir cuando dijo que ser un héroe no era lo que creía que era? Todas aquellas marchas largas bajo un cielo alienígena, todos los demonios que había matado, todas las aventuras que había tenido… ¿También, desde el principio, sintió que no era suficiente? ¿Que debiera haber algo más?

Magolor cruzó sus brazos e inclinó su barbilla de modo que sus ojos amarillos se pudieran ver, amistosos en su gentileza. "¡Piensas demasiado, Marx! Es mejor estar contento con dónde vas, que ser tan dudoso. Una vez que empieces a dudar, no te detienes, pase lo que pase, sin importar lo que hagas o a donde vayas. ¡Pero si siempre eres confiado, siempre eres confiado! ¡Eso es!"

 _Post-Landia, aprendiendo magia de Magolor_

Escondido en las entrañas del Lor Starcutter, Marx rodaba varias pelotas de goma alegremente coloreadas encima en la palma de su mano. "Me he hecho más fuerte. ¡Sólo ayer, me teletransporté desde la cubierta a la cocina!"

"¡Sí, pero piensa en esa capacidad doblada, triplicada! Te he dicho sobre los magos Halcandrianos y su poder, Marx. Esto podría ser sólo un principio para tí".

"Hay cosas que no puedo hacer", Marx confesó humildemente. Encima de sus manos el caucho fumó, hirvió a fuego lento, y luego prendió fuego. La llama se reflejó en sus ojos morados. "Cosas que me gustaría hacer…"

"Exactamente. Sabes que mi conocimiento de magia es justamente limitado. Sólo te puedo enseñar esto, y – aun con cuán talentoso eres – no sé cómo lograrías conseguir suficiente fuerza sin un poco de ayuda. Y Nova te podría dar ese poder. ¡Eres natural en la magia, Marx, ya estás mucho mejor de lo que yo estoy! Si sólo cambiaras tu deseo…"

 _Post-Landia. Maaagiiaa._

Lamentablemente, por lo visto Marx lo había tomado en sí para crear sus propias lecciones solitarias. Una de estas lecciones con las cuales Magolor resultó tropezar en un tiempo muy pobre por su tensión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" chilló, corriendo en la cocina.

"¡Ch-ch!" Marx sostuvo una mano con cautela; antes de que sus ojos cernieran un vaso de cristal – uno de la colección más fina del Lor, y no algo en el que debiera poner sus manos. "No me molestes. Déjeme hacerlo".

"No esto", Magolor suplicó, "por favor no los vasos – o los platos, o el - Marx, ¿No pudiste haber practicado con algo menos rompible?"

"Me aburrí. Conseguí esto; no me distraigas".

"Augh". Magolor agarró su cara.

"Tengo esto".

"Sólo pon el vaso abajo, por favor… Gentilmente".

"… Oh bien" Marx hizo rodar sus ojos, pero lamentablemente la pérdida del contacto visual era desfavorable para el vaso. Se disparó a través del cuarto y se rompió contra los armarios. "¡Oops!. Lo siento, Lor".

Por tanto comenzó con el vaso quebrado. Bastante pronto, toda la variedad de artículos volaban alrededor del interior del Lor Starcutter. Marx se deleitó con su poder recién descubierto enormemente y gastó cantidades de tiempo copiosas en hacer levitar comida, vajillas de plata, sillas, y una vez, una buena parte del armario de Magolor.

Magolor realmente no quiso hablar de ese último incidente.

Bastante pronto estaba expulsando a Marx del Lor tan seguido como posible, sólo para impedir que su pobre nave fuese contaminada por más artículos diversos.

 _Post-Landia._

 _Marx recuerda que Magolor dijo que hay alguien para todos. Ah, y Marx está muy cerca de su personaje en Leech._

Marx trajo a alguien nuevo a bordo del Lor Starcutter. No era exactamente la clase 'de llevar a casa' de persona, aunque – por los anillos oscuros bajo sus ojos y su mirada desalmada, fácilmente se podría haber confundido por un cadáver.

"Um. Perdóneme, ¿Pero quién es esa?" Magolor exigió, ya que Marx por causalidad se paseó a la cocina con esta muchacha a rastras.

"Es Ellen. Somos amigos. Dile hola a Magolor, Ellen".

"Hola Magolor".

"Amigos".

"Mhmm" Marx abrió los gabinetes del Lor y sacó una bolsa de papas, que puntualmente abrió con el objetivo explícito de mascar mirando valorativamente a Ellen.

Magolor agitó sus mano ante los ojos de la muchacha – ni siquiera sé estremeció. "Ella uh… no se ve demasiado bien".

"No", Marx concordó con un ceño fruncido. "No, no lo está".

"Uh".

Suspirando, Marx se explicó, "Visité la ciudad y la encontré. Su papá le grita mucho, sin embargo, creía que preferiría andar con nosotros un poco".

"¡Huh!". Magolor empujó su cara; ¡no pudo responder – ni siquiera un parpadeo!

"Oye, deja de acosarla", se rompió Marx.

"¿Qué ocurre con ella?"

Marx refunfuñó y puso las papas aparte. "Bien. He estado intentando… expandir las cosas que me has estado enseñando. Sobre magia y todo eso. Sé que mi habilidad en este momento no va a ser suficiente para ayudarnos realmente con algo. Por tanto creo que sería útil practicar más… para intentar cosas diferentes".

Temor hundido en el corazón de Magolor. "¿Qué…?"

Marx sonrió. "He estado tratando de perfeccionarlo. Lo he estropeado mucho, pero estoy llegando".

"¿Está bajo un hechizo?. . . ¿Control mental?"

"Sí – no. No realmente. Sigo intentando pero…" Marx apretó sus puños. "Es difícil controlar sus mentes. Intenté tantas veces con animales pero siguieron muriendo".

Magolor estrechó sus ojos. Si no es control mental… "controlas cada célula en su cuerpo". ¿Impresionado? Tal vez mucho. Todavía… "Marx…" cerró sus ojos. "¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?"

Ofendido, "Creía que podríamos comenzar a agradarle".

Hizo clic. Severo ahora. "Marx, no es así como haces amigos. Nunca le gustarás de esta manera".

Abrió su mandíbula; los ojos en blanco, "Me preocupo por tí, Marx".

"Obligarla a decir algo así no lo hace verdadero", reprendió Magolor.

Marx frunció el ceño. "No importa. Creía que esto sería útil para tí. Si puedo controlar gente, ¿no sería mejor para recuperar la Corona?"

Magolor tarareó y pinchó a la muchacha poseída mientras reflexionaba sobre eso. "¿Dónde la encontraste?"

"Fue asesinato. La tuve que conseguir del pueblo cercano. ¿Sabes cuán difícil es encontrar a alguien solo? Y al principio creía que lo estropeé otra vez, así que hubo este momento horrible donde creía que se había escapado".

"¿Necesitas más práctica?"

Asintió.

Magolor tiró en su bufanda, boca seca. Esto… esto podría ser un regalo. Pero un criado sin mente haciendo su postura… Por supuesto tomaría trabajo; no tenía modo de sólo saber cómo el control de Marx estaba en este momento, pero…

"Puedo conseguirte más", Magolor resolvió, golpeando su palma con su puño. "¡Te conseguiré tantos como necesitas! ¡Esto es perfecto!"

Esa noche, Magolor no durmió un guiño. En cambio, se escabulló a las entrañas de Lor Starcutter y pasó horas perfeccionando tanto un detector como un desactivador de magia. No necesariamente podría realizar magia. Pero se podría proteger de ella. Por si acaso. El Lor pareció contenta de obedecer.

Por si acaso.


	16. Capítulo 16

Después de que Marx se fue, Kirby dejó de intentar de cambiar de nuevo. No, no quiso parecerse a Marx. El problema era que no creía que quisiera parecerse a sí mismo tampoco.

En cambio se inclinó hipnóticamente hacia el espejo. Ojos que eran suyos y a la vez no suyos maravillaban sobre cada aspecto de su nuevo semblante.

¿Cuán bien tenía que conocer a la persona en la cual cambiaba, a fin de asumir su aspecto? ¿Lo podría hacer, aun si no supiera exactamente cómo se veían? ¿Lo podría hacer, aun si su memoria sobre ellos se hiciera brumosa?

 _Sólo ha sido aproximadamente una semana._

 _¿Sólo una semana?_

Parecía mucho más. Kirby cerró sus ojos. El dolor garrapateó a través de su piel otra vez, extendiéndose desde su corazón y entrando en sus venas. Esta vez esperándolo, cavó sus uñas en sus palmas y no hizo ningún sonido.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Eran amarillo-dorado puro. Su pelo era un negro intenso, atado en la nuca de su cuello. Kirby quiso inspeccionar cada pulgada de su nuevo atuendo – azul oscuro, sedoso, embellecido por negro y oro, equipado con una capa fluida – pero en el momento encontró la mirada fija de su espejo, se heló.

Se inclinó tan cerca que su aliento había empañado el cristal. De todos modos miró fijamente. Nunca había visto la cara de Meta Knight bajo su máscara. La cara Kirby se gastó ahora; no era su propio rostro, ni era el de Marx, pero dudó que fuera de Meta Knight. Era más bien… Esta era la cara que Kirby una vez imagino que Meta Knight podría tener. Podría haber tenido. Pómulos altos, mandíbula aguda, ojos relucientes y estrechos, labios delgados.

Era cómo ver a alguien a que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca había visto. Era la cara que había imaginado inconscientemente bajo la máscara todos estos años.

La respiración de Kirby aguantada en su garganta. Los dedos temblorosos tocaron el cristal. Si no por el miedo y tensión inherente en cada línea de su cuerpo, Kirby hubiera creído que este era el propio Meta Knight, en la carne.

Pero no era.

Nunca sería.

Resucitaba la imagen, pero nada más.

 _¡Mi nombre es Meta Knight y yo… exijo que conteste!_

Esta vez tomó el aspecto; antes de que hubiera tomado el nombre – y el Conde había visto directamente a través de sus mentiras mal hechas. Vergüenza agitada a través de sus venas. ¿Quién era el para llevar este semblante, para desear algo además de lo suyo?

Estremeciéndose, Kirby se tambaleó lejos del espejo. Sin encontrar su ojo reflejado, dejó al dolor arrastrarse sobre su piel otra vez y sustituir la máscara por su verdadero yo. Abatido, se escabulló hacia su cuarto, tal vez para descansar, más probablemente para sacar a Galaxia desde su cama y acunarla en sus manos otra vez, como su atadura final hacia su portador. Eso es lo que pensó hacer, al menos, pero en el paso de la cubierta de control, los susurros febriles alcanzaron sus oídos e hizo una pausa.

Sus voces eran bajas, cautelosas, sospechosas. Kirby hizo una pausa. Entonces, tomando una decisión inmediata, colocó su oído contra la entrada.

"¡… aprender estas cosas!" vino la voz de Magolor, levantado en una cólera poco natural para él.

"No va a doler", se quejó Marx. "Lo guardé en secreto durante como dos años Mags, vamos. Ya es demasiado tarde para hacer una diferencia".

"No puedes saber eso. No tenemos ni idea de cuál es su curva de aprendizaje para eso. Por lo que sabes, no necesita tanto tiempo".

"Estás sobre-reaccionando".

Magolor bajó su voz, "No…. no tendría el riesgo…".

Marx se quejó demasiado bajo para entenderse.

"No así", replicó Magolor, "Lo estás aplastando… cancela esto antes de que empeore".

"No _está_ empeorando. Todo está… planeado…. Bajo control".

"No", Magolor replicó, más alto ahora, "cuando lo llamas adorable y lo dejas tomar tu aspecto – eso no está bajo control. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?"

"¡Nada ocurre conmigo! Soy Marx. Soy yo".

Durante varios segundos largos, su argumento descendió en tonos indistinguibles. No importa cuánto Kirby se esforzara por oír, capto siseos sibilantes y latigazos agudos de palabras que no tenían sentido sin el contexto. Al final, Marx arrebató -

"No estoy _liando_ con las cosas".

"Estropeas cosas ahora que estamos tan cerca –" Refunfuño más inteligible. Kirby apretó sus dientes en irritación: sólo escuchar eso era una tortura.

"Sólo considérela", silbó Marx, y sus pies que pisaban fuerte se oyeron viniendo más cerca. Kirby gañó y pasó rozando de la puerta, pero demasiado tarde – Marx la abrió y allí estaba, enmarcado en toda su cólera.

"No estaba escuchando", Kirby tropezó para decir.

"Oh, cállate", gruñó Marx.

"¡O-oye!" Magolor se apresuró en la vista. "N - no hables así con él, Maruku, podría, ya sabes-"

Marx sobresalió su barbilla. "Hablaré con él como se me antoje".

"Él está aquí mismo", refunfuñó Kirby.

"De todos modos, Pequeño Kay", dijo Marx, estrechando sus ojos. "No sabía que eras propenso a escuchar a escondidas".

Rápidamente, "No escuchaba a escondidas".

"No seas ridículo. Ya era tiempo para que aprendieras cómo verdaderamente conseguir información".

"¿No crees que oyó algo?" refunfuñó Magolor.

"Sin preocupaciones, Mags. Dudo que oyera algo útil. No es bueno para casi nada, ¿O lo eres, Kay?"

Algo caliente se quemó en el pecho de Kirby, y se impresionó con un impulso fuerte de azotar de vuelta. Sintió esa corriente de su recién descubierto poder que burbujeaba bajo la superficie, y se agachó violentamente. No. No iba a recurrir a la violencia para tratar de demostrar algo. No iba a usar cualquier capacidad extraña suya con un objetivo cómo ese.

"Correcto", dijo Magolor, tirando en su bufanda. Dio vuelta a Kirby con una expresión nerviosa, servicial en sus ojos. De alguna manera llevó tal mirada con un carácter pavoroso único. "Por cierto, Kirby; si um, no te molesta que lo diga, parece tú y Marx comparten los mismos problemas de higiene. ¡Creía que nos podríamos mencionar eso ahora que está en el Lor Starcutter!"

"No comparto…" Kirby se calmó, recordando su reflexión ojerosa del espejo. Pelo rubio larguirucho que alcanzaba casi a sus hombros, ojos hundidos. La ropa que había llevado en ese vuelo inicial desde Dreamland.

Era sólo… entre más tiempo había pasado solo con Marx, menos necesaria parecía la higiene. Kirby estrujó su nariz. ¿Desde cuándo había permitido que los hábitos de Marx se volvieran los suyos? El era asqueroso.

"Ves lo que quiero decir", dijo Magolor, asintiendo. "¡Por lo menos, tenemos que arreglarlos a los dos! Mi nave, mis reglas y ambos apestan. Antes de que abandonemos Nashira, ¿por qué no nos detenemos brevemente y recogemos algo de ropa de la ciudad cercana?"

"Heh". Una sonrisa lenta se enroscó en las mejillas de Marx; la primera evidencia de algo de positividad, aunque de la clase enferma. "Aunque amaría una visita a esa ciudad otra vez, podrían matar al querido Kay o a mí si cualquiera de nosotros pone un pie allí otra vez".

"¿¡Eh!?" Los ojos amarillos de Magolor chasquearon a Marx con interés repentino. Burlonamente, "¿y no habrás hecho algo desagradable para causar eso, cierto?"

Marx saltó de buena gana en aprobación, "Oh, nada demasiado terrible…"

"Tienes que compartirlo ahora", suplicó Magolor.

"Nah, nah", Marx agitó su mano desdeñosamente, "Fue sólo una pequeña cosa. Sólo un asesinato. No como algunas cosas me has visto hacer".

"¿Público?" bromeó Magolor.

"Naturalmente", contestó Marx.

"Siempre te gusta hacer una escena".

"Fue apenas mi culpa, hehehe. El torpe guardia no debió haber entrado en mi camino".

Kirby, mientras tanto, miraba fijamente en horror entre los dos cuando bromearon de acá para allá con tal regocijo impropio. "Tenía una esposa y niños…" Kirby irrumpió en voz alta.

Recibió miradas completamente en blanco a cambio. Por supuesto. El dúo sin culpa.

"Olvídenlo," Kirby murmuró, queriendo vomitar.

"Fue agradable, sin embargo," suspiró Marx, aparándose de Kirby. "Sabes, tendré que agasajarte con mi historia de escape de la prisión. Oh, fue épico".

Magolor respondió cariñosamente, pero Kirby estrujó su nariz. Nada sobre la fuga de Marx de la cárcel fue épico. Demonios, Marx había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo aterrorizado más allá de sus ingenios. Sin duda el bufón vendría con alguna elaborada mentira que recontaría la historia para pintarlo como un héroe o algo.

"Mucho tiempo para ese más tarde, sin embargo," Magolor dijo alegremente. "¿Por el momento, tal vez deberíamos trabajar en ponerlos a ambos presentables? ¡El Lor se está poniendo criticona sobre ello!"

Así, la tarde se gastó principalmente con Magolor preocupándose excesivamente de ellos e ignorando sus protestas de que estaban perfectamente bien por ellos mismos. Concedido, mientras Kirby sabía que podría cuidarse a sí mismo, no estaba tan seguro de que Marx podría.

Magolor insistió en una ducha para Marx, indicó que el bufón no había tomado una en todo el tiempo que había estado en el Lor Starcutter.

"Estuve en una mesa de cirugía la mayor parte del tiempo", Marx había replicado acaloradamente.

Cuando el argumento se intensificó, Marx descubrió a su niño interior decidiendo escaparse físicamente de Magolor, como si eso arreglara algo. Terminó por chocar contra una silla de la cocina y gimió en el suelo mientras Magolor comprobó de nuevo todo los puntos. Kirby cuestionó sus decisiones de vida.

Finalmente resignado, Marx vagó en la ducha con la promesa de que Magolor repararía y vendaría de nuevo cada herida después. En el interino, Kirby experimentó el corte de pelo más torpe de su vida, dada a él por un muy nervioso e inquieto Magolor. El Halcandriano dispersó el acontecimiento con pequeños trozos inútiles de información que rápidamente se olvidaron: Kirby, mientras tanto, tenía varios episodios surrealistas donde se preguntó si todo alrededor de él era realmente cierto – entiéndase: ¿realmente estaba recibiendo un corte de pelo de un alienígena de otra dimensión que eran mejores amigos con su casi-novio psicopático?

El resultado final acabó bien, ya que Magolor no había sido demasiado torpe con las tijeras. Logró allanar cualquier agitación que había crecido y acortó el pelo de Kirby de aproximadamente la longitud del hombro a sólo debajo de sus oídos.

Kirby no era propenso a la vanidad, pero todavía no podía dejar de mirar en el espejo o peinar sus dedos a través de su pelo sólo para recordarse que se había cortado. El color rubio pareció mucho más limpio, y parecía algún recordatorio o algún signo que no todo se desmoronaba.

"¿No crees que Marx trata de ahogarse en la ducha?" Magolor dijo preocupadamente, después de media hora desde que el bufón se había ido de la vista.

"Creo que es algo con duchas nuevas", confesó Kirby. "Hizo esto en Dreamland, también".

"Hmm…" Magolor se ocupó golpeando en el teclado arco iris del Lor. Kirby no podía decir si realmente funcionaba o sólo mantenía el aspecto de actividad a fin de evitar hablar con él. Las letras extranjeras marchaban a través de la pantalla – al inicio Kirby las miró en esperanza vana de interpretar algo sobre ellas, pero no reconoció el propio alfabeto, mucho menos lo que las palabras podrían significar.

"¿No crees que Marx va a ponerse el mismo atuendo de nuevo?" Kirby dijo.

"¿Qué, él? ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! Pero estoy demasiado ocupado para conseguir ropa hoy, y al menos estará más limpio". Magolor sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Es quisquilloso con lo que lleva. ¿Alguna vez has intentado tomar su sombrero?"

"Um… no". Esto sonó como una idea simplemente mala en general.

"No lo hagas. Enloquece. Ninguna idea de por qué está tan encariñado a él".

"¿Lo has tomado antes?"

"¡Claro! Como una broma. Pero hombre, no quieres molestarlo. Realmente…" Magolor frotó su cabeza y echó un vistazo de lado a Kirby. "No querría molestarlos a tí o Marx. Por eso es que ustedes chicos son tan diferentes a mí. No hay nada en absoluto valeroso o intimidante sobre mí. Si las cosas salen mal, me esconderé detrás de la cosa más cercana disponible. Pero tú y Marx – sólo luchan. Van para ello".

"Yo…" _no lo hago. No lucho._

Leyendo su expresión, Magolor se rió entre dientes. "Creo que lo haces en modos sutiles, Kirbs. La mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no tienes miedo de ser valiente sobre ello si tienes que. Te pusiste entre Meta Knight y Marx – eso fue bastante impresionante".

Kirby se sintió enfermo. Tal vez había alguna verdad en las palabras de Magolor, pero no quiso elogiarse de algo que había fallado en hacer de todos modos.

Cuando Marx surgió de la ducha otra media hora más tarde, orgullosamente marchó alrededor del Lor Starcutter usando – extraordinariamente – nueva ropa limpia que había encontrado en el armario de Magolor. Llevó una bufanda no diferente a la de Magolor, aunque el seguro alrededor de ella era morado, en vez de azul. Una tela parecida a un mantón rojo se lucía sobre sus hombros y chasqueo en sus pies con flequillo morado; bajo eso, llevó pantalones morados sueltos no diferentes de la clase que había llevado antes.

Aunque estuviera al principio extasiado sobre su encuentro, desechó el mantón y bufanda a favor de una camisa de magenta simple a mitad de camino durante el día, debido al hecho de que seguía tropezando con las franjas. Magolor pareció aliviado, pero por otra parte evitó tanto a Kirby como a Marx a fin de escribir en el teclado arco iris del Lor.

Kirby, mientras tanto, pasó la tarde sentado encima del Lor y mirando fijamente a las turbias arenas del desierto. Los remanentes rotos del Halberd estaban siendo sepultados ya por nuevas, alguna vez cambiantes dunas. Kirby se dio cuenta con un corazón pesado que un día, no lejos en el futuro, vendría donde las arenas sepultarían completamente cualquier resto de la alguna vez gran nave.

Más tarde en esa noche, Kirby se rizó cerca de Marx en la oscuridad del Lor. Sintió que se escondía. No de la muerte de Meta Knight, no del miedo de aprender más sobre su poder, no de algo así. Se escondía del propio Lor – su vasto vacío. El Halberd siempre había estado vacío, por supuesto. Pero había parecido… mucho más cercano. Tanto más oscuro, más caliente, siempre tarareando con su ritmo de motor. El Lor no hizo ningún sonido. Era pálido y frío y silencioso. Esto era de lo qué Kirby se escondió, cuando sostuvo la camisa de Marx y tembló y no podía dormir.

"Eres tan empalagoso", refunfuñó Marx, cardando sus dedos a través del pelo acortado de Kirby.

"No hay nada más a que empalagarse", dijo Kirby sin pensar.

"¿Es eso así?" Una risa suave, aprobatoria.

Kirby pensó en la espada dorada, escondida bajo la cama, y no podía decidir si apretar con más fuerza o escaparse. "He estado pensando", murmuró suavemente, "¿No era realmente un verdadero nombre, verdad? ¿Meta Knight … No suena más bien cómo un título?"

"No significa nada".

"¿Crees que decidió llamarse así?"

"Por supuesto que no", Marx frunció el ceño, descontento con la discusión entera. "Alguien más lo nombró. Alguien en toda esa tonta guerra".

"¿Qué?"

Marx se encogió de hombros. "Vamos a hablar de algo más".

"Marx…" Kirby dio una vuelta en Marx y le miró seriamente. "¿Crees que es un título? ¿Cómo algo que alguien más podría escoger?"

"Estás bromeando".

Kirby sacudió su cabeza.

Marx echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. "Oh, Kirby. Nunca podrías parecerte a él. Eres débil. Eres mucho más débil de lo que él alguna vez fue. Pero – aunque muy adorable".

"Me podría hacer más fuerte".

La risa de Marx se aisló. Sus ojos bajaron para estudiar a Kirby. "¿Quieres parecerte a él, Kay? ¿Quieres ser frío, y distante, y sigiloso?" Se sentó y forzó a Kirby a él. "Mira, Kirby. No eres nada como él. Estás mejor olvidándolo".

"Sí, pero realmente me preocupaba por él".

"Y realmente te preocupas por mí, y todavía estoy vivo".

"Es diferente".

Marx se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca dormí con Meta Knight así".

"Ew. Eso es sucio", Marx sonrió lascivamente.

"¡No quise decir así!" Kirby dijo, enrojeciendo. "Nunca fuímos…"

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Meta Knight no es una persona muy cercana, verdad? ¿Lo es… Lo era?"

"Es cómo…" Kirby dijo despacio. "Siempre quise que tuviera una personalidad más cálida. Que fuera más accesible o algo. Lo amé porque cuidó de mí, aun si no fuera bueno en ello. Lo amé porque parecía que siempre tenía sus motivos. Era confidente, seguro. Fue como un padre. Parecía que siempre lo hacía bien".

"¿Y tú no?" Riéndose entre dientes, Marx cepilló el pelo de Kirby. "Vamos, Kay. Date algún crédito. Cuando te encontré, eras prístino. No creo que tu mente siquiera conociera el pecado o el dolor".

Kirby cerró sus ojos. "Es difícil recordar eso".

"Mmm".

"Yo…". Kirby tragó. "No lo extraño".

"¿¡Eh!?"

"Cuando dejamos Dreamland. No creo que lo extrañara".

"¡Aw!, qué terrible de tí".

"Aunque lo hago ahora. "

Marx suspiró. "Kay, hablas en círculos. ¿No sabes que estás mejor cuándo no hablas en absoluto?"

Kirby se sorprendió dando una sonrisa irónica. "Te aburrirías entonces".

Marx dio un toque a sus labios. "Mmm, supongo que lo estaría".

"¿Marx, a dónde vamos?"

Había un silencio largo. Cualquier diversión desapareció al instante de la cara de Marx, y dio la espalda. Kirby no esperó que él contestara. Nunca lo hizo, de todos modos. Toda esta treta, sobre averiguar el pasado de Kirby… fue solamente eso, ¿cierto? Una treta. No había aprendido nada.

Entonces, llanamente, "vamos a ir ver a Zero Two".

"¿Zero Two?"

"El único…"

"Creía que dijiste…"

"Robó algo de Magolor. Lo tenemos que recuperar. Entonces todo será mejor".

Kirby masticó su labio "¿…Es eso por lo que estaban discutiendo? ¿No querías ir?"

"Discutíamos sobre cómo ir", mintió Marx fluidamente.

"¿… Por qué tienes que ayudar a Magolor?"

"No lo entenderías, Kirby; todos tus amigos están muertos".

Había un silencio largo, largo. Kirby necesitó varios minutos para calmarse a la coherencia, y luego varios más para seleccionar un tema igualmente peligroso, pero igualmente importante para él. "La gente en Dreamland no era mágica", dijo Kirby con cuidado. "No creo que la mayor parte de las personas lo sean. Por tanto parece, si soy…" tuvo que implicar algo.

"Eso no debería ser sorprendente", Marx arrastró las palabras, disfrazando su alivio en el cambio del tema, "la única gente que conoces bien del exterior son yo, Magolor y Meta Knight. Soy mágico, Magolor debería serlo, y Meta Knight… bien, está muerto, de modo que no importa más. Pero lo era también, en su mayor parte. Si es del 'exterior', también debería serlo".

¿Lo era?"

"Supongo que lo guardó de tí", Marx rió disimuladamente. "Deberíamos haber tomado su capa, sabes. Me pregunto si es posible quitársela. Pero hombre, si pudiéramos… No me molestarían las alas, sabes".

Dreamland en llamas, el aleteo de las alas, Meta Knight persiguiéndolos en el aire con apéndices parecidos a un murciélago que formaban un arco alrededor de él. Kirby se estremeció. Había olvidado eso, de alguna manera. Entonces otra vez, en la lucha contra Marx, las había mostrado durante unos momentos. ¿Por qué, en más de un año, Kirby nunca le había preguntado alguna vez sobre aquellas alas?

En este pinto, Kirby repentinamente notó que Marx había vuelta otra vez y se había enrollado alrededor de él. Los dedos huesudos apretados en su camisa y el bufón se ensimismó más cerca, inhalando profundamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kirby se retorció.

"Hueles diferente cuando tienes miedo".

Ew. Qué. "Marx", Kirby reprendió cuidadosamente, "Hay mucha gente que encontré que no creo que fuese mágicas. El conde Kávika, Kha-" se aisló. "Bien, hay muchas. ¿Entonces, por qué soy diferente?"

Marx frunció el ceño. "No sé por qué estás tan determinado a aprender".

"Cada niño en Dreamland sabía quiénes eran su padre y su madre, Marx. Yo nunca lo hice. Quiero saber eso. Quiero saber de dónde soy, y por qué. Si algo alguna vez tuvo un significado, o si todo sólo. . ".

Pero Marx se había cansado de la interrogación. Una mano lo sujeto hacia el colchón; Marx surgió sobre él con ojos destellantes. "Todos nacen, o se hacen-"

"¿Se hacen?"

"-Entonces todos mueren, por lo general de algún modo tragicómico. No importa quién nos dio a luz, o quien nos hizo. No puedo creer que todavía te importe. Meta Knight esta muerto, Kirby. ¿No era él la última cosa que te ata a Dreamland? ¿No era él el último recordatorio estúpido de tu deseo estúpido de averiguar quién eres?"

"¿Es… eso por qué lo mataste?"

"Por supuesto que no. Era odioso".

"Marx…" Kirby se esforzó para sentarse, porque figuró que si iba a hacer un argumento, mejor era que fuese al nivel del suelo. Después del fracaso, siguió desde su situación actual, "Meta Knight no era la última cosa que me ata a Dreaml-"

"¿Entonces qué es?" Marx escupió, "¿por tanto lo puedo matar también?"

"Ninguna persona", Kirby refunfuñó, "soy _yo_. Yo mismo. Son todas las memorias que he tenido de estar allí. No, no puedo sólo volver y fingir que nada de eso pasó – no he sido capaz de hacer eso por mucho tiempo. Pero no he olvidado a quién era, y no he olvidado la razón que dijiste para que fuéramos en este viaje. Dijiste que era todo por mí. Me mentiste".

La mano de Marx apretó sobre su hombro, entonces despacio se relajó. Su cara se escondió en la sombra. "Todo lo que hago es mentir, pequeño Kay. ¿Por qué esperas algo diferente?"

"Me puede mentir. No tengo poder de detenerte".

"Así es", Marx dijo.

"Pero no hay nadie más para matar, a menos que quieras matarme. Porque he averiguado, que aun sin toda la gente que me importa, todavía quiero saber quién soy. Tal vez lo quiero aún más ahora. Tiene que haber algo. Toda esta matanza, tiene que ser por la razón que sea. Si Meta Knight murió queriendo que supiera algo, entonces tengo que aprender que es eso. No puede haber sido todo en fútil".

"No puede… debe ser… debería ser…" Marx sacudió su cabeza. "Quieres algún gran destino. Quieres algún gran objetivo. No lo necesitas para justificar o perdonar las muertes, pero lo necesitas porque al menos las haría tener algún sentido, algún objetivo último. ¿Qué harías, Kirby, si este viaje entero acaba siendo sólo círculos sin sentido? Si no hay destino, ningún destino. ¿Si eres un adolescente solo y triste que vendió su vida y las vidas de sus amigos por _esto_?"

Cada músculo en su cuerpo se aflojo; Kirby cerró sus ojos. El agotamiento cayó pesadamente sobre sus hombros. Apenas reunió las siguientes pocas palabras, "entonces eso es lo que. Y al menos lo sabría". Soltó un suspiro tambaleante. "Estoy aquí, Marx. Estoy indefenso, me tienes. Cualquier poder que quisieras conseguir sobre mí, lo tienes. ¿Entonces… por favor… qué más puedes posiblemente querer de mí? ¿Por qué… no puedes sólo… decirme…?" Su voz se afiló en un quejido ronco.

"Hng".

"¿Marx?" Abriendo sus ojos, Kirby se impresionó al encontrar los irises de Marx hechos volar con vulnerabilidad cruda.

"Quiero", susurró, y fue la cosa más sana, más humana Kirby le recordó alguna vez pronunciar

"Entonces dime", Kirby suplicó, sus alientos mezclándose en el espacio corto entre ellos. "¿Para qué es todo esto?"

Los ojos de Marx se lanzaron al lado, su voz débil y titubeante, "es. . . Estamos..." su respiración aguantada. Kirby esperó, mitad esperando que tal vez, tal vez finalmente habría algún cambio para bien aquí – por su parte, Marx vaciló a punta de navaja, en un momento queriendo tanto acercarse como el otro para pasar rozando.

La última persuasión ganó: con un chillido estrangulado, Marx trepaba de la cama y exponía sus colmillos, "eres tan sentimental, Kirby. Como si fuese a decirte algo".

Giró alrededor y salió del cuarto, cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él. Suspirando, Kirby se rizó en su lado. Se debía esperar, realmente. Esa clase de comportamiento siempre se debía esperar con Marx. De todos modos, sería agradable si, por una vez, el bufón le sorprendiera de un modo bueno.

"… un punto justo", el Halcandriano dialogaba afablemente con su nave, "Sobre todo si tomas esto en cuenta, es definitivamente hora para algunas modificaciones en la estructura política -"

"¿De qué cosas aburridas hablas con el Lor ahora?" Marx se quejó, inclinándose contra el tablero de control.

"¡Oye, cuidado!" Magolor le espantó del tablero. "Lor aquí me decía sobre -"

"Interés perdido".

Magolor suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Maruku, eres un gran tipo, pero tu falta de interés en el gobierno es trágica".

"¡Por eso es que esta aquí!"

Magolor aclaró al instante. "¡Muy cierto! Alguien en esta nave tiene que acertar en ello".

"Por eso es que vas a gobernar el universo, y yo sólo llego a, ya sabes –" Marx meneó sus dedos, "causar estragos y varias cosas encantadores".

"Cualquier universo dirigido por ti se derrumbaría por sí mismo", dijo Magolor rotundamente.

Marx sonrió tristemente. "¿No sería hermoso?"

Magolor se rió. "¡Si lo ves de cierto modo, tal vez lo sería!"

"¿El Lor todavía comparte tus ideas sobre gobernar, entonces?" Marx dijo, incapaz de resistirse a tocar el tablero de control arco iris otra vez, a pesar de la mirada fija vigilante de Magolor. "Toque toque toque".

"Al final. ¡Nosotros dos no cambiamos demasiado! Sabes, somos bastante constantes". Una amenaza tácita se cernió allí.

"No he cambiado tampoco", dijo Marx rápidamente.

Magolor era silencioso.

"No lo he hecho", insistió, dando vuelta repentinamente.

"No todo cambio es malo", comentó Magolor ambiguamente.

"Pero tampoco es siempre bueno, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, Marx – en el reino del espectro moral, ¿Tu y yo todavía concordamos en que malo y bueno no significan mucho?"

Una sonrisa satisfecha tranquilizada. "Por supuesto, Mags. Es un asunto de perspectiva".

"Aunque, tengo que decir - tu perspectiva de Kirby es bastante interesante".

Un latido, entonces, "¿Qué?"

"Maruku", suspiró Magolor, sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa escondida detrás de su bufanda.

"¿Qué?"

Suavemente, "Estás encariñado con él. Primero dejas tu comida, luego quieres enseñarle sus poderes, y esta mañana negociabas para cambiar el plan que ya perfeccionamos… hasta compartes su cama. Es tan impropio de tí". Magolor sacudió su cabeza tristemente, "Me fui demasiado tiempo".

Marx se heló, dedos delgados petrificados sobre el tablero de control. Una risa baja, nerviosa. "Mags…"

Dulcemente, "Está bien, Maruku. Siempre quisiste a alguien, ¿verdad?"

"P-pero este es Kirby, estás bromeando, no puedo…". Marx no podía separar sus ojos de Magolor. "Estás bromeando. No hay modo de que fuera… no él".

Magolor levantó sus palmas cordialmente. "Toma un respiro, Marx. No va a ser un problema, estoy seguro. Conozco a mi mejor amigo mejor que nadie más, y sé que no cometerás ningún error".

"Pero vamos a tener que…"

Magolor sonrió amablemente. "Estoy seguro de que puedes entender tus sentimientos antes de eso".

Marx tragó con fuerza. Entonces, soltó una risa entrecortada. "C-cierto…" Y si sus ojos parecieron aterrorizados, Magolor pretendió no notarlo; si su cuerpo temblaba sin control, Magolor simplemente no miró. Si su voz vacilara, Magolor pretendió no oír. "¿Entonces… sobre los cambios que sugerí?"

"No hay cambios".

"Cierto".

"¡No te pongas tan nervioso! Serás capaz de ordenar todo esto pronto…. ¿Cierto, Maruku?"

Había un silencio largo. Cuando Marx después habló, su voz estaba completamente nivelada, completamente sin emoción. "Cuando vayas a la ciudad mañana…"

"¿Sí?"

"Encuentra a una muchacha llamada Khayla. Es alguien que a Kirby le agrada. Demostraré que no estoy encariñado con él".


	17. Capítulo 17

Cuando Kirby despertó la mañana siguiente, Marx no estaba en su cama. Ni estaba en la cocina. De hecho, Kirby no le podía encontrar. No podía encontrar a Magolor, tampoco. Si uno o el otro no estaba, no sería demasiada causa para preocuparse. Pero si ambos no estaban…

Bien, ponía a una persona nerviosa. Kirby inciertamente mordisqueó un poco de pan para el desayuno, y luego decidió que era totalmente incómodo ignorar este nuevo desarrollo.

Vagó por los pasillos, no encontrando nada a pesar de indagar más profundo en la nave, hasta que por fin encontró las voces de Marx y Magolor elevándose desde un cuarto adelante.

Kirby vaciló. Tal vez no debería escuchar a escondidas. No se habían enojado mucho con él antes por hacerlo la primera vez, pero eso aún no lo hacía correcto.

Las palabras de Marx sonaron en sus oídos, _ya era tiempo de que aprendieras cómo realmente conseguir información._

Suspirando, Kirby se apartó. No importaba su interés. Estaba mal es -

Entonces hizo una pausa.

Porque estaba muy seguro de que había oído una voz que no era de Magolor o de Marx. Y esa voz pareció terriblemente familiar.

Había un sonido alarmante y agudo, un grito.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para enviar a Kirby de vuelta al vestíbulo. Abrió puerta tras puerta, todos los cuartos vacíos, hasta que finalmente tropezó en una caverna grande por cuarto – esta vez ocupado.

Marx estaba en la esquina lejana. Magolor tenía su espalda hacia Kirby y hablaba en tonos bajos, persuasivos. "Vamos, Marx. Tienes que estar hambriento. Sé que lo estás". El Halcandriano fijaba los brazos de alguien a sus espaldas; Kirby irresolutamente se inclinó para una mejor visión. Era Khayla.

Su corazón se cayó. No sabía lo que continuaba. Pero no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que no estaba bien.

Anduvo a través del umbral. "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?"

"¡Nhfhaa!" Magolor pasó rozando al lado, irises de oro hechos volar. "¡O-oh! Kirbs … que sorpresa".

"¿K-Kirby?" Khayla pronunció en incredulidad.

"Marx, ¿qué ocurre?" Kirby viró su mirada para encontrar a Marx – pero el bufón no le miraba. Sus ojos se fijaron en Khayla, y había un interés asqueroso allí, un hambre profundamente arraigada.

"No no nonnono …" Kirby retrocedió un paso. "Esto no es… no estás…"

Magolor se estremeció. "No te enojes, Kirby. No queríamos que te enteraras…"

Kirby rodeó al Halcandriano. "Tratas de conseguir que lastime a la gente otra vez. Para – para matar gente y –" Kirby tuvo náuseas, enfermado por el mero pensamiento.

"Es por su propio bien, Kirby".

"¿Por qué harías esto? Sabes que Marx no – Él no…"

"Lo siento", Magolor se agachó, evitando los ojos de Kirby. "Por favor no me ataques. No quise molestarte. No quise – no fue mí culpa. Marx me lo pidió".

Kirby sacudió su cabeza firmemente. "No. No, Marx no haría eso, no _pediría_ esto. Tenemos un compromiso, te _dije_ eso".

Una risa corta, burlona hizo erupción de la esquina. "Pequeño Kay, ¿esperabas francamente que yo cumpliera con tu compromiso estúpido?"

La sangre de Kirby se congeló en sus venas. Esto no podía pasar. Esto no podía pasar. No otra vez. La última fibra de algo de redención en Marx y la estaba desechando. "T-tú no puedes…".

"Magolor está en lo correcto. No he estado comiendo correctamente. ¿Qué mejor manera de arreglarlo que esto? Khayla me molestó desde el inicio. Podría matar también dos pájaros de un tiro, como dicen".

"No…" la voz de Kirby salió como un quejido ronco. "No puedes lastimarla".

"¿No?" Marx resopló. "No tienes ni una palabra en esto".

"Me prometiste".

"Hah, tonto Kay. Sólo lo dije para gustarte". Marx no le miró una vez. Sus ojos no abandonarían a Khayla, su misma postura sangraba depredador. Kirby podría ver el hambre tensa correr en su sangre y Magolor, silencioso y absorto, podría también.

"¿Kirby?" Khayla susurró otra vez. No sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero sabía suficiente para ver el cristal delicado sobre el cual todos en el cuarto estaban de pie.

Las uñas de Kirby cavaron en sus palmas. "No sólo lo dijiste", gruño bajamente. "Tú. . . " repitió, desafiando un paso más cerca - los ojos de Marx chasquearon a él en el último momento, "no lo dijiste sólo para que me gustases". Tembló, las palabras temblaron con él, "Marx, me lo juraste. Tú me juraste y yo mantuve mi parte del trato y tu – _mantuviste el tuyo_. Durante casi dos años. Es-este compromiso que hicimos - lo habías escuchado. Ha sido la única maldita prueba de que tú. . . " Dios, ahora gritaba. Sus nervios estaban mofándose y moviéndose nerviosamente con el terror, sus músculos se sintieron débiles, su mente rota, y gritaba, y podría perder a Khayla, y todo iba a pasar de nuevo, pero _Marxmelohabíaprometidoynohabíamentido él. No. Había. Mentido._ ¿Entonces, por qué ahora?

"Kirbster", Magolor arrancó con los dientes, y no era agradable, "eres un gran chico, pero por favor entiende".

Un solo latido de corazón. Entonces, se dio cuenta. Despacio, "eres tú".

Magolor observó a Kirby tímidamente, pero se dirigió a Marx, "si tienes algo que demostrar, tu uh, podrías querer apresurarlo".

"Eres _tú_ ", repitió Kirby en voz alta, voz que se rompió en el medio.

Magolor se estremeció. "Oye, toma las cosas con calma, Kirbster. . . Sólo trato de asegurarme que ah. . . bueno, tu Marx tenga su cuidado apropiado y todo. ¿Marx. . .? ¿Apresúrate?"

Kirby raspó sus dientes hasta que el dolor eléctrico rastrillara a través de su mandíbula. Los puños se aferraron, las uniones reventaron, un ojo se movió nerviosamente. "Tú", rugió como la grava, "es todo debido a tí. Quieres arrastrarlo para ver a Zero Two, lo llevas a cometer estos crimines horribles, tú. . . " Y luego le golpeó. Realización naciente. "Lo pusiste contra Meta Knight. Tú lo rompiste. Trajiste a Meta Knight aquí".

La declaración le abandonó jadeando. Para gritar, llorar, golpear, Kirby no sabía; pero sintió que las cuerdas de un instrumento tiraban más apretadas, más apretadas, más apretadas, y algo tuvo que dar porque su cuerpo tembló y sus dientes castañearon y sus músculos apretados con el temblor amarrado por la presión que tenía que dar o explotaría.

"h-hey, allí Kirby. . . " Magolor se rió nerviosamente y se agachaba definitivamente ahora, encogiéndose lejos, soltando su apretón -

Entonces, considerando la posibilidad, Khayla cerró de golpe su codo despiadadamente en el lado de Magolor.

Mientras se liberaba, algo en Kirby se rompió.

Un grito de sangre fría se soltó de su garganta; el poder que chispeaba saltó de su carne, entonces de repente Magolor no se dobló en dolor, pero colgaba siniestramente a un pie del suelo, su bufanda se sujetó alrededor de su garganta por una fuerza espectral. Kirby le ordena apretar aún más, más, vertiendo su tensión en el nudo.

Magolor no respiraba, no podía respirar, sus uñas que arañaban contra su garganta como si deseasen arrancar su carne.

Kirby sólo le vio a través de un cristal velado de lágrimas, pero lo que vio era bastante para seguir estrangulándole.

 _Desplazado_ , pensaba distraídamente. En algún nivel sabía que Magolor no era el único por culpar; en algún nivel sabía que lo que hacía era incorrecto. Que esto liberase 2 años de dolor en la primera cosa vulnerable que pudiese falsamente limpiar la culpa de las acciones de Marx, de los propios fracasos repetidos de Kirby, por el silencioso secreto exasperante de Meta Knight, llevado a la tumba.

Pero el mero pensamiento en cualquiera de aquellos errores era combustible suficiente.

Entonces – de repente - una sacudida –

El suelo se cerró de golpe contra la espalda de su cabeza, las estrellas llamearon en su visión, luego colmillos, a pulgadas de sus ojos y un silbido pronunciado encima de él, _"¿cómo te atreves-?!"_

Y Marx le estaba lastimando, uñas que reventaban a través de la carne en un casi-apretón.

"¡Te preocupas por mí!" gritó Kirby ciegamente; rezó a algo que escucharía que tenía razón, porque si estuviera equivocado, entonces estaba muerto. "Mantuviste nuestro compromiso, y era la única cosa redimible sobre ti asqueroso –"

"¡Tal vez deberías dejar de pensar tan bien de mí!" Marx gritó. "¿Qué se necesita, Kirby? ¡Cuánto tengo que destruir antes de que dejes de confiar en mí!"

"¡ _No_ confío en tí! ¡No confío en ninguno de ustedes! ¡Eres una persona horrible!"

Marx se recostó en sus caderas con una sonrisa viciosa. "Así es, Kirby. Y por eso la mataré".

"¡No, no lo harás!" Sin el pensamiento consciente, el poder de Kirby repartió golpes a diestra y siniestra otra vez – tiró a Marx de él y le envió al suelo. La mirada deslumbrante profana que Marx disparó a él envió el miedo sacudidor a través de su cuerpo. Comenzó a hacer esfuerzos por aire, hiperventilando. Iba a morir. Marx iba a matarle.

Kirby nunca había estado más seguro de nada en su vida.

"Kay estúpido. ¿Crees que me puede controlar con tus capacidades? ¡Tengo las mías!" Marx se rió y su mano de cuatro dedos golpeó a través del aire como una espada. Dos vainas, acribilladas con espinas de plata, reventadas del suelo y amarradas alrededor de los tobillos de Kirby.

Las espinas se hundieron en su piel y fijaron sus piernas al suelo.

Con un aullido afligido, Kirby alcanzó abajo para desenmarañarse; en su miedo ciego, cortó sus manos con las puntas de la espina plomizas.

"Haré lo que quiero", siguió Marx, caminando más cerca. "No tienes poder para detenerme".

"Ng". Kirby echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el suelo y agarró las vainas que forjaban su camino alrededor de su torso. "¡Sí, lo tengo, Marx! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!"

"¡Y ahora voy a romperlo!" Ojos morados que burbujean por la locura, las manos se separaron en su lado, Marx se rió.

"¡Ni siquiera quieres hacerlo!"

"¡Tengo que!" Lanzándose, las manos de Marx apretadas alrededor de la garganta de Kirby; sus ojos eran explosivos y rabiosos. "¡No tengo una puta elección, Kay!"

"¿¡Por qué no!?"

"El plan … no puedo estar atado a tí".

"Hng", Kirby se retorció. "¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Por qué no te puedes atar a mí?"

"Porque", y ahí estaban sus colmillos otra vez, muy muy cerca de los ojos de Kirby, "no llegas al final de la historia, pequeño Kay. Zero Two va a matarte. Eso es lo que hemos planeado. Eso va a ser todo para tí, pequeño Kay, y no me puedo atar porque se supone que Magolor llega y hace un un final feliz para mí y si me preocupo por ti y mueres, no lo hago haha... No sé cómo eso puede ser un final feliz ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Yo. . . ¿Muero?"

"Kaput", Marx dijo. Y luego el repentino depredador se fue. Su expresión se derrumbó. Sus ojos morados no eran amenazantes, no eran agresivos, pero tenían miedo. Amplio. _Aterrorizado_. Kirby vio esto durante sólo el último momento antes de que Marx presionara su cara en su pecho y se agarrara a su camisa como un niño. Las vainas se retiraron y todo se hizo muy tranquilo.

 _Esto no cambia lo que ha hecho._

No lo hacía. No cambiaba el pasado. Pero podría cambiar el futuro. Kirby apenas se atrevió a moverse. Todo dolía. Su garganta por gritar, sus tobillos por las espinas de plata, su espalda por aterrizar tan severamente. Pero esto…. Esto era una calma en todo el daño. Su propia respiración redujo la marcha, y se ocultó. Su mente se sintió raramente entumecida. Leyó detenidamente sobre los acontecimientos en los últimos minutos, pero apenas los podría entender. Todo se veía con algún nivel de incredulidad impresionante.

Esto era todo, Kirby se dio cuenta. Realmente no podía tolerar más de esta tensión. Más de este miedo. Comenzaba a separarse de ello, creer que era surrealista e imposible.

Inclinó su cabeza abajo, y sus labios sólo cepillaron la cumbre del sombrero de Marx. Marx, por su parte, había sepultado su cara en la camisa de Kirby. ¿Realmente acababa de atacar a Magolor? ¿Realmente había protegido a Khayla?

 _Zero Two va a matarte. Eso es lo que hemos planeado._

Kirby exhaló despacio. Ahora sabía, al menos. No lo podía procesar en este momento. No podía pensar en ello. Pero ahora sabía.

El crujido de madera recordó a Kirby que no estaban solos; inclinó su mirada fija del suelo y vio a Khayla contemplarle, sus puños bajados, sus ojos amplios.

Oh. Ella ….

Le miraba esencialmente dar la bienvenida a la misma persona que hace unos momentos se había estado proponiendo a atacarla.

Y su corazón se marchitó porque se dio cuenta de cuán horrible esto se veía.

"Khayla", pronunció, más que una súplica que un nombre.

Sacudió su cabeza, aunque Kirby no hubiera preguntado a nada.

No había modo que podría entender. No había modo en que Kirby podría explicar. Cojeó y cerró sus ojos. No se podía evitar. Al menos estaba viva, y eso importó más que su opinión de él.

Unos segundos pasaron, y luego allí cambiaba del otro lado del cuarto. Magolor.

Khayla sostuvo unos pasos; sin duda estaba lista otra vez. Preparada para luchar.

"¿Magolor?" Kirby llamó tentativamente.

"Mh. Ow. ¡Santo Dios! …. Kirbster, eso dolió…. Ow".

Ah. Había un poco de culpa. "Lo siento. Magolor… no dejaré a Marx lastimar a nadie más. No otra vez". Concedido, Marx no parecía exactamente muy aterrador en este momento. Todo lo contrario, realmente, con su cuerpo todo enrollado sobre Kirby y su cara esquiva y escondida, y sus hombros que temblaba por la emoción.

De todos modos, Marx no era nada si no caprichoso. Kirby se imaginó que podría mantener a Marx aquí, mientras que Magolor no trató de interferir y lo interrumpió otra vez.

"Ya veo". Magolor dijo. Cambio de tela. "Bien, um. ¡Ustedes dos, seguro son más cercanos de lo que pensaba! No sé lo que le hiciste".

"No le dejaré lastimar a nadie", repitió Kirby, firmemente. Era bastante torpe dar órdenes así, sobre todo cuando estaba fijado actualmente al suelo. Pero se tenía que decir. Se tenía que asegurar que el Halcandriano había entendido.

"H-hey, tranquilo Kirby…". La voz de Magolor contestó. "Entiendo que esto no debería ser sobre separarlos. Oh cielos, si supiera que esto iba a pasar …, pero…" Una tos baja. "Entiendo que no debería … no me interpondré entre ustedes".

"Esto es todo feliz y afortunado y todo", vino la voz de Khayla, "pero realmente me gustaría llegar a casa".

"Espera", Kirby dijo y se retorció debajo de Marx. "Quiero hablar contigo antes de que vayas".

La voz de Khayla era apenas un silbido, "¿y qué te hace creer que quiero hablar contigo, Kirby?"

Ah.

Eso …

Eso tuvo sentido.

Por lo que Khayla había visto, había sido secuestrada por algún psicópata que la arrastró para matarla y luego comérsela. Entonces Kirby entró, lucha contra sus captores, sólo para terminar rizado en el suelo con uno de ellos, y por causalidad dialogando con el otro.

No había modo que Khayla querría alguna vez verle o hablar con él otra vez.

"Por favor", Kirby susurró, "déjame explicar". Entonces, a Marx, "Levántate. Vamos, necesito hablar con Khayla".

Marx tenía la sensibilidad de un bloque de cemento y pareció pesar exactamente lo mismo.

"Vamos Marx …". Kirby empujó su hombro.

"¿Me permiten irme? ¿O tiene algún otro horrible, asqueroso plan para mí?" Las palabras de Khayla son agudas, pero su tono vacila. Su terror hizo a Kirby agacharse.

"Khayla, por favor… esperan Sólo…. Marx, por favor bájate". Ah ¡Santo Dios! Ahora Marx había inclinado su cabeza y mordisqueaba con eficacia la garganta de Kirby. De todos los momentos para ser … afectuoso. "¡Marx!"

El bufón resopló. "Fh. Ahora que el gato proverbial está fuera del bolso, estoy bastante jodido, supongo. No puedo fingir que te odio, yayy". Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "No dejaré que el puto Zero Two te lastimé porque sólo yo puedo hacerlo".

Kirby soltó una inestable exhalación. "C-cierto. Gracias, Marx … por no lastimar a Khayla. Pero por favor, tengo que levantarme".

Con un empujón particularmente insistente, Marx se quejó y finalmente vagó hacia Magolor.

Kirby se puso a sus pies, aunque se agachara por la herida mordaz alrededor de sus tobillos. Pareció que cada uno en este grupo se lastimo demasiado. "Llevaré a Khayla de vuelta", dijo Kirby firmemente, pero observó a Magolor y Marx sólo para estar seguro. Si quisieran oponerse a él de todos modos, entonces probablemente estaban en el todo el poder para hacerlo.

Kirby sabía que tenía capacidades, pero pensar en usarlas otra vez, de tener su vida y la todos los demás en peligro otra vez … bien, no era algo que quiso repetir.

Magolor masajeaba su garganta. "Podría también", suspiró. "Muchacho, estropeé esto".

"Adelante", Marx se quejó. "Sólo no te tardes".

Asintiendo agradecidamente, Kirby regresó hacia el vestíbulo. "¿Khayla?"

No se movió; sus ojos eran brillantes con la sospecha.

"P-por favor", Kirby susurró. "Lo prometo. No voy a lastimarte".

Tenía demasiado miedo para calmar la conciencia de Kirby, y durante un momento, Kirby creía que no le seguiría. Que le desconfiaba tan enormemente cómo para permanecer con Magolor y Marx antes que con él. Entonces su barbilla bajó, y arrastró después de él a la salida.

Hicieron una pausa con la puerta abierta, y la rampa que se dirigía a las arenas del desierto. Kirby evitó sus ojos. ¿Qué se suponía que se decía en una situación como esta? Nunca en su vida había sido preparado para algo como ello.

Por suerte, no tuvo que decir nada. Khayla habló por él, y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras meticulosamente se calcularon. "Kirby… escucha con mucho cuidado, porque no estoy jugando. Tú y tu – tu …" luchó por una palabra y se decantó por 'amigos', "todos merecen estar tras las rejas. Cuando nos encontramos en la ciudad, yo …. Sólo vi una parte de quién eres. Y ahora que he visto la otra parte… " esquivó su cabeza y se quedó tranquila.

"Por favor, no soy una persona mala…" Kirby pronunció, porque tal vez si Khayla le creyera, el también podría creer.

"Tal vez no", consintió Khayla. "Pero esta vida que tienes…" agitó una mano al vestíbulo a través del cual Magolor y Marx todavía tardaban. "La compañía que tienes… me gustaría pensar bien de tí, Kirby, realmente me gustaría. Y… por eso no voy a entregarte a ti o a tus amigos. Pero sólo con una condición".

"Lo que sea", Kirby respiró. Lo que sea mientras que Khayla no pensase mal de él.

Khayla encontró sus ojos directamente. "Deja Nashira. Y nunca, jamás, jamás, vuelvan. No quiero verte alguna otra vez, Kirby".

"Oh".

"Sólo traes problemas. Creía que iba a morir hoy, Kirby. Y tal vez eso es algo que experimentas cada día. Pero esa no soy yo. Esa vida no soy yo. Y no quiero que tu traigas eso en alguien de mi familia o cualquiera de mi gente aquí".

"Ya… Ya veo". ¿Qué debía decir allí? En sólo unas palabras, le desgarró en un camino completamente único de Marx. Todas las palabras que Kirby había medio preparado vacilaron y murieron en su lengua. No se persuadiría, hacia lo que sea que Kirby medio esperaba que pudiese persuadirla. Sabía dónde pertenecía, y encontró sus propias alegrías privadas en la existencia que tenía. Era confidente, amable, y quizás permanecía así al mantener su piel alejada lejos de fuego como el de Marx o Magolor. Sabía sus límites. Estaba asustada, pero resuelta.

Algo en Kirby dolió. Preparó su lengua alrededor de palabras que no pudo decir. No me parezco a ellos, quiso decir, quiso convencerla de tantas cosas de él.

"Kirby", siguió silenciosamente, "gracias por el día que tuvimos juntos. Pero déjame ir. Ahora".

Preguntó porque recordó el poder que usó contra Magolor, y lo temió.

Dolió.

"Lo siento".

Pero no le perdonó. En cambio, sonrió ligeramente. "¿Kirby? No los dejes lastimarte por permitirme que me vaya. Te deseo suerte. Realmente lo hago". Y luego ha ido, alejarse, salida.

Kirby miró hasta que el desierto tragara su capucha ondulante. Incluso entonces, tardó.

Se preguntó en el aturdimiento si se estaba acostumbrando a la vida con Marx. Acostumbrando a vivir con Magolor. Si esto se había hecho algún nuevo modo de vivir. . . o ni siquiera nuevo. Eran dos años en la fabricación. De terror, tensión. En algún nivel Kirby era consciente de que algo había cambiado esta vez. Porque esta vez, había detenido a Marx. Y Magolor – había detenido a ambos, y esto tenía algún carácter definitivo para él. Marx había actuado diferentemente hacia el final. Había dicho finalmente alguna verdad.

Pero después de sostenerse constantemente en la oscuridad, constantemente asustado. . . Kirby no estaba seguro de que aún creyera que algo había cambiado. No estaba seguro de que pudiera creer eso. Tal vez sólo llevó tiempo.

Perplejo, Kirby vagó; la rampa se retrajo y la puerta cerrada detrás de él. La próxima vez que observara las arenas de Nashira, sería cuando las dejase por última vez.

"Entonces… el plan inicial…".

Kirby, Marx y Magolor se habían retirado a la cocina (Marx dijo que el asunto entero le hizo injustamente hambriento, y se puso arriba ahora en el mostrador rasgando un filete fresco). Kirby se sentó a la mesa, contemplando sus manos dobladas, y Magolor estuvo de pie con su espalda contra el fregadero, contemplando todo el asunto un poco nerviosamente.

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento para contestar a la pregunta tácita de Kirby, por tanto, con un suspiro, anduvo con dificultad, "¿el plan inicial era … matarme?"

"Era un poco más complejo que eso", dijo Marx dentro de poco, sepultando cualquier otra palabra bajo una mordedura enorme de carne.

"Wow, heh …" Magolor frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Nunca esperé explicarle esto al Kirby de las Estrellas, de todas las personas".

Kirby empujó sus dedos índices. "Tal vez sería importante para mí saber".

"Lo es ahora", Marx dijo bajamente, y sus ojos dirigidos con ferocidad repentina cuando chasquearon a Magolor.

"¡H-hey … Marx, sabes también cómo yo que esta cosa entera se decidió antes de que encontráramos a Kirby! No es justo darme esa mirada. Estabas detrás de todo el asunto también, hasta qué…"

Marx rió disimuladamente. "'Hasta que conseguí una mascota".

"Pero…" Magolor siguió pensativamente, "Creo que ambos tienen razón. El viejo plan necesita una especie de revisión. Fue estúpido encaramarme tanto a él, sólo porque creía que era perfecto. Estoy seguro de que podemos crear otra alternativa".

¿Por qué iban a matarme?" Kirby susurró.

Magolor suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. Sus ojos de oro parecieron dolorosos. "Fue un error creer que deberíamos. Pero puedo explicar".

Contempló el suelo, como si mirase algo más, muy lejos.

"Vengo de un planeta que era una vez muy hermoso. Las rocas de Halcandra una vez cedieron los metales más finos, y su fuego una vez creó joyas, baratijas, instrumentos, cristal…" Magolor sonrió tristemente. "Fuimos una vez gente fuerte, unida por un respeto y amor por la belleza natural y el talento de nuestro planeta. No tratamos de corromperlo para hacernos algo más; en cambio, agradecidamente aceptamos lo que nos ofreció y lo conservábamos en su estado natural".

"¡Santo Dios!", Marx refunfuñó, "te tomas una eternidad para contar historias, Magolor. Aquí, Kirby – en pocas palabras – Halcandra solía parecer un paraíso, ¿ves? Y tenía una tonelada de gente que podía hacer magia, como yo o tú, y todos se consideraban iguales. Pero entonces un manojo de idiotas codiciosos decidió que eran mejores que todos los demás, porque su magia era mucho más fuerte. Tomaron el control del gobierno y lo hicieron de modo que los magos se consideraran una clase más alta que nadie más. Además, comenzaron a abusar de todos los recursos de Halcandra y a poner a cada 'inferior' a trabajar para ellos. Al ritmo que iban, van a explotar cada último trozo de los recursos de Halcandra, y luego su gobierno realmente se caerá. Pero la entera clase alta de magos poderosos no se preocupa. Todo por lo que se preocupan son sus sepultas sus vidas en riqueza que consiguen de explotar a todos los demás".

"En resumen" Magolor dijo secamente. "Eso es verdad. Aunque excluyes muchos detalles. Como algunos castigos que infligen a la gente no mágica".

"Eso suena horrible", murmuró Kirby, aunque no estuviera seguro de cómo esta historia estaba relacionada consigo o Zero. Su mente todavía se tambaleaba de todo lo demás, y no creyó que estuviera en una posición adecuada para pensar en cualquier cosa que Magolor y Marx tenían intención de decirle. Pero estaba acostumbrado a la presión, por este punto, y hasta pensando que solicitar unos días antes de esta revelación se sintiera extraño.

"Nací en una de aquellas familias de la clase alta", dijo Magolor silenciosamente. "Todos mis seis de mis hermanos y mis tres hermanas, poseyeron la misma característica mágica fuerte de mi familia".

"¿Nueve hermanos?"

"Yo no lo hice", Magolor siguió. "Tengo esa magia, quiero decir. Sólo podría hacer hechizos pequeños y débiles, y tenía problemas incluso con eso".

"Lo que es un gran No - No en la clase alta de Halcandra", suministró Marx.

Magolor sonrió ligeramente. "No lo lamento. Creo que sólo era debido a mi debilidad que era capaz de ver cuán corrupta era mi familia… no, cuán corruptos todos Halcandrianos se habían hecho. La clase alta, avara y destructiva, y la clase baja, sumisa y obediente a una falta. Por mucho tiempo, odié a todos".

"Y luego averiguó sobre los poderes astrales", pió Marx.

"Marx, te estás adelantando".

"Bah, Kirby no tiene que oír tu historia de vida. ¡Oye, Kay – Magolor averiguó que hay un manojo de objetos en el universo que tienen una cantidad realmente impresionante de poder – llamados poder astral – que hasta los no magos como él pueden manejar! ¡Se imaginó que, si coleccionara suficientes de estos objetos, y enjaezara su poder, entonces sería capaz de gobernar sobre Halcandra!"

"No captas ideas cruciales", se quejó Magolor. "No quiero gobernar Halcandra sólo para gobernar. Kirby …" Sus ojos se volvieron súplicas. "Quiero gobernar de modo que pueda arreglar todo en lo que se han equivocado con ello. Tengo un sueño con un futuro donde cada uno es igual otra vez, y toda la gente es justa y así del modo en que solían ser. Quiero que mi gente deje de explotar el uno al otro y Halcandra, y en cambio se respeten el uno al otro y al planeta. Con el poder astral, puedo hacer eso".

"Yo …. Todavía no veo cómo esto está relacionado con Zero. O conmigo".

Fue Marx quién contestó esta vez, "Zero Two robó uno de los poderes astrales de Magolor – la Corona Maestra. Sin ella, Magolor no puede cambiar ni una cosa de Halcandra".

"Por tanto la tienes que recuperar …". Kirby dijo despacio. Se preguntó ligeramente si se debería preocupar que hubiera estado contemplando una abolladura en la mesa durante los cinco minutos pasados.

"Correct-o", Magolor contestó. "Pero Zero Two es el segundo ser más poderoso que está en el universo. No te puedes acercar sólo al tipo y pedir algo como aquello de vuelta".

"¿El segundo más…?" Kirby reflexionó. "¿Si … si eso es así, entonces por qué no pedimos que el ser más poderoso en el universo consiga que Zero la devuelva?"

Marx comenzó a reírse, aunque Kirby no tuviera ni idea por qué esto era tan gracioso. ¿No era esa la conclusión más lógica?

Incluso los ojos de Magolor se arrugaron en una sonrisa. "Kirby… tienes razón. Eso tendría sentido".

"Khehe, no, no… Kay… imagina esto. ¿Y si el ser más poderoso en el universo, sea un jurado enemigo de Zero Two?"

"Adivino que Zero no podría dar la corona, entonces …"

Marx agarró sus lados y mordía atrás otra risa. "Mmssis, Kay. En cambio, Zero podría tratar de matar a esta persona dicha. Pero, siendo menos poderoso, Zero moriría".

"Entonces podría tomar la corona", dijo Kirby con decisión.

"A menos que", Marx acentuó, "El ser más poderoso estando en el universo tomase la corona él mismo y no quiera dejarla. Y luego repentinamente, eso es verdaderamente malo. Como ahora Magolor tiene un enemigo aún más fuerte en sus manos".

"¡Eh!". Kirby mordisqueó sus dedos. "Supongo que eso es verdad".

Marx se rompió en risa aulladora, y Magolor tuvo que hablar sobre él, "¿entiendes ahora, Kirby? ¿Quién es la persona más poderosa en el universo?"

"¿¡Eh!?" Kirby jugó con el fondo de su camisa. Nada que Magolor hubiera dicho le guiaría sabiendo la personalidad de esa persona. ¿Se suponía que esa era alguien qué Kirby personalmente conocía? La persona más poderosa …. Los ojos de Kirby se ensancharon. "¿Meta Knight?"

Esta risa fresca ganada de Marx, y se hacía tan fuerte que Magolor se tambaleó alrededor para estar enfrente de él. "¡Marx, esto es serio! ¡Si no puedes parar esto, entonces deja el cuarto! Realmente es molesto".

"Hffhehe, noh, noh, Mags … mira al niño pobre. Está tan confundido".

"Es Meta Knight, ¿verdad?" Kirby dijo rápidamente, tensión que se abrigaba alrededor de su corazón. "P-pero… pero tú…"

"No es Meta Knight", suspiró Magolor.

"Entonces por favor dime", gimió Kirby. "No puedo resistir esto más. Ustedes que saben toda esto que yo no conozco, siempre sosteniéndolo lejos de mi alcance".

"Lo mantendré corto", Magolor prometió. "Kirby, Zero Two es un ser casi inmortal. Es asesinado, y luego resucita otra vez cientos de años más tarde. Esto es un ciclo por el que universo pasa constantemente…. Pero es importante que, siempre que Zero resucite, haya un guerrero allí para encontrarle y derrotarle, ganar la paz durante los próximos cien de años".

"De acuerdo".

"Este guerrero de las estrellas esta destinado a ser el único ser más poderoso que Zero. El único capaz de matarlo. Cuando Marx y yo aprendimos sobre esto, sabíamos que teníamos que usar a este guerrero a fin de conseguir la Corona Maestra. Pero este guerrero se rumoreaba que era un ser puro de corazón y adverso a cualquiera con demasiado poder. Si derrotara a Zero y tomara la Corona Maestra, entonces no había modo que la entregase libremente a Marx o a mí".

"Creo que lo estoy siguiendo".

"Básicamente", Marx interrumpió, "no teníamos opciones. Por tanto, Magolor llegó con un plan. ¡Detectaríamos a este guerrero super-duper poderoso, y usaría mis trucos mentales en él para conseguir que él confíe en mí! No esperaba un control mental completo, nada como eso. Pero era suficiente conseguir que él confíe en mí. Y luego, poco a poco, derribar su poder, impedirle refinar sus poderes, lo que sea. Hasta… lo podíamos ofrecer en un disco de plata a Zero Two. Sorpresa, tu mayor enemigo servido y listo para la carnicería. Suena bien, ¿sí?"

"Um…" Si repulsivo era sinónimo del bien, seguro entonces. "Pero… quiero decir… Meta Knight … ya está …".

"Silencio. El punto es, íbamos a tratar de ofrecer a este guerrero para para que Zero Two lo matará, y luego ganar el favor de Zero. Así, podríamos traicionar al tipo más tarde y robar la corona una vez que seamos compañeros de él".

Kirby apretó sus labios. "Por tanto le hiciste eso a Meta Knight a fin de ganar el favor del Zero. Volamos hacía Zero ahora, por tanto, pueden pretender ser su amigo".

"¡Incorrecto!" Marx cantó. "Estás convencido que Meta Knight es el ser más poderoso en el universo, ¿verdad?"

"S-si…"

Marx pareció demasiado excitado, y Magolor demasiado nervioso.

El Halcandriano tiró su bufanda. "U-um, Kirbs, por favor no estés enojado. Este plan entero fue antes de que te encontráramos y todo".

Marx se rió tontamente. "Pequeño Kay, tú eres el guerrero destinado a derrotar a Zero".


	18. Capítulo 18

Después de huir de Nashira, Marx, Magolor y Kirby encontraron refugio en un planeta vecino; Aroa. Aterrizaron el Lor Starcutter entre colinas inclinadas con montañas moradas peñascosas en la distancia. Esto era un arbóreo, lugar templado, lleno de vegetación salvaje intocada de las manos de hombres. Aroa era patria de tribus dispersadas de personas, todos con lenguas diferentes y disfraces, que guardaban generalmente a ellos mismos y raramente se encontraban el uno al otro. Aunque esta gente se escondiera en pequeñas chozas frondosas e hicieran pueblos recostados en los árboles, a menudo no se veían, ni se oyeron, y un ojo inexperto creería que nadie vivía allí en absoluto.

Pero aquí en Aroa, los pasajeros del Starcutter podrían vivir sin demasiado miedo de entrar en más problemas con la policía intergaláctica, y se podrían preparar únicamente para la batalla próxima contra Zero Two en la que Kirby, sin estar consciente, se encontró implicado.

Los tres vivieron a bordo del Lor Starcutter, el que se escondió amablemente bajo el dosel. Magolor gastó una buena parte de su tiempo cociéndose lentamente sobre los archivos del Lor (ilegibles para Marx o Kirby, ya que ninguno de ellos podía entender Halcandriano). Kirby, mientras tanto, se había lanzado incondicionalmente en la práctica de su magia latente. Por anonimato y seguridad, vagó lejos del Lor Starcutter cada día a fin de practicar. Generalmente, viajó al sur a lo largo de la base de las montañas hasta el alcance de una pequeña colina escondida por el dosel verde, oscuro y pesado – estaba allí, en la sombra bochornosa, que dedicaba para su propio entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, Marx sirvió como un satélite entre los dos: supervisión y asistencia a Kirby, además de escabullirse para hablar con Magolor.

El nuevo clima exigió ropa diferente – tanto Marx como Kirby desecharon los atuendos que habían llevado hace demasiado tiempo, a favor de algo de ropa que Magolor recuperó de Nashira antes de haber cautivado a Khayla.

Lamentablemente, éstas eran telas más que convenientes para llevarse en un desierto; ropa diseñada para protegerse de la tierra firme y caliente, y no una tierra suave y lluviosa. En Nashira, habrían sido perfectos. En Aroa, eran opciones pobres.

Naturalmente, Marx había desgarrado puntualmente su ropa para coser algo que satisfizo el tiempo y sus gustos mejor. De capas de seda finas y camisetas formó un sobretodo morado e intenso con un frente abierto. Las mangas terminaron en puños en sus muñecas cuyo diseño imitó las marchas en los propios atuendos de Magolor.

Estaría a pecho desnudo, si no para envolver su torso en vendajes – que decidió llevar con regularidad hasta después de que lo peor de su curación pasara. Este nuevo atuendo reveló un amuleto extraño – Kirby encontró difícil recordar cuando exactamente Marx había comenzado a llevar ese amuleto, o si realmente hubiera estado llevándolo todo este tiempo.

Aunque hubiera un par de botas que iban con el atuendo entero, Marx a menudo 'las olvidaba', y prefería ir descalzo.

Kirby creyó en atuendos más prácticos y quiso guardar su ropa en la forma adecuada para practicar enfrentamientos de espada y magia. Pase lo que pase, sin embargo, la ropa que Magolor le había traído parecía demasiada holgada y suelta comparado con lo que estaba acostumbrado, y constantemente sentía que tropezaba con dobladillos, o conseguía sus brazos enredados en las mangas, o sólo estaba demasiado caliente en general entre todas las capas. Comenzó a observar a Magolor en el misterio, preguntándose cómo podría estar cómodo, pero Magolor llevaba su ropa con gracia sin esfuerzo alguno.

Enojado, pero dimitido al hecho de que iba a tener que acostumbrarse al cambio, Kirby seleccionó una ropa blanca pura que cubrió sus tobillos y una faja roja que se podría envolver para asegurar la ropa.

A veces todavía lograba enredarse, pero al menos funcionaba con sus objetivos.

El entrenamiento en sí, mientras tanto, era agradablemente ritualista en su simplicidad. Aunque Marx a menudo le pusiera tareas que implican su telequinesis – como romper un bosque entero y cambiarlo dos pies a la izquierda (lo que Kirby hizo después de mucha persuasión y con un rezo compungido al bosque) – el foco principal de sus sesiones de entrenamiento era el de sus capacidades de copia.

Al principio, Kirby esperó que la habilidad fuera algo inútil. ¿Qué importaba si pudiera cambiar su aspecto para parecerse al de alguien más?

Bien, resultaba que importaba. No copiaba sólo apariencias – copiaba habilidades, también. Marx tomó el placer no disminuído de ver a Kirby copiar su propio valor mágico, y así pasó la mayor parte del entrenamiento que trataba de conseguir que Kirby le imitase.

La teletrasportación fue dominada fácilmente, así como la capacidad extraña de Marx de conjurar vainas, de todas las cosas. Las explosiones en miniatura eran pesadas, y después de explotar casi la mitad de Aroa, Kirby decidió evitar ese estilo de aprendizaje totalmente (para la desilusión de Marx).

Marx invirtió una buena cantidad de tiempo en la tentativa de enseñar a Kirby a prender fuego a los ciudadanos. Demostró esto una vez encendiendo a un viajero muy desafortunado en llamas: Kirby mostró su propia capacidad en el campo extinguiendo las llamas cuanto antes. El pobre viajero se alejó ileso, pero probablemente con un futuro de pesadillas delante de él.

"No entiendo por qué tengo que practicar todas estas cosas", protestó Kirby una vez. "¿Por qué importa si puedo copiarte, o si puedo prenderle fuego a un civil? Nada de esto realmente parece comparable a enfrentarse a Zero, al menos no con cuán fuerte ustedes dicen que es".

"¿Ah, no te has dado cuenta?" Marx contestó, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?"

"Tendrás que copiar a Zero Two, Kay. La única razón por la que eres el guerrero más fuerte en las galaxias consiste en que puedes copiar el poder de cualquiera y usarlo aún mejor que ellos mismos. De algún modo te hace completamente OP, pero oye, no soy quién decide cómo manejar el destino del universo".

Pero Marx no le diría los poderes que Zero Two podría tener, o que esperar en la batalla. La cosa entera tenía una sensación surrealista sobre ella – parte de Kirby no creyó que lucharía finalmente contra este nombre enigmático Zero, quien no tenía identidad física en absoluto que Kirby conociera. Parte de Kirby se aterrorizó y sintió que el momento en que luchase contra este enemigo invisible sería el momento en que su vida terminaría. No que creyera que moriría – aunque esto fuera una opción bastante probable, figuró. No, era más que no podía concebir lo que pasaría después de la batalla.

Como una clase extraña de consuelo, Kirby había tomado de contrabando a Galaxia del Lor. Practicó con esta espada siempre que estuviera solo. El contrabando de ella no era difícil, con la capacidad de la espada de convertirse en electricidad escarpada siempre que Kirby la dispusiera a esto. Podría almacenar el mango en una bolsa de cuero diminuta y llevarlo alrededor de su cuello, sacándolo sólo cuando estaba seguro de que la costa estaba clara.

Y luego, siempre que Marx le dejara en paz para entrenarse, la podría tirar de su vaina y practicar los mismos movimientos que Meta Knight había dedicado años a enseñarle. Estaba seguro de que sus movimientos se acribillaron con errores – casi podía oír la voz de Meta Knight resonando en su cabeza sobre el fracaso que era – pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía ni el corazón, ni la inteligencia para mejorar.

No sabía lo que era correcto o incorrecto. A donde ir después. Pero había un pacífico, dolor, la familiaridad en los ritmos del juego con espada. En gestos que repiten que Meta Knight le había enseñado hace una vida. Eran tan familiares que sintió como si aquellos años no hubieran pasado, y que Kirby estaba de hecho en los campos de Dreamland, presentando esos movimientos en el mismo momento en que Meta Knight se los enseñó.

A veces, solo en los valles enormes de Aroa, Kirby se olvidó de sí. Olvidó la tragedia y el daño y el peso del universo en su espalda. Se sumergió en los modelos hermosos de enfrentamientos de la espada – contra un enemigo tan invisible para él como Zero – y en hacer tal, encontró la paz. Era una clase solitaria de paz. Pero paz sin embargo.

Sólo cuando alcanzó el final de todas sus posturas de espada conocidas y los movimientos se detenían, sin aliento, y el peso de todo esto se colocaría otra vez en su corazón.

Entonces la espada en sus manos se puso pesada. Era tan pura en manos tan corrompidas – a menudo, Kirby quiso vomitar en repugnancia a su egoísmo; para buscar la paz cuando el dueño verdadero de esta espada yacía muerto.

Habían sido tres meses. A cierto punto, Kirby había comenzado a creer que aceptaría la muerte de Meta Knight y comenzaría el proceso gradual de seguir adelante. Mientras más tiempo pasó, se dio cuenta de que esto no era cómo funcionaba.

Lo aceptaría. Seguiría viviendo. Pero parte de él nunca realmente lo superaría.

Algo sobre esa clase de muerte se pegaba con una persona para siempre, como una pequeña cuña de cristal atrapada en la palpitación de su corazón. A veces se puso tan acostumbrado al dolor embotado que olvidaría que estaba allí. Pero siempre volvía a picar, en la más simple de cosas. Volvió cuando despertó en medio de la noche de un sueño donde todavía estaba vivo. Volvió cuando sostuvo a Galaxia en sus manos y quiso llorar porque era tan completamente indigno comparado con su dueño previo; quiso pedir perdón repetidamente al filo por no ser Meta Knight.

Meta Knight habría sido capaz de resistir al mal al cual afrontaba. Habría hecho una diferencia. Habría salvado el mundo.

Pero Kirby… Kirby no se preocupó por el ascenso y la caída de naciones. No se preocupó sobre qué deidad deseaba gobernar que provincia. Hasta hace dos años, había sólo un mundo, una provincia, una ciudad; eso de Dreamland, que resultaba ser un mayor sueño que algo más. Y aún Marx y Magolor continuamente le decían que debía desempeñar un papel en la política y las guerras de las naciones que nunca había conocido o había amado; además, su relación entera con Meta Knight había estado claramente basada en esta misma expectativa de él.

Entrenamiento. Aprendizaje. Todos por una causa con la que Kirby no entendía como relacionarse.

Salvar a Khayla, sí – era hasta cierto punto su misión autoproclamada de defender a cualquiera de Marx: cualquiera excepto él, por supuesto. ¿Pero salvar al mundo entero? ¿El universo?

Se sintió indefenso y asombrado ante las tareas, horrorizado por lo que se exigía de él no teniendo ni idea simultáneamente de cómo prepararse o que esperar.

Ésta clase de pensamientos a menudo le enviaba corriendo atrás hacia el Lor Starcutter, donde metería rápidamente a Galaxia de nuevo debajo de la cama y se enroscaría, temblando.

Durante la noche, permanentemente sintió la presencia de Galaxia allí bajo la cama. Fue hundido por ilusiones horribles sobre un fuego de oro que se abrigaba alrededor de la cama y las hojas para ponerlo en llamas, símbolos de escaldando del fuego de oro en su espalda y cuchicheos de sus fracasos a él.

Mientras Galaxia ardía bajo la cama; Marx ardía encima de él: juntos Kirby imaginó fuegos duales; uno, una chamusquina de oro escaldado en su espalda y castigándolo por cada error; el otro, una atracción morada que traidoramente le ofrecía el olvido.

Ambos ardían en pasiones muy diferentes; Kirby se sintió atrapado y humillado entre las dos entidades.

Aun cuando sucumbía a uno, se adaptaba al otro. Aun cuando su mente estuvo llena de fuego de oro y desesperación, su cuerpo se entregó a los nueve dedos que tocaban como si se ocultasen por el sentido de intimidad. Igualmente, cuando su cuerpo se enroscó y tembló del peso del mundo, su mente tardó eternamente en el placer pintado en el violeta oscuro.

Las contusiones alguna vez aparecieron de nuevo en su piel. Kirby medio esperó que fueran las miradas astutas, pero las miradas desapercibidas de Magolor le convencieron de que el Halcandriano sabía de todos modos. Sus sospechas se confirmaron una mañana en la mesa de desayuno, con una pregunta simple -

"¿No conoce el significado de gentil, verdad?" Magolor dijo, completa y conversacionalmente.

Kirby se puso tieso en su silla, y sus manos volaron hasta tirar el cuello de su camisa más cerca de su propio cuello. Sus ojos se lanzaron furtivamente alrededor de la cocina, aunque supiera que Marx estaba desconectado en los bosques, y en ninguna parte dentro de la audiencia del grupo del Lor.

"Tengo que decir, es bastante raro que alguien tan poderoso como tú le deje hacerte eso", Magolor siguió, como si probase las aguas. Sus ojos de oro también analizaban para alguien que a menudo decía cosas que eran obvias o simples.

"No es tan malo como se ve", refunfuñó Kirby, porque no sabía que más decir.

"¿No quieres regresárselo a veces?"

Kirby echó un vistazo a Magolor de una manera rara.

"¡Oye, no quiero decir nada extraño sobre eso! Todo lo que hago en asegurarme de que estás al cien por ciento detrás de nosotros, eso es todo".

Kirby trató de arropar su cuello más alto, pero simplemente no se quedaba. "Realmente no sé de qué lado estoy", refunfuñó.

"Eso parece confuso", dijo Magolor alegremente. "Aquí -" El Halcandriano anduvo a zancadas y se cayó junto a Kirby, lanzando un brazo cómodamente a sus hombros. "Lo que tienes que hacer, es atenerte en qué más crees. ¡Como yo, tengo una visión sobre un mundo unido en paz, y estoy a punto de hacer algo para que eso suceda! ¿Entonces, en qué crees?"

Kirby pinchó los huevos en su plato; el metal de su tenedor pareció fuerte contra la cerámica. "Tu visión suena bastante bien", confesó.

"Entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguirnos a Marx y a mí. ¡Ambos apuntamos sólo a esto!"

"¿Marx lo está?" Kirby dijo, incapaz de disfrazar el cinismo en su tono.

"Mm". La ceja de Magolor arrugada. "¡Bien, es un poco menos entusiasta, pero todavía el cien por ciento a bordo!"

"¿Entonces, si derroto a Zero como ustedes quieren… y les doy la Corona que robó… todo será mejor?"

"¡Seguro Kirby!"

Suspirando, Kirby dejó caer su tenedor, apetito ido.

"¿Oye, qué ocurre?" Magolor pinchó.

Kirby apartó la vista. Los pisos eran intachables. Absolutamente limpio. El Lor Starcutter siempre estaba en condición prístina. A veces lamentó que lo estuviera. Kirby masculló algo bajo su aliento.

"No entendí eso, Kirbs".

"¿Me hará feliz?" Kirby repitió suavemente.

"¿Eh?"

Kirby rizó sus manos en puños sobre la mesa. Su corazón corrió en sus oídos. Toda su vida había querido hacer a otras personas felices. Quiso hacer cosas directamente para otras personas. Nunca se preocupó de su propia felicidad o sus propios deseos – porque sólo así resultó que la vista de otros felices le trajo la culminación.

Pero no era –

No era feliz.

"¿K-Kirby?" Magolor echó tentativamente.

"¿Me hará feliz?" Kirby preguntó otra vez.

"Kirby, Kirbster, vamos-"

"No lo hará", Kirby afirmó y cayó. Porque no lo haría. No importaba cómo todo esto terminaba, todavía habría sido una marioneta desde el principio. Una marioneta de Magolor o Marx – ambos que quieren algo de él, teniendo algún magnífico y desviado final de juego.

Y ni siquiera comenzó con ellos.

Allí vino el pensamiento traidor, sin invitación – _Meta Knight te usó, también._

Nadie le había preguntado alguna vez lo que quería.

Estando de pie atontado, empequeñecido por la cocina blanca y azul prístina del Lor, Kirby extrañó su casa. La extrañaba con un dolor que se instaló en sus huesos y en los caminos de su corazón.

¿Cuánto fuego necesitaba para quemar ese dolor?


	19. Capítulo 19

Profundamente en las entrañas del castillo del rey Dedede, la Vara de la Estrella palpitó con un resplandor anaranjado y débil. Esta era la única fuente de luz en el pequeño cuarto, pero un sólo vislumbre de esa luz amistosa podría levantar hasta el corazón más cargado. Durante siglos, la Vara de la Estrella había residido aquí, sacada sólo raramente, y luego nunca, en lo absoluto. Durante siglos había prestado su luz y protección, y había traído esperanza hasta al más temeroso.

La Vara de la Estrella fielmente había guardado los sueños de sus personas verdaderos, aun cuando todos excepto el más sabio lo olvidaron. Sólo ahora, con la oscuridad que extendía sus zarcillos a través de los mundos, hizo que la Vara de la Estrella vacilara y menguara.

Cada noche, Fumu vino a su cuarto y ofreció su vigilia silenciosa. Cada noche, miró como el brillo debilitado, chisporroteó, parpadeado como si fuese a extinguirse. Sus interiores se estrecharían en miedo – _tal vez esto es todo, tal vez este es su final por fin_ – pero entonces la Vara de la Estrella llamearía a la vida otra vez, tanto más determinada ante su fuerza de disminución.

Entonces Fumu exhalaría suavemente, y sonreiría, porque aún no estaba terminado.

Repasar los archivos de Meta Knight le había enseñado la importancia de esta cosa diminuta, y ahora la guardaba con vigilancia leal y rezaba que trajera a casa a los dos que había perdido.

"¿Fumu?" Una cabeza empujada en el cuarto débil, echando una astilla de luz a través de la entrada.

Dio tumbos a sus pies. "¿Noticias? Meta Knight ha-"

"No", el capitán Doo dijo rápidamente. "Lo siento. Todavía no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros".

"Está dos meses tarde. No entiendo."

"No creo que entendamos alguna vez a Meta Knight", dijo Doo suavemente.

"¿Qué noticias, entonces?"

"Al rey Dedede le gustaría hablar contigo".

"¿Ahora?"

"Pareció serio".

"El día en que el rey Dedede realmente sea serio…" murmuró Fumu.

"Mejor no ignorarlo, señorita".

Ah, probablemente tenía razón. Siguió al capitán Doo, subconscientemente peinando sus dedos a través de su pelo otra vez. Las cerraduras rojizas habían crecido ya casi a sus hombros. La nueva longitud no podía quitar otros signos físicos de lo que había resultado hace un año, pero podría – y más seguramente lo hacía – servir como prueba de que una persona se podría reponer hasta de la peor de las experiencias. Fumu había desarrollado el hábito de tocar con frecuencia o repasar su pelo como una tranquilidad.

El capitán Doo la llevó al cuarto del trono, y respetuosamente se retiró. El rey Dedede, como se podría por regla general encontrar, holgazaneaba en su trono luciendo en cada pulgada como el rey glotón y perezoso que era. El año pasado le había cambiado bastante en algunos modos - y de algunos modos, en absoluto lo había hecho.

"¿Qué quiere?" Fumu preguntó, ni siquiera tratando de esconder su exasperación.

"Tres barriles de cerveza y un festín", dijo gruñendo Dedede.

Fumu hizo rodar sus ojos, preparados a decir con otras palabras la pregunta, cuando Dedede se inclinó adelante en el trono y fijó sus ojos en ella.

"Los aldeanos siguen quejándose. ¡Entran aquí cada día ahora! Apenas puedo conseguir descanso alguno. Gimen sobre pesadillas en el día y tras él. Pensaba que tú ibas a arreglar eso".

"¡He estado intentando! He estado mirando en todas partes en la biblioteca, por cualquier cosa. No hubo nada". No podía esconder una llamarada de frustración. Meta Knight puede haber compartido un poco de información antes de su salida, pero seguro realmente los dejó con muchas instrucciones confusas o insuficientes. Se suponía que se habría puesto en contacto con ellos ya, y en cambio ha dejado todo Dreamland para sufrir.

"Bien, intenta más duro". Dedede levantó sus pies. "Y añade dos muertes".

Fumu permaneció. "¿Sólo ayer?"

"Esta noche. Recibí noticias hace 2 horas. ¿Crees que estaría fuera de mi cama acogedora de lo contrario?"

"Oh no…" Fumu apartó la vista. Siguió pasando. Estaba empeorando. Trataba de conservar el control de la situación, mantener a todos calmados, ser el líder que Meta Knight era… pero sólo sintió que todo empeoraba cada vez más.

"¿Oye, por qué no consigues algunas flores de esas – las ¿cómo las llamas? – Narcow? Esas hicieron magia".

"Es sólo una solución provisional … se suponía que tendríamos una permanente ya, pero…".

"Si significa parar estas muertes, una solución temporal sería muy provechosa", Dedede indicó. "Entonces estos civiles dejarían de interrumpir' mi sueño de belleza".

Fumu sacudió su cabeza. "No podemos. Sólo crecen fuera de la frontera".

"¡Y mira dónde Kirby y Meta Knight están!"

"Dedede, no. No tenemos modo de saber si Kirby y Meta Knight siquiera están…" vaciló. "Si siquiera están bien o no. No lo arriesgaremos". Justo cuando lo dijera, se preguntó. ¿Habría querido Meta Knight que ella consiguiera Narcao? Dreamland se sentaba en seis muertes ahora, debido a pesadillas que podrían matar a sus víctimas. En el año pasado, la situación nocturna había empeorado drásticamente. ¿Realmente sería tan malo para arriesgar su propia vida, si significara salvar a otros?

"Bien, mejor encuentra una solución rapidito".

"Podrías ser un poco más comprensivo", Fumu arrancó con los dientes. "Si no lo has notado, soy quién tira todo el peso por aquí. ¡Todo lo que haces es ordenar que yo haga esto o aquello, y no te importa de todos modos!"

El rey Dedede se cayó pesadamente de su trono y dio a Fumu una mirada marchita. Entonces, silenciosamente, "Escargon tuvo otra pesadilla esta noche. Segunda vez seguida. Me preocupo". Girando su talón, se escabulló del cuarto del trono.

Fumu cayó contra la pared, agotamiento avanzando a través de sus huesos.

"¿Señorita Fumu?" El capitán Doo subió sigilosamente, preocupación en sus ojos de moca.

"Oye, capitán".

"¿Estás bien?"

"No sé", contestó francamente, evitando sus ojos. "Sólo… Desearía que pudiera empezar donde Meta Knight acabó. Todo parecía mejor cuando estaba cerca. Todo era mejor cuando ambos estaban cerca". Escondió sus ojos bajo sus manos y exhaló. "Trato de mantenerlo junto, realmente lo estoy …".

El capitán Doo sonrió suavemente a ella; era una sonrisa tanto triste como alentadora. "Señorita, guardas las esperanzas de mis sirvientes y las mías".

Las manos de Fumu se cayeron de su cara. "Eso es".

"¿Um, señorita?"

"¡Los sirvientes! ¡Cientos de ellos!"

"Seiscientos y –"

"¡Capitán Doo, seguramente podemos cruzar las fronteras con un ejército así!"

"¿C-cruzar las fronteras? ¿D-dejar Dreamland?"

Fumu marcó el paso de acá para allá, frotando su barbilla pensativamente. "Kirby se fue por sí mismo hace unos años, después de todo. Y volvió bien…". Descontando el hecho de que trajo un monstruo con él, pero no era como si Fumu fuese tan confiada. Kirby realmente mencionó que el exterior parecía seguro, también. Y las plantas de Narcao no podían haber estado lejos, ¿verdad? "Dijo que no había demonios …" refunfuñó. Fumu nunca se había atrevido a dejar la frontera ella misma. Le gustase o no, era valiosa para el castillo – era la única persona que hacía la investigación sobre la Vara de la Estrella, y conjuntamente ayudó al capitán Doo a entrenar a los criados. Si fuese a desaparecer como Kirby y Meta Knight …. Dejaría a Dreamland con poca esperanza.

"Pero con un ejército … durante sólo unas horas, en la mayor parte de…". ¿Aunque era realmente complaciente poner a los sirvientes en peligro? ¿El capitán Doo, en peligro? ¿Valdría la pena tal empresa?

"Pero la gente muere …" siguió bajo su aliento. Si decidiera no ir, entonces los aldeanos morirían definitivamente. Si decidiera ir, entonces había una posibilidad de parar las pesadillas y prevenir muertes – al menos temporalmente. Con un ejército entero, podrían traer Narcao en multitudes…

"Señorita Fumu, me preocupa", el capitán Doo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Agarró su hombro. "¿Capitán, y si esto fuera parte de la intención de Meta Knight? ¿Y si quisiera que nosotros entrenáramos a los sirvientes de modo que pudiéramos recuperar Narcao sin peligro desde fuera de las fronteras?"

"Ah, señorita, yo no –"

Pero Fumu no se podía convencer de lo contrario. Por primera vez desde la partida de Meta Knight y Kirby, sintió que por fin entendió una astilla del plan de Meta Knight.

Los preparativos de prisa se hicieron, y antes del alba del día siguiente, Fumu tenía al capitán Doo a su lado y a todos los sirvientes acumulados ante ellos bajo el cielo azul perfecto de Dreamland.

"Bien". Fumu se volvió y afrontó al pequeño ejército con resolución. A primera vista, era difícil tomarlos seriamente. Todos los miembros del ejército eran, hace dos meros años, cocineros torpes, guardianes, ayudantes, y en generalmente quienes no hacían nada. Ahora mismo eran desordenados e inciertos: cada uno más bajo que Fumu en estatura y llevando amplios ojos marrones e inciertos. Aunque equipados con una serie de armas, nunca dejaron de parecer una muchedumbre torpe de niños.

Pero éstos eran los soldados del único ejército de Dreamland, y lo harían. Fumu esperó.

"Hoy dejamos la frontera en busca de plantas de Narcao. El poder de la Vara de la Estrella falla, y tenemos que proteger a nuestros civiles con cualquier medio posible. ¿Todos recuerdan como se ve una planta de Narcao?"

Los vistazos se cambiaron con inquietud entre los soldados expedientes.

"Es simple. Tienen pétalos blancos como perla que se rizan hacia dentro en las puntas. Si ven algo así, háganselo saber al Capitán Doo o a mí. Ahora, algunas directrices… En primer lugar – y el más importantemente – nos mantenemos unidos. ¿Entienden?" Fumu dio un toque a su propia espada por la tierra. "Pase lo que pase pasa, no nos dividimos. Nuestra fuerza está en nuestra talla. Si nos encontramos con algo espantoso, escuchamos a su Capitán o a mí. Elegiremos si luchar o retirarnos. Pero no abandonen el grupo".

Los sirvientes comenzaban a temblar donde estaban de pie, y Fumu se estremeció. Tal vez venía demasiado fuerte. Su determinación de conducir como Meta Knight no pretendía intimidar. "Estaremos bien", remedió Fumu de una voz más suave, permitiendo una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios. "Recuerden chicos, Kirby hizo este viaje por si mismo hace dos años y volvió sin siquiera un rasguño".

Coincidentemente, Kirby también estaba completamente ausente. Pero parecía que la anécdota animó a los sirvientes un poco más. Unos cuantos hasta asentían positivamente.

Fumu exhaló despacio. Bien. Esto tendría que hacer. "¿Listos? ¡Vamos, marchen detrás de nosotros!"

Anduvo a zancadas resueltamente hacia las puertas de Dreamland y tragó su miedo. Doo anduvo a su lado, mucho menos reservado sobre la exposición de su inquietud.

"¿Está seguro de esto, señorita?" silbó en ella, tirando en su armadura.

"Es la única opción", contestó Fumu firmemente.

Alcanzaron la puerta dorada que marcaba la frontera de Dreamland, y allí se paró.

"Pareció que algo trató entrar", dijo Doo nerviosamente, haciendo gestos en señales de garras largas fuera de la puerta.

Fumu tuvo que estar de acuerdo, pero no estaba a punto de declarar esto en voz alta. "Vamos", apretó. "Por los aldeanos".

Y en una zancada, anduvo a través de la puerta.


	20. Capítulo 20

Ifriti recordó los campos en su juventud.

Los tallos espléndidos, trigos agitándose y la cebada que se balanceaba en brisas grandes y arrolladoras.

Recordó sus pulmones que se ampliaban con el oxígeno puro, aire rico y el ardor en sus pantorrillas cuando saltaba a lo largo de los bordes del campo, corriendo contra sus hermanos y hermanas.

Más tarde, cuando todo cambió, trataría de recordar los sonidos de sus risas. La vista de los campos amarillos y hermosos.

Los nombres de sus hermanos.

Pero Nightmare es muy bueno en lo que hace. Y a tiempo, casi todo se olvida.

Holy Nightmare Co. no comenzó como una fuerza militar.

Era una compañía, antes y más allá de algo más, aunque una compañía de moralidad dudosa.

Ver, allí a menudo venía un tiempo cuando un gobierno tendría que saber que algo – dice, los efectos de dosis altas de plutonio en el cuerpo, o quizás, ¿qué pasaría si rociaran un pueblo entero con gas venenoso?, o tal vez hasta, ¿cuánto podría el cuerpo humano sobrevivir en condiciones glaciales o alta presión?

Esta información podría ser importante, ve, en guerra química o biológica, o quizás hasta control demográfico o la creación de soldados sobrehumanos – Nightmare no era quisquilloso en la razón. El trabajo de su compañía encubierta estaba claro: encontrar seres humanos, descubrir lo que esto o ese 'tratamiento' hacia, y luego proporcionar esa información a la parte interesada. Al final del día, él y sus trabajadores caminaban a casa con sus billeteras reventando, y sus empleadores se alejaban sin sangre en sus manos.

Era elegantemente eficiente, y mantenía a ambas partes satisfechas.

Nightmare mientras tanto se quedó fuera de la elección de lados políticos y explotaría felizmente a ambos lados en cualquier situación dada para beneficiarse lo más posible.

Esta situación funcionaba y funcionaba bien, durante años innumerables… Hasta que varios planetas comenzaran a unirse y las nuevas leyes fueron empujadas por ciudadanos que suplicaban por derechos y tratamiento ético.

Nightmare tuvo que mirar en horror como gobierno tras gobierno cesaba correspondencia con él y se afiliaba a la campaña de la ética y la paz.

Finalmente, el movimiento llevó a la unificación de nada menos de treinta y tres planetas bajo la Federación Galáctica, efectivamente poniendo en peligro la neutralidad de Nightmare.

Se hizo claro que Nightmare perdía su base de consumidores rápidamente, y que algo tenía que cambiar.

Por suerte, en este nuevo mundo frágil de ética y reglas, Nightmare tenía a mano una colección masiva de datos de experimentación humana, guerra biológica y química. Había diseñado a soldados mucho más superiores a los de alguien más, e hizo colocar edificios a través de docenas de planetas, donde sus propios empleadores se colocaron en números abundantes.

En un modo, se había puesto accidentalmente para convertirse en el siguiente poder hegemónico.

Así, en la envergadura de tres años, Holy Nightmare Co. transformada de un negocio encubierto a un poder militar. La experimentación humana siguió, y hasta se amplió, ya que Nightmare sintió que la guerra proporcionaba una abundancia de recursos. Mujeres, niños, el enfermizo o débil, hombres que no murieron por su causa, o aquellos en planetas primitivos que no tenían papel… Éstos eran todos los restos, los restos de la guerra, y todos podrían contribuir a la milicia de Nightmare.

Capturó a esta gente y hacía que los supervisores pegaran agujas en sus sesos y ataran metal a miembros y tomar todo lo humano sobre ellos y corromperlos en algo completamente inhumano.

Nightmare estaba contento con sus trabajos, y tiernamente los tituló como bestias demonio… monstruos para inspirar el temor en los corazones de cualquiera que se atreviera a oponerse a él.

No tenía cuidado por las vidas individuales que sus sujetos habían conducido, y se preocupaba aún menos por recordar a cada persona que pasó por sus instalaciones.

Quizás si hubiera guardado mejores archivos, habría notado un problema deslumbrante que comenzaba a levantarse entre sus filas…

Ifriti sintió que una mesa metálica fría cavaba en su espina. Algo alisa y con fuerza cavaba en sus muñecas y su cabeza nadada en una neblina inducida por la medicina. Vertiginosamente, luchó para recordar donde estaba.

Recordó las estrellas. La fría tarde de verano, las voces de sus hermanos que tarareaban alrededor de él. Una cama de trigo hormigueando en la nuca de su cuello.

Se recordó durmiendo, sintiéndose en paz, acogedoramente rodeado por familia.

Y ahora despertó aquí, su cerebro aumentado y caliente en su cráneo, un dolor que palpitaba bajo sus ojos, metal frío que se había envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo.

Las voces charlaron alrededor de él, y hablaron en sílabas extrañas, ásperas. Distantemente, deslumbrado, Ifriti pensó, _alienígenas_. El pensamiento era tan tonto que una risa se reventó de sus labios, agitando sus omóplatos contra la mesa y haciendo su latido principal. Sus muñecas fueron atrapadas por restricciones metálicas.

Las voces fueron silenciosas.

Ifriti tiró más duro de sus muñecas. Estaban atadas. Encadenadas.

Sus ojos se abrieron y horror empapó sus interiores.

El cuarto era oscuro, todos excepto tres luces altas que brillaban ardientemente encime de él como ojos. Su cuerpo entero estaba desnudo, podría sentir eso ahora, y no podía mover su cuello, ya que también tenía grilletes contra la mesa.

Dos extraños seres pálidos se inclinaron predadoramente sobre él, con ojos rojos como un sol en sus convulsiones agonizantes.

Su conversación comenzó otra vez, un horroroso zumbido de chasquido sobrenatural.

Ifriti tiró de su brazo derecho, con fuerza – su muñeca enganchada en el grillete y el dolor escaló en su brazo.

"Déjenme ir", refunfuñó.

Trató de vigorizar sus piernas bajo él. Algo frío apretó alrededor de sus tobillos y paró el movimiento.

"¡Déjenme ir!" Su corazón tronó en su pecho, su respiración venía más rápida, más rápida.

Otro estirón, esta vez para tirar ambos brazos cerca de él. Otra vez, ambos se engancharon en los grilletes.

No se podía enroscar. No se podía sentar. No se podía mover en absoluto.

"Déjenme ir, déjenme ir", pronunció este latido intermitente rápido hasta que su respiración fuera un temblor tartamudo, inhalaba-exhalaba-inhalaba-exhalaba-inhalaba-exhalaba – no podía respirar – un grito estrangulado surgió de su garganta y perdió todo control sobre sí, azotando violentamente contra sus restricciones, su cráneo cayó con un ruido sordo de modo apago en la mesa, algo mojado se extendió en su cuero cabelludo, la piel se rasgó en sus muñecas y tobillos, su espina arqueada y cerrada de golpe -

Entonces todo esto terminó.

Todo se puso oscuro.

Tenía frío. Hambriento. Todo dolía.

Su visión comenzó borrosa, y todo lo que discernió se arremolinaba en nubes tóxicas de gris y azul decolorado.

Cuando las imágenes se despejaron, los objetos diferentes en el cuarto se deslizaron en el foco. Un fregadero oxidado de cuyos tubos surgían pulgadas de su cara, como si hubiera sufrido un colapso después de dirigir el grifo. Un catre de hierro se agachaba hoscamente en la esquina, pandeado bajo un colchón rasgado. De su ángulo, nivel con el suelo, Ifriti podría ver un balde solo bajo la cama, objetivo que podría adivinar fácilmente.

Aparte de estas cosas, el cuarto era vacío y todo gris. No había ventanas y sólo una puerta – una cosa metálica gruesa cuyo aspecto solo pareció lealmente dedicado a mantener a Ifriti atrapado

Ifriti tragó, y la saliva pinchó su garganta seca. Su lengua se sintió gruesa en su boca.

Despacio, cambió de modo de que estuviera a gatas. Tenía que escapar. Lo que sea que este lugar fuera, tenía que escapar.

Tomó varios suspiros profundos, reconociendo el dolor desconocido rastrillar a través de todos sus músculos, pero diciéndose firmemente que no le podía dejar pararle.

Todo lo que esta gente le había hecho, tenía que forzarlo. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Con estas palabras en su cabeza, Ifriti se alzó en sus piernas inestables y se estabilizó contra la pared.

Ifriti entonces asombró el perímetro entero de su cuarto, deslizando sus manos a lo largo de las paredes concretas y gruesas para encontrar una debilidad – cualquier debilidad en absoluto - en su estructura. Sintió a lo largo de las costuras de la puerta y encontró que estaba cerrada con múltiples cerraduras muertas.

Después de que esto no cediera nada, se cayó a sus rodillas y avanzó lentamente, probando todos y cada baldosa para ver si alguna estaba suelta.

Terminó donde había comenzado, bajo el fregadero, sintiéndose horriblemente indefenso y sin opciones.

Lo que es peor, su estado físico se había deteriorado, y encima de los dolores del músculo, se sintió delicado y mareado.

Tal vez si sólo descansara aquí durante un par de minutos –

 _Click, click, click…_

Levantó su cabeza. Pasos, desde el pasillo.

Se detuvieron. Una sombra cayó en la hendidura bajo la puerta, e Ifriti tenía una fracción de segundo de terror congelado antes de que las cerraduras enormes resonaran abiertas.

En zancadas, una mujer de alta estatura, cada pulgada confidente y arrogante. Adornada en una capa negra y arrolladora, bajo cuya capucha sus ojos amarillos vagaban.

Sacudió una mirada fija arrogante alrededor del cuarto antes de divisar a Ifriti que se ponía en cuclillas bajo el fregadero. Su nariz arrugada en desdén. "Allí estás".

La cerradura se cerró de golpe en el lugar detrás de ella.

Ocurrió a Ifriti si fuera a morir – y estaba completamente seguro de que iba a morir – entonces lo haría mejor al menos levantarse.

Se forzó a sus pies, agarrándose al fregadero por apoyo. "¿Quién es usted?"

"Cultra". Sin otra palabra, sacó un rectángulo negro extraño de su bolsillo trasero. "Bien. ¿Nombre?"

"Me puede entender", Ifriti se dio cuenta en voz alta. Pero antes… antes las criaturas alrededor de él habían dicho otra lengua…

Cultra frunció el ceño. "No había uso para tu lengua primitiva. El chip te tiene alambrado para decir la lengua común".

"¿Qué?"

Cultra ensanchó sus ojos para lucir su color espantoso, y habló en una monotonía lenta, "pequeño chip de plástico en el cráneo. Traduce la lengua para ti, uh duh".

Sus ojos se entrecerraron otra vez, y su voz volvió a lo normal, "Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre?"

"¿Yo… no estoy hablando mi propia lengua?" Ahora que se concentró en ello, las palabras realmente jugaron extrañamente alrededor de sus labios y lengua, torciendo a sílabas que no podía recordarse habiendo hecho antes, sílabas que le pusieron inquieto y asustado de él mismo.

¿Cómo podría magia como ésta ser posible?

"¿Tienes un nombre?" Cultra repitió, articulando cada palabra en voz alta. Agitó un pequeño rectángulo llano alrededor con impaciencia. "Porque tengo que programar un nombre aquí, y si no me das uno, te pondré uno como 'Spikey', o 'Estúpido', ¿bien?"

"Ah-Ifr – Ifriti".

Cultra hizo rodar sus ojos y tipeó en su máquina. "Bien, genial. E-F-R-E-E T-I. Genial".

"N-no – I-F-R –"

"¿Edad?"

"Mi nombre se deletrea –"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"¿Dónde estoy?" Ifriti gritó. Había silencio en el cuarto.

Cultra bajó el dispositivo extraño en su mano y niveló una mirada de superioridad agotada en Ifriti. "Niño, esa cosa en tu cuello se puede doblar como un collar de choque. ¿Qué tal si te callas y respondes mis preguntas? Hará que todo sea más fácil, lo prometo".

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Ifriti intentó, cuando comenzó a calcular lo que un 'collar de choque' podría ser.

Entonces sintió un pinchazo diminuto en su cuello. Tenía un mero segundo para preguntarse sobre la sensación antes de que el dolor rastrillara abajo su sistema nervioso, poniendo en llamas cada nervio sensible y rasgándose a través de su cuerpo.

Entonces el dolor se fue.

Jadeando, Ifriti se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo, agarrando su garganta y su grito repetido por el eco en el cuarto vacío.

''¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Diecinueve", Ifriti susurró, mejilla presionada contra el piso asqueroso de baldosas. La bilis se elevó en su garganta y amenazó con amordazarle. Su estómago se arremolinó.

"Bien". Cultra dio un toque al rectángulo extraño resueltamente. "¿Y tu trabajo anterior?"

Ifriti cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar el impulso de vomitar. "Trabajé um, para mis padres. En una granja. Una granja de trigo, en um, en los c-campos. Sembrando semillas y -"

"Bien, es suficiente". El supervisor dio un toque en el rectángulo, Ifriti alboreó que debía estar haciendo notas de alguna clase. "¿Tienes alguna enfermedad mental o física?"

"No".

"Bien". Metió el objeto en su bolsillo.

Ifriti tenía la chispa más breve de esperanza que le abandonaría a su miseria.

Entonces se arrodilló al lado de él. Se agachó contra el suelo cuando sus manos alcanzaron su garganta; en contra de su voluntad, murmuró, 'por favor, no -'

Sólo encontrar que se levantaba otra vez, una cadena gruesa en sus manos. Tiró la cadena, y algo se apretó alrededor del cuello de Ifriti. Se dio cuenta con el choque que la cadena se conectaba con el collar, como si fuera algún animal salvaje al final de una correa.

El pensamiento devolvió su náusea a grandes pasos.

Realmente no quería… realmente no podía esperar que él anduviera a sus talones como una mascota, ¿verdad?

"¿Bien?" levantó una ceja con expectación, dando un toque a sus uñas en la cadena. "¿Puedo hacer esto muy desagradable para ti, Efreeti, pero realmente prefiero dejar el trabajo temprano hoy, así que por qué no vienes como un buen perro?"

Ifriti se erizó. "No te saldrás con la tuya con esto".

"Tómalo con mi supervisor", dijo Cultra, haciendo rodar sus ojos. "Ahora, ¿vienes?"

Ifriti apretó sus dientes, pero no quiso inspirar otro encuentro con el dolor del collar de choque. En primer lugar, cruzaron de un tranco inferior a un largo vestíbulo gris metálico con puertas de acero innumerables, una de las cuales había surgido. Probablemente, entonces, estas otras puertas alojaban a individuos como él, que terminó aquí sin ninguna idea de cómo o por qué.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó otra vez cuando la siguió.

"B73. Propiedad de Holy Nightmare – uno de muchos".

Observó la cadena que le une con ella y pesadamente consideró tirarla de sus manos y escaparse antes de que le pudiera agarrar.

"No puede ser legal", Ifriti mordía atrás. "Alguien te tiene que parar".

"Soy sólo una empleada, como lo serás, también", Cultra suspiró, ya exasperada con la conversación.

"La gente no dejará que esto pase una vez que averigüen", Ifriti siguió firmemente, echando el pestillo en su alarde para levantar sus propios espíritus. Un lugar como este no se podía permitir existir… secuestro… tortura… esto era inhumano, monstruoso. Tan pronto como escapara…

Dieron vuelta a la izquierda, y derecha, e izquierda, y derecho, y navegaron un laberinto de vestíbulos, todos de aspecto idéntico.

"Estas instalaciones está repleta de registros", Cultra interrumpió sus pensamientos. "No podemos conseguir que ustedes salgan de aquí suficientemente rápido para complacer a los de arriba, y siguen yendo y viniendo más de ustedes. Te tendremos que mover a un cuarto de contención con otro registro, ¿bien?"

"Sí", Ifriti contestó, dedos que picaban para agarrar la cadena. Si pudiera superarla… no importa cuán laberintico era este lugar, tenía que haber una salida, y sólo era él contra ella… A menos que hubiera otros empleados, pero podría esquivar…

Se detuvo por fin y abrió de un tirón otra pesada puerta reforzada, golpeando un objeto llano delgado. "Aquí. Conoce a tu nuevo compañero de habitación, Tac".

El cuarto débilmente se encendió, y se necesitó un segundo para los ojos de Ifriti para adaptarse.

En la esquina se rizaba un muchacho asombrosamente joven – Ifriti habría supuesto su edad de aproximadamente doce, unos buenos cinco o seis años más joven que el propio Ifriti. El muchacho llevaba gruesa ropa negra, no diferente a la de Cultra, pero su comportamiento era exactamente opuesto al de ella. Mientras ella irradiaba confianza descuidada, él prácticamente sangraba miedo.

No alzó la vista cuando Ifriti entró, y estaba apretado en posición fetal.

El momento en que Cultra desenganchó su… correa, Ifriti se arrodilló ante al lado del muchacho.

"¿Oye, Tac?" Tocó su hombro ligeramente. "Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad? Tac, mírame, compañero. ¿Me puedes decir si algo duele?"

No contestó.

Ifriti se inclinó más cerca y susurró, "nos sacaré, Tac".

"Lindo", Cultra dijo desde la puerta, sus ojos fríos.

Ifriti escondió a Tac con su cuerpo mucho más grande y fulminó con la mirada a Cultra. "Esta es una instalación terrible. Veré su ruina".

Cultra abrió su boca para replicar, pero en ese momento otro individuo apareció en la entrada, ojos frenéticos. "Cultra, tienes que venir en seguida"

"Estoy en medio de algo", Cultra observó a este recién llegado como una persona observaría a una cucaracha aplastada en su zapato.

"Es muy serio", dijo el hombre, "Noddy dejó la puerta de la arena abierta y ahora hay un desglose en el piso 3. El jefe está furioso".

Cultra hizo rodar sus ojos. "Francamente, es el peor, el más incompetente –" cortó sus palabras con un ceño. "Bien. Vámonos. "

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, su sonido metálico resonaba en el cuarto diminuto.

Ifriti relajó su postura protectora sobre Tac.

Espera…

Esperó.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Pero la cerradura nunca se cerró de nuevo en el lugar.

Sus músculos tensados cuando abrió y cerró sus dedos.

Era demasiado fácil. ¿Podría realmente Cultra ser tan negligente para olvidar cerrar con llave las puertas?

Echó un vistazo atrás a Tac. El pobre muchacho no había notado nada extraño; estaba demasiado ocupado temblando y mirando fijamente con horror tácito al suelo manchado.

"Tac", Ifriti susurró. Otra vez, se arrodilló ante el nivel del muchacho, pero su corazón corría.

No podrían tener tanto tiempo antes de que alguien notara que la puerta no se cerró con llave. Se tenían que mover, ahora.

Se tomó mucha molestia para hablar suavemente, sin embargo. "Tac", dijo, "tenemos que movernos. Vamos a sacarte de aquí, y encontraremos nuestro camino de vuelta hacia tu familia. Tienes que venir conmigo, sin embargo. "

Tac no dijo nada. Pareció completamente paralizado y entumecido a su situación. Ifriti brevemente consideró dejarlo, pero sacudió su cabeza violentamente. No. Salían de esto juntos. Tac no tenía nadie más que lo ayudara, y sin Ifriti, probablemente no dejaría el cuarto de su propia volición.

Ifriti agarró la muñeca de Tac con fuerza. "Lo siento, pero vienes conmigo te guste o no".

Cuando Ifriti tiró de su muñeca, Tac despertó satisfechamente y le siguió.

La puerta despacio se abrió; Ifriti empujó su cabeza inquisitiva del marco y contempló el vestíbulo.

Vacío.

"Vamos", Ifriti susurró y arrastró a Tac en el vestíbulo con él.

Después de unos pasos, pareció que el muchacho se enteró por fin de que se iba y consiguió que sus propios se movieran apropiadamente bajo él, aunque nunca perdiera su expresión disociada.

Izquierda, derecha; Ifriti no tenía ni idea de qué dirección le conduciría de verdad, por tanto, arbitrariamente dio vuelta a la izquierda.

Ifriti sólo podría esperar que él y Tac tropezaran finalmente con una puerta al exterior. Idealmente, antes de que sufriera un colapso de la náusea y agotamiento que alcanzaba su cuerpo.

Pasaron cantidades innumerables de puertas con cerraduras de acero; una tras otra después de otra después de otra… la cantidad de personas que debían estar encerradas aquí hicieron que la cabeza de Ifriti nadara.

"No conoces una salida, ¿verdad?" Ifriti preguntó a Tac desesperadamente.

El silencio, lo que ifriti había comenzado a esperar de Tac. No quiso saber los horrores que Tac debió haber soportado.

Ifriti siguió adelante, apartando el pensamiento.

Gastaron quizás cinco minutos vagando por los vestíbulos inútilmente, aunque pareciera a muchas horas meticulosas.

Por fin cruzaron una negra puerta no marcada, que no parecía prometedora, sino también no era sólo otra puerta reforzada de acero.

¡friti intentó el mango – ¡abierto!

"Sí", respiró.

¿El exterior, tal vez?

Presionó su oído a la puerta.

Nada.

¿Nadie allí?

Sólo podría esperar, porque la última cosa que necesitaba era ser atrapado cuando estaban así de cerca de la línea final.

"¿Listo, Tac?" susurró.

Tomó el silencio de Tac como un acuerdo e irrumpió en el cuarto.

No era el exterior: ningún sol de bienvenida, ninguna brisa amistosa.

Pero estaba vacío, lo que era prometedor.

Ifriti se encogió, Tac en sus talones. Había docenas de rectángulos aquí, no a diferencia del que Cultra había sostenido en su mano, equilibrados por todas partes del cuarto en esta pared horrorosa de pantallas. Cada pantalla representaba un cuadro gris rizado que iluminaba el cuarto sorprendentemente.

"No entiendo…" Ifriti reflexionó, al menos soltando la muñeca de Tac.

Derivó más cerca a las pantallas. Cada uno representaba una especie de vestíbulo… Pero todos ellos parecían el mismo vestíbulo.

Cuando miró, ubicó una forma oscura… una mini Cultra. Cruzar de un tranco resueltamente bajo un vestíbulo y luego fuera de vista.

"¿Dónde se fue?" Ifriti echó un vistazo detrás del pequeño rectángulo.

¡Cultra acababa de salir de existencia!

De repente, apareció en otro pequeño rectángulo. Ifriti se inclinó cerca y empujó la superficie plana. La mini Cultra dentro parecía absolutamente no afectada.

"Espera…"

Ifriti miró cuando desapareció otra vez y reapareció en el otro.

Parecía como sí …. Las pantallas se unieran.

O más bien, los vestíbulos a través de los cuales andaba se conectaban…

"Miran los pasillos", Ifriti aspiró el horror. Miraba docenas de imágenes de la instalación, en tiempo real, como magia.

Tac retrocedió, ojos revoloteando de derecha a izquierda ansiosamente.

"No", Ifriti dijo, agarrando la muñeca de Tac antes de que se pudiera lanzar lejos. "Si este cuarto es el que mira todo los demás, estamos más seguros aquí por el momento. Y creo que puedo usar estas pantallas para encontrar una salida".

Cuando tasó los rectángulos a través de los cuales Cultra había andado, podría ver que el campo de visión para cada superposición… mientras, podría ver un poco de la misma puerta en dos cámaras, y luego la misma esquina en dos más … Todas se unieron, y si pudiera entender cómo todas ellas se unían…

Bizqueando cerca a las pantallas, Ifriti calculó minuciosamente cómo cada campo de visión se unía con el otro.

"Esta es la única puerta que no lleva a otro rectángulo", Ifriti finalmente señaló con excitación. "¡Esto significa que el área detrás de esa puerta no se está mirando! ¡Es la única puerta no contada, por tanto debe conducir más cerca a la salida! Y aquí mismo – esto es la puerta en la cual sólo entramos para este cuarto. Entonces, si salimos aquí… y damos vuelta a la izquierda aquí… ¡Lo podemos conseguir!"

Tac, como de costumbre no dijo nada, pero el temblor en sus manos reanudó toda la fuerza.

La cara de Ifriti se cayó. Anduvo más cerca. "Tac, no sé lo que te hicieron Sé que estás asustado. Pero ahora mismo, tenemos que tener coraje. Mira, planeé a donde tenemos que ir. Si nosotros sólo… Vamos tan rápido como podamos, y salimos por esa puerta, seremos libres. Sólo una última carrera. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Tac inclinó su cabeza: por primera vez, Ifriti vio cicatrices gruesas abrigarse en todo alrededor de la garganta del muchacho. Pero por primera vez, vio una indirecta esperanza en los ojos de Tac. El muchacho saludó con la cabeza una vez, firmemente, e Ifriti sonrió ligeramente.

"Bien. ¿Listo?"

Otra cabezada corta. Ifriti agarró la muñeca de Tac. "Vámonos."

Ifriti tomó una última mirada para asegurarse que las pantallas dijeran que su camino estaba claro -

Y se escaparon del cuarto de pantallas.

Corriendo herido, puso en llamas las heridas en sus tobillos e hizo que su cabeza nadara, el gorjeando por el vestíbulo y sin concentración, pero sólo lo tuvieron que hacer estos últimos pocos pies – él hundió sus dientes en su labio de fondo para prevenir el impulso de vomitar y apartó la niebla –

Había una prisa embriagadora en su pecho, aterrorizado, pero seguro, estaban tan cerca –

 _Pronto estaré de vuelta a mis hermanos…._

¡Patinaron alrededor de una esquina, y estaba la puerta – la puerta sola que conducía afuera de la instalación!

¡La nueva energía pisó repetidamente a través de la sangre de Ifriti, y prácticamente saltó adelante, una risa alegre rasgada de su pecho – pronto vería a sus hermanos otra vez!

La tierra dio tumbos violentamente bajo él, su visión enturbiada, algo crujió contra su cabeza.

Todo se puso blanco.

Recobró el conocimiento poco después, un toque en sus oídos.

Sus ojos, cuando los abrió, tomaron en el hecho de que miraban al revés al vestíbulo a través del cual había estado esprintando.

Algo apretado se aseguró alrededor de sus tobillos.

 _Estoy… ¿Colgado de cabeza?_

En su vista vino Cultra y su paseo de largos pasos, confidente y mirada fija, fría y medio cerrada.

Ifriti parpadeó con fuerza varias veces. _Que…_

 _Acaba…_

 _¿De pasar?_

"Pareces tan impresionado", al revés Cultra dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción. "No estés tan decepcionado, Efreeti. Te mostraste notablemente bien, sabes".

Ifriti se enroscó en el aire, "¡Tac! ¡Tac, me tienes que bajar! ¡Los podemos superar juntos!"

Tac, que curiosamente no estaba atrapado en un modo similar, no levantó sus ojos, ni se movió.

"Detente, en serio", Cultra suspiró. "Tac es parte de tu prueba, Efreeti. No lo tienes que proteger".

"¿¡Eh!?"

Tac se movió sigilosamente más cerca de Cultra, y frotó su cabeza en tono burlón. "¡Es uno de nosotros! No te sientas demasiado mal: engaña a todos. Algo sobre el tipo silencioso realmente llega a ustedes, corazones sangrantes".

¿…Había estado trabajando para Cultra?

A Cultra ni siquiera le importo detener en su expresión tracionada. Sacó ese pequeño rectángulo estúpido directamente de su bolsillo otra vez y dio un toque. "Vamos a ver … marcaste bajo en la salud física, eso es una pena… creía que lo harías mejor en eso. ¡Pero la inteligencia, nada mal!"

"No entiendo", Ifriti se ahogó, rabia que palpitaba en su pecho. "¿Esto era una prueba?"

Cultra hizo rodar sus ojos.

"E-el guardia", Ifriti se dio cuenta, "él… Dejaste la puerta abierta a propósito".

"Buen trabajo", Cultra dijo, con la aprobación verdadera en su voz.

Ifriti rizó atrás su labio, pero antes de gastar su tiempo con Cultra, enroscó su torso hacia Tac. "Fuiste justo como yo, ¿verdad?" Ifriti exigió. "Vi las cicatrices en tu cuello. ¡Eres una víctima, también! ¡Nos podríamos haber escapado!

Tac, como de costumbre, no dijo nada.

"¡Bastardo!" Ifriti azotó vanamente contra las cuerdas que le ataban.

La cara impasible de Cultra se le inclinó. "Creo que sé lo que haremos contigo".


	21. Capítulo 21

Efreeti abrió sus ojos.

Yacía sobre su espalda en el colchón. Despacio, su cabeza rodó al lado. Su cuarto tenía una ventana diminuta, puesta arriba en lo alto de la pared de concreto. A través de ella podría ver un cielo melancólico.

Algo se sentía diferente. Incorrecto.

Despacio, se sentó. Su cuerpo entero protestó en dolores y angustia. De modo apagado, dirigió su mano a lo largo de su brazo, encontrando quemaduras y cicatrices bajo su toque.

Había un espejo equilibrado en su cuarto; Efreeti se deslizó de la cama y despacio vagó hacia él.

Más cerca se acercaba a la imagen, mayor su incredulidad crecía.

La imagen en el espejo…. ¿Era eso realmente él?

Los bucles gruesos de pelo oscuro bajado por delante de sus hombros, su cuerpo era grande en estatura, aunque inclinado. Lo más espantoso eran los ojos rojos y ardientes que se destacaron severamente contra su piel oscura.

Nada de esto… se sentía familiar.

A pesar de su aturdimiento, no podía recordar cómo pudo haberse visto antes. No podía conjurar ninguna cara que identificara como propia, como si fuera la mente, pero su cuerpo era algo que sólo vestía, algo que no era él. La inquietud avanzó lentamente a través de sus venas.

"¿Efreeti?"

Dio vuelta. La persona que estaba de pie en la entrada, que era su supervisor, Cultra. Sabía esto intuitivamente, y de hecho sintió una oleada intensa de servilismo hacia esta persona que obviamente sabía más que él.

La sensación desorientaba, y se sentía tan desconocida como su cara.

Su respuesta, sin embargo, era rápida, "Sí, señora".

Una sonrisa satisfecha se rizó en los labios de Cultra. "Bien. Veo que te has instalado".

"Sí, señora".

Le contempló de arriba abajo. "¿Has descubierto algunas nuevas habilidades?"

"¿Habilidades?"

"¿Control sobre el fuego? ¿Fuerza inusual?"

"Yo… no…"

La supervisora suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Bien, era improbable en primer lugar. Parece que tienes conformación débil. Pero Nightmare encontrará uso para ti, justo como todos los otros fracasos".

Nightmare. Las imágenes destellaron ante los ojos de Efreeti; una estatura imponente, relucientes ojos amarillos, una sonrisa salvaje, una voz profunda, potente. "Lo he conocido", Efreeti se dio cuenta en voz alta.

El supervisor resopló. "Eso es tu programación hablando, Efreeti. Damos a cada empleado información previa sobre Nightmare por tanto sabes quién te emplea. Pero confía en mí, nunca lo has encontrado. ¡Como si tu conseguirías tal honor!"

"Oh". Eso explicaba su memoria manchada en el encuentro, al menos.

Cultra sonrió con satisfacción. "Nunca he visto al sujeto yo misma. No eres el único perdedor".

Por tanto, su creencia de que había conocido a Nightmare vino de… la programación.

"¿Pusiste memorias en mi cabeza?" Efreeti preguntó, aunque el concepto no se sintiera demasiado extraño. Por supuesto que lo hicieron. Eso era lo que Holy Nightmare hacía, y era todo por un buen propósito.

"En algún modo".

"¿Quién era yo antes?"

"Efreeti. La misma persona". Cultra terminó de tomar sus notas del ordenador y lo metió. "Lo menos que pienses en quién pudiste haber sido, mejor. No te servirá, y no recordarás. Quitamos partes de tu hipocampo. Es un procedimiento común aquí y cortará todas las memorias antes de tu llegada a Holy Nightmare e inducción como un bestia demonio. Es mejor que te olvides de algo más".

"Oh", Efreeti dijo inútilmente.

Cultra tiró otro ordenador de aspecto aún más diminuto de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con él.

"¿Fui voluntario?" Efreeti preguntó.

"¿Mm?"

"Para estos experimentos. ¿Fui voluntario? ¿Quise servir a Nightmare?"

"Claro. Saca tu mano."

Efreeti obedientemente sostuvo su mano derecha.

"Otra", corrigió y tiró su mano izquierda adelante.

En dos movimientos rápidos, tenía el segundo dispositivo del ordenador atado con una correa alrededor de su muñeca. Una pantalla, quizás dos pulgadas de alto y cuatro pulgadas de ancho, se ató a la correa en un rango de visión sencilla para Efreeti.

"Este es tu disco", le dijo. "Mantiene comunicación constante con el dispositivo de rastreo que hemos implantado en tu cuerpo. Si los dos están a más de diez pies de distancia por un periodo de tres minutos, o si el disco es dañado de algún modo, me notificará inmediatamente. Tienes trece días para volver a la base. En fracaso de volver, enviaremos un buque no tripulado para recuperar un informe de ti. En caso de un informe insatisfactorio, serás eliminado. Por otra parte, el buque te escoltará de vuelta a la base. ¿Está claro esto?"

"Espera, ¿Tengo un dispositivo de rastreo?"

"No pierdas esto", Cultra exigió severamente. "Lo pierdes, lo arruinas, y nueve veces de diez, tendremos que matarte".

Efreeti inconscientemente sostuvo el dispositivo más cerca de su cuerpo, como si el mismo aliento de su supervisora lo arruinaría.

"Bien", dijo. "Ya que has mostrado capacidades físicas debajo de la media, te asignamos a reconocimiento. Se te ha programado con un chip que considerablemente aumenta la velocidad con la cual aprendes lenguas. Serás enviado a varios planetas, incorpórate con la vida natal, y aprende sus defensas, estrategia militar – cualquier cosa que puedas".

"Uh, bien… ¿Podría usted explicar todo eso otra vez?"

Cultra hizo rodar sus ojos. "Sólo sígueme".

Arrastró sus talones cuando entraron en el pasillo.

Extraño, que todas las puertas a lo largo de este pasillo se veían iguales, y todas cerradas con cerrojo en el lugar….

Pero no debería ser extraño – después de todo, se ofreció para esto y obviamente esto era algún lugar en el cual se había estado quedando. Sólo… no se podía acordar de ofrecerse.

Eso parecía una cosa bastante importante de olvidar.

Efreeti estaba en medio de contemplar que otra cosa importante podría haber olvidado cuando Cultra le paró antes de una gran puerta sin marco.

"El hangar", le dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Inmediatamente, una prisa de frío, aire de sepulcro lavó sobre su cara. Sus ojos ajustados al cuarto y su sangre corrió fría.

Algo estaba en el centro del cuarto – una criatura inmediatamente alienígena y monstruosa, agachándose en tres piernas y fulminando con la mirada con ojos metálicos, reflexivos.

Espera…

Un avión. Una nave. ¡Por supuesto! Sabía lo que las naves eran. De alguna manera. Efreeti soltó una risa ligera y agarró su pecho. "Oh cielos… eso s-"

"Esta nave es propiedad Holy Nightmare", cortó Cultra cuando anduvieron a zancadas hacia ello. "Es tuya ahora, que básicamente significa que pagamos y reparamos y será mejor que no tenga una sola mota de polvo. La chocas y sobrevives, y no estarás vivo mucho más. ¿Me oyes? Devuélvela intachable".

"E-espera ¿qué? Traerla –"

"Detrás, niño. ¿Estás sordo?"

"Voy a – ¿Tomar esto?"

"Me oíste".

"¡Y-yo no sé cómo volar!"

"Tomaste un curso de formación de cinco meses", dijo Cultra francamente. "Sólo no lo recuerdas".

"¿Q-qué?"

Cultra suspiró. "No puedo creer que sea mi trabajo llevar a los novatos por todo esto. Sigo diciéndoles, tal vez no sea tan malo mantener algunas memorias, pero noo…". Sacudió su cabeza. "Como sea. Mira, sólo se supone que ustedes son los tipos que salen de la formación y golpean la tierra corriendo. Entra en la cabina".

Efreeti sabía exactamente de qué hablaba a pesar de su certeza en que nunca había oído una palabra antes en su vida, y dentro de unos segundos se situó en el asiento delantero del avión. Se sintió inestable, revestido por un trozo frío de metal sin emoción.

"¿Voy a algún sitio?" preguntó. "¿Volaré a algún sitio?"

"Popstar", Cultra dijo, dando un toque en su ordenador. "Allí, ahora he puesto tu asignación en tu disco – eso te dará las coordenadas y te informará en la misión. La mayoría de las asignaciones, estarás tasando las defensas de un planeta. Éste es un poco diferente. Un poco inútil, si me preguntas".

Efreeti bostezó mientras la pantalla de su disco se llenaba de letras verdes y cuadradas. Y luego los datos aparecieron en su pantalla: Efreeti bizqueó a ello. "Hoshi no…. ¿Kirby de las Estrellas?"

"Correcto. Bueno ver que tus sistemas de traducción son funcionales".

"¿Qué es Kirby de las Estrellas?"

Su supervisora frunció el ceño. "Una pérdida de tiempo, si me preguntas, pero Nightmare ha aumentado exponencialmente el número de bestias demonio que lo buscan, así que ahí lo tienes. Está en el disco de todo el mundo, pero la mayoría no se preocupa de ello. Un trillón de nosotros y nadie ha visto escondite o cabello. Hasta donde entiendo, es una leyenda".

"¿Entonces por qué …?"

"Lo puedes averiguar más tarde. Por lo visto alguna Intel indicó que podría estar en ese planeta, así que como sea, ahora enviamos a otro buen empleado de reconocimiento en una búsqueda inútil. Yo no hago las reglas".

"¿Estás seguro de que sé cómo hacer esto? No recuerdo que el entrenamiento…" Efreeti dijo con inquietud.

"Soldado, enciende tu nave".

Las palabras provocaron algo – Efreeti ajustó la válvula seleccionadora de combustible para manejar ambos motores, apretó el calentador del carburador, encendió el interruptor maestro, enroscó la cartilla para atomizar el combustible en los dos cilindros del motor, chasqueó tres botones para prepararse para el vuelo interestelar, y finalmente, enroscó la llave de contacto para poner el retumbo de motor.

Las manos de Efreeti se cayeron al timón. "No recuerdo el entrenamiento", dijo sin expresión.

Cultra sonrió con satisfacción. "No me canso de esa mirada sobresaltada. Bien. Aquí está tu asignación". Golpeó su pantalla; las coordenadas y las instrucciones aparecieron en el disco de Efreeti.

"Puedes leer todo sobre lo que tienes que hacer, y luego introduces aquellas coordenadas en la nave".

"Sí", Efreeti concordó deslumbrado.

"Genial. Te veo luego, niño".

El espacio era aterrador.

Solitario.

Mirando fijamente en las infinitas estrellas, Efreeti pensó cuán pequeño era, cuán insignificante. Un punto diminuto que iba a la deriva entre gigantes.

Su pecho dolió, y sintió que había olvidado algo – algo muy importante. Algo que se suponía que lo haría sentir… no solo.

Pero intentaba como podía, nunca podía entender cuál era.

Mientras las horas seguían, y se atrajo más cerca de Popstar, Efreeti cantó a sí.

Las palabras no tuvieron sentido para él, estando en una lengua no programada en su disco, pero se sentían familiares en su lengua. Era una canción de adormecimiento; aun si no pudiera recordar donde la había aprendido, o por qué la sabía, le trajo paz.

Tal vez algún día aprendería donde la había oído.

Era de noche en Popstar. Tres días en que Efreeti había pasado en este planeta, y había decidido que era casi tan solitario como el espacio. No había visto pista, ni pelo de un sólo ser humano, seguramente ninguno llamado Kirby.

El anochecer había llegado, cubriendo el bosque en oscuridad profunda, y Efreeti encendió un fuego para calentar sus huesos.

Sus provisiones, que se habían proporcionado detrás del barco, le durarían un mes en la superficie de Popstar, aunque ambos parecían una cantidad de tiempo enorme para pasar en un extranjero, solitario lugar, como también parecía apenas suficiente tiempo para explorar un planeta entero.

Ya Efreeti comenzaba a sentir que su búsqueda era vana, como Cultra había sospechado, y deseaba volver a la fortaleza más temprano que tarde.

Quizás Kirby realmente era sólo una leyenda, y esta búsqueda entera era inútil. Habría sido mejor conseguir una misión que caía más en lo que Nightmare necesitaba en la guerra, antes que perseguir un cuento de hadas. Aunque no se pudiera acordar de ofrecerse, trabajaba para Nightmare ahora, y parecía que debería ser lo más útil posible para el hombre, antes que serpentear alrededor de planetas distantes.

Efreeti suspiró y miró fija y dócilmente en las llamas, que bailaron en sus ojos rojos. Estiró sus manos y miró cómo enjaularon el fuego.

Pareció que le habían asignado el trabajo más solitario.

Entonces otra vez, ¿qué sabía sobre soledad? Había pasado días largos solos en su cuarto, ¿verdad? Era algo confuso, pero no recordaba mucha interacción más allá de pruebas rutinarias y sesiones de entrenamiento.

¿Entonces, por qué se sentiría solo? Siempre había estado solo.

Su ceja se arrugó con más profundidad.

¿Conocía gente antes de Nightmare? ¿Había tenido un amigo? ¿Familia?

Ese último pensamiento le hizo sentirse frío a pesar de las llamas. Familia. Tal vez. ¿Pero de dónde? ¿Sabían que iba a olvidarlos? ¿Apoyaban la causa de Nightmare, también?

Algo sobre estos pensamientos incomodaron a Efreeti, y prefirió alejarlos.

Tal vez leyendo otra vez sobre esta leyenda de Kirby le ayudaría a alejar su mente de todo lo demás.

Dando un toque a su disco, subió la información sobre esta persona de un extraño cuento de hadas.

 _El guerrero profetizado para enfrentar a Zero Two en la 4ta Era del Sol es Kirby de las Estrellas, considerado el sucesor del último guerrero de las estrellas del universo, Galacta Knight. Se cree que Kirby de las Estrellas fue descubierto en la fortaleza de Holy Nightmare, pero pasado de contrabando a un desconocido sistema de estrella circundantes por un bestia demonio recalcitrante. Poca información sobrevive sobre el Guerrero de las Estrellas y algunas fuentes creen que ha fallecido. Se acuerda extensamente, sin embargo, que Kirby de las Estrellas posee alas blancas y pelo rubio, como su precursor. De ser descubierto, informar a la autoridad más alta inmediatamente._

Efreeti se sintió aún más confundido que cuando había comenzado, como la primera vez que había leído la entrada trágicamente corta de Kirby.

¿Profetizado? ¿Por quién? ¿Y qué bestia demonio desobedecería alguna vez las órdenes de Nightmare? De todos modos, ¿no sería fácil detectar a alguien que tiene alas blancas?

No era sorpresa que Cultra había llamado a Kirby una leyenda. La base entera de su leyenda estaba estropeada, no podía ser verdad.

Tal vez había sido inspirado por el ASG, quienes eran, como Efreeti estaba seguro que podría recordar, soñadores tontos con poca base en realidad.

Saludando con la cabeza a sí, alimentó el fuego. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer era amblar alrededor de este planeta un poco más, demostrar que no había pruebas a este personaje Kirby, y luego podría volver a casa.

 _Crack_.

Efreeti se heló.

Eso no había sido el fuego. Sonó como una rama, en algún sitio más profundo en los bosques.

Ahora que se concentró, de hecho, se dio cuenta que había un murmullo bajo que penetraba el aire, distante y aún indiscutible.

Su ceja arrugada. Sonó como un zumbido, haciéndose más fuerte, más alto…

No…. no un zumbido. Pies. Docenas de pies. Se atrajo más cerca.

Un cuchillo se deslizó de su vaina; lo sostuvo en una mano estable, sus ojos errando a través de los árboles. El trabajo de Nightmare le había dejado con una visión nocturna superior, esto lo sabía intuitivamente. Aun así, las formas grandes y pesadas cepillaron los árboles y obscurecieron su visión de lo que andaba en la oscuridad.

Silenciosamente, Efreeti retrocedió ante el fuego, que sólo entregaba su ubicación. Se escabulló en la oscuridad, cauteloso de hacer rodar sus pies y evitar ramas u hojas.

Se tentó a llamar, pero no tuvo ni idea que monstruos, que criaturas, podrían cazar en los bosques. Esto era un bosque desconocido, un planeta desconocido, y algo podría estar al acecho aquí.

Lamiendo sus labios, Efreeti se acurrucó al lado de un árbol y escuchó.

Su latido del corazón cayó con un ruido sordo en sus oídos.

El gran arrastre de rebelión, como miles de pies que pisoteaban y cepillaban debajo de sus pies. Efreeti se tensó, su mano sudorosa en su cuchillo. Seguro esperó que recordara cómo luchar, si se tratara de ello. No había forma de decirlo. No sabía lo que su cuerpo sabía y su mente no hizo.

El arrastre se puso más fuerte, más alto; Efreeti inversamente se acurrucó más y más pequeño contra el tronco del árbol. A este punto la masa se debe haber acercado a su campo – rápidamente Efreeti trató de recordar si había dejado algo de importancia allí. Pero no, la única cosa suya que mantenía cualquier importancia ahora era el disco atado a su muñeca.

Las voces comenzaron a transmitir el viento, el líder firme y femenino,

"… todavía arden, no se pueden haber ido hace…"

Por tanto, encontraron su fuego.

Una segunda voz, "no cree que sea un demonio, ¿o sí, señorita?"

Efreeti agarró su cuchillo más fuerte. Y habían oído sobre bestias demonio, entonces.

"No hay manera de decirlo. Siga moviéndose".

La ramita y la hoja se doblaron y se rompieron bajo sus pasos próximos.

Por el sonido de ellos, eran una fuera de demasiada gente para encargarse inmediatamente. Como su supervisor había dicho, los enfrentamientos no eran su fuerte, ¿verdad?

Efreeti echó un vistazo desesperadamente hacia la derecha e izquierda. Si no pudiera luchar, quizás podría evitar… su nave estaba a sólo tres o cuatro millas de distancia, si corriera por ella….

Sí, eso era su mejor apuesta. Asintiendo en resolución, Efreeti esquivó bajo la tierra perfumada húmeda y silenciosamente, oh tan silenciosamente, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el norte.

Quizás después de que alcanzara su nave, podría volar y examinar el área de –

"Perdóneme".

Su estómago se cayó. Hizo una pausa, a medio gateo. Despacio, despacio, sus ojos se torcieron.

Un guerrero estaba de pie allí, espada en su cadera, cara marcada, pero cojos amables. "¿Eres un demonio?" preguntó, y era sorprendentemente curioso, antes que hostil.

¿Un simpatizante de Nightmare?

Limpiando su garganta, Efreeti estuvo de pie torpemente. ¿Negarlo? ¿Admitirlo? No todos los planetas favorecieron la causa de Nightmare, pero no parecía aterrado o despectivo de él…

"Mi nombre es Efreeti", dijo en cambio.

Sonrió. "Soy Fumu. Tal vez nos puedes ayudar".


	22. Capítulo 22

"¿Crees que es mi culpa?"

Silencio.

Solamente silencia.

Esa había sido una pregunta egoísta, de todos modos.

"¿Había algo que pude haber hecho de manera diferente?"

Todavía silencio.

Kirby pausó e intentó de nuevo. "¿Lo extrañas?"

Y esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Quizás. No estaba seguro de las capacidades de Galaxia para la emoción humana. Meta Knight nunca lo había dejado claro.

Años y años atrás, habría sentado a Kirby y le habría hablado de la espada – dijo que había muchos objetos en el universo a los que se les habían concedido conciencia, ya sea por individuos o el cosmos mismo. Galaxia era uno de estos objetos.

La espada podía conceder consejo y auxilio, incluso actuar por su propia voluntad cuando lo desease, Kirby no había visto ninguno de estos atributos demostrados en el arma – no mientras estaba en posesión de Meta Knight y ciertamente no tras haber caído en sus manos.

Galaxia era selectiva con quienes impartía conocimiento y asistencia.

"Es una hazaña sólo empuñar a Galaxia" Meta Knight había dicho. "La espada intentará herir a aquellos de enfermas intenciones y espíritus corruptos".

Entonces Kirby se encontraba entre ser y no ser merecedor a los ojos de Galaxia: eso era todo lo que podía deducir.

Galaxia no lo consideraba suficientemente malvado para lastimarlo. Pero la espada nunca hablaba con él o le compartía su conocimiento, a pesar de cuán desesperadamente lo necesitaba.

"Entiendo por qué" Kirby dijo tranquilamente. Recientemente, el Dream Lander se sentaba en su montículo favorito en Aroa, anillado por profundos árboles verdes, y tapado por un enorme y claro cielo azul. El día se sentía demasiado perfecto para su humor.

"Yo… sé que no…" Palabras atrapadas en su garganta, "mis elecciones no han sido…" De nuevo, luchó "Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo. Pero no sé qué se supone que haga, o a dónde se supone que vaya. Si tuviera solo un poco de guía…" Odiaba el esfuerzo en su voz, pero no más que reprimirlo. Él _estaba_ desesperado, estaba en el final de su cuerda. Necesitaba _ayuda._

"Por favor…" Suplicó. "Sólo una pista… Lo que sea. O – dime si estoy cometiendo un error. Quiero hacer lo que está bien".

La espada estaba tan silente como la muerte.

"Es sólo, no sé qué más – Quiero decir, no tengo una nave, no tengo – No podría _volar_ una si la tuviera. Y – y ellos parecen saber a dónde van, Magolor y Marx… Saben más sobre mi destino que yo… Necesito – Quiero decir, Magolor tiene la nave, lo necesito, y necesito…" Su boca se volvió seca.

Una chispa de frustración flameo. "Esto ni siquiera viene con instrucciones", Kirby rompió "¡Sólo una pista – una señal de que no la estoy jodiendo!"

Todavía, ninguna respuesta.

Kirby azotó sus nudillos en el césped y aulló, "¡Deja de juzgarme! Tú y Meta Knight – ¡ambos esperaban que fuese un héroe, pero no me dieron _nada_ para prepararme! Sin instrucciones, sin pistas, ¡ni siquiera la más pequeña señal sobre cómo se supone que derrote a una de las criaturas más fuertes del universo!"

Si la espada tenía alguna opinión sobre esas palabras, las mantenía.

Los puños de Kirby se pedieron. Su cuerpo se relajó, como si toda su carne colgará desde su curveada espina. El cabello cayó sobre sus ojos.

"Por favor…" Susurró. "Por favor entiende. Yo – quiero valerlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

El aliento de Kirby subió. No estaba ni mínimamente sorprendido cuando ninguna voz respondió su súplica.

La espada nunca le hablaría. No después de lo que había hecho – Todo lo que había dejado que ocurriera. Era suficientemente afortunado de que tolerase su presencia.

"¿Kirbs?"

Retrocediendo, Kirby lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro. Cayó en relajo cuando vio que era sólo Magolor. "¿Marx viene?" preguntó.

"Oh, está de vuelta en el Lor" Magolor se dejó caer junto a Kirby "Entonces ¿Aún no le has dicho de Galaxia?"

"Me preocupa cómo responda"

"Probablemente la robe" Magolor remarcó "Honestamente, si no pensase que la espada es justamente tuya, ¡La tomaría! No soy un espadachín, pero… Reconozco cuando lo veo. Y oye, quizás me dé algunos consejos para pelear, ¿Cierto?"

El pensamiento de Marx o Magolor en posesión de la espada hizo que su estómago se batiera. Entonces las palabras de Magolor lo atraparon completamente. "Espera… ¿Qué hay de Galaxia dándote consejos?"

"¿Eh? ¿Sabes que es una poderosa entidad consiente por sí misma? ¿Qué puede hablar?"

"Bueno… Sí, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? "

"Marx" Magolor respondió alegremente, "A penas vi el filo, supe que había algo especial sobre ella. Y si no lo sabías, amo localizar este tipo de objetos; Soy algo cómo un colector, si puede decirse eso. Entonces le pregunté a Marx apenas pude, y resulta que sabe bastante sobre eso. De él, aprendí que repele a personas que no le agradan. Así que resolví que sería mejor mantener mi distancia, ¿Sabes?"

Con cada palabra la inquietud de Kirby crecía. "Bueno… Sí, pero ¿Cómo Marx lo sabe?"

"Lo aprendió todo de Meta Knight, por supuesto"

Kirby se re-enroscó. "¿Qué? Meta Knight no le habría dicho eso"

"¿Ah?, Oh cielo… No pretendía incomodarte" Magolor frotó sus palmas nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué Meta Knight le daría esa información – a, a Marx?"

"No siempre fueron enemigos, Kirbs – Vamos, ¿Nunca te ha contado eso?"

"No."

"Oh. Huh. Bueno, supongo que decidió que no era muy importante, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, de todos modos"

"No entiendo" Kirby apretó la empuñadura de Galaxia con más fuerza, con más nervios. "¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Hace cuánto?"

"Oye, tranquilo. No es un gran problema; era sólo un niño en ese tiempo – y también Marx, en verdad. Yo no sé todos los detalles, así que estás mejor preguntándole a Marx".

Kirby sacudió su cabeza "No puedo preguntarle a Marx eso. Sospechará, se dará cuenta. Que tengo la espada, quiero decir."

"Hmmm, bueno, no puedo culparte por querer mantener tu discreción."

"Sí"

Pausa. "Aunque seguro es una espada aterradora, ¿No es así?"

"¿Huh?"

"Los picos y todo" Magolor ladeó su mano de manera no específica. "Nunca adivinarías que tiene una agenda de "Vale" y "No lo vale"."

"Yo… Supongo" Ciertamente, la espada era intimidante, ahora que Kirby la observaba desde esa luz. Pero siempre la había visto al lado de Meta Knight, empuñada con nada excepto justicia. La idea de que Galaxia pudiera parecer aterradora era nueva.

Pero para Magolor, tenía sentido, ¿Cierto?

Él había deliberadamente traicionado a Meta Knight, y habría enfrentado a la espada el mismo si Marx no hubiera intervenido.

Kirby acunó a Galaxia, inquieto. ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado eso? Magolor siempre había parecido tan encantador, incluso a pesar del peso de su traición, Kirby podía sentirse cómodo y relajado en su presencia. Era absolutamente diferente de Marx, que acarreaba consigo un aire de inestabilidad, de locura.

"Voy de vuelta al Halberd" Kirby susurró.

"Huh, ¿Ya?" Magolor dijo, más alegre que nunca, expresión delicadamente arreglada como si pudiera entender por qué una persona no quisiera estar en su presencia.

"Sí, no estoy haciendo ningún entrenamiento de todos modos. Así que…"

"Oye, te saltaste el desayuno también, ¿Cierto?" Magolor agitó su cabeza como una madre castigadora. "Cielos, Kirbster, ¿No sabes que tienes que mantener tus fuerzas?"

"Para pelear contra Zero, sí." Kirby se paré y dejó a Galaxia de vuelta en su vaina – como era usual, se revertió a electricidad para caber en la pequeña vaina fácil de ocultar.

Magolor saludó y se reclinó contra la colina.

Kirby caminó arduamente de vuelta al Lor, desanimado por el estoicismo de Galaxia y las nuevas cosas que había aprendido.

Meta Knight había conocido a Marx antes que él, Kirby lo sabía. Pero nadie nunca le había contado que ellos en efecto se _llevaban bien._ Lo suficiente para Meta Knight para revelar secretos a Marx, secretos que Kirby pensó que sólo estaba privado.

 _Entonces de nuevo, cuando en verdad entendía a Meta Knight…_ El caballero había fallado completamente en decirle su destino eventual.

 _¿Cuándo iba a contarme? ¿Cuándo sintiera que estaba listo?_ Pero a pesar de la insistencia de Meta Knight en enseñarle como luchar con la espada, no se sentía como si algo de ese entrenamiento había preparado a Kirby para enfrentarse a alguien como Zero Two… como sea que Zero Two era.

Ni siquiera la serena caminata de vuelta a la nave podría suavizar el peso en su corazón.

Entró en el frío e insensible interior azul del Lor Starcutter, sintiéndose completamente separado de la realidad; como si el metal debajo de él no estaba verdaderamente ahí.

Kirby sacudió su cabeza. No, tenía que mantener los pies en la tierra. Quizás – quizás solo necesitaba comida. Magolor tenía razón. No había comido antes de salir en el mañana – necesitaba comida; eso era todo.

Entró en la cocina, a millas de distancia, sólo para escuchar la chirriante voz de Marx interrumpir –

"¡Kaaay! ¿Ya vuelves de entrenar?"

Por supuesto – Marx se había tumbado en una silla con sus piernas reclinadas en la mesa de la cocina. Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

"Sí…"

"¡Te ves cansado!"

"Gracias…" Kirby se arrastró desinteresadamente a los gabinetes. No tenía apetito por nada…

"Oye, oye, ¿Por qué el ceño fruncido?" Con un desagradable arañazo de madera sobre el azulejo, Marx brincó de la silla.

"Nada. Estoy bien."

"Es lindo que intentes mentir, Kirby, ¿Pero no te lo he dicho? No eres bueno en ello, en lo absoluto"

"No – no es _mentir -_ " Esa ácida y desagradable palabra.

"Oho, puedes decirte a ti mismo lo que quieres, pero puedo ver a través de ti. Aquí, ¿Hambriento? – Marx sostuvo una manzana.

"Um. Gracias" Kirby la tomó. "No está envenenada o algo. ¿Cierto?"

"Kay, ¡Nunca haría algo como eso!, ¡un honorable ciudadano moral, ese soy yo!"

Kirby apartó la manzana a un lado, su estómago se batía. "Creo que me voy a la cama".

"Es la tarde"

"Por una siesta"

"Espera." Las manos de Marx se dispararon y sujetaron su muñeca con suficiente fuerza como para lastimar.

Kirby se tensó. ¿Se había dado cuenta-?

Entonces los dedos de Marx se enlazaron con los de él.

Oh. Kirby tragó con fuerza.

"¿S-sí?"

"Lo entiendo," Marx susurró bajamente. "Es por Zero, ¿No es así? Te dijimos que tenías que pelear con él y ahora estás asustado"

"Eso es…" _parte de ello._

"Lo entiendo," Marx susurró, más tranquilo ahora. "Lo conocí. Conocí a Zero; sabes eso, ¿Cierto? Y lo entiendo"

Kirby estaba perdido sobre como esto exactamente se suponía que ayudaría.

"Pero lo derrotarás. Todavía no lo sabes, y estas asustado, pero lo derrotarás"

Cierto. Estos extraños intentos de confortarlo se habían ampliamente convertido en una nueva norma para Marx. Desde que admitió que se preocupaba en alguna capacidad por Kirby, Marx había hecho esfuerzos visibles por ser más amable – O al menos, menos deliberadamente sádico.

En la superficie, eso sonaba bien. Pero en realidad, lo tradujo en interacciones extremadamente torpes. Marx simplemente no sabía cómo manejarse sin "maniaco arrogante" como su actitud por defecto.

Incluso actividades simples, como desayunar, se habían convertido en tensos y confusos asuntos – lo cual francamente, era parte de la razón por la que Kirby se saltó el desayuno en la mañana.

Marx había perdido cualquier cuasi-confianza que alguna vez había poseído.

Veía a Kirby tan aterrado de decir algo mal; lo tocaba como si buscase reprimenda, y su conversación se había ampliamente reducido a ser una poco natural y confusa tontería doméstica.

Kirby podía ver claramente que se estaba esforzando fuertemente por ser más amable, pero en ese esfuerzo se había vuelto auto-consiente y casi tímido. Puso un esfuerzo mayor en su ya delgada relación, e incomodaba a Kirby en una manera que le era difícil de describir.

"Gracias… Pero necesito ir a la cama…" Kirby dijo tranquilamente. Si tomaba una siesta, ya no tendría que pensar sobre esas cosas. Sobre Marx, o Meta Knight, o Galaxia, o Zero Two.

"No," Marx dijo, sin ninguna autoridad en absoluto. Sus ojos púrpuras revolotearon entre los ojos de Kirby, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. "Estoy…" combatió por formar las palabras, entonces, "preocupado. Por ti".

Ese. Ese tipo de cosas eran inquietantes. No debería serlo. No iban a serlo. Si otra persona las hubiera dicho, pero era por Marx…

Kirby intentó jalar su muñeca, pero más apretó fuerte. "Te dije que me gustas," Marx dijo, más firme esta vez.

"Sí," Kirby respondió rígidamente.

"Con Khayla, recuer-"

"Sí, recuerdo."

Marx lamió sus labios y sus ojos se clavaron. "¿Entonces…?"

"¿Entonces?"

"No hemos hablado" Las uñas de Marx comenzaron a cavar en la muñeca de Kirby, pero Kirby no creyó que el bufón lo notará. "¿No deberíamos hablar?"

"Yo… ¿De qué hablaríamos?"

"B-bueno, eso es lo que la gente normal hace, ¿Cierto?" Marx dijo, "¿Ellas hablan? Pero me has estado evitando, ¿No deberíamos hablar?"

"M-mira, deberíamos hablar luego…" Kirby en verdad no tenía la fortaleza para lidiar con esto ahora por sobre todo lo demás. ¿Cómo podría ponerse a trabajar sobre cualquiera cosa enferma que había entre él y Marx cuando aparentemente el destino del universo yacía sobre sus hombros?

"No, han pasado días," Marx insistió. "¿O-o hay algo más que quieras?"

La espalda baja de Kirby se sacudió contra el aparador de la cocina mientras Marx se acercaba. "Podríamos hacer otras cosas", Marx continuó, la obvia insinuación en su voz. "He extrañado esas otras cosas."

"Y-yo no puedo." Todavía no había regresado a Galaxia. La espada todavía estaba atada a su cadera, oculta bajo su camisa.

"¿No dijiste que te gustaba cuando era gentil?" Marx extendió su mano sobre el vientre de Kirby. Estaba a pulgadas, _pulgadas_ de distancia de la vaina de Galaxia. Los músculos de Kirby saltaron nerviosamente.

"¡N-necesito irme!" Kirby se retorció lejos de Marx, pero las manos del bufón se lanzaron para sujetarlo de vuelta – una mano cepillo la vaina, y Kirby se congeló.

"¿Qué es eso?" Al inicio, simplemente confundido.

"Nada," Kirby dijo rápidamente.

Una mentira. Y Marx lo sabía. "¿Qué es?" repitió, está vez con miedo de tocar los bordes de sus palabras.

"Nada" Kirby intentó apartarse, pero Marx agarró su hombro y lo jaló de vuelta.

"Estás ocultando algo de mí"

"N-no, no lo estoy, yo-"

"No entiendo," Marx susurró. "No haces cosas como esa. No ocultas cosas. No puedes mentir. Eres terrible en ello. Tú – así no eres tú. No puedes hacer eso."

"Lo siento-"

"Dime que es."

"No puedo-"

Las manos de Marx azotaron contra su cintura, y Kirby sujetó su muñeca para detenerlo. "Por favor, no-"

"¿Qué demonios es, Kirby?"

"N-nada, por favor-" Bizarramente, la sobrecogedora urgencia de llorar lo sobrepaso, junto a una demoledora ola de impotencia. Lo arruinaría. Debería haber alejado la espada inmediatamente. Ahora Marx iba a destruirla.

Su columna se estremeció y se habría sentado en el piso de la cocina si Marx no hubiese agarrado su camisa para levantarlo.

"Me estás mintiendo. Mírame."

Kirby no podía mirar. Sus ojos permanecieron completamente cerrados porque estaba absolutamente segura de que no quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Marx ahora.

"¡Mírame – _por favor_!"

Temblando, Kirby miró.

No había líneas afiladas de ira. Ni furiosa ira maniaca. Sus ojos estaban heridos y asustados. "Muéstrame que es," dijo en una voz alta y esforzada.

Kirby no podía respirar. Su garganta se cerró y su boca trabajaba inútil pero no podía – no podía respirar –

"Muéstrame, _ahora_."

Un lloriqueo ronco. Sin palabras.

"¡Bien!" Marx de nuevo saltó para arrebatar la espada.

De nuevo, Kirby instintivamente sujetó su muñeca.

Ahora la ira se instalaba. "Déjame. Ir."

Kirby lloriqueó.

"¡Entrégamelo!" Marx separó su muñeca y lucho para alcanzar la vaina con nuevo fervor.

"¡NO!" Algo se rizó en el pecho de Kirby y explotó; la fuerza invisible envió a Marx violentamente esparciéndose en el azulejo de la cocina en un desgarbado desastre de miembros.

Su cráneo hizo un ruido sordo contra el pie de la mesa. El dolor contorsionó su expresión silente y se semi-rizó, agarrando su cabeza sin sombrero.

Kirby por poco mordió su propio labio, atacado por el terror. _Y-yo lo ataqué_. Estaba indeciso entre un deseo por correr, un deseo por ayudar, y un tercer siniestro tipo de deseo que estaba aterrado de reconocer.

Marx rodó en posición fetal, nueve dedos agarrando su cuero cabelludo firmemente. Un ronquido " _oowww_ ," se deslizó de sus labios.

Kirby retrocedió hasta que su espalda baja chocará con el mostrador. "N-no intentes tuh-tomarla, o Te – ¡Te lastimaré!"

Lentamente, Marx inclinó sus ojos.

Silencio.

El corazón de Kirby hizo un sonido sordo en sus oídos.

"Así que esa es la clase de persona que eres ahora, huh, ¿Kirby?" Marx pronunció lentamente. "Manteniendo secretos, haciendo amenazas…" Entonces rió.

Sentado en el azulejo del piso, piernas arqueadas, el reía. Kirby no podía hacer nada excepto temblar. No sabía exactamente que había inspirado en Marx, pero sabía que lo que sea que fuera, no era bueno. Porque en el pasado, el peor comportamiento de Marx había venido tras sus humores maniáticamente alegres.

La risa de Marx se volvió un titubeo, parada gradual. "Oye, oye, lo entiendo," dijo bajamente, engañosamente suave. "Todos tenemos secretos, Kay. Si quieres mantener ese, entonces…" Sus hombros se enlazaron en una letárgica encogida, sus palmas se voltearon hacia el techo. "No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Tú _eres_ más fuerte que yo después de todo, ¿Cierto?"

Kirby dio un delicado paso hacia la puerta, contemplando los méritos de huir completamente de él. Todo sobre esto gritaba _peligro_ y él no sabía exactamente cuándo Marx previa atacar – sólo que fuese.

"Sólo pensé," Marx continuó, "Siendo que todos somos amigos y todo, quizás querrías compartir, ¿Eh?"

"Lo siento," Kirby susurró, y retrocedió otro paso.

"Naah, no te pongas nervioso." Dejando salir un pesado aliento, Marx se tambaleo en sus pies y vaciló en el lugar. "No vale la pena ponerse nervioso. ¿No es eso cierto?"

"S-sí, eso es cierto" _No no no_ algo estaba muy mal y él ya no estaba seguro aquí. Kirby ocultando algo – eso lío con la percepción del bufón sobre quién era Kirby, o – o lio con su realidad, o algo. Lo que fuera, era _malo_. Y Kirby sólo lo empeoro al atacarlo para mantener la espada en secreto.

Marx se acercó con ningún corto de objetivo predatorio. Pero no podía moverse. Un gimoteo emergió de su garganta. "L-l-lo siento p-por a-atacarte-"

"Pasado", Marx murmuró. Su rancio aliento limpió sobre los labios de Kirby, y entrelazó sus dedos encantadoramente en el cabello de Kirby.

"M-Marx, p-por-"

Marx azotó su cráneo contra los gabinetes, y las manchas explotaron a través de su visión. Kirby se desplomó al piso, un profundo sonido sordo emanando de su nuca, y su mente rodando vomitivamente, cifrando para darle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.

Los dedos de Marx se enterraron en su cabello de nuevo.

Kirby tuvo una fracción de segundo para darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir antes que hubiera un húmedo _crujido_ y su nariz se estrellara en las baldosas del piso.

Su rostro se sintió tragado, tapado en sangre, y sus húmedos ojos cerrados en un silente llanto. No hubo tiempo para pensar, para recuperarse.

Las botas de Marx golpearon contra su mandíbula y Kirby sintió que algo se perdió en su boca. Sangre caliente vertida en su lengua y babeando desde sus labios al piso. _Para para para_

El mundo se inclinó y se meció; Kirby sintió como si hubiese sido punteado por una cuerda y ahora estaba revolviéndose vertiginosamente en círculos. Los azulejos de la cocina estaban salpicados con sangre, su metálico y nauseabundo aroma.

Kirby cerró su boca para suprimir la urgencia por vomitar, y apuñalante dolor se amontonó junto a sus encías. _Ah, ese era el diente perdido_. Lo escupió en el azulejo.

"Whoa whoa Marx, ¿Qué está pasando aquí"

Kirby cerró sus párpados hinchados. Mierda. Mierda. Magolor sabía lo que estaba escondiendo. Sabía sobre Galaxia. Si le contaba a Marx…

"Oh, ¡Nada!" Marx dijo frívolamente. Una patada conectó con las costillas de Kirby. "¡Kirby y yo nos estamos divirtiendo!"

"Oye, tranquilo – parece que ya hiciste un número en él."

"Huh, ¿Lo hice?" Sus botas golpearon entre los hombros de Kirby y todo el aire paso zumbando de sus pulmones. Kirby jadeó en vano por aire, lágrimas combinándose con la sangre de sus labios.

"Marx, oye – whoa, descansa por un momento ¿Ok?"

Tela desplazándose; una pequeña mano tocó su hombro. "Oye, Kirbs, ¿Estás respirando bien ahí?"

"Oh, vete," Marx se quejó. "¡Este tipo de tratamiento está bastante retrasado, honestamente! Olvide cuán genial es liar con él"

"Tranquilo…" Magolor dijo en una baja voz apaciguante. "¿Qué tal si me dices que pasa, Marx?"

El cráneo de Kirby tomó cada pasó de su andar como un claxon. "Verás, no había problema en absoluto. Éramos muy cercanos. ¡Pero resulta que Kay está ocultando algo, así que sólo tuve que castigarlo por ello!"

Kirby tembló. Lentamente curveó sus ojos hacia Magolor, labios hinchados flojos y libremente soltando sangre. _Por favor_ , imploró en silencio. _Por favor no le digas_. Galaxia era la única cosa a la que podría apegarse, incluso cuán imposiblemente silenciosa y desdeñosa era la espada.

"Ah, ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?" Magolor dijo. "Bueno, ¿Qué está ocultando?"

"Oh, estoy siendo un buen novio. No estoy _demandando_ que me deje saber."

"¿Así que no sabes lo que es?

 _No no no por favor no le digas_.

Marx detuvo su andar; Kirby escuchó el abrupto congelamiento de su paso. "Bueno, obviamente no." Una pausa pensativa. Entonces. "¡Gran conversación, Mags! Creo que sólo voy a seguir lastimándolo por diversión."

"¡Whoa, whoa! Marx, él es nuestra única oportunidad en derrotar a Zero – ¡No podemos comprometer sus oportunidades!"

"No romperé nada importante."

"Creo que debereía tomarte un tiempo para calmarte. No importa lo que hagas, podría afectar el resultado de la pelea. No quieres que Zero lo mate, ¿Cierto? Quiero decir – chico, es _tomato tomahto*_ para mí si vive o no, pero sé que tienes algo por él, así que estoy cuidando tus propios intereses"

"¿Qué hay sobre lo que está ocultando?"

Magolor rió, y Kirby esperó que Marx no escuchara cuán nervioso sonaba. "Mira, no estoy muy preocupado si está ocultando algo o no."

 _No va a decirle a Marx._ El alivio era tangible; Kirby se desplomó y descanso su mejilla contra el frío piso de la cocina, ignorando las manchas de sangre.

 _Por ahora, Galaxia está segura._

 _¿Pero en el futuro…?_

Magolor continuó, "Él es Kirby de las Estrellas. El niño es muy inocente para estar ocultando algo importante. Psh, probablemente sólo es algo insignificante y tonto, si es que es algo en lo absoluto."

Bien, Magolor podría ser un poco menos despectivo, pero al menos estaba defendiendo a Kirby.

"Bueno, obviamente no está ocultando nada importante. Obviamente, no me importa. ¡Pero es el principio del asunto!"

Mientras parecía más seguro permanecer en el piso, Kirby estaba sintiéndose cansado de escuchar una eterna transmisión de comentarios deshumanizantes. Combatir el aturdimiento y la náusea, Kirby lentamente plegó sus piernas bajo él y balanceó sus pies. Ugh… La sangre en su camisa. Agarró el mostrador firmemente por balance.

"¡Oye, estás entero!" Magolor sonrió. "Aunque tu cara parece un choque de trenes."

El tono agudo de la voz de Magolor corrió desagradablemente por sus oídos y el mundo estaba balanceándose de nuevo.

"Se ve bien así. Me hace revolotear por dentro. Justo como cuando Meta Knight murió."

Bilis aguijoneó en la garganta de Kirby. Su desorientada visión entrevió los colmillos de Marx; no dos de ellos, pero docenas, llenando su neblinosa visión completamente.

"¿Necesitas primeros auxilios?" Magolor preguntó, las palabras vinieron como si atravesaran un túnel.

Marx acarició la mejilla hinchada de Kirby con su mano de cuatro dedos. Sonriendo, murmuró, "Puedes mantener tu secreto, Kirby, pero sabes que es cuestión de tiempo hasta que me entere, ¿Cierto? Tick… Tock… tick… tock…"

Los ojos de Kirby escaparon su mirada sádica.

 _Tick… tock… tick…_

"Primero auxilios," Magolor dijo, más insistentemente.

Marx rodó sus ojos y soltó su mano "De acuerdo, bien, _cuídate_ *. ¿Entiendes Kirby? ¿Lo entiendes?

Kirby vertiginosamente siguió a Magolor fuera de la cocina.

 _Tick… tock..._

Aunque Marx estaba en lo cierto. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Se enteraría – de Galaxia, primero. Luego sobre Fumu. Aunque se enteraría. Así es como Marx era. Si en verdad quería algo, lo obtendría.

Mientras Magolor hurgaba por los suplementos de primeros auxilios, Kirby tocó la vaina de Galaxia a través de su camisa.

 _Si sólo hubiese tenido algo de guía_ , le había rogado a la espada.

 _Dime que estoy cometiendo un error_ , había suplicado.

"Entre tú y Marx, lo juro," Magolor murmuró. "No estoy hecho para ser un enfermero, ¿Sabes eso? Pero es una empinada curva de aprendizaje que obtuve con ustedes como compañeros de viaje. Aquí, mantenlo junto a tu mandíbula. Tenemos suerte de que no esté rota."

Kirby tranquilamente aceptó la tela fría y presionó contra su mejilla hinchada.

 _Me atacó de nuevo._

Pero no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo.

Fue tan rápido. En algún nivel sabía que ocurriría, tan pronto como Marx comenzó a reír, pero… Kirby se estremeció. No lo había atacado así desde… desde…

Dreamland. Quemar el castillo. Fumu. Y eso… ¿Había empezado por…?

Kirby arruinó su cerebro, inseguro de por qué estaba repentinamente fijado en esto, pero sin embargo determinado a recordar detalles que, perturbadoramente, se volvieron cenagosos.

Espera. Cierto. Fue porque Kirby le preguntó a Marx por qué quería comer gente. Así, así fue como fácilmente se había transformado desde amigable a letal.

Dime que estoy cometiendo un error.

Las lágrimas picaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero su expresión permanecía flojo, apática. Magolor revolvió sobre él, preocupándose por él, y Kirby apenas lo notó.

Dime que… estoy cometiendo un error.

Marx no había cambiado en lo absoluto, no realmente. Las lágrimas fluyeron abiertamente desde las mejillas de Kirby. No había cambia. A pesar de todo. El compromiso. Salvar a Khayla. A pesar de sus intentos de ser amable. El supuesto cambio de planes, los planes donde en vez de ofrecer a Kirby como sacrificio, lucharía contra Zero Two y salvaría al mundo y todos serían felices.

Kirby cerró sus ojos. No. No podía hacer esto más. Esto era… Todo. No iba a pelear contra Zero. No iba a salvar a nadie. No iba a arreglar a Marx.


End file.
